The Mystic Scroll
by Barbara-Marie
Summary: Sesshoumaru is in a race against time to solve the puzzle of the mystical Shiiyon Scroll. How is he to save the lands when the one who is meant to help him does nothing but turn his emotions upside down. Sess-Kag
1. The First Piece Of The Puzzle

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha & characters. Just a wonderful imagination. 

_**AT The Office:**_

B-M faces the cast of Inu Yasha

B-M: Wow Guys, I'm so excited to meet you all. I can't believe I'm actually working with you. I have a great story lined up and I know you're gonna love it.

Inuyasha: Hey wench, stop wasting our time with your shit and tell us something, can you write?

Everyone gasps in shock.

Kagome: Inuyasha do you have to be so rude?!!!

Inuyasha: Keh, if I'm gonna be in her dumb story, I wanna know if the stupid bitch can write, ok?!!!!

Everyone: (moan) Here they go again.

B-M: Listen Inuyasha, I really think you'll like my story a lot. You have a really great part.

Inuyasha: Are you gonna make me wimp out to this prick like everyone else does?

B-M starts looking uncomfortable.

Inuyasha storms over to stand in front of B-M

Inuyasha: I knew it!!!!!...You are, aren't you?!!!!!...Does he end up with Kagome too?!!!!!

B-M: Kagome!!!!...Help!!!

Kagome: Inuyasha...Osuwari!!!

(Crash)

B-M sighs with relief. Cracking her knuckles, she takes a seat at the computer.

B-M: Well now, that didn't go nearly as badly as I thought it would. (smiles) Begins to type.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 **_The First Piece Of The Puzzle_**

The lone rider trailed down the mountainside, his pace slow and steady. He looked about him, at the lush green vegetation with it's glorious array of flowers and sighed in contentment, happy to have finally made it home. Ahead of him loomed a large castle, beautiful in it's tones of white and gold. The outer wall was so high that it allowed only a glimpse of the tops of the largest towers within. As he neared the huge black iron gates, the only variation in tone to the entire structure, he raised tired eyes, mentally signalling to the guards that stood above him on a lower outer wall. Immediately, one lifted a horn and a deep, echoing sound blasted through the air. Almost instantly came the sound of a turning metallic wheel, followed by that of rolling chains. The huge iron gate slowly swung open, revealing the breathtaking sight of a glorious white and gold city inside.

The rider, who was usually appreciative of the sights within the city walls chose to ignore them this day, instead he urged his horse into a light gallop as he made his way through the sea of faces that lined the streets. All who heard the siren stepped aside to make way for the passing rider, bowing low in recognition of the one atop the majestic horse. The rider made his way out of the bustling marketplace, through the woods and on to the castle ahead. He approached another wall, this one much smaller than the first. Before he reached it, the heavy iron gates were swinging open, allowing him entry. The rider tore into the courtyard, steering the huge beast beneath him toward the left side of the large building. He stopped beside the huge white doors and dismounted, handing the reigns to the small green toad that appeared at his arrival. The toad covered his heart with his right hand and bowed deeply.

"Welcome home your Highness. I trust you had a safe and pleasant journey"

The rider merely nodded his head indifferently at the toad and moved past him. As he stepped into the doors he found himself facing another of the toad-like creatures.

"Aah, Sesshoumaru-sama you have returned at last."

"Jakken, is there any news?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, the fourth patrol returned this afternoon. Captain Tiyaku is waiting in your office as we speak." The toad squawked in his annoying little voice that always managed to grate on the Western Lord's ears.

Without replying, Sesshoumaru turned and made haste for his office. Upon entering he encountered a distinguished looking Inu youkai with the characteristic silver white hair, dressed in the traditional Western Patrol uniform of royal blue tunic and pants, both trimmed with silver blue ribboning. He wore the appropriate epaulettes on his uniform to mark his rank. Crossing his right hand over his heart, he bowed deeply to his lord.

"At ease captain."

Sesshoumaru moved to sit behind his desk and motioned for the young officer to take a seat.

"Have you any news for me?"

A slight smile passed across Tiyaku's face.

"I have something that is much better than news Sire."

Just as Tiyaku reached into his tunic, there came a knock on the door.

"Enter" Sesshoumaru had been that focused on what the Captain had to show him that he failed to sense the approaching presence. He mentally berated himself for the lapse as he turned toward the door. Another very distinguished looking youkai entered the room. This one wore the house uniform, customary for all officers absent from duty. Both pants and tunic were made of a light silver blue material that created a dazzling affect when combined with the silver haired good looks of the Inu Youkai. He bowed low to his lord.

"Sire, we have finally located the book you seek." Walking forward, he placed a black leather-bound book on top the desk before turning to give a short nod as Tiyaku saluted him.

'How does something as large and obvious as this become impossible to find? You couldn't possibly loose it if you tried.' Sesshoumaru wondered as he eyed the book sitting on his desk. He raised his eyes to the officer in the silver blue uniform.

"Where did you find it General?"

"Sire, I know that this will sound incredible to your ears, but the book was on its stand in the Shiiyon Temple."

If it had not been for the hundreds of years of training, Sesshoumaru's face would have revealed his surprise.

"Is this a joke of some sort?" he asked, in his usual calm emotionless voice.

"As my word Sire, it is not. The discovery came shortly after your departure. We have had an entire month to conduct our investigations into the matter and I assure you that we have overlooked none in our interrogations. There is no reasonable explanation for it. It seems that somehow, the book just re-appeared in its rightful place. As you know, the temple is so heavily guarded by the Shiiyon magic that nothing, not even magic itself will penetrate it. There is no other explanation for it Sire."

Sesshoumaru contemplated this for a second longer before putting it aside for the other matter at hand.

"Take a seat General, no doubt we will solve this mystery eventually. Captain Tiyaku was just about to show me the findings of his expedition." Sesshoumaru pointed to the other chair in front of his desk. Once again, Tiyaku reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a dirty old piece of leather, bound by a coarse bit of twine. Sesshoumaru took the leather, realising that it was actually a pouch. Tiyaku smiled again, as the great lord wrinkled his nose in disgust of the foul stench omitted from the object.

"We discovered it inside a cave at the base of Kahala." he offered, in explanation. This brought understanding. For Kahala was a mountain deep in the south, that was said to contain within its great depths, so much evil that nothing grew nor lived for thousands of miles in it's surrounding area. It lay like a barren wasteland of dirt and rock and omitted a stench so putrid that it would literally make one want to loose all the contents of their stomach. Sesshoumaru extended a claw from his right index finger and sliced through the binding. Inside he found what looked to be like a piece of a scroll, which surprisingly, considering the state of its housing, was clean and undamaged. His stomach muscles tightened as he wondered if this could be another piece of the Shiiyon Scroll. Standing swiftly, Sesshoumaru headed toward the door, mentally summoning his servant Jakken.

"Let us hope that it helps our cause." he spoke to the two officers who followed him out the door and down the hall. Before they reached the end of the long corridor, the green toad appeared, bowing before his Sire.

"Jakken, locate Inuyasha and get him to the temple as quickly as you can. You will also find Lady Kikyou in the herb garden. Bring her to the temple as well. It is imperative that you make haste. Do you understand me Jakken?"

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jakken bowed to him before disappearing.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Fifteen minutes later, inside the Shiiyon Temple stood Sesshoumaru, Prince of the Great Western Lands. With him were the officers who had accompanied him earlier, his brother Prince Inuyasha, and the priestess, Lady Kikyou. They all watched anxiously as he approached a large circular table. The table was rather strange, appearing to be part of the floor, rather than resting atop it. It was a dull black, like the blackness of nothing and seemed to possess a living presence that vibrated softly throughout the room. Sesshoumaru removed the shred of paper from its leather case. Throwing aside the pouch, he placed the newly acquired piece of scroll on the table with the existing piece. Turning, he gestured to Kikyou to come forth. As she approached, she started pulling different objects from a large silver pouch, tied to her waist. She slowly circled the table, placing crystals around its edges in four identical patterns. Each formed a triangular shape, with the tip pointing to the table's centre, where the pieces of scroll lay. The first row was made up of three deep blue crystals, the next row two blood red crystals and finally at the peak, one large brilliant silver crystal. The priestess started chanting as she laid candles in between each formation.

**_"Mohz ter Shiiyon debahas gahh halanam"_**

Over, and over she repeated the magical words that would pull forth the power they sought. 'Mists of Shiiyon release thy light'. When all the pieces were in place, she stood on the opposite side of the table from Sesshoumaru and gestured to Inuyasha to take his place. Once he stood next to his brother, she raised her hands, palms up and closed her eyes, all the while continuing her unceasing chant. 'Mists of Shiiyon release thy light'. Suddenly the vibrations increased and pulsing waves of energy filled the entire room. The table lit up, changing from black to a brilliant white. All the youkai in the room found it necessary to cover their eyes in order to avoid the intense pain from the radiating light. Kikyou continued chanting, eyes closed, hands raised. After several minutes, the light started dimming, enabling all to see once more. The table continued to shine, though now not quite so glaringly. All of a sudden, the candles lit up, at the same time as a swirl of wind surrounded the scrolls and grew steadily with force until the it too filled the room. The black leather book, now resting on a nearby stand, flipped open with a loud bang that caused the wind to stop.

Everything went quiet, as each took a moment to collect their thoughts. Sesshoumaru was first to recover, reaching to the now joined pieces of scroll to see what it revealed. He read the words **_'Shorafn sonze tun corohabinz ter Shiiyon_'**. Turning to Kikyou, who had only now recovered from the spell, he asked.

"Priestess, tell me the meaning of these words."

Coming to stand beside to him, Kikyou looked at the paper. She turned to the western lord, her cool eyes blank, as she replied

"I am sorry My Lord, these words are not familiar to me. The only words of the Shiiyon that are passed to the priestesses of Gavalia are those of the release spell, which I but uttered not minutes ago."

Silence loomed as everyone pondered the meaning of all this. Inuyasha suddenly remembered the black book.

"Perhaps that will tell us something," he said, pointing to it. They all moved to stand before it and read,

**_'In the beginning there was one whose dominion reigned supreme throughout the lands. These were peace-filled, happy times. Then the lands divided and havoc was to be the rule for this new world. Slowly, the Earth began to die as destruction swept her mass. With the rise of evil, ruin fell upon three of lands and only one endured. However, the fate of this land would be uncertain as darkness now prevailed._**

**_In sight of this, the ever kind and loving presence of Heaven sent his children hope, a ray of light...'_**

Sesshoumaru could feel anger seeping through his veins and his head started pounding. 'What the hell does this mean?' his mind yelled. Taking a deep breath, he struggled contain his emotions, before reading the words again.

"This tells us nothing" he said, an edge of impatience to his voice. He felt like ripping the thing to shreds, but firmly held his steely, impassive exterior. A Lord of the lands did not lose control in front of his subjects. He paced back to the newly joined pieces of scroll, staring at it in disgust, as he contemplated burning it. Instead, he turned away, maintaining his air of calm as he issued instructions to the waiting group.

"Lady Kikyou, you will return to your village and look for anything relating to the Shiiyon language. Inuyasha, see that she has safe passage there." He nodded to the pair then turned to Captain Tiyaku.

"Captain, you will go to the barracks and organize two extra patrols to leave at sunrise."

Tiyaku bowed to Sesshoumaru and took his leave. Turning to face the Himari, he gestured to him to follow as he started toward the door.

"General, seek out the Bablion Khai and tell them that they are to search through all the scrolls to see if some explanation can be found for all this."

"Of course My Lord."

Himari departed his Lordship in search of the wise and ancient scholars who spent much of their time in libraries and study halls, poring over scroll after scroll, in search of greater knowledge. Sesshoumaru turned in another direction, seeking a different set of doors, which held the same silver blue crescent moon that adorned his forehead. As he approached the doorway, the two soldiers guarding it, bowed low and uncrossed their spears. Sesshoumaru made his way quickly down the hall, intent on bathing before he retired to his room for a much-needed rest. He had ridden solidly for ten days to get back, not bothering to stop or sleep. Not to mention the constant fights he had faced, from one attack or another during his journey. All in all, he was exhausted. He would eat after his bath, then sleep. Finding solutions to all his problems would have to til the morrow. 'Bathe first' he thought, and then paused in his stride. 'Or maybe I should check on father...'

**

* * *

**

_**Back At The Office:**_

Well I hope you liked it. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to review. If not simply enjoy.

I'm going to take the time here to warn you all that I'm not at all inclined to rush the romances in my stories. Well, not the important ones at least. As well as this, I also have the bad habit of writing the characters exactly the way I like them. That includes personalities, looks and even their status. So I hope I won't get too many complaints about this. I'll keep my story as entertaining as possible to make up for it.

I'll try to make the updates as frequently as my life will allow. Till next time. See Ya!


	2. Call Of The Guardians

**_At The Office_**

Inuyasha saunters into the office.

B-M: Hi Inuyasha

Inuyasha ignores her and starts walking away.

B-M: Hey, do you like the story so far?

Inuyasha: What story bitch? Nothing's happened!! It's boring!!!

B-M: (Looking shocked) What? Give me a break will you? I just started.

Inuyasha: I'll give you a break all right wench. I'll start with your neck!

B-M: (Glaring at Inu) You know Inuyasha, I wasn't going to use Osuwari in my story, but now that I think about it, I can actually imagine a situation where Kagome will have sit you at least twenty times.

Inuyasha looks worried.

B-M: Actually, maybe more.

Inuyasha: (reluctantly) you're story is ok

B-M: (now smiling) thanks Inuyasha, that's really sweet of you to say so. You know, I think you and I are going to be great friends.

Inuyasha: Grrrrr!!! (Scowling)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: **_Call Of The Guardians_**

'**Voices whispering**...a faint touch of cool hands on burning skin...**more whispered voices**...dark swirling hair, flying in the wind...**again the whispered voices**'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kikyou released a long sigh, through her tensely held lips. She looked about her at the mess of scrolls that lay in a jumbled heap on floor. She had been at this for hours and still nothing. Even with all the aid she was receiving, she had yet to find anything relating to the Shiiyon Scroll. 'What should I do now?' she wondered resignedly, picking up the scrolls to re-bundle them. She decided to scan them once more. If nothing could be found, her only course of action would be to travel to the border's edge in search of the old wise one. With that decision, she concentrated her large brown eyes once more on a scroll from the top of the pile.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

'_**Whispered voices, caressing softly**...lights flash in a darkened place, illuminating figures on a battlefield...**whispers calling, over and over**...figures dancing gracefully in a deadly dance of war...**whispers crying out his name**'_

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Captain Tiyaku sat straight atop his large steed, despite the bone-aching weariness that racked his body. He and a small squad of fifteen patrol officers had been riding solidly for close to two days; chasing a lead they acquired the previous morning. Chasing being the operative word, as they had literally raced like demons for the last thirty-eight hours following a scent. The scent belonged to a certain young thief, who had taken it upon himself to remove a very valuable artefact from a holy temple. That said artefact being one that was necessary to the cause of his Liege, Prince Sesshoumaru. Tiyaku groaned as he rounded the large steep rock, only to find another empty rolling plain of grasslands. They would have to ride harder. He knew they were gaining, but obviously not fast enough. He would bring the artefact back with him, and soon.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

'_**Softly, softly whispered voices brush along ears**...the sounds and smells of battle all around...**softly whispering a chanted rhyme**...swords clashing, in a deadly duel...**softly telling a tale of victory**... arms holding, protecting...**softly whispered promises**'_

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Himari and Inuyasha smiled at each other triumphantly. Finally, after two days and thirteen hours, of endless reading and reading, they had found something. Tiredly Himari rolled up the necessary scrolls then turned to thank the Bablion Khai. He turned his weary light grey eyes to look at the Inuyasha. The young prince had his head atop his folded arms, deep in sleep. Himari smiled as he stood and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He couldn't blame the boy, as his head was also swimming. One could only take so much reading. With a sigh, he ordered one of the passing soldiers in the hall, to take Inuyasha to his room. With this accomplished, he sought his own chambers, knowing that their Liege had yet to awaken. He would ask Dehndir to inform him the moment he did.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

'"_**The time is upon us"**...body against body, two moving as one through steps of ancient battle manoeuvres... **"where we shall draw together"**...body to body, dancing in unison through slice, lunge and strike in a deadly dance of death...** "to become one, against all"**...fingers stroking hair, faces moving closer and cheeks caressing, sighs of contentment... **"Soon, I will come to you"**'_

Sesshoumaru jerked from his sleep, sitting up to allow his lungs the air they badly required. His body was covered in sweat, feeling hot and cold at the same time.

'What the hell was that?' He wondered as his eyes quickly scanned the room. There was naught to indicate anything untoward. It was peaceful enough, containing its usual aura and scent. 'It must have been a dream...but it felt so real.' He sat there briefly, wondering if he should rise and check on the progress of those he left to task. As he turned his head, he experienced a strange swimming sensation and came to the conclusion that he was in no state to attempt standing. Resignedly he lay back on the pillow, baffled by his fatigue. Surely he had slept considerably, if the dream was any indicator. It had seemed to last an eternity.

'The dream' his mind said, trying to recall all that had played upon it. He concentrated, pulling images from their deep recesses. He recalled the whispering voice that had chanted unceasingly. The memory evoked the same responses he experience during the dream, making his skin burn and his heart race. Pictures flashed through his mind of people he had never seen, all surrounding him in battle. They were similarly dressed, and he knew instinctively that they were allies. Then he recalled the whispered promises of allegiances and victory.

"What does all this mean?" he pondered. Were these strange people to be his allies in some battle to come?

Suddenly he remembered the next occurrence in the dream. Once again he felt the soft warm back of a woman pressing into front of his muscular frame. Their bodies had moved in perfect rhythm as they performed one battle technique after another. His hand seemed to cover hers, over the hilt of the sword they wielded, their arms moving as one, in sweeping slashes and swift clean slices. Following this came the gently caressing fingertips on his face, soon replaced by soft cheeks that rubbed against his own, while she whispered into his ear the promise of her imminent arrival. "Soon" she had breathed gently, over his sensitised skin. He remembered the strange emotions that had passed through every inch of his body during the encounter. There were still lingering traces, even now in his conscious mind. He found himself curious about the woman. Who was she? He wandered at her facial features, as he was never presented with more than her back, except...

His mind reeled in sudden memory, the image of her approaching lips flooding his senses with many unnameable emotions. They were so close, and then he felt them, warm and soft against his cool skin, sealing the promise she made. Soon she would come to him. He struggled with his mind, attempting to fight the wave of exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him, but it was futile. Amid his waning thoughts, sleep claimed him.

**

* * *

**

The peaceful countryside was disturbed by the thundering beat of many hoofed beasts. The sixteen riders made a splendid sight in their contrasting colours of deep blue, silver blue and startling white. At the head Captain Tiyaku smiled, if somewhat tiredly, glad to finally glimpse the rolling hills that signified home. This was the fourth day since their departure from the palace. Unconsciously picking up the pace, he gave way to his impatient need for haste. Upon hearing a grunt, his gaze swept down to the bound form carelessly slung across the front of his saddle. He realised that his prisoner was in great discomfort, maybe even pain, but at that particular moment he cared not in the slightest. It was after all due to the troublesome brat that they were so greatly delayed. Ignoring the boy's grunts of pain he urged the group on to a swifter pace, anxious to deposit the artefact into the hands of the waiting Lord.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

At that precise moment, some distance away, Lady Kikyou headed in the opposite direction toward the borders of the Western Lands. Here she would find the wise old priestess Kaede, the longest living of all her people. She held wisdom so vast, that it would take a lifetime to acquire all her knowledge. Kikyou sent a prayer to the heavens that the old one would have some answers for her.

Evening approached by the time Kikyou reached the little hut, which was situated in a little clearing, at the centre of the forest. As soon as she stepped near the tiny dwelling, a voice called out to bade her entry. She opened the door and walked into the tiny hut, smiling at the old woman who sat by a small fire stirring a huge iron pot. Kaede turned to welcome Kikyou, who had approached and was hugging her warmly.

"You are just in time for dinner Kikyou. I am glad you finally made it here."

Kikyou looked at the old one in surprise. "You knew I was coming?"

"Of course, you seek news of the Mystic Scroll of Shiiyon, am I right?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes, that is correct" Kikyou replied, 'and I should know better than to be surprised' she thought to herself. "Can you help me Kaede?"

"I do possess a little something that might aid your cause. First though, we must eat, when we have finished I will share with you all that I know."

Kikyou sighed, swallowing her impatience. It was dark outside, which made it impossible to leave for the palace. She may as well eat and get some rest. Smiling at the old one, she sat in the seat indicated. 'Tonight I will rest and tomorrow I will leave early'.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru sat in his office, reading a letter he had just received. He still felt shock from discovering that he had slept for the last four days. He vaguely remembered waking, but couldn't recall exactly how long ago that was. He was quite anxious to continue with his search into the elusive puzzle that was the Shiiyon scroll. Especially since Dehndir had handed him a piece of writing that General Himari and Inuyasha had found, explaining that it held reference to the troubles that presently plagued the lands. Unfortunately his mind was now occupied by a new problem. He pressed down the irritation that kept rising in chest and concentrated on the letter.

It was from Lord Dikanio, his loyal retainer who had charge of Kataan. Kaatan, a large city on the southeastern border of his lands, was considered one of his strongholds. Apparently they were once again under attack, this time quite heavily. Sesshoumaru sighed as he laid down the letter and mentally summoned General Himari. These attacks on his border properties started two years ago and had escalated with time. The entire span of the lands seemed to be in chaos. It was no longer safe to travel outside the Western Lands. There was certainty of attack if you were not within a large group. Suddenly, there came a knock upon his door.

"Enter General" Sesshoumaru waited until Himari stood before his desk, bowing.

"We have a problem. There has been another attack on Kataan. I need you to send a platoon to assist them as soon as possible. Dikanio does not recognise the uniforms of the attacking army, but he does not think he will be able to hold them off too long. Apparently they are two thousand strong."

"Very well sire, I will attend to it now." With a quick bow Himari made to leave the room. He stopped at the door, turning when Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"I think it might be wise General, if we send troops to all the cities on the eastern border."

"Very well Sire." With that, he left.

Sesshoumaru proceeded to write eight letters, one to Dikanio and one to each retainer in charge of the other seven cities along the border. He summoned Jakken, and was surprised at his prompt response. He often wondered if the irritating toad lurked constantly at his doorway. Sesshoumaru handed him the eight letters with a note of instruction for each of the captains in charge of the designated troops. As Jakken left, Sesshoumaru picked up the scroll that Dehndir had handed him earlier. 'Finally' he thought, as he unrolled the parchment. He placed weights on each corner and started reading.

_At the dawn of time, one held dominion above all. They were known as the Shiiyonians, and were said to have come from another world, as they held power and beauty far beyond that of the creatures Earth. They were fair and just rulers, keeping peace amongst all. The time of their reign was happy and prosperous, with little sickness and death. They instructed the inhabitants of earth on their ways and taught them to live in harmony. Their duration upon the earth, they said, would one day come to an end and their mission was to see that all was well before they departed._

_Another of their missions was to divide the lands into four equal realms and delegate a ruler for each. Thus was born the North, South, East, and West. To each was proclaimed a new king, whose sole purpose was to care for his people in the manner instructed upon him by the Shiiyonians. Once the delegated rulers were learned in their duties, the people of Shiiyon took their leave, finally returning to be with their own. Before leaving they gave a warning, a promise and a gift to those of the earth._

_They told of a time to come, when great evil would make its way into the world. This evil would find one of immense power to do it's bidding, and would start taking action towards total domination. The creature would live for thousands of years, gaining knowledge, power and strength, awaiting the day that it's carefully laid plans would come to fruition. It would gather an army of great strength and strike at the leaders of the earth._

_All hope though, was not lost. The Shiiyonians made an oath to those of the earth. When the time came, they would assist. One would be sent for their protection, one that would lead the Guardians, the sworn protectors of the earth. _

_The Shiiyonians gave to the people a chest, which contained some scrolls, a talisman, a ring, a crown and a crystal. They explained that the scrolls would bring knowledge to those who would need it when the time came. The new king would wear the crown and ring. The talisman would be used to call forth the Guardians of Shiiyon. The jewel housed all the powers of the chosen one, and would call to the leader when the time was right. They warned that the chest must remain hidden until the time came for its use. With the completion of this task, the Shiiyonians took their leave, bidding farewell to the Earthlings, until the day when one of their own would answer the its cry for help._

Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair, his mind sorting through the information he'd read. Well that certainly explained the chaos that had been running rife throughout the lands.

'So, this is going get to worse' he told himself, as he stood and headed towards the door. He needed food, as he hadn't eaten for almost five days. There was nothing more to be done until the others returned. Hopefully they had some piece to add to the puzzle.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Captain Tiyaku strode briskly through the corridors toward the training rooms. He found Sesshoumaru adjusting his tunic neatly over his broad shoulders.

"Perfect timing Captain. Have you found anything?"

"Yes Sire, we arrived at a small village near the coast of Ravalla almost four days ago, to be informed that the artefact we sought had been stolen that very morning. We pursued the thief for three days before finally catching him."

"That must be quite some horse he has" remarked Sesshoumaru, with raised eyebrows.

"Yes it is an amazing horse that _we_ have Sire"

Sesshoumaru chuckled wryly. "So I gather you have the artefact?"

"Yes Sire, that would be correct?"

"Good, let us see if it helps." He turned and headed towards the Shiiyon Temple. Captain Tiyaku handed him the talisman as they walked. Sesshoumaru studied the small statue. It was made entirely of gold, and stood about six inches in height, weighing heavily in his hand. He realised it was a woman, as he studied the distinctly marked features. She wore a close fitting tunic, with some kind of armouring that held a picture of a bird of fire, surrounded by several animals' heads. The figure stood on a star shaped base.

"What do you think it is for Sire?" asked Tiyaku. The statue fascinated him.

"According to the scroll Himari found, there is a talisman that calls forth the Guardians of Shiiyon. Hopefully this is the one."

"So it isn't a myth after all?" asked Tiyaku, mystified. He had heard many stories as he grew up about the Shiiyonian people and their once mighty rule upon the earth, but had always thought them fanciful tales. Who would have such power?

"It would appear so" Sesshoumaru replied. As they walked to the temple, he explained to Tiyaku the details of the scrolls he previously read. Upon reaching the temple, both paused in the centre of the room, unsure of how to proceed. Sesshoumaru decided to put the talisman on the table next to the scroll. As he neared it, the table's vibrations started to pick up. By the time the statue sat atop it, the pulsing could be felt throughout the room. The strange wind was once again swirling about. The crystals Kikyou had placed around the table were still there, as none had been able to lift them. They now started glowing, just as the candles lit up. Suddenly impelled, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and read the words from the scroll.

"_Shorafn sonze tun corohabinz ter Shiiyon_"

Suddenly the wind and vibrations picked up, until a sound came forth that was unbearable to the ears. Then the far wall of the temple began to shimmer, and right before their eyes it changed from a dull grey to black. It looked like a mural of the sky at night with brilliant gold stars and moons in many sizes, blazing gloriously upon it. Before Sesshoumaru or Tiyaku had time to process this, a strange black whirling mist appeared before the wall, and started growing until it became a large black portal. The two youkai looked at each other in amazement. What now?

**

* * *

**

_**Back At The Office**_

Well that wraps up another chapter.

I'd like to thank Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano (I'd love to know what that stands for). Thank you so much for your review. I honestly did not expect to receive one the same day I posted the fic. It was really kool!! Well 'till next chapter.

Adieu

Babs


	3. The Guardians Arrive

**_At The Office_**

B-M strolls into the office.

B-M: Hi all, are we ready for another chappie?

(Snoring sounds come from couch) B-M finds Inuyasha fast asleep.

B-M: Hey wake up! We have a story to create!

Inuyasha: (slowly waking) huh?

B-M: How can you sleep when there's work to do?

Inuyasha: You're story is so bloody boring. It'd put anyone to sleep.

B-M: Oh, OK. Seeing you're so bored we can send you to collect scroll pieces, from one end of the Earth to the other. (Smiling maliciously, she sits at the computer and starts typing)

Inuyasha: What!!! FROM ONE END TO THE OTHER!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!!

* * *

****

Chapter 3. **_The Guardians Arrive_**

In a small village, located on the eastern borders of the Northern Lands, a young woman sat under a tree reading to the five small children sitting around her. The children listened avidly to the tale of the beautiful princess, who was rescued by a handsome prince. They giggled when she read that love's true kiss finally awakened her. Smiling, she closed the book and informed the children that story time was over. The children stood, happily planning a parody of the adventures described in the tale and were debating amongst themselves who would play which part, as they started towards their homes. Sango sat, watching the children laughingly make their way through the tiny street of the village square. She turned her eyes away from the town toward the rolling countryside, and felt her smile slipping. She worriedly scanned the surrounding forests and fields. The once beautiful land was slowly becoming a dry skeletal structure. What was happening to the Earth?

Sango's mind wandered to a conversation overheard many years ago, when accompanying her father on a trip to a neighbouring village. They had sat in the hut of an elder, discussing certain problems that were facing many small villages throughout the lands. There had been several attacks by demonic forces, which brought death and destruction to many. However this was not the only thing to trouble the two men in discussion.

"What of the threats of war?" asked Sango's father.

"Well Kintaro, it would seem that the lords suffer from greed. There have been numerous battles over the past ten months. Word has it, that the Lord of the East is preparing to wager a war with the South." The old man stared into the fire before him. "Of the Northern Lord, the news is bleak. He has befallen the same cursed disease of the mind that overtook the Western King six hundred ago. He too is a now confined chamber, while his hotheaded and impulsive son takes control of his kingdom. That one will be the downfall of the Northern lands. He uses tyrannical methods to exercise justice and he is lazy and slovenly. He cares not for the people, but only his own wealth and stature. He brings whores into the palace nightly to cavort with the soldiers, instead of training and preparing them for war as he should."

"Why then, does the Eastern Lord not attack him first?" enquired Kintaro.

"Why should he waste the effort and men now, when in a couple of months he can walk in with half his army, and the lands will be his? He is not a stupid man the Lord Naraku, merely cruel and malicious."

"This is grave news" Kintaro replied in a quiet voice, feeling great worry. "What is the current state of the Western Lands?"

"That Kintaro is the only good news I have for you. The West still stands, as strong as it did in the beginning. As luck would have it, the king's son proved to all that he is quite the measure of a man, despite his obvious youth. At the age of fifteen, he gained a huge responsibility in protecting his father's empire, which was heavily under attack. Amazingly, he did a more than adequate job of protecting his birthright. He made a few mistakes along the way, but in the end he earned the respect of all the other lords. What surprises me the most is the actual state of his lands. Unlike the rest, which are slowly becoming barren, the West is still green and fertile. I visited there recently and was overjoyed to see its beauty. Compared to that, which we have grown accustomed to the Western Lands are truly a paradise to behold."

"Well that is good news at least" Kintaro quietly replied. The two men had continued discussing the fates of the lands until mealtime presented itself. Shortly after, Sango and her father departed.

Sango came out of her reverie when a white cat demon curled itself up in her lap. She smiled down at the creature, stroking its fur and speaking to it softly.

"Hello Kirara, where have you been? You missed story time."

The little white cat purred in regret and looked at her sadly.

"I will read you the story," Sango laughed at woeful expression. She loved Kirara greatly. She remembered the day entered her life. She had been six years old at the time, and had wondered away from the village one morning, only to find herself lost. She discovered afterwards that she was missing for two days. All she remembered was walking through darkness and light, until sheer exhaustion took over her, forcing her to lie down and sleep. When she finally woke, she found the little white cat curled up at her side. She started patting it, happy that she was no longer alone. Suddenly, a loud guttural howl came from behind a nearby bush, followed by the appearance of the most hideous looking creature Sango had ever seen. It looked like a pig, but much larger, with skin that appeared half rotted. Sango had been too petrified to make a sound, staring at the creature with wide, frightened eyes. Just as the creature advanced, she felt a gust of wind beside her and turned to see the little cat transforming. Suddenly it was towering above her and the hideous creature before them. Its appearance remained the same, all white with black ears and paws. It had black markings on its forehead, around its red eyes, and its tail, which split into two, was also slashed with black. Sango watched in awe, as the demon cat fought with the ugly beast until it took flight. The beautiful creature then came to crouch before her, indicating with its head for her to mount. She had climbed on, not knowing what to expect and had been pleasantly surprised when the creature flew into the sky. The biggest surprise came though, when the cat took her straight to her village. Everyone was overjoyed at her return and amazed at the creature that delivered her to them. From that day on, Sango adopted the cat as her companion, naming him Kirara. They had been inseparable since then.

She was just about to open the book, when a voice broke the silence.

"Sango!"

She turned to find her brother running down the street.

"Kohaku" she said as he neared "Why the rush?"

"Father said to call you in. It is almost time to leave for training."

"Oh sorry Kirara, the story will have to wait. We cannot hold up training now, can we?" Once again the little cat gave a purr of disappointment. Sango stood and followed her brother to their hut. She hated fighting, but it was necessary for protection against the constant attacks by the scavenging demons. Her people had become exterminators over three hundred years ago, when demons started attacking innocent people. Now it was their way of life.

After packing their things and bidding their parents farewell, the pair left for a nearby village where they would receive instruction in spell casting from an aged priest. They were strolling along the road, Kirara in tow, singing a song their mother taught them, saying that it made journeying much more pleasant, To their surprise, they found that it actually did. They were laughing their way through the lyrics, when suddenly a huge gust of wind started blowing around them. They both stopped dead in their tracks as a small black hole appeared before them and grew steadily, until it became a large portal. Kirara transformed immediately, moving in front of Sango and Kohaku, who now stood in a defensive stance, prepared for anything. Then came the whispering,

"_Shorafn sonze tun corohabinz ter Shiiyon_"

The pair stood instantly, their eyes glazing over. In unison they replied,

"Gahh leerd har darfa" 

Kirara looked in surprise as Sango and Kohaku walked passed him toward the portal. Quickly he followed.

**

* * *

**

Deep in the Southern lands, a lone wolf demon ran swiftly through the forest. His destination was the Western Lands. He sought entry to speak to its Lord. His pack had decided that the West would be their home and he, as their leader went with their request. Kouga found himself sending a prayer to the creator for the Western Lord's receptiveness to his plea. He and his pack had travelled the entire span of the other three lands in search of somewhere they could call home. The only place that remained untouched, by whatever curses that poisoned the earth was the West.

Kouga knew that gaining entry would not be easy, but he was determined. He was tired of dragging the pack around, from one barren wasteland to another. He was also tired of fighting for food and to stay alive. He had left the pack in a cave, centred in the Southern Lands. There was a threat of war from the East, but he knew they would be safe there until he returned. They were far enough away from the border where the attack would take place. He ran for a good three hours, before stopping to rest. He was sitting on a fallen log in the middle of the dried up forest, when suddenly he felt a massive wind tearing at his body. He stood, turning to spy the source of the disruption and froze in shock, as he watched a portal forming before him until it was large enough to step through. As he wondered at this, he heard a strange whispering,

"_Shorafn sonze tun corohabinz ter Shiiyon_"

Kouga's eyes suddenly glazed over. He walked towards the portal replying,

"Gahh leerd har darfa"

**

* * *

**

Lady Rin sat in the palace at the western border of the Northern Lands, staring out of the huge window. She pressed her forehead against its cool glass and sighed.

'At least it is peaceful here, if nothing else' she thought as she gazed at the dull, dry countryside surrounding the fortress. She had returned from the palace of the Northern King the evening prior, feeling relief at seeing the last of the depravity that had befallen the once noble establishment.

"Poor uncle" Rin said to herself. 'He would shudder if he knew the manner of business held in his home.' Her cousin must have lost his mind, bringing those loose women and having wild parties until all hours of the morning. There was much trouble across the lands, and the tyrannical ruler of the East was making moves toward overthrowing the other lords. If the Northern armies didn't start training soon, they would not stand a chance against Lord Naraku.

Rin stood and moved toward the door. There was no use pondering such matters, as there was little to be done. She had begged and pleaded with her cousin to no end. Eventually, he sent her home. She may as well make herself useful and sort through the attic. She would need the room to store some of the furniture, now that they were redecorating the north wing. She climbed the huge stairway that led to the attic. The room was dark and damp. Rin walked to the window, coughing from the dust that stirred at her movements. She pulled back the curtains and threw the window open, after a short struggle with the latch. She turned to face the room in dismay. It would need a lot more attention than she originally thought. She carefully and slowly sifted through the pile of books and papers sitting atop a desk beside the window. She had no desire to raise more dust than necessary.

The first was a journal, giving account of some journey to the heart of Kahala. 'Kahala' Rin played the name in her mind wondering at its familiarity. 'Is that not the mountain filled with evil?' For some reason, the name continued to linger in her mind. She replaced the books and resumed her search through the room. It contained various items, including furniture, toys, clothing, and books. There was even a vast assortment of weaponry, lining one wall. All of a sudden, Rin experienced the strangest urge to look inside a little wooden cupboard located at the farthest end of the attic. She opened its door, bending to see its contents. The cupboard contained one item only, which was so small that Rin almost missed it amongst all the dust. She picked it up and started wiping it. She gasped in surprise as gold appeared under the thick layers of dust. Picking up a garment from a nearby cupboard she rubbed until all the dust was gone, revealing an ornate little gold box. It appeared to be a jewellery box of some sort. Rin fiddled with the latch, but could not get it loose. Sighing with impatience, she moved towards the door, in search of a room with more sufficient light. As she stepped through the doorway, she halted. A sudden gust of wind whirled down the corridor. She looked around her in search of its source, stopping when she caught sight of a movement in front of her. A black hole was growing rapidly taking the shape of a portal. Rin stepped back, gasping with surprise. She turned to run back into the attic when a strange voice whispered to her,

"_Shorafn sonze tun corohabinz ter Shiiyon_"

Slowly she turned back, eyes glazing over as she replied,

"Gahh leerd har darfa" She walked slowly through the portal.

**

* * *

**

Far up in the sky, above the Eastern Lands, floating on a large white feather was a young demon. She was a wind spirit and revelled in flight. For many centuries, her favourite pastime was to fly her way to whichever direction the wind took her. Now, she no longer enjoyed the escapades as she once did, seeing nothing but ruin and waste. She turned her feather around. She may as well head back to the West; nothing had changed anywhere, if anything it had deteriorated more.

She floated some distance before encountering a solid wall of wind. This fascinated her, as she had never seen wind manipulated by another. It swirled louder and harder, as Kagura reached out her hand to touch it. She felt no fear as she was in her element. Beneath her fingers a black hole appeared. She pulled her hand back, tilting her head to the side in curiosity, as she watched it grow. She still had not moved when the voice started whispering,

"_Shorafn sonze tun corohabinz ter Shiiyon_"

Her eyes glazed over and she replied, whilst floating into the portal.

"Gahh leerd har darfa" 

**

* * *

**

Miroku strolled through the halls of the large temple. He had been in the city of Gadarva for eight days now, and had yet to discover where Lord Naraku hid the prisoners. He knew they were here somewhere, but the rest was still a mystery. 'A little more digging should do it' he thought to himself. He had already become friendly with one of the castle guards. He would use this liaison to his advantage. The demon had a penchant for ale, and Miroku had a sack full of coins. As he reached the doorway leading to the outer gardens, a bevy of beautiful house maidens surrounded him. Miroku put on his most charming smile, earning him several fluttering eyelashes. Ah, how he adored the game of love. He bowed gallantly before the women, taking each hand in turn to bestow a kiss upon it. The ladies giggled, absolutely smitten by the handsome young monk who knew all the right things to say. Just as he began to enjoy himself, he spotted the guard that he sought. Reluctantly breaking off the tryst, he pursued the young officer.

"Tarak!" called Miroku as he drew closer. The youkai stopped, waiting for Miroku to catch up. He smiled, slapping Miroku heartily on the back.

"I'm glad you came Monk, I'm headed for a drink."

Miroku cringed inwardly. As much as he loved his ale, the wee hours of morn was hardly the appropriate time to imbibe. Turning to the young man, he plastered an enthusiastic smile on his face.

"I was hoping you would say that" he lied. "Come, drinks are on me"

Tarak wore a large grin as they entered the tavern. He knew that he would drink well. The monk always had a large stack of coins. Miroku ordered a tankard of ale for himself plus a jug and tankard for the youkai. Tarak looked at him in surprise.

"I have already had the pleasure of imbibing my friend, whereas you have need to catch up. Drink" he held up his tankard. Tarak saluted it with his own and gulped deeply, emptying the tankard in one swig. Miroku refilled it immediately, and kept doing so until the jug was empty. He wasted no time in ordering another. Again, he repeated the process until that jug was also empty.

Several hours later, the youkai was slurring his way through a song. Miroku laughed and swayed with him, pretending to be just as inebriated. When the song finished, Tarak began boasting of his status amongst his peers and foes.

"Ah my friend, you must put great fear in the prisoners you guard." Miroku mentioned, hoping for some information that would be useful.

"Shhur do, dey pssemshelves when I come. Shpeshly dem five monks"

Miroku laughed, carefully feigning surprise. "Do you speak of the Monks of Tanmar? They would be difficult to guard."

"Nahh, isseezyas pie. Dey gotem lock in dah highsttower. Dey caanbrak outnless eycan flly. Nsides, deyz wearing dem collezz tsstop depowezz"

'Ah' thought Miroku 'so they are in the far tower of the castle. This could be a problem' Seizing the opportunity, he walked to the side of the young guard, patting him on the back.

"Come Tarak, I will help you to your barracks. I think you have enough for one morning." He helped the youkai to his feet and dragged him out of the tavern. This would provide him the perfect opportunity to study the tower that held the prisoners. They continued, staggeringly towards the guards that barred the gates.

"Tarak, you fool. Drunk in the morning, you're disgusting. Get him out of here." One of the guards commented as he opened the gates to let them pass. Miroku smiled to himself. Tarak had definitely served his purpose. He eyed the large tower as he dragged the guard along beside him. By the time they reached the barracks, Miroku had managed to observe most of the tall structure. From what he could see, there was no access bar the heavily guarded door. The face of the tower was smooth, with nothing to grip. It would be impossible to scale, and even if he could manage to, there was no way to get the prisoners out of the barred windows. He sighed, for a moment feeling defeated, but quickly pushed it aside as a plan began forming in his mind. First, he would deposit the drunken youkai in his cot, and then he would make haste for the southern borders.

Ten minutes later, Miroku was racing his horse at a wild pace over the dry, dust covered ground. He was impatient to reach his village. If he hurried he could find one of the dragons of the Seven Caves and be back to the castle before nightfall. He quickened his pace once more, causing the objects around him to appear as nothing more than a blur to his vision. He squinted his eyes as he noticed a disturbance up ahead. From what he could see, it was a mass of swirling wind. He slowed his horse as he drew closer to the phenomenon. The huge blanket of wind began to shift and change, and then suddenly a black hole appeared growing by the second. Miroku was contemplating his options, when the whisper called to him.

"_Shorafn sonze tun corohabinz ter Shiiyon_"

His eyes glazed over and he replied as he rode into the portal,

"Gahh leerd har darfa"

**

* * *

**

Prince Inuyasha rode his horse through forest surrounding the King's Palace. He had seen enough in his journeys to realise that it was a completely different world outside their borders. The Western Lands were a fertile, safe haven in comparison to what lay out there. He knew his brother had a lot to do with it; he had kept the lands well and the people content. He worked hard to preserve their inheritance.

Inuyasha turned his horse around. It was time to head back. Sesshoumaru had been asleep for four days. Surely, he would be up soon. They were all starting to worry. The only thing that calmed their fears was that fact that he appeared healthy and in no discomfort. He trotted his horse through the picturesque forest, noting that flowers still bloomed, despite the fact that the winter chilled approached. It was late autumn and soon the bitter cold would be upon them. Every year it grew worse, killing more people and livestock with it's intensity. This year Sesshoumaru had planned for it. He had ordered the construction of the large wooden huts that would house the animals comfortably through winter. All provisions were to be stored in separate structures. The design and completion of the new buildings had come well before the start of the next twelvemonth. The project at hand for the workers of the Western Lands, was the housing that would save the lives of the hundreds of strays that wandered into their lands every year. Sesshoumaru had left distinct instructions to allow all who were seeking asylum.

Inuyasha remembered asking his brother once, why when he cared so little for humans and most other creatures, would he bother with their welfare. He had been surprised when his brother had told him that a Lord who was honourable cared for his vassals. 'It is written in the Code of The Realms,' he had said 'that the sole purpose of great strength was the protection of the weak.' Inuyasha knew that this was a code that no longer existed in the hearts and minds of the present day population. Here in the West they lived an enchanted life, seeming far removed from the chaos that ruled the rest of the lands. They continued in the their perfect and chivalrous existence, protected from the madness beyond.

'For how long?' Inuyasha wondered. Hence the desperate race to piece together the scroll. He stopped suddenly as a strange sound caught his attention. 'What the hell was that?'

He turned his head in the direction of the noise and noticed that a swirling wind was now rushing through the clearing. 'Strange' he thought 'I did not notice that before'.

He turned his horse and drew closer to it. A black portal appeared and grew in size until it sat high above his head. He heard a whispering voice,

"_Shorafn sonze tun corohabinz ter Shiiyon_"

His eyes glazed over,

"Gahh leerd har darfa"

His horse trod forth into the portal.

**

* * *

**

Kikyou sat in Kaede's hut, feeling extremely irritated. 'Why is the old one stalling me with these unnecessary actions?'

Kaede had spent the night explaining to Kikyou all she knew of the Shiiyon people and their link to Earth. She had told of the warning, the promise, and the gift. She had also explained that the translations were of no importance. The key factor was the talisman that would unlock Shiiyon magic. She also said that one would waken, bearing the knowledge to decipher the scroll.

That morning Kikyou had risen early, anxious to set off for the King's castle. She was hoping that more progress had been made with the scroll. As she headed for the door the old woman stopped her.

"Kikyou it is important that I write all I have told you on paper." Kaede walked slowly to the table, scroll and quill in hand.

"That really is not necessary Kaede, I am most certain that I will retain full memory of our conversation."

"Nevertheless" Kaede proceeded to write, "I would feel much better knowing this is done. Trust me Kikyou, I know you are impatient to leave, but this is of great importance."

"Of course Kaede" Kikyou replied patiently, pushing down the need to storm out the door. "I am sure you know better than I"

She took a seat and waited as the old one continued writing to the scroll. By the time she finished Kikyou was sure that a full hour had passed. She had to walk back to her village, which was six hours on foot, to obtain a ride back to the castle. She kept a steady pace as she trekked briskly over the countryside, feeling happy with her progress. As she rounded a small hill, a strong wind surrounded her. She gasped as she tried to keep her footing, clutching her cape around her tightly.

"_Shorafn sonze tun corohabinz ter Shiiyon_"

The whispered voices brought Kikyou to attention instantly, and her eyes glazed over. _'Bring forth the Guardians of Shiiyon'_ it chanted.

"Gahh leerd har darfa"

She walked through the portal in a trance, as she answered. '_Thy will be done'. _Then shedisappeared into the blackness.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru and Tiyaku stood glued to the spot, neither sure how best to proceed. Sesshoumaru decided that they would gain nothing by standing are, and took slow a step forth. He stopped, testing the air around him, nothing. He took another step and stopped again, waiting. He studied the inky blackness of the portal and noticed a change occurring within its centre. At first only faint; then appearing as a distinct shimmer. He held his breath as he waited to see the image more clearly.

'Yes it was more distinct now' he could barely make out the shape, but it looked like figure was walking slowly toward them.

**

* * *

**

_**Back At The Office**_

I can't believe I'm finally finished. It just seemed to go on forever. It doesn't help that I'm such a perfectionist when it comes to writing. If it doesn't sound right I have to re-write, until I get it right! It kinda drives you bananas sometimes. Anyway, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

I would like to thank ioka, Jasmine Fields and ewunia for the reviews. Well time for me to start chapter 4.

See ya

Babs


	4. The One

**_At The Office_**

The cast of Inu Yasha all huddle around B-M, who's crashed out at the computer.

Kagome: Do you think we should wake her?

Sesshoumaru: If we don't the story won't continue.

Inuyasha: Feh, the story's bloody boring anyway. Besides, I wanna TV.

Rin: Shut up Inuyasha. (turns to Sess and begs) Please, can we wake her? Rin wants to know what's going to happen next. Rin loves being a Lady. Rin wonders if she gets to fight too. Oh please, can we wake her?

Sesshoumaru: All right Rin. We'll wake her.

Kagome shakes B-M. B-M lifts her head, mumbling.

B-M: Yes Naraku, put it in, now...

B-M puts her head back on the desk and continues sleeping. Everyone is staring at her in shock.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4. **_The One_**

Sesshoumaru stepped away from the portal. As the seconds went by, strange shapes started forming within the inky blackness. Suddenly, a large white demonic cat with long fangs and red eyes walked out of the void. It moved to stand menacingly in front of Sesshoumaru and Tiyaku, glaring at them in warning. Behind it, a young boy stepped from the portal and a girl of slightly older appearance followed soon after. They both moved to the left, standing side-by-side, facing him.

The two youkai watched in fascination as one figure after another emerged from the void. Next, came a wolf demon followed by a very young human girl. A large white feather, carrying spirit demon floated out seconds before a horse, bearing a young monk in black and purple robes trotted through. To the astonishment of Sesshoumaru and Tiyaku, Inuyasha came through next with Lady Kikyou following slowly behind his horse. They all seemed dazed as they lined up before the black wall.

Sesshoumaru and Tiyaku looked at the line of individuals before them. Sesshoumaru walked forward, slowly studying each person before him.

'What could this possibly mean?' he wondered. 'Why were these people sent here? And why were Inuyasha and Lady Kikyou among them?'

He looked at the young spirit demon. They had seen her flying around the Western Lands and believed her responsible for saving one of the farming properties several months before. At the time, a series of plagues had hit the West, this particular one being a horde of insects that were destructively making their way through everything in their path. Trees, wild life and vegetation all fell beneath the onslaught. The townspeople had stood before their fields prepared to defend them with their lives, but before the menacing pests could reach them a massive wall of wind, the likes of which they had never, stood before them, shielding them and their crops from harm. That night several soldiers had reported witnessing a spirit demon on a large white feather, flying up and down along a huge wall of wind that had suddenly appeared along the entire length of the Western borders.

Sesshoumaru looked at Tiyaku, who now stood at his side.

"What could this possibly mean Sire?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Your guess is as good as mine Captain. I turned to this scroll, being informed it was the answer to my problems, though I am now seriously doubting this. How, in heaven's name is this lot to make a difference to the present situation?"

"I am curious as to why Prince Inuyasha and Lady Kikyou are among them" Captain Tiyaku stared carefully at the faces before him, "I wonder when they will come out of their trance?"

Sesshoumaru moved to stand in front of his brother's horse and stared at his glazed expression.

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?" he watched his brother's face for any response. None was forthcoming. He then moved closer to Kikyou.

"Lady Kikyou?" As soon as he spoke here name, Kikyou's hand come out to deliver the scroll and pouch she carried. Sesshoumaru took the items from her and inspected them closely. He walked to the table and placed the pouch upon it. He unravelled the scroll and read its contents. It was from Lady Kaede. He already knew some of the facts relayed in the parchment, but some were new to him. He was now aware that deciphering the scroll was unnecessary, and that the talisman had only just begun to serve its purpose. He also learned of those standing before him. He turned to Tiyaku in total amazement.

"They are The Guardians," he told the soldier, who gaped in amazement. He turned his gaze back to the line of dazed people.

"How can this be?" Tiyaku asked, feeling truly baffled, "Four humans and three youkai are the answer to all the problems here on this earth? I am sorry Sire, but I fail to see how. How can _they_ possibly save this world?"

"Like you, I too am puzzled Tiyaku. We have four women and four men, and two are merely children. I do not understand this at all."

Sesshoumaru continued to read the scroll. According to Lady Kaede, the one who led the Guardians would waken them to their powers and skills. Unfortunately, there was no mention of who that one might be. The letter explained that the pouch contained a piece of the scroll, but in order to use it he would need to retrieve a certain item from the young noblewoman. Sesshoumaru lifted his head and scanned the group, his eyes falling on Rin. He moved to stand before her, wondering what to do.

"You have something for me?"

Immediately, Rin held out the small jewellery box she carried. Sesshoumaru took it from her and studied it. It was gold and covered with the same stars and moons that graced the black wall behind them. He slid the clasp open and stared at the tiny pink crystal inside. There was immense energy radiating from the jewel. He held his breath in anticipation, waiting for something phenomenal to occur. He was greatly disappointed when nothing did. Growling in frustration he walked back to the table to once again read the old woman's scroll.

"What is the matter Sire?" Tiyaku had never before witnessed his Liege displaying emotion and was intrigued.

"According to this scroll, this here is the next piece to puzzle" Sesshoumaru replied, pointing to the pouch on the table, "but before I can apply it I need this" he held out the tiny crystal.

"What is that Sire?" Tiyaku asked, as he too felt the power of the jewel.

"Of that I have no idea. All that the scroll tells us is that one will waken the Guardians and I assume this has something to do with it."

"Maybe _you_ are this one" Sesshoumaru looked at Tiyaku with a thoughtful eyes. "Think about it Sire. Why is all this here, in your castle? Furthermore, why would you receive knowledge of this hidden room in your dreams?"

"You could be right Tiyaku," Sesshoumaru replied, glancing at the young officer, "the only problem is I do no know how to proceed from here."

He set Kaede's letter aside and focussed his attention on the small jewel. Sighing, he placed it on the table alongside the talisman. In an instant, the table's vibrations picked up tremendously. They filled the room with a howling pitch. The wind swirled around the table and lit the candles. The jewel sat glowing in its bed of black velvet. Sesshoumaru tried to lift it from the table but found he could not. It stuck there, refusing to budge. Suddenly he felt a great compulsion to touch it. Slowly he reached out, rubbing his finger over its smooth surface. Then he felt it, a strange vibration started deep within his body. The same whispering voice from his dream, beckoned to him.

"_Come, it is time_"

Sesshoumaru was in the grip of something beyond his control. He turned, having no will of his own and started moving. Tiyaku watched him in surprise.

"Sire?" he asked as his Lord walked slowly to the door. Sesshoumaru turned his head towards him, though his body continuing forward involuntarily.

"Something controls me. I am being drawn somewhere."

"Would you like me to accompany you Sire?"

"No, stay here and make sure the Guardians do not disappear. I feel that it is better for me to go alone." With that said, Sesshoumaru left the room.

Tiyaku stood looking at the line of people, who had not moved an inch the entire time. They all stared blankly ahead. He seriously doubted that they would attempt to leave.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

A very old tree stood in the middle of a clearing. It was surrounded by a beautiful array of flowers and plants. The grass was a thick green carpet blanketing the surface of the ground around it. The tree was the oldest in existence, known as the God Tree. It towered over all the others around it. Sesshoumaru slowed his horse as he approached the clearing. He dismounted and moved forward until he stood between the large boughs of the ancient tree.

'What am I doing here?" he wondered looking about him at the peaceful surroundings. He sensed a movement in front of him and suddenly felt dizzy. Everything around him began shimmering. His forehead beaded with sweat, his breath coming in ragged spurts as his heartbeat accelerated. 'What is happening?'

**

* * *

**

Beep beep! The loud noise startled Kagome, bringing her out of her daze. She quickly put her car into gear and drove forward, casting a glare into the rear-view mirror at the impatient driver behind her.

"Do you have to be so rude?" She sighed as she pulled away from the lights and headed for the street that would take her out of the bustling city. She was anxious to get home. She had fallen into the strange daze several times today.

'This is getting worse' she thought, as she turned her car off the busy highway and into the quiet streets of her small suburb. She had lapsed into this trance-like state frequently over the last couple of months and now, it grew worse. She was convinced that it was more than mere fatigue that induced it, as the doctors predicted. At night, her troubled sleep filled with sounds and images of unfamiliar things. She would often waken with strange emotions and sensations running through her body. Of late, her dreams had taken a disturbingly sensual twist. Night after night she would live through agonizing moments of unfulfilled desire, which would leave her body aching with need. As a result of all this, Kagome's face often mirrored the exhaustion she felt.

She finally arrived at her house, parking in front of the garage. Before the car stopped, the door swung open to reveal the face of her closest friend. Kagome laughed as she switched off the engine.

"Do you think you can wait until I stop the car next time Sakura? I swear one of these days I'm going to run you over."

Sakura laughed, throwing her arms around her friend's neck. She loved scaring Kagome; it had been a favourite pastime since they were five years old. The two girls walked arm-in-arm into the house, discussing their day. Kagome's mother and brother were both in the kitchen, talking. A few minutes later Kagome sat in her room with Sakura, listening to music while they ate their cake.

"You know Kagome, I don't know why you won't go out with Hojo. The guy is so incredibly hot."

"Then you go out with him." Kagome turned her back, already bored with the conversation that she'd had to endure a million times already. If Sakura wasn't hassling her about it then her mother or other friends were. She couldn't understand their fixation with her love life, or lack of it. She was quite happy being unattached, and besides who had the time for romance?

"Well I would, _if_ the guy was interested, but he only wants you Kagome."

Kagome turned the radio off and sat facing her friend.

"Look Sakura, it doesn't matter how much I try, I just don't feel anything for Hojo."

Sakura looked at Kagome in disbelief. "Kagome you never feel _anything_ for _any_ guy."

"Well, I'm sorry but I really can't help that" she replied feeling slightly disgruntled. "And besides that's not entirely true. I did have a crush on Rani last year, remember?"

"And how long did that last?"

"So it was two dates, big deal. What did you expect me to do? The guy is a major jerk. There was no way in hell, that I was ever going to see him again."

"Oh come on Kagome, when is any guy ever going to be good enough for you?" Sakura asked in frustration.

"I happen to have high standards, what's wrong with that?" she asked innocently.

"Oh nothing but the fact that no-one can live up to them."

Kagome laughed at her friend's woeful face. "Come on Sakura, cheer up. I actually felt a quite attracted to the new guy at work, isn't that something?"

Sakura looked at her unconvinced, "Until you go out with him."

Kagome's laughter grew louder as she switched the radio back on.

"I'm going to have a shower. Be a good girl and stop sulking before I get back, ok?" She turned up the volume before heading to the bathroom.

Sakura sat on the bed staring at her friend. She loved her dearly, but could not understand her. At school, every girl had envied Kagome. She was beautiful, with her long black hair and unusually light grey eye that looked almost silver. Her skin was perfect with not a blemish, her delicate features all perfectly proportioned. She had a body that made most women envious. If you added that to the package of smarts that she carried, as well as her natural charm and ability with people, you just about had the perfect woman. Sakura had often thought how unfair it was that one person could be blessed with so many attributes. If Kagome had not been her best friend Sakura would probably have been very jealous of her. Having grown up with her though, she knew what a wonderful person she truly was and could find nothing in her to dislike. Despite the fact she that had everything going for her, as well as every boy in tow, she did not possess the customary high and mighty attitude you would associate with her popularity. The only thing that baffled Sakura was Kagome's stubborn refusal to participate in the romantic world. Some of the boys who pursued her were absolutely gorgeous, such as Hojo. He had been one of their school captains; the all-round popular guy, who played in the basketball team and aced every test he took. Everyone had waited with baited breaths for the romance to eventuate. They were ideally suited, both considered perfect but unfortunately, the romance would remain in everyone's minds, only. As usual, Kagome did not participate, despite Hojo's persistence.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome laid in bed a couple of hours later, replaying her conversation with Sakura. She had to admit, her friend was right. Sometimes, she even wondered if she would ever find someone who would meet her expectations. She rolled over in her bed to gaze out the window. The moon was out tonight, casting its eerie glow. For a moment Kagome wished she were there, on the moon. Maybe then she wouldn't feel so out of place.

"Why do I feel this way?" she questioned herself. She had no reply. She should have been content as all in her life was just as she planned. She excelled in everything she did. Wether it be sports, academics or social, she was a success. Kagome had always felt driven to succeed. If she took it upon herself to do something, she would not rest until she had it mastered. She had often wondered whilst watching her friends struggle at various stages of their lives, why everything seemed so easy for her. She could not think of a single instance when she had failed to reach her desired objective. Right now, though, she could not lift the feeling of discontent that settled over her. Often, even in the company of friends and family, she felt alone as if nobody understood her. She laughed at herself quietly. It was obviously time for her to take up a new challenge, as this melancholy could only be the product boredom. She had treated it as such in the past, and quite successfully too. The last thought that entered her mind before sleep claimed her was 'Why do I feel so out of place all the time?'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_Hot ragged breaths caressed her sensitised skin, making the ache in her centre grow and build to an unbearable heat. She moaned as a tongue trailed a path down her neck. Soft lips pressed gentle kisses to her burning flesh. Her fingers snaked through the hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer as her body arched under the movement of his hands. They trailed a burning path over her breast, pausing to tease her sensitised nipples, before continuing to her abdomen, getting lower and lower with each caress. She moaned loudly, only to have it cut off as his mouth claimed hers, at the same moment his fingers entered her hot wet core..._

Kagome sat up, gasping deep breaths into her straining lungs. She moaned again as the images of her dream played in her mind. She tried to focus on anything else, but couldn't escape the sensations that flowed through her body. She was in agony, aching for release and wishing that just once, the dream would end. Maybe then this incredible need would disappear. She sighed, getting out of bed. She knew there would be no sleeping tonight, for that was the way after each dream. The burning ache would hold her for hours. She sat at her customary seat near the window, curling her legs beneath her and hugging her arms tightly around her body, willing the sensations away.

Kagome started to wonder if maybe, this wasn't partly her own fault for restricting her contact with men. 'There would be no problem if I could feel this way about Hojo, or one of the other boys I've dated. Unfortunately for me, the only passionate moments of my life are with a dream lover.'

Sighing, she leaned her head against the windowpane and stared out at the God Tree. She smiled as considered going outside to sleep under its branches, thinking of her family's reaction if they were to find her out there in the morning. She sat for several hours, staring at nothing, until exhaustion finally claimed her.

**

* * *

**

"Ha!" Kagome's grandfather yelled as he lunged at her. She dropped swiftly to the floor, sweeping her leg round in a circular motion to dislodge him. As his body hit the mat, she raised herself to a defensive stance and waited. The old man sat up and laughed at his granddaughter.

"Get out of here you, before you kill an old man."

Kagome put her hands and feet together, and bowed him.

"Old man, huh? Since when?" She asked, laughing with him. She turned to pick up her shoes from the doorway, and looked back at him as she slipped them on.

"Do you know how much I love you Grandpa?"

"Oh yes, child. I can tell by the way you beat me up just now."

This comment caused Kagome to burst into laughter. She shook her head at him, before walking to the house. She stayed inside long enough to collect the plate of food her mother had left her and headed back out to the God Tree. After positioning herself comfortably against it, she kicked off her shoes then started eating. She spent a lot of time in this very spot, finding it rather soothing to her senses. It seemed to be the one place where was at peace with herself. After she finished eating, she settled back on one of the boughs and read the book that she had brought out. Within minutes, she was asleep with the book resting on her lap, forgotten.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome sat up with a start. Something was wrong. She stood up and looked about, to discover what it was. Everything around her started shimmering. She suddenly felt dizzy, loosing focus of her world. She seemed to be inside some kind of swirling vortex, but there was nothing in sight. She lifted her hand, intent on reaching through the whirling mist to discover what lay beyond. She stopped when her hand came into contact with something warm and firm, that stood directly in front of her. Before she realised what was happening, she was pressing into a hard body as a pair of arms encircled her.

'Am I dreaming again?' she wondered, as familiar sensations flooded her body. There was no time to think as her mouth opened to the warm lips that pressed against hers. Instantly, she was back in the sensual world of desire, wondering why this time, it felt more real. Her hands snaked through his hair, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. The sensations caused by the rough tongue sliding back and forth and curling around hers, were driving her into a state of frenzy. She heard his moan as he squeezed her closer, his hands firmly caressing their way down her back. She groaned loudly, needing him so badly that she thought she would die if he did not take her now. Her hips thrust against his, of their own volition.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of her head with one hand, deepening the kiss as his other hand cupped her backside, spurring her frenzied movements. He pushed himself against her, feeling as though he would explode at any moment. He let out a husky groan as their tongues moved together, sliding back and forth. His control was nearly gone. He pushed her back into the tree, his knee parting her thighs. She opened them willingly, allowing his heated presence. As desires escalated, so did their desperate movements. He thrust his hips forward, pressing his arousal against her heated centre, feeling the contact despite the layers of clothing. Their lips parted as both screamed in an agony of need...then, came an intense bright light and a deafening roar that filled the air, followed by blackness...

**

* * *

**

_**Back At The Office**_

demonswty: thanks for the review. I'll try to keep them coming as quickly as possible. The chapters are quite long and take a while to write.

Shadows-insanity: did you really think I would forget the main ingredient? Hope this chapter pleases thee.

See you next time

Babs


	5. An Oath Fulfilled

**_At The Office_**

B-M is typing away, when she notices the IY cast surrounding her.

Miroku: Ah B-M-sama, we were all wondering something.

B-M: And what would that be, Miroku?

Sango: Well, you were having a dream before we woke you and ah...

B-M: Yes?

Miroku: This dreamed seemed somewhat interesting, and ah...

B-M: Yes?

Kagome: We were wondering if you ah...

B-M: Yes?! (Starting to get annoyed)

Inuyasha: Well ...

B-M: JUST SAY IT WILL YOU?!!

Inuyasha: Fine bitch!!! Did you screw Naraku in your dream or what?!!!

B-M: (In shock) What?!! Naraku?!! In my...ohhh! My dream! (Smiling)

Inuyasha: So?!!

B-M: You want to tell you about my dream, do you?

Everyone nods.

B-M: Ok, well you see, Naraku and I are in the office right, and it was really hot so we stripped down to our underwear.

Everyone looks very interested.

B-M: I was getting really frustrated and I told Naraku I couldn't wait a minute more. I told him to put it in. Now! I said to him.

Everybody: (moves closer, eyes widening) yes

B-M: After a lot of tugging and pulling, it was finally ready. Naraku leaned over, put it in position then pushed it in.

Everyone: (gasps) yes

B-M: Then...

Everyone: yes

B-M: My new keyboard started working!

Everybody looks confused. B-M looks at them all in disgust.

B-M: I was dreaming about Naraku installing my new computer you filthy minded perverts!

Everyone: Oh. (Disappointed)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: **_An Oath Fulfilled_**

Darkness and silence greeted Sesshoumaru as he lifted himself from the bed. He felt disorientated and a little light-headed. He focused his thoughts, trying desperately to figure out what was wrong. Finally he realised. He was not supposed to be in his bed. The last thing he remembered was standing beneath the God Tree, waiting for something. His mind recalled the whispering voice and the shimmering air that encircled his body then...nothing.

'What has happened?' his mind asked, 'Why can I not remember? And furthermore, how did I get here?'

Sesshoumaru decided that the only way to get answers was to search. He walked out the door and stopped in the hallway, surprised as he looked around. Silence greeted his ears, which brought him to the conclusion that the hour was late, quite late, if the darkened halls and empty corridors were any indication. Sighing, he sent a mental summons to Jakken. Within minutes, the little green toad was strolling beside him.

"Sire, you called"

"Jakken, what has occurred this day?" Sesshoumaru asked his toad-like retainer.

"Well Sire, shortly after you departed there was a massive shift throughout the earth, and everything shook. A most amazing light soon followed. It held a multitude of colours that filled the entire sky and lasted for several minutes. Upon seeing this, General Himari decided it wisest to send a patrol to investigate. Apparently Sire, they came across a rather peculiar site at the God Tree."

"And what precisely did they discover Jakken?" Sesshoumaru was curious now, though he was careful to not show it. If there was one thing he despised, it was any display of emotions; emotions were a sign of weakness.

The little toad seemed rather hesitant to answer, which only served to heighten his curiosity. The creature glanced nervously at him, then down to his feet. This irritated Sesshoumaru, who always liked to get straight to the point. He stopped abruptly, turning to face Jakken.

"Speak" was his only command.

The little toad shifted nervously then faced his master in explanation.

"Well, you see your Highness, they found you under the God Tree..."

"Yes?"

After a pause, Jakken rushed through the explanation, hoping that his words did not anger his Lord. The master's great power scared him and he was careful to avoid being on the receiving end of his wrath.

"Sire, they found you unconscious under the God tree...with a woman in your arms. She too was unconscious."

Shock coursed through Sesshoumaru, as he struggled to keep his face impassive. He turned the words over, and over in his mind trying to process and make some sense of them.

'A woman in my arms?' his mind reeled at the thought. How could this be? There had to be some mistake.

"Where is this woman now?" he asked

"She has been placed in the West Wing Sire." This was the part of the castle used for housing guests.

"Which room Jakken?"

"The rose room Sire"

"That will be all for now."

Sesshoumaru turned and headed back down the corridor, past his suite and on to the West Wing. Upon entering the rose room, he was overwhelmed with a most intoxicating scent. It smelt of some unknown flower, soft and sweet, reminding him of his dreams. His heart began to race once more. Clenching his jaws in frustration, he took a deep breath and willed the reaction away. Once in control, he approached the bed, moving slowly, so as not to rouse its occupant. There was enough light from the half formed moon for him see her without the need of a torch. He leaned forward, trying to determine her features, which lay in the shadows. He felt shock, on discovering that she was human. His eyes traced the outline of her delicate nose and full lips, gently parted in sleep. Her eyelashes were long and dark, brushing against her pale cheeks. Her shiny black hair was tied back with some sort of white material he had never seen before.

'So beautiful' he thought, feeling his heartbeat escalating again. He suddenly straightened, taking a step back and turning away from the bed. A small hiss of irritation escaped him as he mentally berated himself for his momentary lapse.

'What the hell are you thinking?' he asked himself angrily. 'Beautiful? A human?' He could not understand why he was thinking and reacting this way. In his mind, all humans were frail and useless creatures, whose existence was totally beyond his comprehension. He felt nothing but contempt for them and had no desire to associate with them more than was absolutely necessary. In his opinion they should not even exist, and the only reason that he tolerated them was the Code. He was obligated as the ruler of the West to care for all that dwelt on his lands and Sesshoumaru had honour; he lived by the Code.

'No, I will not allow myself to react in this pathetic manner' he told himself firmly. 'I _will_ be in control.' With that he made his way out of the room and back to his own suite. He suddenly felt tired. Tomorrow he would sort it all out.

**

* * *

**

The great hall was bustling with activity. The whole castle it seemed was in mayhem, with the constant arrival of refugees seeking asylum. Sesshoumaru strode briskly toward the North Wing, which he designated for all business affairs. He was feeling extremely irritated this morning. Upon rising, he had planned to investigate further into the matter of the woman in the rose room. After his morning ritual of bathing and fasting, he sought out General Himari. He found the officer standing patiently between two heatedly debating soldiers.

"Enough!" Himari spoke firmly to the pair, who quieted immediately. Before the General could continue, Sesshoumaru stood beside him. They all turned to him, bowing.

"Brief me" he said, looking at Himari.

"There has been an intrusion Sire. Somehow two fire demons have managed to infiltrate our borders and attack one of the human villages."

"How bad is it?" Sesshoumaru enquired calmly, ignoring the irritation rising in his chest.

"I am not quite sure at this time Sire. I have yet to delve into the matter. At present all I know is that lives have been lost and that the village has sustained extensive damage."

"This I do not need" Sesshoumaru remarked dryly. "Have these creature been detained?"

"Yes Sire. However, it was not possible to capture them alive. They fought to the death, and managed to give our soldiers a great deal of trouble."

"Find out how they gained entrance General, this is not to happen again."

"Yes Sire."

"One more thing General." Sesshoumaru led Himari away from the soldiers before continuing.

"Have you any knowledge of yesterday's occurrences General?"

"If you are inquiring of the girl Sire, then yes I do" Himari's face wore a look of amusement as he answered Sesshoumaru. He had known his Lord since they were boys, being of the same age. Himari was of nobility too, descending from a long line of distinguished earls, who had all served as generals under the king's banner. As boys he, and Sesshoumaru were inseparable, getting into much strife and causing their parents to worry one more than one occasion. He remembered a laughing and warm-hearted boy, who loved nothing more than playing around with his friends. The changes had started shortly after the queen died, and from one tragedy to another over the years, he turned into the shell of a man that stood before him. He never displayed his emotions, not even his closest friend.

Himari knew that one of the things Sesshoumaru despised most of all was humans. He had always refused to interact with them unless it was business, and even then he made the meetings as brief as possible. He knew that to his friend, the idea of close personal contact with a human was abhorrent. It was this fact that had him anticipating the coming announcement. As Sesshoumaru watched the man's face, a feeling of apprehension crept up his spine. He nodded stiffly to Himari to proceed with the explanation.

"Not long after you left, the earth shook and a brilliant light filled the sky. I have never seen anything of the kind. It contained every colour you could possibly imagine and lasted several minutes before disappearing. Then there was silence, but an incredible silence My Lord. It was as though nothing existed. Not one sound could be heard, no animals, no wind...just silence. I decided to send a patrol out to investigate the phenomenon, and had quite a surprise when Captain Valasca returned with his troop."

Sesshoumaru eyed his friend with displeasure. He realised that Himari was enjoying this little speech at his expense. He glared at him, resisting an urge to growl. He knew the man loved nothing more than getting a reaction from him. He and Inuyasha were exactly the same in that manner.

"I have already been informed that I was holding the girl, if that is the source of your amusement" he watched his friend, hoping to see the end of his amusement. To his dismay, Himari's grin broadened considerably, until the youkai looked as though he would burst into laughter. Sesshoumaru tensed, waiting.

"Ah yes, holding the girl. I guess that is one way of putting it." Himari tried desperately to contain his mirth. He could not recall the last time that he had this much fun. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand was not amused. He looked at Himari with an expressionless face, his voice carefully devoid of emotion as he spoke.

"I tire of this Himari. Have you anything of importance to relay to me?"

"Maybe not of importance, but certainly of interest." Himari was pleased that he was getting to Sesshoumaru. With his smile held firmly in place, he continued with his tale.

"You see, Valasca reports that upon arrival at the God Tree, he discovered our Liege asleep on his back with one very lovely human girl lying on top of him. The embrace, it seems was quite intimate, with you having your arms firmly about her waist and she with hers around your neck. To be more precise, one of her hands lay twisted in your hair. They had quite a time disengaging it. Apparently, you were in a rather... compromising position, with your legs entwined in a very interesting manner, rather much like lovers in an intimate embrace."

"Himari" Sesshoumaru ground out tersely in warning at his friend's growing amusement. He felt his anger rising. He was not quite sure exactly who he was angry with. All he knew is that the more he heard, the angrier he felt.

Himari continued to smile, looking innocently at his Liege as he spoke. "I only relay the information imparted to me Sire. There is more however. Apparently, the young woman in question and yourself shared quite a reluctance to relinquish the hold you had on one another. The soldiers struggled for some time to prise you from each other's arms."

This said with some humour, Himari looked for Sesshoumaru's reaction. He knew his words greatly disturbed the demon lord, even though his face remained impassive. Himari saw the tension about his lips and the slight flicker of emotion that passed through his eyes.

Sesshoumaru was reeling in shock. His mind could not comprehend the facts relayed to him. Why could he not remember this? He sent the still amused Himari away to tend to his duties and started off, toward the West Wing. He would confront the girl and demand an explanation. He had taken no more than four steps, when Captain Tiyaku hailed him.

"Sire, you are needed in the Great Hall."

'What now?' Sesshoumaru thought, trying to calm the irritation he felt rising quickly within him. 'Is there no end to these interruptions?' Sighing inwardly, he turned to follow Tiyaku. His interrogation of the girl would have to wait a while longer.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

The sounds of marching feet drifted in through the window, reaching the ears of the slumbering girl. She lay with her eyes closed, listening to the noise, trying to figure what caused it. Did Souta have the TV on too loud again? What was he watching anyway? It sounded like a war movie. She listened harder, trying to distinguish the different sounds. As well as the noise that sounded like a hundred marching feet, she could hear a voice, yelling out commands. This baffled Kagome, as her mother strictly forbade war movies in their house. She could only deduce that her brother was being a sneak while their mum was out. Then she started to realise that the smells in her room were somehow different today.

"And since when do I have silk sheets?" she mumbled. Completely baffled now, she opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She felt shock and fear as at seeing the strange room. She sat up quickly, turning her head to study her rose coloured surroundings. It was very beautiful, fitted up with elegant and obviously expensive furniture that looked quite antique. Kagome threw the sheets back and jumped from the bed, rushing to the window in a panic. She let out a gasp of shock as she watched the thousands of soldiers marching out of the large courtyard below. Her shock intensified as she studied them closely. Every single one had silver white hair.

"What the hell is going on here? Am I losing my mind?" she looked around at the courtyard then up at the gold and white structures, of all the surrounding buildings. "This looks like a...palace? Oh, I am definitely losing my mind."

She started wondering if this was all a dream, when there was suddenly a knock on the door. She turned to see a little green toad enter the room.

Jakken couldn't understand why Lord Sesshoumaru had given him this humiliating task. Surely there were enough female servants to attend to this; he had more important things to do. He stood facing the human, wondering why she stared at him with her eyes bulging and mouth gaping. She had not moved but stood, as if petrified.

'Stupid human' he thought as he walked further into the room. He was standing a couple of feet away from, before he spoke.

"My Lord would like you..." was as far as Jakken got before the girl seem to suddenly come to life. She jumped, startling him and ran for the door.

Kagome had been too scared to move until the thing started talking. That was just too much for her; this wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. As she passed the hideous creature, it put a hand out to stop her. Feeling the cold, rough flesh on her skin pushed her over the edge. She let out an almighty scream as she propelled herself out the door and down the long hallway, not knowing where she went.

Sesshoumaru was still in the middle of discussions in the great hall when he heard it. He rushed straight out of the room toward the West Wing. Upon entering the corridor, he felt the impact of a body colliding with his. His arms shot out instinctively to stop the person falling. The first thing that registered in his mind was the scent that filled air, flowers. The next was the soft body pressing against his. He looked down and froze as he gazed into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. His breath caught in his throat as his heartbeat quickened.

Kagome felt breathless as she stared back at him in fascination. She had never before seen eyes this colour, molten gold. How was this possible with that silver hair? Before she could ponder this further she heard the croaky voice behind her.

"My Lord, I apologise. I tried to do ask you asked, but the girl ran from me screaming. I have no idea what ails her."

Kagome felt a shudder run through her at the sight of the talking green toad. She remembered the feeling of its cold clammy hand on her skin. With another scream she jumped on the man holding her, latching her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs about his waist in an attempt to get as far away from the thing as she possibly could. It was that precise moment that General Himari and Captain Tiyaku chose to walk in. Both officers stopped in shock as they stared at the scene before them. There stood their cold-hearted human-hating Lord, holding a woman that had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. Himari was the first to recover, humour instantly taking over him.

"So, we are at it again I see" he remarked with feigned innocence.

Sesshoumaru stared at his friend with great irritation as he tried to unlock the arms around his neck. It was no use though; the girl just tightened them more, which caused their bodies to press closer together. He was dumbfounded. He had never before experienced this and was not quite certain of how to proceed. Nobody dared to touch him. He was, after all the Lord of The West. Just who did she think she was? The need to free his body of hers intensified when he suddenly felt the very discomforting reactions take over. He was painfully aware of her and of her legs, which squeezed tightly about his waist. He felt warmth spread through him and his heart started pounding heavily in his chest. He had to get her off him before the effect she was having on him became obvious.

Gritting his teeth he ground out, "Release me this instant."

"Not until you get that thing away from me!" Kagome would not take her eyes off the toad. If anything she clung harder to Sesshoumaru. Releasing a sigh of frustration he ordered Jakken to leave. As all this occurred Himari paid close attention to his friend's face, noting the strained expression and the clenched jaws.

'Interesting' he thought to himself, a slight smirk of amusement now gracing his features. Despite his friend's struggle to remain impassive, the telltale signs were proof that the intimate contact greatly affected him. 'So finally, someone has come, who stirs your blood. This could turn out to be quite amusing.'

With the departure of the toad, Kagome regained her composure. Feeling slightly embarrassed at her uncharacteristic outburst, she slid to her feet and removed her arms from the man's neck. Taking a few steps back, she faced the three that stood before her, careful to avoid eye contact with the one closest.

"Who are you people?" she paused, eyes narrowing as she studied them more closely. "What are you?"

She stepped back further, as her sense of panic intensified. She stared at the ground, frowning in concentration.

"How did I get here?" she just couldn't make sense of it. "Where am I anyway?"

The three youkai all stood glued to the spot in total amazement, for never had they seen a human woman as beautiful as this one. Each was speechless as they took in her perfect features. The midnight black hair, tied back from her face hung almost to halfway down her back, with a fine wispy bangs covering her forehead. Her skin was a creamy light tan, of someone who spent much time outdoors. It set off her light grey eyes, a grey so light they appeared to be almost see through. The black that lined them, plus the rather large pupils only lent to their extraordinary beauty. Her eyelashes were long dark and curled. Her petite nose sat perfectly above her sensuously full lips. She wore an unusual garment that appeared to be some sort of battle tunic, completely white in colour, except for the thick black belt tied round her waist. Her feet were bare.

Sesshoumaru stared at the vision before him, once again totally at a loss for words. He tried desperately to control his erratic heartbeat. He was starting to feel annoyed with himself for these uncontrollable reactions, and with her for causing them. Taking a slow steadying breath, he called on the years of training in self-control and started to speak, in his emotionless tone.

"You are in the King's Palace of the Western Lands."

This brought a look of confusion to the woman's face.

"Where exactly is the Western Lands?" she asked, looking completely baffled.

Sesshoumaru regarded this ridiculous question. If it had not been for the fact that her confusion was genuine, he would have had her thrown into the dungeon for wasting his time. As it was, he applied all efforts to speak in his usual monotone.

"Where are you from?"

"Tokyo" was the instant response.

Now it was the youkai's turn to feel baffled. Looking at the two soldiers beside him, he asked the question, already knowing the answer.

"Have either of you heard of this Tokyo?"

Both officers shook their heads. Sesshoumaru turned back to the woman. This situation was getting worse by the minute. 'Where the hell does she come from?'

Kagome became fascinated with their clothing, staring at them with great interest. She almost laughed as a strange idea entered her head. Had she somehow stepped into some sort of historical movie? Suddenly, another thought entered her mind and before she could stop herself, she blurted out,

"This isn't the year two thousand and four is it?" She felt foolish, as soon as the words left her mouth...that is, until she noticed the shocked looks on the three faces before her.

Sesshoumaru's mind was reeling. Did she really say two thousand and four? That was well over eight hundred years from now.

"It could be possible Sire" General Himari had finally managed to find his voice. "The spell has called people from all different places. It is quite feasible that it would also have the power claim one from another time."

"If so, I wonder at what part the young lady will play in this," Tiyaku was still having trouble taking his eyes of the ethereal creature.

"She must be a Guardian too," Sesshoumaru decided, looking once more at the woman.

Kagome stood with her arms folded, looking quite annoyed. They spoke of her as though she were not even there. This irritated her considerably. However though, they had roused her curiosity more than her anger. What were they talking about? What spell? Moreover, what was a Guardian? Sighing, she decided that she had had enough, regardless.

"Listen I don't know how I got here, but it's all a big mistake. Could you please tell how I can get home?"

"Impossible." The curt reply came from the one they called Sire.

"What?" Kagome looked at him incredulously.

"You were sent here for a reason. You must fulfil your obligation."

"You have to be joking right?" Kagome was astounded by his audacity. "I have absolutely no obligation to you. I don't even know you, we just met remember?"

Sesshoumaru decided to ignore her strange manner of speech, which he was certain, was a sign of her time. Instead, he commanded her to follow as he turned to walk through the door. Presuming that she obeyed, for nobody dared to defy him, he opened the door, ready to continue. He was surprised when he turned his head and found that she was not behind them. He stopped and turned fully to see what had delayed her. He was rather shocked to see her standing in the same spot, not having moved an inch. She looked rather annoyed, with her arms still folded across her chest and her foot tapping on the ground.

"I said come wench!" he was suddenly feeling very irritated. The woman raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, but did not move a muscle to comply. A massive wave of anger swept through Sesshoumaru as he stared at her defiant form. 'How dare she defy me!' his mind screamed.

"Woman, are you hard of hearing? I told you to come."

"And _I...am...not...a...dog!_" Kagome had never felt so furious in her life. 'Rude pig, hasn't he heard of manners'

Suddenly a loud growl filled the air, shocking all present. Sesshoumaru's anger rose to greater heights. He could not believe that he had just lost control. The only times he used his growl was in combat. 'Why am I letting this disgusting human get to me like this?' He took two menacing steps forward, his right hand going to his sword.

"Do not make me do something that _you_ will regret wench!"

Kagome was still trying to work out where the growl had come from, when she saw him step forward and noticed his hand. She felt shock as his words registered in her brain. Was he actually threatening her? Her shock shifted instantly, turning to an overwhelming anger. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, wishing like hell that she could take that damned sword right out of his hands and smash it over his head. As she imagined this, the strangest thing happened. Kagome felt a warm sensation in the palm of her hand and looked down to see a sword slowly materializing there. She gasped in shock as she heard the man yell out,

"What the hell is this?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the empty space under his hand, where the sword had been. He looked back at the woman in shock, seeing it now lying in her hands. Before he could stop himself, he was in front of her, grabbing her arm roughly. "What game do you play here?"

Coming out of her daze, Kagome looked up from the sword, the pain of her roughly held arm finally registering. Her anger flared instantly.

"Let me go, you asshole!" She was so mad she wanted to punch him in the head.

"How dare you!!!"

Sesshoumaru roared, his anger totally overwhelming him. He grabbed both her arms, shaking her roughly. This only served to anger her more. She dropped the sword and raised both hands to his chest, pushing hard against it as she screamed.

"I SAID LET GO!!!"

Suddenly, a huge power surged through Kagome's body and straight out of her hands, sending her aggressor flying down the corridor to smash into the opposite wall. The impact could be felt through the floor. Once again, she stared at her hands with stunned amazement. What the hell was going on?

Sesshoumaru pulled himself from the wall, in shock. What exactly was she? The power he felt from her was awesome and his body still throbbed with incredible pain. However, the pain was nothing compared to the rage that suddenly overtook him. He did something that he had sworn to never do. He lost control. In the blink of an eye, he had the unsuspecting woman pinned to the wall by the throat, while he raised his other hand with claws extended, ready to rip her face to shreds. Just as his hand was about to descend, another grabbed it by the wrist, halting the movement.

Kagome's heart was beating so loud that it filled her ears. She couldn't move or speak as fear had her paralysed. She stared into the blood red, hate-filled eyes for what seemed an eternity, waiting for the inevitable. It never came. She sighed with relief as the voice belonging to the hand finally spoke.

"Sire, I think that maybe it would be best to keep her alive. She was obviously summoned, which can only mean that she is an essential part of the puzzle." Himari's placating tone seemed to have some effect on Sesshoumaru. He continued to stare into the girl's eyes, his breathing ragged, his hands still poised under Himari's. Slowly his eyes returned to normal, but he still struggled to control his anger. He had never experienced such defiance and it galled him incredibly. He quickly dropped his hands and bent to retrieve his sword. Once sheathed, he grabbed the girl before she had time to protest and hauled her over his shoulder.

"If I do not get her to the tower soon, I will kill her with my bare hands." He proceeded down the corridor, ignoring the girl, who was back in full temper and beating into him with her hands. Abuse was raining from her lips.

Himari stared in awe at the beautiful creature. Even after the terror she just experienced, she still fought like a hellcat. A slight smile twitched at his mouth, as he felt the tension leaving his body. He could not believe what had just transpired. Never before had he seen Sesshoumaru loose control, not even as a child. 'If I had not stopped him he would have killed her.' Once again, his amusement rose . For the first time in a long while, Himari felt hope for his friend. He had resigned himself, long ago to the fact that Sesshoumaru was lost to his prison of ice. Nothing and nobody was able break his iron control. Until now, that is.

Kagome ceased to struggle as blood started flowing to her head. She felt dizzy and slightly nauseous, and just wished that they would hurry and get to their destination. If not, she was going to give this man a nice treat by throwing up all over him. Finally, they stopped and he placed her on her feet, moving quickly away from her. She stood for a minute trying to push down the rising bile in her stomach.

Sesshoumaru was standing at the table, feeling quite lost. 'This seems to be happening quite frequently,' he mused. Now that he had the girl here, he was once again unsure of how to proceed. He picked up Kaede's scroll, knowing he would find nothing, yet what else was there to do?

"Look," Kagome broke the silence. That was as far as she got. The moment her voice hit the air, a reaction occurred. The table vibrated louder than it had ever done before. The wind appeared, lighting the candles and causing the crystals to glow. The tiny pink jewel, in its black bed of velvet, blazed with power. Sesshoumaru, Himari, and Tiyaku stood quietly, watching the girl before them. Her eyes suddenly glazed over and she turned, moving in slow steps towards the table. She circled it, until she stood at the opposite side, facing them. Her arms came out before her, palms flat and facing down. She moved them in circles as she whispered,

"_Mohz ter Shiiyon debahas mahl corohabinz iruwai Shyra."_

The wind picked up and the table seemed to shimmer. All of a sudden everything on it started shifting. Crystals, candles, scroll, talisman and the little gold box all rose up in the air, slowly beginning to circle. After a few moments, the swirling stopped and everything slowly settled, forming a completely different pattern. Before them all sat a star shaped formation, made up by the crystals and candles. In the centre sat the talisman, which was now bathed in a brilliant white light and directly above it, floated the single piece of scroll. It sat suspended, rotating slowly within the light. The little gold box floated toward the girl, stopping directly in front of her. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers over the jewel. A white light enveloped her, taking from the sight of the three youkai.

They all gasped in amazement when the light finally faded. The girl's appearance had altered drastically. She no longer wore the white garment, but now stood clothed in a tunic of silver-blue. Her armour, which was the exact shade of the tunic, covered her from shoulder to waist. It held pictures of animals' heads etched in a deep shade of blue, looking very much like his personal colours. An owl, a wolf, a lion, a bear, a horse, an eagle, and a panther formed a circle around a bird of fire. A phoenix. Her feet were covered with deep blue leather boots. Her ebony hair now flowed freely down her back. As she approached him, Sesshoumaru noted the ornament on her forehead. An intricately designed gold band that formed a V between her eyebrows and disappeared into her hairline on both sides, now held the pink crystal. Kagome's eyes seemed to shine more brightly than before. She stood directly before Sesshoumaru, placing her right hand over her heart as she bowed.

"I, Kagome warrior of Shiiyon, have been sent to answer your call Sire. I come to defend Earth as foretold in the ancient of days. The oath has been fulfilled."

**

* * *

**

_**Back At The Office**_

Oh I can't believe it's done. Another very long chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've decided that in light of the recent controversy around the ratings issue, I will tone down my fics for this site. I've spent the last couple of days hunting around for other sites to post the full-blown versions of my stories on. So if you prefer the full NC-17 version of my fics, just go to my author page and you'll find the links there. Or if you just look elsewhere I'll be using the same pen name Barbara-Marie. So far I am already with two other sites and working on a third. So anyway, I hope you enjoy. Let me know.

See you next chapter

Babs


	6. Arise, Spirits Of Shiiyon

**_At The Office_**

Inuyasha is in one of his extremely argumentative moods. He's picking on everyone. He spies B-M typing away busily.

Inuyasha: Hey bitch, when are you gonna get us out of that fucking coma? How'd you like it if you had to stand in a fucking daze for almost two whole days without shitting or pissing or eating?!!!

B-M: Err yuck! Honestly Inuyasha, you're so gross sometimes. Just sit down and shut up, will you? I'm busy.

Inuyasha: Doing what? Nothin's happening!!!

B-M: (Sighs) Well if you really need action that bad, I can always arrange an accident. Yeah tragedy number 1. Death of a Guardian in the temple. Hey that can be the next chapter and title.

Inuyasha: What?!!! You're gonna kill me off already?!!!!! That's it bitch, I'm gonna rip your fucken head off!!!!!! (Goes to attack B-M)

B-M: You can't.

Inuyasha: (Stops dead in tracks, shocked) huh? What do you mean I can't?

B-M: I mean that you cannot kill me cause I'm the author. (Smiling) Wow isn't it great, I can kill a hundred times and you can't touch me.

Inuyasha growls and stomps out, slamming the door.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: **_Arise, Spirits of Shiiyon_**

Sesshoumaru stared in amazement at the magically transformed creature before him. She crossed her right hand over her heart and bowed to him.

"I, Kagome warrior of Shiiyon, have been sent to answer your call Sire. I come to defend Earth as foretold in the ancient of days. The oath has been fulfilled."

Her hand dropped back to her side, as she straightened and stared at him with glazed eyes. A sudden gust of wind swept over her, surrounding her body momentarily before clearing and leaving her gaze focused once more. Sesshoumaru held his breath as awareness returned to her. He had no idea what to expect from this hellcat and was actually experiencing a moment of apprehension, as he awaited her reaction.

Kagome blinked as her sight cleared. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, her breath shallow and laboured. A million thoughts raced through her head. At last everything made sense to her. The feelings of alienation that had plagued her since childhood were now clear to her understanding. This was not her world. She was from Shiiyon. Scattered images appeared in her mind, scenes of the beautiful planet and the people she had left behind. Unfortunately it was all so vague. For some reason she had only regained partial memory.

'Why?' she wondered and frowned in thought. 'I have a mission here. How am I to complete it if I am not fully wakened.' Frustration washed over her as too many thoughts rushed through her head. Her duty to Earth, her home planet, and her life in the future flew rapidly through her mind, overwhelming her. She shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts, when she suddenly remembered that she was not alone. Looking up, her gaze collided with an intense golden stare. She had forgotten about him and the other two men. As her eyes travelled over the three figures, something grabbed her attention. Very slowly, she moved around them to stare at the line of people that stood before a sparkling black wall. She gasped in recognition.

"The Guardians."

Hearing the whispered words, Sesshoumaru eyed the strange woman, amazed at the way she always seemed to catch him off-guard. He had finally met someone he could not control. He watched the series of emotions that pass over her face, as she had tried to gather her thoughts. Now she stood, keenly eyeing the line of people standing dazed at the back of the room.

Kagome's senses heightened to an unbearable degree. She shook her head and covered her ears, attempting to relieve the rising pressure. It was all getting too much for her. Too many thoughts were turning too quickly in her head. 'No! No more!' Her head screamed, denying all knowledge, wanting only to shut down. She moved that fast that none had the time to react, and before they could stop her, she turned and raced toward the large window, leaping straight out.

Sesshoumaru's heart was in his throat; he was paralysed with an emotion he had not experience since childhood, fear. It was several seconds before he could make his body respond. He rushed to the window with a sense of dread and looked down, actually praying to the Gods to not let him see the inevitable.

'Why?' Why would she do such a thing? Was it so bad that she had to hurl herself out of a fifty foot tower to her death?'

Himari and Tiyaku were beside him, also in dread as they leaned out the window. Dread however, soon turned to shock and bewilderment as the usual sight of the peaceful courtyard greeted them. All three instantly stepped back from the window in unison, looking oddly baffled. Once again, Sesshoumaru felt angry. Damn that woman. He growled as rage took over his control, cursing her a thousand times then almost growling again at his lack of restraint. In a few short hours, the wench had managed to reduce him to more fits of emotional outbursts than he had shown in his entire lifetime.

"_If_ she still lives, I WILL KILL HER!!!" he roared as he pushed his way through the door and started down the winding tower steps. At that moment, his fury was so great that he cared not of his outburst. He was outside within seconds, scouring the grounds with Himari and Tiyaku. Both soldiers remained silent, totally in awe at the immensity of their Lord's powerful rage. That rage was escalating by the second, fuelled by the lack of clues to her whereabouts. None had heard or seen the young woman in question.

"How is this possible?" Tiyaku looked baffled.

"Could it be perhaps, that she returned to her time?" Himari offered, after a moment's pause.

All were quiet while considering this. Sesshoumaru, now shocked out of his rage, felt suddenly flat as if all life had left his body. This was some sort of sick joke that was played at his expense, he was sure of it. Right from the start, the damned scroll had played havoc with his life, giving him months of frustration. Now it sent him this woman, who did naught but turn his world upside down.

"I do not think it likely," was his tired response. He too, had given this thought some consideration but quickly dismissed it.

"When she entered our time there was a definite shift in the atmosphere. This has not occurred; so it is reasonable to assume that she remains. We will have to search for her. General, organise some men to scout the surrounding areas. If she did somehow make it down from there alive, she should be close by."

"Captain" he turned to Tiyaku.

"Yes Sire."

"I would like you to organise a search of the castle grounds. With some luck, a miracle will occur and you will find her."

Tiyaku bowed before departing on his mission. Sesshoumaru headed for the castle to instigate a search of the inner premises. She had to be somewhere. The thing that baffled him was how she survived a fall from such heights. As loath as he was to admit it, he was very worried about her. Even though his lands were reasonably safe, there was no guarantee that an unprotected woman would remain unharmed. He gave a little hiss of irritation at his thoughts. He tried to excuse it, by telling himself that his concern was solely due to her status as a Guardian. The annoying creature was the last person he wished to dwell on. He wanted nothing more than to piece together the scroll, put order in the lands, and send her back to wherever she came from; the sooner the better too. For now, he would find her, even if he had to search all night.

"And when I do find her I am going to give her a much needed lesson." His face shifted into a cold smirk.

**------------------------------------------------------**

A slight breeze stirred the branches at the tops of the trees, lifting Kagome's hair. Her eyes narrowed, her face wearing its own cold smirk as she took in the man's words.

"We'll just see about that," she hissed in promise. Her breath caught in her throat when he suddenly stopped, his head turning as his eyes swept courtyard.

'Shit' she thought. 'He heard me.' She held her breath, not daring to move, silently willing him away. After what seemed an eternity, he finally continued in his path towards the castle. Sighing with relief, she relaxed her body and she sat there contemplating the events of her day. She felt calmer now. Somehow, sitting high up in the treetops was oddly soothing to her nerves. Her mind started processing all the new information, slotting everything neatly and methodically in place. She wondered why she had yet to regain full awareness. There was obviously a reason for it but unfortunately, that did not end her frustration. She let her mind wonder slowly over things she recalled, pictures appearing to tantalise her memory. She smiled as she saw the fond faces from Shiiyon waving her goodbye, though she could not remember who they were. She also had glimpses of what she assumed, was her previous visit to Earth. She could even see herself shaking hands with a man that looked remarkably like the boarish pig she just encountered. This brought her mind back to the present situation. She knew she had a job to do; she had to waken the Guardians. However, in her present state of mind, the last thing she needed was to be around that arrogant arse.

"No, I'm not going back yet. Let him stew, the spoiled brat," with a quick decision, she was up on her feet and scaping the territory. She had to smile as she remembered her hasty retreat of the tower room. She had no idea what had possessed her to do it. She knew nothing of her ability to fly until she was actually outside the window and hovering in the air.

She almost laughed aloud as she tried to imagine the stiff-necked reaction to her stunt. 'Boy what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall at that precise moment.' Feeling quite happy, she decided that it was safe to depart. She took to the sky, intent on surveying the lands of Earth. Her smile broadened as her gaze swept the scenery below her. The man might be a royal bastard, but he certainly cared for his lands well. They reminded her of Shiiyon.

She used her lightening speed to flash across the sky, intent on the border. As she approached it she slowed, two things bothering her. One was the scene that met her eyes. The dead and ugly dried up land that sat on the other side of the border wall greatly disturbed her. Never had she expected this. So caught up in her thoughts, she floated toward the great wall without realising, forgetting the second thing that caused her worry. She paused as she felt the power of the barrier spell. Relaxing her body, she centred her mind, summoning her energies as she reached for the sparkling field. She smiled, feeling its familiarity. It was quite probable that she was the one to create it.

It did not take her long to pass through, barely leaving a ripple. Feeling proud of herself, and having a little laugh at the good Lord's expense, she turned towards the Southern Lands, deciding to start there. She sailed swiftly through the air, surveying the barren wastelands. By the time her journey was complete she was overwhelmed with despair at the ruin that lay beneath her. She suddenly felt bad about her behaviour at the castle. This was much more important than a petty little feud. Floating to the ground, she scoured her memory for a certain spell, sending thanks to her Fathers for the full use of her skills.

"I may not remember everything, but at least I retain my knowledge of spell casting." She started reciting the incantation that would open a portal. She would be back in the Western Lands within seconds.

**------------------------------------------------------**

In a shadowed room of a dark forbidding castle, not far from the girl's location, sat a creature, whose soul was as dark as the presence in Kahala. His black eyes peered intently into the mirror, watching the apparition floating down from the sky. A sinister smile graced his lips as she opened a portal and disappeared from sight.

"At last, you arrive." His cruel laughter filled the room, dying as suddenly as it began. He lifted himself from the chair, gliding gracefully to the window. "And so it begins..."

**------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, trying to focus on the document in his hand. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Slapping the paper down with a thud, he stood and paced to the window, stopping only to turn and pace back again. He stood for a moment beside his desk, staring at nothing before realizing his actions. Growling in frustration, he planted himself firmly in his chair, once again attempting to read the parchment. After a few seconds, he gave up entirely, opting to sit and stare out the window. These last two hours had stretched unbearably as his emotions shifted back and forth, creating turmoil in their wake. He felt like a caged animal, desperately seeking freedom but remaining trapped. Again he stood and he started pacing, only to return once more to his seat.

'Damn that stupid woman!' his mind raged, as anger flared within him. 'This is all because of her and her defiance!' She had no idea of the danger she put herself in, running off alone as she did. As hard as he tried, Sesshoumaru could not get images of her mutilated body out of his head, each picture eliciting a dreadful fear in his chest. "Damn her!!"

Suddenly he bolted out of his chair so fast that it tipped back and crashed to the floor. His heart pounded heavily against his ribs, his breath coming in short spurts. She was there, somewhere on the grounds, he could smell her. Rushing to the window, he leaned out, his eyes racing over the courtyard to stop on the figure striding briskly towards the temple. As Sesshoumaru watched her smiling at the soldiers, he thought that he would murder someone. She had left everyone in a panic for hours and there she was, behaving as though she attended a ball. 'She will learn her lesson well,' he vowed as he left his office, striding briskly in the direction of the courtyard. All had been prepared in her absence. He focused his mind, sending a silent command to the waiting guards, as he sped off in pursuit of his prey.

Kagome had but two steps left to reach the temple doorway when suddenly, something smashed into her with such force that it knocked the breath from her body. Her head spun, as her surroundings flew by at a speed that caused all to appear as a streaking blur of colours. She felt the atmosphere shift then suddenly stop. Before her head could clear, she heard the clanging of a metal door and the scrape of turning key. Her eyes widened with shock as she looked at the enraged creature before her. As angry as she felt at her captivity, Kagome was glad of the big metal bars that separated them. She took an involuntary step back, shaken by the depth of his rage. Suddenly, something strange occurred. Kagome started noticing him.

'Wow, he's really awesome,' she thought as she stared at him, for the first time taking note of his appearance. 'Why didn't I noticed this before? The man is totally gorgeous'

Gorgeous was not the word; it was more like devastatingly handsome. His silver white hair fell straight back from his forehead, revealing a blue crescent moon that sat above a straight and rather aristocratic nose. His golden gaze was totally hypnotic, but it was his lips that caught her attention; even tense with anger they still managed to look sensual. His face was breathtakingly perfect in a very masculine way. His whole aura was that of power and self-assurance. With his broad shoulders and lean muscular body, he was the epitome of a living god, and damn was he sexy. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at her thoughts. What on earth possessed her now, to make her have such thoughts of the arrogant asshole? 'Whatever it is, it has to stop right now' she decided.

Sesshoumaru stood on the other side of the bars, and stared at the woman in bewilderment. Once again, she managed catch him completely off-guard. One minute he was staring at her in rage, only to find it suddenly fading as he caught the change in her expression. She stared at him dreamily, lips parted and eyes slightly dazed as they ran over his face before travelling down his entire length, only to return. As their eyes locked he felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart started pounding much too quickly. Their gazes held intensely for several seconds before she seemed to come to her senses. A shocked expression passed over her face as she tore her eyes from his. Now free from her spell Sesshoumaru shook his head, attempting to focus his mind. Trying to summon some of his previous anger, he glared at her, speaking forcefully.

"While you under my care, you will follow instructions as everyone else does. There will be no more of this defiance from you. Do I make myself clear?" He continued, not allowing her the opportunity to respond. "As to your little stunt earlier, the only thing I will say on the matter, is that it will _not_ happen again. You will _never_ leave these grounds alone."

By the time Sesshoumaru finished speaking, he felt angry again, especially when the girl adopted her favourite stance. Her arms folded on her chest as she stared at him defiantly with one eyebrow raised.

"I will not be crossed by you girl! You will remain in here until you learn to obey!" Sesshoumaru hissed at her through the bars.

Kagome stared at him for a moment before remembering her earlier resolve. She did not have time for this, there was too much to do. She considered her options. There was no way in hell that she would ever concede to this arse, but she also knew that openly defying him would get her nowhere. On the contrary, it would just lead to further arguments. She opted for a different approach. Dropping her arms to her side she cleared her expression and stared at him blankly, saying nothing. After staring at her for a few seconds he growled, before turning and stalking out of the lower dungeons. As she watched his retreating form, her eyes narrowed, piercing his back with a deadly glare.

"Bastard."

The whispered word was barely audible and she felt shock when he stopped just outside the doors, turning to look at her with a cold hard smirk before continuing on his way. Once he was out of sight, she sighed with relief and sat for on the hard wooden cot, the only piece of furniture in the tiny cell. She would allow a few minutes to pass before making an exit, just to make sure he was gone. As she sat there, a feeling of helplessness and despair washed over her. She puzzled over this until a sudden pain shot through her ribs, causing her to gasp at its intensity. 'What is this?' she wondered as the feeling slowly subsided. She held no injuries that would cause such discomfort and she certainly did not feel helplessness or despair. Maybe anger, but that was all. Try as she might she could not come up with a reasonable explanation, so she decided that enough time had lapsed for her planned exit. She walked to the large metal bars and wrapped her fingers around them. A shock ran through her body that almost made her laugh. The spell guarding her cage had done no more than tickle her. Once again, she sank into her mind and concentrated, removing the barrier completely. With that accomplished, she breathed out the words of a short release spell that unlocked the door. Once free, she made her way carefully to the outer door of the lower dungeon. She could feel the presence of the two guards standing behind it. Concentrating, she recited another chant and waited, listening intently. After a few seconds, she heard the awaited thump that signified their fall. Opening the door, she stepped carefully over the two sleeping bodies. She tried to focus her awareness, looking for any possible sign of danger. Much to her relief, she found that the Sesshoumaru had disappeared.

"Ok," she breathed softly as she crept up the dungeon steps, feeling like a thief in the night. At the door to the courtyard, she paused and slowly stretched her head out to see if the ominous Lord was still about. Sighing with relief, she realised that he was not. She stepped out and made a swift pace towards the temple, when a sudden feeling of apprehension shivered up her spine. She had a terrible feeling that she had badly miscalculated.

Sesshoumaru's cold features broke into a cruel smirk. His gut instincts were correct. For a brief second, he had actually felt amusement as he had watched her head appearing from the dungeon doorway. However, he now felt annoyed as he realised that she had once again chosen to defy him. He watched her cross the cobbled courtyard, his anger rising to full force. 'Damn her and her insolent ways,' he thought as he struggled to contain his rage. Before he could stop himself, he released a huge growl and raced from his hiding place, across the courtyard in pursuit of the girl.

The hair at the back of Kagome's neck rose as she heard the enraged growl. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a white blur heading towards her and turned in panic, racing full speed across the remaining distance to the temple. She was in the door and flying up the stairs with her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She could feel him gaining on her. Frantically she picked her pace up even more, finally reaching the tower room. She raced inside and straight to the table, turning to face him.

Sesshoumaru flew into the room seconds later, his pace not slowing as he rushed at her. As he approached, she moved around the table to avoid him, until he turned and rushed at her in the other direction. She turned and ran the other way. They continued this way for several minutes until her irritation grew at the absurdity of their situation. She stopped, so suddenly that it shocked him into stillness. They stood facing each other across the table, both glaring angrily as each tried to catch their breath.

"We don't have time for this!!" Kagome spat furiously. She looked over his shoulder as she spoke, "Maybe you can talk some sense into him. Please explain that the Guardians need to be awakened and I can't do that if he's chasing me around the castle!"

Sesshoumaru was absolutely dumbfounded, staring at the woman as if she had four heads. 'Did she just make me feel like a stupid child?' he wondered as he turned to discover to whom she spoke. Spying Himari behind him, looking rather amused only increased his ire. He frowned at the officer, whose smile broadened in response.

Himari was indeed enjoying the spectacle. He had been approaching the temple himself, upon spying the lovely young woman when a loud growl had filled the air, stopping him in his tracks. In utter amazement, he had watched his noble and dignified Lord speeding crazily across the courtyard in a rage-filled pursuit of the young woman. He reminded Himari of a child that had lost its wits. Deciding that the poor girl would need his protection, as she only seemed capable of inflaming Sesshoumaru's temper, he followed the pair into the temple. He now watched his friend's face as he struggled to contain the emotions that gripped him. The girl's words seemed to have the strangest affect on him.

After a few minutes, Sesshoumaru to collected himself enough to speak. "Let us stop wasting time then. Proceed."

Kagome felt her hackles rising at his imperious tone. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to how speak to people properly?"

"I speak whichever way I choose!" Sesshoumaru's temper flared instantly. "I am ruler here and I do not answer to the likes of you!"

Kagome struggled with herself to not retaliate with the choice set of words that sat upon her tongue, itching to slap his face. 'This is getting me nowhere,' she thought. With great difficulty, she reined her heated emotions and turned her back on the man dismissively.

This further inflamed Sesshoumaru and he barked at her, "Don't turn your back on me wench, _I_ tell _you_ when we are done! Is that understood?"

When she made no reply, but continued toward the line of people, Sesshoumaru growled in warning.

"Sire, I think that maybe the young lady is anxious to awaken the Guardians."

Himari thought it time to intercede. He saw Sesshoumaru pull himself back and physically relax his body, once more in control. At the other end of the room, the young woman was slowly walking along the line of people, pausing to extend a hand over each one. When she had completed this process, she turned and looked around her, searching for something. Before Himari could enquire to what she sought, she moved toward the table and picked up the pouch that had fallen, unnoticed to the floor. She removed the piece of scroll and tossed it aside. Standing close to the table, she held out the scroll and closed her eyes. The table vibrated, starting its usual chain of events. Suddenly the paper whipped from her hand and flew into the centre of the bright light that surrounded the talisman. It joined with the other piece and the light intensified around it for a second before dimming to its usual glow.

Kagome turned facing the Guardians. In her upturned palms were several pulsing orbs of light. She held them out reciting from the scroll.

"_Liss tuhr corohabinz irikun nen samahn mor shorafn sonze tun hieka ter twan ish Ierten. _(Let their spirits rise and unite to bring forth the hope of all on earth.)"

The orbs of light intensified, washing their bright glow over her as she continued to speak. "I call to thee Roohan, Spirit of Loyalty. Receive thine gift of incredible speed and serve thy master well."

Across the room, Kouga's body lifted from the floor and levitated toward the table, settling before of a picture of a wolf's head that suddenly appeared on its white surface. One of the orbs of light lifted from Kagome's hand and travelled, stopping in front of him and intensifying before shooting forward to land against his chest, where it sat above his heart and waited.

"I call to thee Ibaanyah, Spirit of Endurance. Receive thine gift of God-like strength and serve thy master well." At this, Inuyasha rose from his horse and levitated over to settle before a picture of a bear. Another orb of light lifted from Kagome's hand and travelled to the young prince, settling against his heart.

"I call to thee Oluwara, Spirit of Wisdom. Receive thine gift of Godly mind and serve thy master well." Rin's body lifted then levitated over to settle before an owl's head and received her spirit.

"I call to thee Illiarkan, Spirit of Courage. Receive thine gift of illusion and serve thy master well." Miroku lifted off his horse and glided over to settle before a lion's head and receive his spirit.

"I call to thee Horinaskia, Spirit of Peace. Receive thine gift of projection and serve thy master well." Sangome was the next to levitate to the table, settling before a horse's head and receiving her spirit.

"I call to thee Panasha, Spirit of Honour. Receive thine gift of manipulation and serve thy master well." Kohaku lifted then levitated over to settle before a panther's head and receive his spirit.

"I call to thee Midinjah, Spirit of Love. Receive thine gift of purification and serve thy master well." Kikyou floated over to stand before a deer's head and received her spirit.

"I call to thee Harkinia, Spirit of Freedom. Receive thine gift of Flight and serve thy master well." Kagura was the last to the table, taking her place before the head of an eagle and receiving her spirit.

Kagome turned to face them, standing before the picture of a phoenix. Unlike the other animals, its entire body of the bird graced the table, the only similarity being their rich blue colour. The flames that engulfed its majestic body swept out, surrounding the talisman and coming to touch each animal with the tips of its pointed flames. Kagome lifted her right hand, touching the crystal on her forehead as she spoke,

"Be one Spirits of Shiiyon."

Suddenly the flames came to life, lifting from the table and taking the shape of a phoenix in flight. Each bright orb sank into the chest it rested on, causing the recipients to jolt. Eight pairs of eyes blazed with a fiery light before a swirling wind engulfed their bodies taking them from sight. The wind died quickly leaving eight transformed beings, all dressed in the same tunic as Kagome, each with their respective animal gracing the front of their armour. Flames shot out in fingers to touch the forehead of the nine people surrounding the table. They were held within its grip for several seconds before finally released. Slowly the bird of fire disappeared from sight, leaving the bodies to drop to the floor in a dead faint, with the exception of Kagome. She let out an audible sigh and leaned against the table for support, her body suddenly feeling worn.

Behind her the two youkai stood transfixed. They eyed the prone bodies then stared in amazement as she turned slowly to face them. She looked exhausted and tried to speak but her voice seemed to fail her. Finally she managed to get a whisper past her lips.

"They will all need...to be put into bed. At the moment...they're receiving the knowledge...of what is happening and why they are here." Kagome started regaining her strength as she spoke. "They're also receiving their powers, or rather their bodies are being prepared to receive them. Tomorrow at this time they should awaken."

"Why did you not need a day to recover as they do?" Himari asked the question that was in Sesshoumaru's mind. Apart from the little stunt of leaping out the window she had seemed quite fine after her transformation.

"I am from Shiiyon, whereas they are creatures from this earth filled with the Shiiyon spirit. The power is not foreign to me as it is to them."

This answer seemed to satisfy Sesshoumaru. He turned, asking Himari to find Jakken and have him prepare rooms for the sleeping warriors. He looked back at Kagome, his eyes roaming over her tired features.

"If you wouldn't mind my Lord, I am in great need of a bath and something to eat. I realise that it's not yet mealtime, but I feel exhausted and I don't think that I'll be able to stay awake much longer."

Sesshoumaru felt surprise at the respect and politeness in her voice. 'Truly a baffling woman,' he thought before replying.

"Come, let us return to the castle and I will arrange it."

His tone was much softer than it had ever been, surprising her and creating warmth that spread quickly through her. She could only stand there, staring his retreating back and thinking of the complexity of the man. He was almost at the door before turning to find her standing in the same spot, with a bemused look upon her face. Feeling irritated Sesshoumaru snapped, "Woman, did you hear what I said?"

This brought Kagome out of her trance and she glared back at him, too tired put a voice to her emotions. As hard as she tried, she could not figure him out. Shrugging she followed him out the door, knowing there would be plenty of time to puzzle over it.

**

* * *

**

_**Back At The Office**_

Wow guys, sorry it took so long. This chapter has been the most difficult of all to write. It took a lot of fiddley detailing and checking, and I couldn't get it to sound the way I wanted. And after the last chapter, which was so fun and flowed so easily, this was definitely challenging. Anyway, not to worry. It's finished now.

I received some really wonderful reviews, and I've got to tell you guys they certainly are motivating. Thank you so much. I will work hard to post new chapters as often as possible.

A big thanks to demonfox, dragon wolf, shippette, Megan Consoer, Inuyasha-my-lover, and Witch's-Black-Cat. I really appreciate you taking time out to review me.

Well I'll see you all next chapter.

Ciao, Babs


	7. Earth's New King

**_At The Office_**

B-M walks into the office to find it completely empty.

B-M: Hello? Is anybody there?

Baffled she starts looking around, opening the doors to other rooms to see if they're there. She hears a strange noise coming from the closet. She walks over and very slowly opens the door. SUDDENLY a bunch of ugly monsters jump out at her roaring. Screaming at the top of her lungs she falls to a dead faint.

The IY crew takes off their animal masks and look at her in shock.

Kagome: Oh shit, what are we gonna do?

Miroku: (Running for the door) I don't know about you lot but I'm getting out of here.

Everybody rushes out after him leaving B-M passed out on the floor.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: **_Earth's New King_**

The early morning air hung damp and chilly, clinging to the cape of the lone figure as he crossed the darkened courtyard. Sesshoumaru had not been able to sleep, his mind full of the previous day's events. He was striding briskly toward the Shiiyon Temple, having remembered something. He nodded to the bowing soldiers on the high wall above him, before mounting the steps to enter the tower room. It was so still and quiet, especially after the chaos of the previous day. He shook his head, refusing to allow any thoughts of that troublesome woman to enter his mind. He had spent the entire night in his study attending to the paperwork that was piling up on his desk, hoping to find the focus he had lacked previously. Unfortunately his mind had other ideas, constantly wandering back to the annoying creature time and time again. Eventually he managed to finish, but not until his frustration had reached its peak. Now in the tower room, he made his way toward the black leather book sitting on its stand, forgotten. In all the excitement yesterday, it had not occurred to anyone to see what it revealed. Sesshoumaru took the lamp from the wall and with a quick spell the room was bathed in light. He moved to the book, noticing that it lay open to reveal the new writing.

'_**This hope came in the form of the Shiiyon Warrior spirits, born into the bodies of eight earthly creatures. These beings would sleep until a day when the coming of the chosen Shiiyon warrior would be upon them. They would then be awakened to bring peace and balance, and restore the Earth once more to its former glory.' **_

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose as he stared at the offensive book, suddenly disgusted with the whole Shiiyon scroll nonsense. 'What the hell is the purpose of this stupid thing? To tell a tale of which I am already aware? This whole damned business is as frustrating as hell.'

He turned away quickly, before he gave in to the urge to hurl the offensive object out the tower window, instead opting to return to his suite. Maybe he could get a couple of hours sleep before he had to deal with that irritating woman again. Groaning inwardly, Sesshoumaru cursed himself once again for eliciting thoughts of her in his mind, trying desperately to block out the images that played there. He walked for several minutes, so lost in his thoughts that he paid no attention to where he headed. Suddenly he stopped, looking around him and feeling baffled. In surprise, he realised that he was in the West Wing and her door was but two feet away from him. He cursed again, calling himself every kind of fool as he fought the urge to enter the room. As if having a will of their own, his feet moved closer to the door. He stood quietly, listening for any indication that she might be awake. All was quiet. Sesshoumaru was astounded to find his hand reaching out to turn the doorknob. He kept telling at himself to get the hell out of there, but to no avail. Before he knew it he stood beside her bed, staring at her peaceful, and utterly beautiful face.

'Why am I doing this?' he asked himself as his body began to react. His heart was pounding heavily, causing his breath to come in ragged bursts. His chest tightened unbearably as his stomach knotted in reaction. He turned away, unable to withstand the intensity of his emotions. 'Why have I come here and why does this keep happening to me? Why does she affect me this way?' He kept telling himself to leave, that his presence served no purpose other than to destroy his equilibrium. He wanted no part of her, and definitely none of the sensations that she caused. He didn't even want to think about what it all meant. He just wanted to be rid of her, so that all may return to normal. 'Why the hell did the fates send her?'

"We were meant to be."

Sesshoumaru's heart stopped beating, his breath held. His head swung around to look at the woman, lying on the bed. His eyes narrowed as he took in her peacefully slumbering features. He had definitely heard the quietly whispered words. His mind reeled with shock at her reply. He had not spoken aloud and could not figure out how she would know the thoughts in his head. His body was riddled with the strangest emotions as her words played over and over in his mind. He wanted leave but his legs would not respond. He struggled with himself for several minutes before finally regaining control and moving to the door with the speed of a desperate man. He stood outside, leaning against the wall as he steadied himself. With the distance between them he was better able to make sense of the situation. Obviously she was dreaming, and was probably talking to some lover she from her time. Sesshoumaru couldn't understand why that particular thought bothered him so, but it created a tightness in his chest that was much more unpleasant than the one caused by her. 'Damn it,' he cursed inwardly, 'I want nothing more to do with her than is absolutely necessary.' With this thought, he abandoned his original idea of seeking slumber. He needed to release some of the excess energy that was now running through his body. He would take one of the dragons out and survey the lands.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome walked briskly down the long corridor, deep in thought. She had several things on her mind this morning but one thought dominated all. Since waking, she had experienced feelings of helplessness and despair, reminding her of her brief excursion in the dungeon. After fasting, she decided to pay a visit to the gloomy building to investigate. She hardly noticed the gloriously sunny day as she crossed the courtyard. The feelings inside her were intensifying with every step. By the time she reached the doorway, she was almost suffocating with the pressure that built up in her chest. Something was definitely amiss. She frowned when she reached the bottom of the stairs, pausing briefly to nod to the two guards. Both men looked at her uncertainly, knowing that their liege would not approve of her presence there. She smiled at them as they watched her nervously.

"I owe you both an apology. I'm sorry for putting you to sleep yesterday. I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble." Kagome spoke with sincerity, as she had worried for the two since the incident. With the wrath of their lord, the punishment was sure to be great. They looked at her in surprise, wondering why the beautiful creature would care for their plight. Kagome's smile broadened as she stepped closer to them.

"My Lady, I really do not think that you should be here. Lord Sesshoumaru would not approve." The brown-eyed guard looked very concerned as he spoke. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile.

"You needn't worry," she told him in a soothing voice. "It's all part of my job; to see to the comfort and welfare of all who reside on Earth. And that includes people in prison cells. They too have feelings and needs. Now you wouldn't stop from doing my job, would you?"

Kagome didn't lie. Being Shiiyonian meant she had an inane love for all the creatures that dwelt here. Unfortunately, the guards were not convinced. They looked at each other in doubt.

"I really do not think that Lord Sesshoumaru would approve," one said to her.

"You leave Lord Sesshoumaru to me." With that, she stepped past, looking at them expectantly. After a moment's hesitation they reluctantly opened the door. Upon entering, a wave of intense pain hit her, making her gasp and double over. The two guards jumped to her side, one holding each arm.

"My Lady, are you not well?" one asked in concern. With some effort, she straightened and sent them a tight smile.

"I shall be fine," she managed to reply. 'I just need to find the person who bears this incredible pain.'

She continued into the large room, passing the cell she previously occupied. Surprisingly all the cells in this part of the dungeon were empty. She would have thought that a brut such as he would keep a prison full. At the very last cell she stopped, suddenly overwhelmed by pain and despair. She peered down at the small shivering form curled up in the corner of the cold floor. Her heart broke as she realised that he was no more than a child. Crouching down in front of the bars she called out gently,

"Little one, can you hear me?" There was no reply. Worry filled her as she waited for any sign of movement. She tried calling to him again.

The boy thought he heard something, but he was too tired to look. He just wished he were dead. What was the point of living now? He knew he had failed, failed to save them. Now there was nothing left. How long until he would die? He did not even know how long he had been there and did not care. Even the excruciating pain he felt was of little consequence. He just wanted it all to end. Then he heard it again. It was soft like breeze, shivering over him. With great effort he rolled his head to the side and opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw the vision, blessing the Lord above. Finally an angel has come to take me away. He smiled, sighing with contentment before his eyes closed and he lost himself to the unconscious world.

Kagome stood up, frowning as she looked at the crumpled form. She felt anger wash over. Who would do this to a mere child?

"Open this door!" she barked out angrily, continuing to stare at the boy.

"They will do no such thing," came the imperious reply.

She swung around her anger swelling at the sight of the Western Lord, standing arrogantly with folded arms, staring down his nose at her. Her eyes narrowed as she pierced him with a deadly glare.

"How could do you monster? He is but a child!"

"And he is a thief!" Sesshoumaru was also, in high temper.

He had just arrived back from his patrol to see her walking determinedly toward the dungeons. His suspicions had risen instantly. 'What is she up to now?' he had wandered, deciding to follow. He had mentally summoned the guards to silence of his presence. He did not want her aware of him. His temper had flared, as he listened to her manipulating them. He had waited until she was at the cell before stepping quietly into the room. She did not even notice him, so caught up in her fascination with his prisoner. He watched her carefully, feeling as always the familiar reactions she set off within him. Upon hearing her angry demand, his temper flared.

"How I run my castle is of no concern to you, is that clear?" he snapped angrily at her. She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. "You are never to interfere in matters that do not concern you! You do not belong here, and the sooner you remember that the better!"

Kagome was shaking with rage. Her hands clenched at her sides as she tried to control her temper. Unfortunately his cold smirk was her undoing. "You are nothing but a cold hearted, arrogant, pig-headed basta..."

A rough hand suddenly closed about her neck, pushing her into the wall and cutting off her words. She stared wide-eyed at the man's irate face, before a wave of anger hit her.

"Get your hands off me!!" she lashed out at him with her fists and feet, to no avail, her blows merely bouncing off him ineffectively. The hand tightened, making it difficult for her to breath. "Aah!! What is wrong with you! Is this the way you treat women?"

"YOU ARE NOT A WOMAN!!!" he roared. "You are a harridan sent from hell!!!"

This actually surprised Kagome into silence. She looked at the man in shock then looked past him frowning. 'Is that what he really thinks of me?' she wondered in astonishment, realising that it bothered her. No one had ever spoken to her in that manner and for some reason it sat heavily on her heart. She was not a bad person. To be honest, she could not understand her behaviour toward this man herself. Usually, she was in control, her manner of dealing with people being patient and friendly. However, with him it was different. He made her feel things she had never felt before and she was not sure if she liked it. Now though, she did not have time to think about it. Once again she glanced at the boy. There were more important matters at hand; this was not the time to fight with him. She would have to convince him that the boy needed help, but how? He was so stubborn that he would probably just ignore her. Still, she had to try.

"I'm sorry My Lord, that you think this way of me. I guess I can't blame you. I haven't exactly been myself lately." Kagome's eyes fell to the floor, with a look of shame. "I know I have angered you, but that truly wasn't my intention. I only want to help the boy. He's in great pain."

Sesshoumaru breath lodged in his throat. Damn her and her unpredictable reactions. He had expected her anger, but not this. She stared up at him with pleading eyes, her face softened with a new expression. He felt his heartbeat escalating. His hand relaxed around her throat as he continued to stare into her eyes.

Kagome was not sure if she was getting through to him and decided to try again. She placed a hand on his chest and her eyes pleaded with his. "Please Lord Sesshoumaru, please let me help him. I can feel his pain and sadness as if they were my own. I cannot ignore it."

Her gentle voice sent shivers over his skin, compounding with the sensations caused by her hands. He wanted to tear them away from his body but stood frozen, unable to move. He found himself caught in her spell once more.

She could not figure out what had gone wrong. One moment she was pleading her case and the next she was staring breathlessly into his eyes, lost to a myriad of sensations. A thousand butterflies fluttered inside her making her body flush with warmth. 'What is happening to me?' she wondered as she felt a stirring movement on her neck. It caused her heart to beat erratically.

Sesshoumaru was so lost in her eyes that he did not notice his thumb caressing her skin. He felt a shiver run through her as an audible gasp broke from her lips, drawing his attention. The luscious pink swells parted beckoningly, enticing him to taste them.

Kagome stared transfixed, as his head moved closer to hers. His thumb, rubbing gently on her skin was creating havoc with her senses, causing strange warmth to spread through her entire body. He stared at her lips like a starving man, making her ache to feel them touch with his own. She moved closer to him, then suddenly stopped as a sharp pained stabbed at her side. She doubled over and almost fell to the floor, but Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed her, holding her against him.

"What is the matter?" The worry in his voice surprised him. He held her close, wondering at her distress.

"It is the boy," she panted the words. "He awakens."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to see that the boy had indeed regained consciousness and was now shivering violently. He frowned as he looked from the small dirty body back to the woman he held.

"Please, you have to let me help him," Kagome begged him in a strained whispered voice, struggling against the affects of the pain.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru mentally summoned Jakken, before calling to the guards to open the door. Kagome attempted stand alone, with some difficulty while waiting for the boy's removal from the cell. As soon as the guard tried to lift him, she cried out as an incredible pain brought her to her knees. Sesshoumaru was beside her instantly, lifting her off the ground and holding her close once more.

"What is wrong?"

"He's in too much pain. I'll have to heal him here first before we move him."

This surprised Sesshoumaru, as he had no idea that she held the power to heal. He nodded, "Very Well."

He helped her to the boy's side and down to the floor. Kagome gasped as she saw the state of the poor creature. He was covered in dirt, which was matted up in thick crusts through his hair. She couldn't even make out his features under all the filth.

"Would it be possible to have him washed after I heal him?" she turned to Sesshoumaru with that pleading expression that caused him to melt. He could not think when she looked at him this way, so he opted for a short nod. Immediately she turned and lifted her hands, resting them gently on the boy. She closed her eyes and after several seconds, a strange light covered his body. Her frown deepened as she concentrated her energy on his broken form. After what seemed an age, she sighed with relief and sat back looking tired.

"It is done." She looked at the boy, satisfied that he no longer suffered from pain. Now there was only his heartache. She sighed as a guard took his body from the cell. Sesshoumaru explained to Jakken what he required for the boy. He turned to find her still kneeling on the floor deep in thought. He walked to her side and bent down, gently grabbing her arm. She came out of her daze and stared up him, then smiled as he helped her to her feet.

"Are you able to walk?" he asked watching her closely. She looked very tired. She did not respond immediately; instead, she looked at him, her smile broadening. Finally she replied,

"Yes thank you, I'll be fine. It takes a little while to recover from healing and unfortunately the boys was quite badly hurt. I had to apply more energy than usual." Kagome had a sudden thought that caused her to frown. She looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Please tell that this was not the work your men."

At any other time that remark would have rankled his nerves but as he looked down into her sad eyes, Sesshoumaru found himself wanting to reassure her.

"No, we are not barbarians. I am most certain that the boy was already in this state when my officers detained him."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. I just had to know." She looked to him for understanding and he gave it, nodding his head.

"Perhaps you would like to rest for a while," he suggested.

She smiled and shook her head. "That really isn't necessary. The affects will wear of soon, honestly. I was actually hoping to go into the city I saw yesterday. I need to purchase some clothing, since I didn't get much time to pack before I left home."

For some reason Kagome was feeling happy. She smiled broadly at the man beside her, eliciting a small gasp from him. She guessed that he was surprised by her sudden friendly manner and could fully understand why. She had not been her friendliest self since arriving and the words he spoke earlier, floated through her head. She decided that she did not want him to think of her as a harridan and vowed that she would make more of an effort to get along with him. 'Besides, I have no choice in the matter.' she reasoned. 'We must work together to restore Earth.

Sesshoumaru could not work out if he liked this new change in her attitude. He was actually wishing that she would turn back into a hellcat. He struggled to keep his emotions under control. Each time she graced him with that alluring smile his chest would tighten painfully. Why did she have this affect on him? He noticed that she was looking at him expectantly, awaiting his reply. Pulling himself together, he opened his mouth to answer, but did not get a chance.

"Sire, I am sorry to interrupt, but I thought that you would be most anxious for this." They both turned to find a young officer standing beside them.

"Yes Captain Valasca. What is it?" Sesshoumaru was actually glad of the interruption. The officer reached into his tunic and produced a pouch. Sesshoumaru thanked him and took it, turning the temple. He looked at the woman beside him and asked, "Shall we go and see what is revealed?"

Kagome was actually amazed that he had asked instead of demanding. She beamed a radiant smile at him that took his breath away. 'Yes, I will definitely try a lot harder with you,' she thought, as she followed him to the temple.

Once inside he handed her the piece of scroll and followed her to the table. She stood as before, closing her eyes and holding the paper in front of her. The table vibrated and set things in motion. The paper left her fingers and joined with its partner to form the newest piece of the puzzle.

'_**Nen imbowan piniah Shyra, tun uruquoy corahabin ter Shiiyon, tun appolan mor sitahn tun enwa kiinahn ter Ierten. **_

Kagome smiled as the meaning of the words penetrated her mind. '_And bestow upon Shyra, the Ultimate Guardian of Shiiyon the power to anoint the new King of Earth.' _The words themselves said very little, but they unlocked a series of memories. Turning, she looked with new eyes at the man before her.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, wondering at the meaning of this latest expression. It looked to be respect, but with her he was never sure. 'And besides,' his mind reasoned, 'why would she respect me now, all of a sudden?'

Kagome turned back to the table, reaching out to grab the talisman. As soon as she removed it, the encircling light it went out and the scroll stopped spinning, sitting suspended in the air. She walked to the black wall, placing the golden base against it. She slotted it into one of the gold stars, watching the blackness shimmer and melt away to reveal another room.

Sesshoumaru ogled in amazement at this new section in the tower room. It was very bright, lit with some unseen light. He puzzled over this, wondering how a room this size could possibly fit into the tower. Reading his thoughts correctly, Kagome answered.

"It's done with magic. This is a hidden room; it's not really here. I guess you could say, it exists in another dimension."

Sesshoumaru turned from her to study the contents of the room in fascination. It was full of the most amazing assortment of weaponry, made from a metal he had never seen. It held everything from bows, to knives and swords. There was also armoury, made of the same metal but much finer. From the back of the room, something grabbed his attention and beckoned him. Slowly, as a man entranced, he walked towards the two swords, embedded in a large shiny white stone. He held out his hand and touched the hilt of one, feeling a surge of power run through his hands. The swords pulsed with energy, shining twin lights throughout the room.

Upon hearing his amazed gasp, Kagome stepped forth and spoke. "The swords are blessed with great power, but that power can only be released by their true owner."

Not fully understanding this, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the sword he favoured. He tried removing it from the stone, but it would not budge. He frowned, then looked up questioningly as one of her hands covered his, halting his actions.

"The sword can be removed by none but me." She looked into his eyes as she spoke.

Sesshoumaru became quite aware of her body. Warmth flowed through him, starting where her hand covered his. Swallowing, he released his grip on the sword and stepped back, trying to put some space between him and her disturbing touch.

Kagome looked at the sword he released and a smiled in amusement. Seeing this, Sesshoumaru looked at her questioningly.

"I find it surprising that out of the two swords, you would choose this one."

Again, his look was questioning but this time she did not respond. Instead, she turned to place one hand on each sword. He heard her whispering, but was unable to distinguish the words. A bright light flared suddenly through her hands and into the swords. Sesshoumaru heard the cool swish of the metal as they slid from the stone. A second later Kagome turned, holding two beautiful Shiiyon swords. She stepped forward, looking at Sesshoumaru in the eyes with great respect. She bowed deeply and stood before lifting the two swords to rest them, one on each of his shoulders.

"I Shyra, warrior of Shiiyon, with the power and the spirit vested in me by my fathers, do anoint you Sesshoumaru, Prince of the Western Lands as the new King of Earth."

**

* * *

**

Back At The Office 

Hi all. I forgot to mention last chapter, and you may or may not have noticed that Sesshoumaru does not have his usual bangs. I've portrayed him with hair that sits straight back from his forehead. If you know the movie Lord Of The Rings just think of Legolas the elf. Ooh I like that elf, mmm yummy yummy. Anyway, _my_ Sesshoumaru will have hair like that. But if you prefer him with his wispy bangs then by all means feel free to imagine him so, I promise I won't be offended. I'm just slightly obsessed with one said elf.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time, adios amigos. Babs


	8. Justice Is Served

**_At The Office_**

Sesshoumaru saunters over to B-M.

Sesshoumaru: (whispering in her ear) You know I really love the way you called me your Sesshoumaru at the end of last chapter.

B-M: (Blushes) Really? Oh that's good.

Sesshoumaru: And the way you think I'm devastatingly handsome and masculine.

B-M: (Giggling nervously) Oh umm

Inuyasha: Hey!!! Bastard!!! What do you think you're doing?

Sesshoumaru: Why Inuyasha, I am merely speaking with B-M.

Inuyasha: Bullshit asshole! You won't be happy until you got every fucking female runnin after you on heat!!

B-M: Why Inuyasha, I didn't know you cared.

Inuyasha: (Frowning) I don't you bitch. I just sick of him the big hero all the time.

B-M: Oh don't worry. You're gonna be really handsome and manly too.

Inuyasha: Keh, if I ever wake up that is.

B-M: Oh brother, you sound like a broken record. (Goes back to her typing.) I don't have time for this. The readers are waiting.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: **_Justice Is Served_**

Silence sat between the two people in the tower room. They stared at each other for several minutes before either could find words.

"I do not understand."

Kagome smiled. "It's very simple, you are the new king of Earth."

"But how is this possible? You must be mistaken."

Kagome looked at him for a moment, frowning. She was actually surprised at the fact that he doubted the decision made by the higher powers. With his usual air of arrogance and his self-assurance, she would have thought he would expect this.

"I assure you my Lord, I'm not. All the evidence is here." With that she handed him the two swords. As soon as they touched his hands, they surged with awesome power. Suddenly, a belt appeared around his waist holding a sheath on either side. Sesshoumaru stared down at them in amazement, before looking back at Kagome. She was smiling at him.

"That definitely would not have happened if you weren't the rightful king. These swords were made to respond to no other. And the mere fact that I was called to you is yet another sign. Believe me, there is no mistake."

He looked again at the two swords, before slowly sheathing them, "What is the power of these swords?"

When no reply came, he looked at her questioningly. She was frowning as she stared at nothing, as if in concentration. Her face suddenly cleared and she focused on him.

"There is much to explain, but at the moment I have a strong feeling that I should visit the boy from the dungeon." She started walking toward the door, not waiting for a reply. Sesshoumaru could feel irritation growing inside him. He released a low growl as he watched her move further away from him, annoyed that she chose to depart without permission. She stopped upon hearing the sound and turned to him in surprise.

"What's the matter?" she asked, baffled by his anger.

"I do not recall dismissing you." His reply was terse as he stared at her, his irritation plain to see

"Please, do not be angry. I must go; this feeling is quite persistent. It would bade us ill to ignore it." There was silence as she looked at him, hoping that he would accept and relent.

"Very well. I will accompany you."

Before leaving the room she asked him to return the swords to their original place, explaining that he would need proper instruction on their use before attempting to handle them, and that they would be safer there until such time. He unsheathed the two swords, sliding them back into the shining rock face before placing the belt on a hook above. They turned and made their way out of the tower. Both lost to their thoughts as they headed toward the West Wing, where the boy had been temporarily placed. Sesshoumaru's mind was reeling with the magnitude of the information relayed to him. He was the King of Earth? How would the other governing Lords take this news? He could not imagine Lord Naraku giving up his throne without a fight but then resigned himself to the fact that there would be one regardless. He had heard the rumours of an impending war, and he knew that the Eastern Lord would not stop with the South. For now though, he had much more to worry about.

Once inside the small room that housed the boy, they stood looking down upon his sleeping form. His features were visible now that he was clean. Kagome guessed him to around nine or ten years old. His head was covered with a thick mass of red hair that ran halfway down his back. As she stared at him she realised that he was also what they termed as Youkai. She sat on the bed beside him, gently brushing away a lock of hair that fell across his face. This seemed to rouse him from his slumber. He stirred before turning his head and opening his large green eyes to look at her.

"The angel," he breathed, staring at her beautiful face. 'Am I in heaven?' He decided he must be as his gaze turned to fix on another beautiful angel, a male one. They were totally opposite in looks, one being dark and the other white, but both as ethereal. 'Yes,' his tired mind decided, 'I have died and gone to heaven.'

Sesshoumaru found it amusing that the boy considered her an angel. A humourless laugh played in his mind as he mused over this thought. He would be more inclined to call her devil. 'Yes, a she-devil is more fitting.' The thought ended there as he heard a voice speaking to him. Dehndir stood at the door bowing.

"What is it Dehndir?" he asked his loyal retainer.

"Sire there is a messenger in the Great Hall. He rides from the South with a most urgent letter for your Lordship."

"I was expecting this," he followed Dehndir from the room.

Kagome watched the expressions crossing the boys face as he watched Sesshoumaru leave the room. He looked slightly baffled and turned his eyes to her.

"Where...am I?" he asked in a hesitant voice that filled with worry. He suddenly had the feeling that this was not heaven after all.

"You are in the King's Castle of The Western Lands."

The boy's face crumpled into a look of misery as tears started rolling down his cheeks. Kagome pulled his shaking body into her arms, her heart aching for him. He was so young to experience such despair.

"Where are your parents little one?" she asked, a feeling of fear sitting on her chest. His body shook as tears flowed faster down his cheeks. Kagome's heart fell. She waited for the answer she knew was forthcoming.

"I failed them and now they're dead." He became more distraught by the minute. She applied some of her healing energy calm him then waited until his body relaxed before continuing to speak.

"What is your name little one?"

"Shippou," he managed to get out through his stiff and tired lips.

"Why do you think that you are to blame Shippou?"

The grief Kagome saw in the eyes that rose to hers tore at her soul. She wished that she could do something to take away his pain, but knew there was nothing to be done. Only time would heal such wounds. Besides, she also knew that each experience was necessary in the development of every soul. She would have to let the boy mend as nature intended. All she could do was be there for him and help him through the challenging time ahead.

"They would be alive if I had taken the talisman back on time." The boy's sobs intensified. Kagome was trying to make sense of this.

"I don't understand Shippou, what did the talisman have to do with your parents?"

It seemed an age before the boy could work himself up to answer. He took a deep steadying breath and then began.

"It was the only way to get them back."

Kagome looked at him for a moment before asking, "Shippou, could you explain to me exactly what has happened to you and your parents?"

The boy nodded before replying, "Several days... ago our village was attacked by a huge pack of youkai. There were so many of them... Everyone was killed, the women and children too... My father was the chief of our tribe. They took us to a castle... They told me that I had to find this talisman and bring it back within three days... or my parents would die. To prove that they were serious they... killed my sister in front of us. They... they ripped her heart... out of her chest while she lived..."

He broke down sobbing again, unable to go on. Kagome was numb with shock as she realized the horror the boy had endured. How could anyone do this? Her heart sat heavily as she thought of the slaughter of these poor people and the gruesome death of a young girl at the hands of monsters. The injustice of it roiled in her belly, making her feel ill. She wanted to storm this place that held the monsters and brandish her own punishment upon them. She breathed deeply to contain the rage that suddenly filled her. When she was finally in control, she asked him,

"Are you sure that your parents no longer live little one?"

"Yes" he replied in a defeated tone. "They gave me three days only, and it was the third day that I was captured. I have no idea of how long it has been since then. Besides," he continued in a barely audible whisper, despair once again overwhelming him, "I cannot feel them anymore. If they were alive I would."

Kagome stayed with the boy for several minutes, ensuring that he slept peacefully before heading with determined strides toward the Shiiyon Temple. Rage filled her at the thought of all the suffering inflicted on an entire race at evil's vile hands. She had created a mind link with the boy once he slumbered, delving into his dreams to discover the identity of the one responsible for such atrocities. She had been sickened to the depths of her soul by the images she had seen from his memories. The cruel death that had been inflicted upon his people was shocking. Even the countless years she had lived and all she had experienced had not prepared her for such heartless cruelty. She managed to discover the location of the loathsome creatures. Now justice would be served.

-------------------------------------------------------

****

Sesshoumaru was standing in the courtyard finalising the arrangements with General Himari and Captain Tiyaku for the troops to aid the South. He had expected the plea for assistance as soon as he had heard the rumours of the impending war. They had just sent the messenger on his way with a letter confirming their acceptance of an alliance. Sesshoumaru had no intention of letting Naraku gain more power than he already had. The man was becoming more dangerous with time. He greatly regretted the fact that he had not dealt with the troublesome lord long ago when he had the opportunity. Now he would have to work harder to contain the threat that the man now posed.

He stopped mid-thought as he spied a familiar figure striding with purpose towards the tower. He watched curiously, wondering at her look of anger and determination.

"What now?" he questioned out loud, earning curious glances from the two officers at his side.

"Sire?" asked Tiyaku, curiously.

"The wench is up to something again. I best find out what it is."

He started toward the tower in pursuit of the distracted Kagome, with Tiyaku and Himari hot on his heals. They entered, to discover the Shiiyon warrior standing amidst the great array of weaponry that aligned the new section of the room. She moved forward, removing a magnificent silver sword that had a silver blue hilt covered with dark blue patterns. She sheathed the sword before moving towards two small but deadly knives. She grabbed them from their niche and slid them into two slits on either side of her armour. Next, she removed a large crossbow from its place and strapped it to her leg. In amazement the three youkai watched as the bow disappeared from sight. The last item she lifted from the wall was a long black whip. This she placed on the back of her right shoulder. When she turned to face them all that was visible to their sight was the sword that hung at her side, the rest appearing to be nowhere on her person. They all wondered at this magic. She seemed aware of their presence, looking not all surprised upon spying them when she turned. Without a word, she walked past the three stunned men but stopped as a firm hand grabbed her arm, stilling her movements. She looked at the hand in irritation, before her eyes rose to Sesshoumaru's. She was no mood for another run-in with him.

"What exactly, are you doing?" It was obvious to him that she was prepared for battle.

"My job" was her only reply as she snatched her arm from his grasp before he had time to react.

She ran down the tower steps as fast as her legs would take her. She heard their footsteps not far behind. Ignoring Sesshoumaru's commanding voice, she concentrated on the spell to summon a portal. She could see it forming across the courtyard. The footsteps sounded closer, causing her pace to quicken. Just as a hand brushed her arm, she hurled herself forward into the enveloping darkness of the void, lost to the sight of all.

"Quickly!" Sesshoumaru yelled urgently to the stunned officers that had gathered in the courtyard. As well as Himari and Tiyaku there were eight of his imperial guards, who were currently patrolling the grounds. "We must follow before it closes!"

With great speed, the youkai rushed through the portal, fearing for the safety of their Shiiyon warrior. When they stepped through, they all stopped abruptly at her side. She stared intently at the darkly forbidding castle some distance from away. The sinister energy coming from within touched all their souls, sending shivers of dread down their spines. What was contained within those walls that would emanate such evil?

"What are we doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked the woman, his eyes held fast to the sight before him.

"The boy told me that he stole the talisman because he was forced to. His village was attacked and destroyed, leaving everyone but his family dead. They were held here with the promise of death if he did not return with the artefact. To prove their point, they ripped sister's heart from her living body while he was forced to watch." She paused as she watched the looks of horror that appeared on the faces of the men surrounding her. As hard and battle worn as they were they had honour, and to them this was something that was below their dignified behaviour. She continued,

"I melded my mind to his in order to see what he had experienced and I discovered something that disturbed me greatly. These creatures are not natural, or rather they were not born to this earth in the manner all creatures are. They were created, for the single purpose of evil. They hold no heart and are capable of naught but death, destruction and great cruelty. We have before us, an army of hell's soldiers."

"Who is responsible for this?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at her for the first time.

If this was true then the situation was far worse than he had originally thought. She turned her head, opening her mouth to respond, but was silenced by huge deafening roar that came from within the depths of the dark palace. Kagome and the youkai stiffened as more deafening roars joined the first. They drew their swords and stood waiting, eyes alertly trained on the iron gate that groaned in protest, as it swung open. Kagome reached her hand down and released the bow from her leg, making it visible. She raised it and held it in position as she started whispering. Immediately it glowed with a bright white light and an arrow appeared notched in place glowing a deadly red. She waited until she saw several grotesque figures fill the opening of the castle. As they rushed forward in a mass she released the arrow. It flew through the air in deadly precision, finding its mark. Upon impact the arrow exploded with such force, it engulfed the pack of youkai instantly, leaving nothing, not even dust. Kagome lowered her bow, returning it to its hidden spot and unsheathed her sword before racing for the entrance. Sesshoumaru cursed the fact that he was unarmed. He had dressed for formal duties this morning and held no weapon other than his claws, which were now extended and ready.

He gave the orders for his soldiers to follow as he raced after the girl. She had reached the gate just as another pack of soulless youkai surged forward, surrounding her. She lifted her sword to counter the first attack then spun, embedding it deeply in the chest of the youkai that was about to strike her from behind, before pulling it out and spinning in a rapid circle beheading several that pressed in on her. Sesshoumaru slashed his way through the bodies, tearing throats and chests open in his desperate attempt to reach Kagome's side. All he could see was her small frame swarmed by the large vile creatures and his heart hammered in his throat with the force of his fear. He made a path through the mass of evil until he stood at her side, keeping her back protected. They fought side-by-side, slashing and slicing at the bodies that constantly appeared. Himari and three soldiers fought at the rear slowly making their way through the pack toward their leader, while Tiyaku and the rest of the officers now fought close to the gate, slowing the string of youkai that emerged from within. The minutes dragged as bodies piled on the ground in a grotesque formation of death, the stench of their vile blood poisoning the air. On the soldiers of the West fought, their swords cleaving heads and puncturing hearts.

The mass suddenly died, leaving Kagome, Sesshoumaru and his soldiers standing amid the carnage. Kagome sheathed her sword and reached to her right shoulder, removing the whip that suddenly appeared under her hand. Without saying a word she walked toward the inner courtyard, prepared for further attack. The others followed her silently, all alert. The silence was deafening. They had not long to wait though before an earth shattering cry filled the quadrant, as another mass of youkai, this time much larger and more sinister than the first suddenly appeared in all directions. The Western soldiers formed a circle, swords held ready. Kagome raised herself in the air above them, extending her whip, a cold smile upon her face. Her anger raged at these heartless monsters for their cruelty and for the first time in her life she felt no guilt at taking a life. Not that she considered these creatures as living beings for they were no more than empty vessels of destruction. It was definitely fitting that they should meet their demise this day. With that, she swung her whip in large circular motions, a bright light shining along its length. It sparkled with electric energy as it made contact with the first line of creatures, disintegrating them on impact. The next line rushed forward at the soldiers on the ground, meeting with their swords as Kagome continued to wipe out handfuls at a time with each swing of her mighty whip. The battle raged on for an age before the youkai numbers thinned. On the ground, she noticed that the soldiers were successfully making short work of the rabid creatures. The contorted expressions that passed on their hideous faces as the swords drove the life out of them, gave Kagome a sense of satisfaction. She settled back to the ground replacing her whip with the two small knives embedded in her armour. As soon as her feet touched the ground she was in motion, slicing at the large creature that rushed her. She dodged its thrashing sword and plunged her knife into its chest causing the creature to disappear with a small explosion. She turned quickly as another advanced on her, dropping to the floor with her leg sweeping out to knock it off its feet, before piercing its heart with her blade. Above her Sesshoumaru slashed at a youkai that was about to land a savage blow on her head. His claws ripped open the chest of the monster as he stared coldly into its shocked eyes. They fought for several moments before the thinning line completely disappeared.

An audible sigh of relief escaped from Kagome as she turned to inspect the soldiers around her. She noted thankfully that none was hurt; bar some minor cuts and bruises. She focused her attention on the interior of the dark castle, noting the presence of several more sinister beasts. Echoing her thoughts Sesshoumaru spoke,

"There are still more within."

A silent look passed between them before they turned and walked through the large wooden doors. The air of evil was so thick inside that it suffocated them all. They stood a moment trying to compose themselves before proceeding toward the source of the evil energy, preparing once again for the oncoming encounter. They entered a massive room at the end of a long narrow corridor. Inside stood ten of the most hideous beasts they had ever seen. The size of them alone was enough to shock the Western soldiers. They stood ten feet in the air, their bodies covered with foul smelling skin that was grey and looked to be decayed. Their faces held no features bar dead black eyes that sat directly above two holes, which served as nostrils. The most hideous sight by far, was the large mouth that bared rows of long jagged teeth, dripping with a poisonous looking substance. Their collective roars rang out as they dashed forward with weapons raised. The battle raged once more. Swords clashed in deadly duels. Sesshoumaru dodged another attack as he slashed with both his hands into the chest of the vile youkai. No matter how many blows he landed the creature kept coming. He noticed his soldiers experiencing the same difficulties. Even outnumbered these beasts were unstoppable.

Kagome raised her leg and sent the youkai, attacking Sesshoumaru flying across the room to smash into the opposite wall. She turned, handing him one of her small knives.

"These are made from a special metal from Shiiyon," she managed breathlessly. "They hold powerful magical energies that will destroy anything on contact."

Sesshoumaru nodded, turning the blade in his hand and testing its weight as he watched the youkai extracting itself from the wall. It advanced on them with great fury, its gaze fixed on Kagome. Before the thing could reach her Sesshoumaru sprang into action, lunging forward so swiftly, the creature had no time to react. He thrust the knife deep into its chest, twisting it to make certain the damage was effective. The creature glowed with in a bright light and disintegrated instantly. Kagome and Sesshoumaru set about attacking each creature with precision, until the last one disappeared in a final blast. The Western soldiers stood gasping, trying to catch their breaths, all thanking the Gods for their survival. For never had they fought beasts so fierce. The experience had shaken them, leaving all with a sense of dread for the future.

An unknown force impelled Kagome and she walked to the far end of the room, where the creatures had stood when they first entered. She found a small cabinet made from a mahogany wood, with intricate designs on the door. She pulled the handle but found that it was locked. Closing her eyes, she breathed out a spell that immediately released the catch. She opened it and pulled out a brown leather pouch.

"So, I am sent for more than one reason, it seems." She spoke to herself as she studied the pouch, which she knew contained the next piece of the scroll.

Sesshoumaru came to her side, inspecting the object in her hand. He spoke quietly to her. "We should leave this place as soon as possible. I have a very bad feeling that something is about to happen."

Kagome nodded, stuffing the pouch beneath her armour. They turned and followed the soldiers from the room. They were all worried as they traversed the narrow passageway. Something was not right. All hands were on swords as they carefully stepped into the courtyard, looking about them for possible danger. They all stood close together, some taking position at the rear to guard against attack. Suddenly, a strange whistling sound penetrated the silence. Kagome turned in horror, crying out as she saw an arrow racing from the top of the battlement. It landed with a sick thud in the chest of General Himari, felling him instantly. Sesshoumaru tensed in shock as he caught the body of his friend, lowering him gently to the ground. He looked up at the sound of an enraged cry and saw Kagome take flight, rushing at the soldiers that were hailing more arrows on their group. She unsheathed her sword swing it left, decapitating one head then swinging right to slice completely through a beastly body. Sesshoumaru watched in awe as she sliced her way through the line before any had a chance to respond. She was back on the ground, kneeling beside them to examine the fallen soldier.

"He's dead." Sesshoumaru could barely get the words out as he tried to contain the grief that ripped through his body. Kagome was paying him no heed. She stood; a firm look upon her face.

"Pick him up. We need to move quickly, while he is still within our grasp. The weapons they use are laced with poisons that are lethally fatal. If we don't hurry it will be too late."

"But he is already dead. What could possibly be done now?" Sesshoumaru could not shake the grief and felt confusion at her words.

"I don't have time to explain. Just bring him." She looked at his questioning eyes, holding a look of uncertainty in their depths. "Trust me."

Despite his doubts, he realised that somehow he did trust her. He broke of the arrow and picked up his friend, slinging him over his shoulder before following her. She summoned another portal as she led the solemn procession through the woods towards it.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Back At The Office 

Finally folks it's done. Sorry about the delay, it's been a crazy week. Also I did have the need to go and do some reading and reviewing of my own. It's been a while since I've been able to and it was good to catch up with some of my favourite stories. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Well, it's time for me to go. See you next chapter.

Bye, Babs


	9. New Allies, New Friends

**_At The Office_**

Kagome: Thanks for making me brave and strong B-M.

B-M: Oh I wouldn't have you any other way Kagome. I can't abide by wimpy women. We're just not like that in real life, especially the women of today.

Inuyasha: What a load of shit!!! She's nothing but a crybaby!!!

B-M: Inuyasha, did I tell you that Kagome is writing the next chapter?

Inuyasha: What?!! Why?!! How pathetic, I knew you couldn't write for shit!

B-M gives him an evil glare then turns to Kagome with a wicked smile on her face.

B-M: Go for it Kagome. Do your best.

Kagome laughs a sinister laugh and sits at the computer and starts typing. When Inuyasha sees what she's typing he screams and runs from the room. B-M walks over, curious to see what Kagome wrote. Kagome laughs.

Kagome: I started the first scene with a mushy moment between him his brother and Kouga. They're all making up and hugging and stuff.

The two girls burst out laughing.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: **_New Allies, New Friends_**

The atmosphere in the tower room was very grave. Sesshoumaru looked down at his friend, lying cold and lifeless on the floor. Kagome moved past him and Tiyaku toward the two swords in the stone. She signalled for the king to approach. He walked with numb legs toward her, wondering at the madness of her thinking. She was acting as if Himari was merely sleeping and only needed to be wakened. Once he stood beside her, she laid her hand upon one of the two swords that now belonged to him.

"Pull it out." As annoyed as he was at her command, he was too worn to argue with her and merely lifted his hand to remove the sword. To his surprise, it lifted instantly from its resting place. He looked at the hilt, which like all the others was silver blue in colour. The only difference with this sword was the designs. The held crowns and shields on one side and his royal crest on the other, as well as strange scripts he could not decipher. This was the first time he noticed this and marvelled at the fact that she was right. They really did belong to him.

"What am I to do with this?"

"This is Tensaiga, the sword of healing. It holds the power to restore life."

Sesshoumaru was stunned by her words. Could this be at all possible? He looked at the sword in his hand in wonder.

"How do I achieve this?" He asked, looking at her questioningly.

She moved to stand beside him and adjusted his hand properly over the hilt. He looked at her as his body became aware of hers in their close proximity. He focused his attention on her words, chiding himself for his reaction, especially at a time like this. After a few moments, she stood back and demonstrated the use of the sword.

"You simply move the sword a circular motion over his body and say the words that are engraved on the hilt, '_Sialte ter iruwai, rinan inti liniarr ter uhn.' _I will help you."

"What is the meaning of these words?"

Kagome looked at his drawn features, feeling sympathy for the proud and dignified Lord. He was trying hard to keep his features void of expression, but she saw the great sadness in the depths of his golden eyes. He was suffering the feelings of loss for dear friend.

"The words translate as such, '_Sword of Spirit, restore this life to us_. Very simple, but effective."

He started moving the sword in the same motion she described and repeated the words as she spoke them. To his surprise, it started glowing and vibrating. He could feel the energy pulsing in his hand. A white light shot forth from the tip to cover Himari's entire body. After several moments, it faded. Sesshoumaru and Tiyaku had been holding their breath, waiting. They were stunned to see that Himari was indeed alive, both noting the steady rise and fall of his chest as well as the swiftly rising colour, returning to his pallid skin. The broken arrow that had previously protruded from his prone body now was absent. Sesshoumaru was overwhelmed with emotions as he watched his friends slowly return to the living world. He had never known such relief as he felt now. He placed the sword back in its slot and bent immediately to lift Himari's prone body from the ground. Straightening, he sent a look of gratitude toward the Shiiyon warrior before carrying his friend out the room.

Tiyaku stood in stunned silence, staring at Kagome in wonder. The more he saw of her, the more impressed he became. She was indeed a creature of great power, not to mention her awesome courage. He smiled as he remembered the way she handled their mighty Lord.

"My lady, I offer you our most sincerest gratitude for your deeds this day. General Himari is very dear to the hearts of many in this land. He has been Lord Sesshoumaru's friend since childhood, as he is mine. I cannot find the words to express the feelings I hold at this moment, and none that would serve to show you the depths of my gratitude."

Kagome smiled at the young soldier before her. She felt tired and slightly disheartened, despite what she considered a successful day. The creatures they had encountered plagued her memory and filled her heart with worry for the future of this world.

"It is not necessary for you to thank me. This is the reason I was sent here, after all."

"Nevertheless, I would like you to understand that your efforts are greatly appreciated My Lady."

"Please Captain, call me Kagome." She smiled at the young man, liking his warm friendly manner.

"Of course Kagome, if you would do me the honour of using my name. I am Tiyaku, at your service." He bowed to her, before straightening and offering his hand.

She placed hers within his grasp and was surprised when he bowed over it, pressing his lips on the back in a formal gesture. He straightened once more and with another quick bow, excused himself to attend to his duties. Now alone, Kagome stood in the silent room, taking a moment to filter her thoughts. She knew that the future would hold many challenges for all of them, and once more the importance of her work here weighed heavily in her mind. So much depended on her, could she do all that was needed to right this horrible wrong? Taking a deep breath, she tried to shake off the feelings of doubt that suddenly plagued her. Giving herself a shake, she headed out of the tower room. She would seek the peace of the rose garden in the back of the castle. She had discovered it the day before, when she had disappeared out the window.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kikyou stirred within the comfort of the warm blankets. Her eyelids fluttered open as awareness slowly filtered into her sleep-laden mind. She looked about her, wondering at her strange surroundings. Sitting up, she scanned the room, her face a picture of puzzlement. The last thing she remembered was walking through the forest towards Gavalia.

"Where am I?" She pushed the blankets back and climbed out of the large bed, noting that she still wore her travelling clothes minus the cloak, which hung on the back of a nearby chair. She walked to the door and opened it, peering out cautiously. The corridor was empty and looked rather familiar. As she stepped out of the room a wave of nostalgia hit her, stilling her motions completely. She leaned against the wall, as memories flooded her mind. Her spirit surged forth, filling her with a sense of purpose and understanding. A slow smile came to her lips as she looked around at the other doors. Her brother and sister spirits lay within, all rousing as she had to the knowledge of their existence. She waited patiently for them to join her. Together they would seek out their leader.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru took one last look at his friend's healthy colour and calmly resting features before making his way out of the room. He still could not believe that Himari was alive and it was only now that he realised the significance of the mighty Tensaiga. He had so many questions running through his mind as he searched the palace for the only one who could answer them. So many things had happened since she had arrived the previous day and he was anxious to have her make some sense of it all. He followed her scent out to the rose garden. It took him a while to locate her among the brightly coloured blooms. She sat on a bench, seeming lost to her thoughts. He took the opportunity to study her, standing slightly behind a particularly large bush that kept him concealed from her vision. Again he felt the familiar reactions that plagued him, wondering why it was always so with her. Why only one look would send his body into the turmoil of emotions that it usually did. He fought to steady his heartbeat and breathing as his eyes travelled over her features, noting once more her ethereal beauty. 'Definitely not of this world' his mind told him.

She stood suddenly and turned towards him. The movement startled him. He moved from behind the bush and walked slowly to her. Neither spoke, both caught in the other's gaze. He was standing in front of her before Kagome could find her voice.

"I am amazed at the roses in your gardens. They are the most resilient roses I have ever seen. The chill has already arrived and yet they continue to bloom."

As she spoke the inane words, Kagome wondered why she was resorting to such trivial conversation. It was not her usual way and she marvelled once more, at his ability to undermine her usual poise. The silence stretched between them. Her breath caught at his heated glance. He took another step forward and her heart rate increased, overwhelmingly. She groped in her mind for something to say, anything to dispel the intensity that was building between them.

"How is General Himari?"

"He is recovering quite well." Sesshoumaru was desperately trying to shake off the trance-like state that was overtaking him. The closer he was to her, the more lost he became to the sensations that raced through him. He searched through the haze for the words he wished to speak.

"I want to thank for saving his life."

Kagome looked at him, surprised. "But I did naught. You are the one that returned his life to him."

"If you had not instructed me Lady Kagome, I could not have done so." With that he stepped forward, closing that distance between them and took her hand in his. "I realise that the feelings between us have been less than amicable since you arrived, and I find myself hoping that you allow me the chance to remedy that."

Kagome was lost for words. She stared at her hand that lay in his. The sensations caused by his touch were frightening her. She had always been cool, calm and unaffected by men and here she was, a complete emotional wreck at his mere touch. 'Why does he have this affect on me?' She felt like snatching her hand from his and running as far from him as possible. Instead, she took a deep breath and raised her eyes to his, bracing herself against the onslaught of emotions that came.

Sesshoumaru watched her closely, wondering at her thoughts as he noted each passing expression displayed across her animated features. He opened his mouth to repeat his request, but was silenced by the sudden tightening in his chest as she raised her eyes to his. Silence enveloped them as they stared at each other, lost to everything but the feelings that flew between them. Very slowly, Sesshoumaru leaned forward until he was but a breath away from her. His mind protested at what he was about to do yet he paid no heed. His lips brushed hers, sending strange sensations through his body.

Kagome gasped at the myriad of sensations that coursed through her. She stared into his eyes, wanting to feel his warm touch again. Before she could stop herself she pressed her lips to his, surprising them both. Sesshoumaru hesitated for only a second before wrapping his arms around her to bring her against him. His mouth moved over hers in a slow gentle caress, savouring the soft fullness of her lips. They both lost themselves to their feelings, unaware of their surroundings. Suddenly Kagome pulled back, staring at him wide-eyed.

"The Guardians have wakened." She moved from his embrace, thanking the spirits for saving her from her stupidity. She avoided his eyes as she continued to speak. "I must go and greet them."

She did not wait for a reply and walked swiftly away from him, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. She had disappeared out of sight before Sesshoumaru could find the will to move his body. His heart still pounded heavily in his chest, which tightened with an indescribable emotion. He took a deep breath, willing away the sensations, trying to get his mind to work.

"What the hell happened just then?"

He shook his head in disbelief. He felt disgust at his lack of self-control, as well as baffled by his reactions to her. She was the most aggravating creature he had ever met, and the last person he would dream of involving himself with and yet... Sesshoumaru straightened and squared his shoulders. He was the King of Earth and by God, he would behave as such.

"This will not happen again," he vowed as he made his way toward the palace.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Dehndir led the line of Shiiyon Warriors down the long corridor. He pondered on the recent string of events that surrounded the King and his Keep. It seemed that life had much in store for his Liege, though Dehndir was not surprised. He realised long ago that Lord Sesshoumaru was destined for greatness. He certainly hoped that the presence of these eight people and their leader would signify the end of the disasters that had befallen the lands. The little procession continued on in silence. As they approached the door it swung open, revealing a smiling Shiiyon warrior. Dehndir watched as she stepped forth, eyeing each person in turn. She nodded her head at him, before passing to stand in front of the wolf youkai. They both lifted their left hand and placed it on each other's shoulders, bowing their heads slightly.

"Brother spirit Roohan, welcome to the kingdom of Ierten."

"Hail great leader. My service is yours to command."

Kagome smiled at Kouga before dropping her hand and moving to stand before Miroku. Again they placed their hands on each other's shoulder, bowing to the other.

"Brother spirit Illiarkan, welcome to the kingdom of Ierten." Miroku smiled at her, responding

"Hail Shyra. My service is yours to command."

She continued down the line greeting each similarly, until she came to Sango. She smiled warmly, stepping forward to embrace her old friend.

"My sister spirit Horinaskia, welcome to the kingdom of Ierten."

"Shyra, my friend and leader. My service is yours to command."

Kagome stepped back, her gaze once more sweeping over the group. She was so glad to have them with her, feeling for the first time since she arrived a sense of belonging. Yes, these people were her family.

"There is much to discuss my friends, but I think that it all can wait till tomorrow. I know you all have information to depart and I too have much to tell you. For now though, the hour grows late and I'm sure that after many days of no food you are all famished. Let us make our way to the kitchen and see if we can find something to eat."

She turned to Dehndir with an enquiring look. The little toad bowed.

"Of course my lady. If you will follow me, I will show you the way."

He led the group down a succession of corridors until they finally arrived at the kitchen. The cooks looked up in surprise to see the strange bunch of people invading their busy room. They all turned to bestow quick bows upon the their new guardians before returning to their tasks. The head chef came forth at Dehndir's summons and received his instructions. He turned promptly to start the requested task. Dehndir then led the group out to the terrace where tables and chairs were set among the beautiful array of plants and flowers. Rin let out a gasp of sheer wonder as she walked to a hanging fern that held the most exquisite purple flowers from its tips. She had never seen a plant such as this and that amazed her. Plants and flowers were one of the many topics she studied for many years, yet she could not recall this particular variety. She could not take her eyes from it. Behind her, the others were settling into the chairs around a large white table. She heard a laugh and turned, facing her leader.

"I see that you have not changed Oluwara. You're still as obsessed with plants as you were before I left." Kagome could not help but tease the lively little spirit. Rin giggled at her.

"No, I am as I have always been." She moved to take a seat with the others. "What is your earthly name Shyra?"

"It's Kagome Rin. Roohan is known as Kouga. Illiarkan is Miroku, Harkinia is Kagura. Panasha is known as Kohaku, Ibaanyah is Inuyasha, Horinaskia is Sango and Madinjah is known here as Kikyou."

The conversation came to a halt as two servants arrived to place drinks on the table. As soon as they left, Rin started bouncing excitedly in her seat.

"I love this land. It reminds me of Shiiyon and placates my aching soul. I have spent many a day gazing out my window with saddened eyes at what lay around me. My heart yearned for the beauty and life that should have been, but was not. Now there is hope and my soul lightens beyond measure. I will work tirelessly to help restore Earth to its former glory."

There were nods all around as everyone agreed. They had all felt despair at the ruin that dominated the once beautiful planet. To all intents and purposes, this was now their home and they all wanted nothing more than to bring life back to its great mass. For now, they felt relief to sit amongst the glorious surroundings within the Western Lands. They would take this opportunity to relax and enjoy their brief respite before they all faced the battle that was to come.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sango and Kagome strolled quietly through the peaceful garden, behind the massive white castle. They had left the others at the stables, where they had all gone after their meal. All the Guardians had been delighted to look upon the beautiful beasts that reminded them so much of the ones from their beloved Shiiyon. The only difference between Earth's horses and their '_unequanah_' was the horn that resided upon the forehead of the Shiiyon beasts. The two girls were discussing the legends about the mythical beasts called unicorns and their similarity to the unequanah. They laughed at the stories told of their magical powers and wondered how many others tales originated from creatures of Shiiyon. They both stopped as they saw a figure sitting on a bench, a short distance away.

Himari had been listening to the conversation of the approaching girls with a smile on his face. He remembered many of those precise stories, having heard them many times as a child. As they entered the open area of the garden, he stood and turned to face them, smiling as he made his way toward Kagome.

Sango watched the approaching officer with something akin to awe in her expression. She noticed that Kagome was similarly affected. The man was absolutely gorgeous. She had heard tales of the unparalleled looks of the Inu Youkai, but never had she imagined such breathtaking beauty. He stood noble and proud in the light silver blue tunic that set off his silver haired good looks. His light grey eyes were very captivating, lulling Sango into a daze.

Kagome gave herself a mental shake, annoyed at this silly reaction. She would have to control her reactions to these creatures, if she was to do her job properly. She looked at Himari in the eye, giving him a warm smile. She liked this youkai. She sensed that he was of high character and someone she could trust. He had an open and honest face, and there was something in his eyes that hinted at a great sense of humour. 'Yes,' she thought to herself. 'I have a feeling that he will indeed lighten gloom.'

"Lady Kagome, I have much to thank you for." Himari took Kagome's hand, bestowing a kiss upon it. He then turned to Sango, doing the same to her. "I do not believe I have had the pleasure of being introduced to this lovely young lady."

Sango was blushing profusely as Himari looked into her eyes, his smile lighting his face and making him appear more beautiful than before.

"General Himari, let me introduce you to Lady Sangome."

Sango finally managed to find her voice. She smiled at the man as she spoke.

"I am honoured to meet you General."

"The pleasure is all mine, and please you must both call me Himari." He moved to the side, gesturing to them to sit with him.

"Thank you, but I will decline." Sango rushed quickly through the words, feeling quite desperate to escape the man's compelling presence. "I really feel the need for rest, so if you will both excuse me, I will retire for the evening."

"Of course Sango, I hope you're feeling well." Kagome was feeling concerned as she noticed her friend's pale features.

"Yes I feel fine Kagome. Please do not worry for I suffer only from fatigue; nothing a good sleep will not fix." She smiled at her friend giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Well, I will bid you both goodnight."

"May your dreams be pleasant Lady Sangome." Himari took Sango's hand once more, bestowing a courteous kiss upon it. Sango blushed and hid her face as she kissed Kagome's cheek, and wished her well til the morning. She then rushed from the garden, glad to have some distance between her and the disturbing Himari.

Kagome watched her friend's departure with a frown. 'That's strange,' she thought, wondering at the girl's sudden change. She had never known Horinaskia to be anything but calm. 'Oh well, maybe she is as tired as she says'.

"Would you care to join me Lady Kagome?" Himari's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she turned, giving him a smile of consent.

"How are you feeling General? I didn't think that you'd on your feet as yet." She sat facing him on the bench, her eyes taking in his healthy glow.

"I feel extremely well, and very lucky to be alive. For which I must again thank you My Lady."

"Oh please General, I did nothing. It was all your Lord's work"

"Ah, but with your guidance. Truth be known, that if not for you he would have lacked the knowledge to do as he did. I thank you Lady Kagome, from the depths of my heart." Himari picked up Kagome's hand and held it to his chest. "I swear to you this day, that I will forever be in your debt. You may always count on me as your friend and ally."

Kagome found his words touching. She smiled at him warmly, realising her instincts had been correct. He was someone she could count on.

"Thank you General. You have no idea how much your words mean to me. In a land that is so strange, I am separate from all that is dear to me, except the Guardians of course. It's nice to have someone from here that I can call friend."

"Please Lady Kagome, call me Himari."

"Only if you call me Kagome." She smiled at him, her face lighting with mischief.

Himari laughed at her, finding her sudden change of mood quite infectious. He liked her bold and challenging nature, and was absolutely enthralled at her expressive features, which seemed to display every thought that entered her head. To a youkai this was quite a revelation as they were overall a very stoic race. Even to those such as he, who smiled and laughed occasionally emotions were a thing to be contained. This woman was as refreshing and warm as a breath of spring air, blowing through the winter chill and bringing with it the intoxicating fragrance of the life that would soon come. Himari knew that her presence in the castle would finally lift the gloom that had settled there since the disasters had started to occur. He thought once more, of the surprising but rather amusing affect she had on Sesshoumaru. He almost laughed aloud as he thought of the fun to be had with the two in the future and for the first time in a very long time, he looked forward to what lay ahead. 'Maybe things are not so bleak after all' he mused as he smiled with genuine warmth at Kagome.

"You look as if you have a secret. What are you up to?" She leaned forward, eyes squinting at him in a teasingly accusing manner. Himari held a hand to his heart and wore the expression of exaggerated innocence, playing along with her little game.

"Oh but I swear to you Kagome, I know naught of which you speak."

"Hmm, we shall see" she declared as she leaning back and folding her arms, her eyebrow rising in an imperious manner.

"And if I find that you lie, you shall suffer the consequences..." Her face suddenly took on a comically thoughtful expression as she frowned, lifting her hand and tapping her cheek with her forefinger. "_When_ I figure out what those consequences will be."

Himari frowned in mock seriousness. "Then I shall leave the decision of whether or not to worry til then."

They nodded at each other in formal agreement before bursting into laughter. Kagome could feel all the tension that had accumulated in her body over the last two days suddenly melting away. She was so glad of the powerful sword, for providing her with the opportunity to get to know this man.

Himari found yet another reason to admire the young woman beside him. He now knew she possessed a wonderful sense of humour as well as a playful nature. As he laughed with her, he thought he could detect a presence nearby but when his eyes scanned the area, he found nothing. The presence, he realised had disappeared. 'Not quick enough old friend' he thought as his eyes returned Kagome, but his senses stayed alert to any shift in the atmosphere. He knew he was still there, lingering in the shadows and listening. Himari only wondered why he chose to remain hidden instead of joining them. He focused on Kagome as she started speaking.

"Do you live here Himari? In the castle I mean."

"I am in residence here but I was born in Karleehl. It is a large city on the upper west coast."

"Oh wow, you live near the beach?"

Again Himari found himself laughing, this time at her strange speech. "What is this beach that you refer to Kagome?"

Kagome laughed with him, grabbing his arm in apology. "See Himari you've lightened my heart so much that I forget where I am."

Himari stood, offering his hand to Kagome. "Come, let us walk and you can explain to me about this beach of yours."

Kagome's hand was held over the top of his as he escorted her slowly around the garden. Himari had felt a stir in the air and was keen to get closer to its source. He was hoping that he could detect the emotion causing it. When they reached the spot closest to the source, he stopped and turned to Kagome, listening to her explanation.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru had spent the afternoon riding through the countryside with the one of his troops. The more distance he put between himself and that puzzling woman, the better for his state of mind. The tour of the countryside was just what he needed. The three hours of solid riding had definitely helped him to clear his thoughts and he returned to the palace in a better state of mind. They had ridden through the gates no more than five minutes before. He had had every intention of going to the stables and tending to his horse, as the rest of the soldiers would do. He still had the need to keep himself occupied, especially since the first thing that entered his mind upon arrival at the castle was the memory of soft lips pressing against his. He cursed inwardly as he continued to lead the group down the long pathway to the buildings at the back of the property. Suddenly, he lifted his hand and brought the troop to a halt as his gaze took in the bright silver-blue uniforms outside the stables. He had no desire, to see Kagome and decided to change his plans. He dismounted and handed the reins to one of the soldiers. They all bowed their heads to him before continuing on their way. Sesshoumaru decided to cut through the back garden to the rear entrance of his personal suite. He was deep in thought and did not notice the two people on the bench until he heard their laughter. He stopped dead in his tracks, feeling greatly surprised as he watched Kagome's face light up with mischief. His breath, caught as he took in the different expressions that played across her features and the sound of her laughter captivated him. He stepped closer trying to discover what they found so amusing. He quickly masked his presence, concealing himself behind a large bush as he noticed the slight change in Himari's expression and the way his eyes scanned the area is if in search of something. He relaxed as his friend turned to listen to girl beside him.

She asked Himari where he lived. He noted the familiarity between the pair, who addressed each other without proper title and wondered why it bothered him. The thought was ended by a sudden tightening in his chest as he watched Kagome grab Himari's arm in a very friendly manner. He felt angry all of a sudden and could not figure out why. He scoffed at himself as he thought of demanding that she release the officer and go to her room. He tried to ignore the unreasonable voice that told him to remove Kagome's hand from his friend's grip. He realised that this action would seem strange to the pair, as Himari merely held her hand in formal court fashion. No intimacy was involved, yet Sesshoumaru could not control the anger he felt at their slight contact. They were now standing directly in front of the bush where he hid. He could hear their conversation clearly.

"A beach is what you know here as the seashore." Kagome explained, smiling warmly at the man she considered her good friend.

"Ah, I see. And the beach is somewhere you enjoy visiting?" Himari returned her smile with equal warmth.

"Oh course, who doesn't? I mean honestly, there's nothing that's more fun than diving under the waves and body surfing." Her excitement was infectious and Himari found himself laughing as he questioned her further.

"How exactly is this body surfing done?"

"Oh I'm sorry Himari, I'm getting so carried away that I keep forgetting how different things are here." She explained the concept of body surfing, laughing at the strange expressions that passed over his face.

"Well I am sorry to tell you that you will not find much of this activity occurring in these parts. The people of our world do not share your love of the water."

"And what about you Himari?" Kagome's expression lighted with mischief once more. "Do you think that I'll be able to convince you to dive into the sea with me."

Himari's face held the most comical expression as he imagined himself in the cold, foaming and wild waters near his ancestral home. Kagome could not contain her amusement and burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh Himari, surely it can't be that bad."

Her laughter only increased at his doubtful expression. Behind them, Sesshoumaru found himself struggling more with his control as the minutes passed. He could not understand why he was reacting as such. 'I cannot abide this woman' he told himself, 'So why do I find this intimacy between Himari and her disturbing?'

Kagome had calmed considerably and was now looking up at Himari with a gentle smile. She searched his face before giving in to an impulse and hurled herself into his arms. The shocked youkai stood for a moment, unmoving before finally returning the affectionate gesture. He was especially pleased when he felt the sudden flare of anger from behind the bush. He had no time to ponder on it though, as Kagome started speaking,

"I have never been more glad of the Shiiyon magic as I am today. For without it, I would not have you as a friend. And you are a friend Himari." She leaned back and looked earnestly into the youkai's eyes. He returned her smile with genuine warmth, drawing her once more back into the embrace.

"As you are to me Kagome," he replied in a solemn voice, for he too felt a bond with her. If he had had a sister, he imagined that this is how he would have felt for her. He squeezed her tightly as he felt the presence quickly withdrawing from behind the bushes but not before he detected the flaring emotions. Himari smiled once more to himself. 'You struggle to contain your emotions, my friend but for how long? How long can you deny these feeling you have? I look forward immensely to what tomorrow shall bring.' He offered his arm to the young woman to escort her inside. He was pleased that his initial assessment was correct. If anyone could stir his friend's blood and bring him out of his ice castle, it was the lovely creature beside him and Himari swore that he would do all in his power to help this process along.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru walked quickly toward large entryway at the back of his suite. He ignored Jakken's annoying voice, growling at the creature when he persisted. He needed to be alone and to work out what was happening to him. He could barely breath for pain that blazed in his chest. It felt as though a sharp knife had pierced him and now remained lodged, deep within causing the sensations to intensify by the second. He had all but run from the scene of the couple embracing. The image continued to play upon his mind, causing him to grab his chest as the pain flared more intensely. Once inside his room, he shut the door and leaned back against it, as if his legs would no longer hold him. He tried to steady his breathing, but he could do naught to stop the turmoil that raged inside him. He slowly slid down the length of the door, til he sat on the floor and dropped his head into his hands in a defeated gesture, giving in to the unexplained feeling of grief that overwhelmed him.

**

* * *

**

_**Back At The Office**_

Well I'll keep this short, seeing how long this chapter is.

Jasmine Fields: Girl have you been checkin' out my notes. How did you know the Guardians were waking? I'll have to keep an eye on you I think.

Dayona: You are a woman after my own heart. Here's to girl power. Stick around babe, I have more fics in mind and you won't find any wimpy Kagomes in any of them.

rainthewolfdemon: thanks so much. I'm glad you like the story and I'll be sure to pass the message on to the hanyou.

demonfox: thank you for your loyal reviews. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.

Well people, hope you all like. Be sure and let me know. Til next time then.

Ciao, Babs


	10. Briefing The Council

**_At The Office_**

B-M: Aha!!! (yelling triumphantly as she rips a bit of paper from her printer and storms over to Inuyasha, pointing to the writing)

B-M: See Inuyasha, you're wrong. According to the readers my story isn't boring. See!!!

Inuyasha: Keh, another dumb bitch who doesn't know what she's talking about. What do you expect from someone with a stupid name like rainthewolfdemon.

B-M: Ooh you're so rude you annoying hanyou! You need to be taught some manners.

Miroku: How about dog obedience school B-M-sama?

B-M: Why Miroku, what a fantastic idea!

Inuyasha: What?!!!

Naraku: Don't you think we have better things to worry about? Like one Jasmine Fields whose been sneaking into the office to look over your notes.

B-M: Mmm. You're right and I see her coming this way right now. Tell you what Naraku, how about you and Sess keep her busy in the bedroom while we take doggy here to the pound, oops I mean obedience school. Come on Miroku, he's getting away!!!

B-M and Miroku chase Inuyasha out the door, while Sess and Naraku hide, waiting as Jasmine Fields approaches.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: **_Briefing The Council_**

There was a bustle in the main foyer of the large castle as everyone rushed about, preparing for the day's activities. Kagome felt particularly happy this morning. Yesterday had produced some rather pleasing moments that lightened her heart greatly. She now had her brother and sister spirits with her as well as a new friend. She smiled at the faces that passed her, noting their awed and respectful expressions. She knew that talk of her deeds from the previous day was circulating throughout the palace. Sighing inwardly, she figured that there was no way around it. She felt discomfort, at the expressions of awe present on the faces of those surrounding her but could do nothing to stop it. She had tried several times to explain that she only did her duty when helping to revive Himari but her words fell on deaf ears. Everyone around her seemed willing to believe that she was some sort of goddess who should be honoured and revered. At the bottom of the stairs was a familiar face, smiling up at her.

"Good morning Kagome. I trust you slept well, for you are looking extremely radiant today. Though I must say I am surprised to see you up at such an early hour."

"Thank you Himari and you know what they say; the early bird catches the worm." As Kagome said this, she laughed. Himari joined her.

"This is another peculiar phrase from your time, is that correct?"

"Yes Himari, that is correct. It's just another way of saying that you will achieve nothing by laying in bed all day."

Himari offered Kagome his hand. "Would you do me the honour of joining me for breakfast this morning?"

"I'd love to." Kagome smiled warmly at the youkai as she took his proffered hand.

They turned to walk into the large dining area but stopped as they came face to face with Sesshoumaru. He stood in the doorway, looking at them with a blank expression. Before either of them had the opportunity to greet him he blinked, gave a curt nod and turned, leaving without saying a word. Himari smiled secretly as he watched his friend leave. 'Well it seems that we are off to a good start this morning.' He brushed his thoughts aside when he noticed the baffled and rather disappointed expression on Kagome's face.

"It seems that our Lord has much on his mind this morning." He smiled at her, hoping to see her happy face once again. He looked up as he saw Sango walking towards them.

"I see that all the beautiful creatures of Shiiyon are early to rise." He smiled warmly at her, earning a blush. "I trust you slept well Lady Sango?"

"Yes, thank you General." Sango found herself once again, affected by the youkai's presence. She busied herself in greeting her friend to hide her confusion. Kagome returned her affectionate embrace.

"I hope you will make me the happiest man Lady Sango by allowing me to escort you and Lady Kagome to breakfast. I shall be the envy of all the men."

Both girls laughed as they moved to stand on either side of the youkai, taking his hand and allowing him to lead them into the dining area. The large room was already filled with people.

"Take a look over there. Is that not a familiar sight Shyra?"

Kagome laughed as she looked in the direction that Sango indicated. On a bench at the farthest end of the room sat Miroku, surrounded by four females, who hung off his every word.

"Well, it seems that our dear Illiarkan stays true to form."

The three barely took their seats when Rin and Kikyou came to join them. Kagome introduced the pair to Himari. It seemed that they also found the distinguished officer appealing. The only thing that drew Rin's attention away was the arrival of Captain Tiyaku. Kagome almost giggled, as she looked about her at her sister spirits, thinking that they too, would benefit from training in self-control.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome had one hour to spare before the meeting in the Great Hall. She decided to visit the young boy, Shippou. She entered his room to find him still in bed. He appeared to be sleeping so she sat beside and looked at his face. His physical injuries, no longer troubled him. She knew that his grief was the reason he remained in his bed. She tried to speak to him, gently brushing the hair from his face.

"Shippou? Can you hear me?"

There was no reply. Kagome stroked his cheek, continuing in the same soft voice.

"Look, you have a really nice breakfast here. Don't you want to try a little bit?"

She persisted for some time, trying to coax the boy out of his catatonic state, but he would not respond. This troubled her greatly. She knew the dangerous consequences of a soul lingering too long in such a state. She tried once more to reach him.

"Shippou, I know that you don't feel up to it right now, but you really need to eat something." Still there was no response. "Please Shippou, do it for me. You have no idea how devastated I'd feel if you were to just pass on, especially after all the trouble I went to help you."

She felt rather guilty about using this tactic but at that moment, she would anything in order to him to get him to eat. Relief washed over her when he finally turned his head. His face held no expression, appearing dead and lifeless. He made no move to feed himself. Sighing, Kagome picked up the spoon and brought it to his lips. He opened his mouth and accepted it, chewing on the food as if it were cardboard. She managed to get him to eat a few mouthfuls before he turned his head away. She made sure he had some drink and was sleeping peacefully then she left. As she walked down the corridor, she worried over the child's state of mind. She could not leave him this way. She had to help him or his soul would be lost.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

There was quite a commotion in the main office of the Great Hall as the many members of the Western Council settled themselves around the massive oval table. There were extra chairs today, to accommodate the Shiiyon Warriors. Sesshoumaru sat waiting, appearing more patient than he actually felt. The hubbub in the room was grating on his nerves. He wished that they would all just sit down and close their mouths but this morning, everyone was determined to converse.

He watched the Shiiyon warriors, making their way into the room. 'Well, at least they are more contained than my soldiers' he noted, looking at his officers with hidden disgust. He fought the urge to yell at them, instead turning his attention back to peaceful warriors. He noticed that a certain one was missing. 'She is probably flirting with some poor unsuspecting fool.' The bitter thought jarred his memory. He felt again the searing pain in his heart. He had spent a sleepless night recounting again and again the images that brought the intense feelings. By morning he was near to hating her, wishing to never lay eyes on her again. He laughed at the futile notion, remembering the encounter just this morning on his way out of the Dining Hall. He had felt again the painful emotions at seeing the two walking hand in hand toward him. There was nothing but for him to contain his reactions. His earlier resolve to avoid her came back with a vengeance. He would not allow himself to get into any more situations with her where emotions might accidentally flare. From now on, his approach would be formal and distant. He tried to block out the memory of her lips upon his as he restated his resolve. His heart started its steady race as the object of his imagination strolled into the room, wearing a thoughtful and troubled expression. He cursed inwardly as he turned away from her.

Sango approached Kagome in concern. "What is the matter Shyra? You look greatly troubled."

Kagome smiled at her friend. "Yes Horinaskia, something does weigh upon my mind, but now is not the time to discuss it. When this meeting comes to an end I will explain to you that, which troubles my heart."

Sango nodded and they both took their seats. Kagome noticed that the Western Lord carefully avoided her gaze but had little time to ponder the fact as the meeting began. To her surprise, it a very distinguished and older youkai chaired the conference.

"Gentlemen of the Council and esteemed warriors of Shiiyon, let us commence with this meeting." He waited until the room fell silent before continuing. "Members of Shiiyon, I am Councilman Hanankari. I will be heading the briefing. We will start with the matter of the South. News has arrived that our troops are in place, awaiting the Eastern armies as we speak. Lord Naraku is two days away from the borders. There is still no news as to the size of this force as they travel under some sort of cloaking spell. At present, this is all there is to the report. Does anyone here have more to add to this matter?"

Miroku stood and bowed before the members. "Gentlemen of the Council, I am known as Miroku son of Keiroku, Lord of Shaimon. Before arriving here, I travelled to the East, to Gadarva. I was trying to ascertain the location of five prisoners that I was informed were held within their walls. I happened to overhear the guards discussing the coming battle. The Eastern army is three thousand strong."

There were gasps all round the table, followed by hushed whispers. Kagome sat forward staring intently at Miroku.

"What of these prisoners you were trying to locate?" She had the feeling that they were in some way, important to their cause.

"They are the five monks of the High Order of Tanmar. It is a holy village in the South, where the most powerful monks in the lands reside. The five in the tower are the oldest and by far, the most powerful. They were captured three weeks ago whilst travelling to the holy temples of Shrai. Somehow, a magical collar of some sort was created that can contain their powers; that must be how they were overcome. They are now held within a high tower that has but one heavily guarded entrance. I have no idea as to the purpose for the capture."

Miroku took his seat and Councilman Hanankari stood. "Does anyone else have more to add to this matter?"

When silence greeted him he continued. "Then I will move on to the matter of the refugees. It has been brought to my attention that the numbers we are receiving are too great for the accommodations.

Sesshoumaru's curt reply came instantly. "Then have the problem resolved Councilman. Get every available hand for the job. Make these people work too. If they wish to be housed this winter then they can participate."

"Yes Sire."

Kagome was taken aback. Not only at Sesshoumaru's gruff tone but also at the fact that he bothered with people he found detestable. Once again, she found herself puzzled by this strange enigmatic man. She wondered, in fascination at what other secret sides lay hidden beneath his cold exterior. As she studied him intently, he turned, locking her in his heated glance. Her heart stilled as their gazes held then suddenly, he turned his head as if disgusted by what he saw. For some inexplicable reason, Kagome felt as if he stabbed her in the heart. She looked away, confused at his reaction and met with another pair of eyes. Himari smiled at her warmly. She smiled back, heartened by the warmth on his face, though a lingering sensation still sat within her chest. She decided to avoid looking at the cold youkai, instead turning her attention back to the Councilman.

"Let us move to the next matter. There have been several reports of ships sailing near the coastline of our western borders. There have been no attempts made as yet, to penetrate our barriers. It seems that the intruders are content to merely sit and spy on us."

"Yes Councilman, I have seen them these beasts of carnage." Inuyasha sat forward looking suddenly fierce as he spoke. There were several shocked gasps and whispers that were silenced as the Councilman raised his hand. He looked at Inuyasha in astonishment.

"You mean to tell me that you have seen these creatures with your very eyes? How is this possible? There is much too great a distance to discern a figure correctly, even for the youkai sight."

Inuyasha ignored the questions and continued to speak in the same fierce tone. "These creatures must surely be born at evil's hands, for they have not soul. They are abominations. Their grotesque forms are confirmation of the blackness within. They are covered with rotting skin and possess rows of poisonous fangs."

"Sire, that is exactly like the beasts we encountered." Tiyaku sat forward, looking worriedly at Sesshoumaru. The Western Lord merely nodded while his mind raced through all these new facts. He was careful not to reveal the extent of his worry. Before he could reply, Rin stood and bowed to the council.

"If you would permit me to cut in, I also have something to add to this."

"Very well" replied the Councilman, taking his seat once more.

"I am Lady Rin of the city Dassaiki, in the Northern Lands. My uncle is Lord Dakoni."

Rin hid her amusement at the influence her Shiiyon status afforded her. Had she been plain Lady Rin, the attention she received here would be the same as it had been at her uncle's court. She looked around at the attentive faces before continuing.

"Whilst travelling to my uncle's castle I too saw such beasts. I had my trackers follow them. They told me that they tracked the creatures for days, right to Draglygin, a mountainous region in the East. Apparently, the beasts disappeared into a mine. They could not get close enough to determine the purpose for the mine's existence. However, they did report seeing the creatures carrying a very strange stone that was black of colour, but seemed to hold a strange red mist."

"No!" Rin stopped speaking at Kagome's outburst. "It can't be!" 'Then that means a dragon clan has died'.

"What is it My Lady?" one of the youkai officers enquired, concerned by the look of dread on her face.

Kagome pulled back from her mind, collecting herself as she faced the questioning stares around her. Somehow, she had to explain the situation to them without putting fear into their hearts. She warned her Shiiyon counterparts by speaking through their telepathic link. 'Please brothers and sisters, do not react at what I am about to say. We will discuss it quietly later.' To the council members she said, in her steadiest voice

"When Earth was founded, the Shiiyonians were sent to help establish its settlement. We brought with us pieces of Shiiyon, to aid in the creation of life on this planet. One of those pieces came in the form of a powerful rock from our life source, Bahzsharaal. The reason for this was to provide the earth with the vegetation it needed to sustain the new children who would soon live there. The stone held life of it's own. When the land divided into four parts, we split the stone, so that one part lay hidden deep within a cave, in all of the four regions. Each stone gave birth to two protectors, in the form of dragons. As time went by, these dragons multiplied but continued to live within the caves, coming out only when needed. I fear that they may have been slain while protecting the stone." This was all Kagome was willing to say, though a sense of urgency was filling her as she spoke.

Sesshoumaru studied her intently. He realised that she was keeping something from them. He had noticed the quickly exchanged glance between her and the other warriors and wondered if there was any point in confronting her. He decided to leave it for now. His mind was already reeling with so many issues that he did not see himself dealing with more. He turned his attention back to the meeting. Kouga was now standing and addressing the council.

"My pack happened to pass the dragon caves in the South, the one I think they refer to as the Seven Caves. It was under attack, by beasts of your exact description."

Kagome had a desperate need to get out of there fast. "Gentlemen, if you would excuse us, we have something rather urgent to attend to."

As she spoke all the Shiiyon Warriors stood and started moving toward the doors. Sesshoumaru bit back the urge to yell at them. He had lots to keep him occupied here with the arrangements to counter all these new threats. He turned dismissively from the group.

Kagome looked away from him, ignoring the slight niggling sensation in her belly and spoke to the council. "If it's possible, I would like to speak with you all again today. There are many decisions to be made now but first I need some time to gather more information."

"Very well My Lady" Councilman Hanankari stood to take charge of the meeting once more. "Is it suitable to all members of the Council, to meet at the sixteenth hour?"

He scanned the sea of faces taking in the affirmative nods before ending the meeting. "Very well, we shall conclude these talks at such time."

With that, everybody rose to their feet and left the room to return to their duties. Sesshoumaru stayed seated, not quite sure what had just happened. 'Did that woman just dictate to us all her expectations and expect us to comply?' The worse part of it was that they had. He sat in his seat, feeling rather miffed. It was foreign to his nature to obey other's commands. Since her arrival, he felt that he was losing his authority. His men seemed more willing to listen to her, than to act as they should.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice beside him. "What is it, that causes you to scowl in such a manner my friend?"

Sesshoumaru's scowl only deepened as he turned to look at Himari. He was his friend since childhood but right at that moment, he wanted to strike the man so hard, especially when his grin widened in a knowing manner.

"So what ails you? Or would you rather not speak of it?"

Sesshoumaru stood abruptly and stalked out of the room, without answering his friend. Himari laughed. He had caught the expression on his friends face when Kagome entered the room. As fleeting as it was, he had not failed to notice the heated look in his eyes.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome found a room at the end of a small corridor, attached to the Great Hall. There was a large table in the middle, surrounded by chairs and nothing else. She gestured to the others to sit but remained on her feet. She was too restless to be still and took to pacing the small length of the room. They watched her in silence, knowing she would speak when she had her thoughts collected. Finally, she turned to them.

"I do not want the Ierteinlehz (Earthlings) to know of what we speak." There were nods all round the table. She paused for a moment to whisper a spell that would stop prying ears from hearing their conversation.

"I am gravely concerned for the welfare of the dragons."

"Obviously, they are connected with the Stone and it's continuance."

"That is correct Rin. If the dragons die, the stone's life force will eventually fade. If that happens then the land guarded by that stone would also die. The people would starve because nothing would grow from the soil."

"Does this not mean that the North is already in peril?" Kohaku thought of his family and friends. There was already little to eat but at least the soils did produce something. Now there would be nothing, not even to feed the few animals they kept.

"Yes I'm afraid so Kohaku. Now that the stone has been removed the land will eventually deteriorate into nothing."

Sango felt her brother's concern. "Then we must make haste in removing all from these lands."

"That is obviously one of our main concerns but before we see to this, it is absolutely imperative that we search the Dwyalinai Caves. I can only pray that one of the Red Dragons remain."

"Shyra" Miroku's silky voice filled the room. "We also need to remove the monks from Gadarva. I know not of the reasons for their capture but I am most certain that they will not survive long in that place."

"Yes I agree with you Illiarkan. I have a feeling that these monks are important to us, somehow. Tell me more about this tower in which they're held."

"As I mentioned at the meeting, the tower has only one door which is heavily guarded. If we were to try gaining entrance there, an alarm would rise and we would find ourselves swarmed in no time. There are windows to the tower rooms but they are all barred with a heavy metal that could prove rather difficult to penetrate without raising suspicion."

Kagome sat pondering this, trying to piece together some plan to recover the five monks.

"The wisest course would be to see the fortress firsthand. Then we would have the knowledge of all that stood before us." Rin's words brought Kagome from her thoughts.

"Yes of course Rin, you're right. The sooner we tend to this the better." She turned to Kagura. "Harkinia, you will accompany me."

Kagura nodded. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as it is safe to do so. I do not want anyone knowing of our departure, is that clear?" She looked at all of them before continuing. "If you are asked of our whereabouts, be vague. Say that you saw us strolling in the garden last or something of the sort."

Again, they all nodded, none questioning their leader's decisions. They all trusted that she knew best. Inuyasha walked over to stand behind her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Have no worry of my brother Shyra, I know very well how to distract him."

Kagome smiled at him, showing her amusement. "I find it rather ironic that you of all the Guardians, were chosen as his brother."

"You may find it amusing but I find it incredibly frustrating." Inuyasha smiled, having always had a soft spot for this particular Shiiyonian.

"Well, that is what we call poetic justice." Kikyou's silky reply brought an instant frown to the youkai's smiling face.

He sent her a glare, which only served to heighten her amusement. Finally, he turned away from her in disgust. Kagome watched the pair, smiling. She enjoyed their bickering. The truth was, she thought they were hilarious. Madinjah would always manage to make poor Ibaanyah so mad that he would bluster and whine like a child; getting angrier still when everyone laughed at him. In the end though, he always managed to find a way to make the other spirit pay. It was all very funny to Kagome.

Kouga stood and faced Kagome. "I think it best if I take a stroll. I may be able to locate an appropriate place for your departure."

"That's a good idea Roohan. Actually, I think it wise if we all split up and do the same." Kagome stood as she spoke. The others all followed her queue and made to leave. She released the spell and they all filed out of the room.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Servants and soldiers bowed at their passing lord but he barely noticed. He had just left his office after meeting with his ranking officers. He still could not believe what he had done. He had broken a golden rule and lost control in front of his men. He felt great shame for his actions and blamed her. After all, the mention of her name was what set him off. He blanched as he remembered the anger that had suddenly overtaken him, completely shattering his calm veneer.

He had arrived at his office, to find his soldiers waiting. His mood was still as dark as it had been all morning. He was unaware of the fact that his usually unmarred features wore a troubled frown. His mood worsened when he looked upon Himari's grinning face. Again, he resisted the urge to strike the youkai. He placed himself firmly in his chair and focused on the papers in his hand. He made pretence of reading them as he wrestled with his emotions. He was trying to rationalise his reactions to his friend, to no avail. There was no explanation for his feelings. After a few minutes, when he thought he had himself sufficiently under control, he had begun to brief the officers on the new situation with the Southern Lands. He assigned them to their new duties, some to prepare their men for war. Sesshoumaru had cursed inwardly at having to do this. There so much to do here and he needed every available hand as it was.

The officers had started leaving as soon as they received their instructions. There was only Himari, Tiyaku and three older soldiers. Sesshoumaru had avoided looking at his friend, hoping he would leave without conversation. Unfortunately Himari did not. He stood before his desk, waiting until he looked at him.

"My Lord, do you not think it wise to inform Lady Kagome of this decision?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened as he answered in a cold voice. "I do not need my decisions verified by a woman who does not belong here!"

He knew that his words were harsh but he could contain his anger.

"With all due respect, that is not what I implied. I simply meant that Lady Kagome could be of assistance."

Tiyaku sat in his chair, behind Himari in shock. He had never seen Sesshoumaru lose his temper with one of his soldiers and he could not believe that Himari bore the brunt of it. He was puzzled about the animosity that the man projected at his friend. Himari took it well though. Calmly, he tried to explain his reasoning.

"My Lord, if you would just hear me out then I will explain..."

Sesshoumaru's angry voice cut through Himari's words. "You may choose to pander her every whim General but do not expect me to do the same!!!"

He stormed from the room, leaving five shocked youkai looking at one another in amazement.

He now walked in the garden at the rear of the castle. He asked himself the same question, repeatedly. Why did I lose control like that? Suddenly he felt her presence. He turned quickly to see her making her way along the path, on the opposite side of the garden. She looked about her, scanning the area. As he felt his heartbeat race, he reminded himself of his earlier resolve. He started turning away but stopped suddenly unable to move. His gaze travelled back to where she stood, peering through the bushes. 'Leave' his head told him, only to be ignored. Another voice was coming up with a plausible reason to stay. 'You should find out just what the wench is up to. And besides, were you not thinking to question her on the matter of the Shiiyon Stone?'

"Yes" he spoke in a harsh whisper. "By the Gods, I will find out what she hides from me."

He walked quietly into the garden, coming up close behind the unsuspecting girl.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome stared through the bushes, at the soldiers training on the other side. At first she had thought this a good spot from which she and Kagura could depart but now realised that there was no way to leave here undetected. It seemed that all the recent events had sparked a hive of activity within the castle walls. Now there was scarcely a spot in the palace that wasn't occupied. She sighed as she moved back from the bush, only to stiffen as she bumped into something solid and warm behind her. She cursed herself for being lax with her senses.

"What exactly, are you doing?"

The ominous tone unnerved Kagome, causing her mind to blank. She tried to think of a reply but her thoughts kept wondering to the firm body pressed against hers. She wanted desperately, to move away from him but her legs refused to work. She felt warmth spread through her as her awareness heightened by the second. His voice revealed his frustration, at her lack of response.

"Answer me wench. What are you up to?"

Kagome, finally brought out of her lull, pulled away from him before replying.

"I simply stroll in your garden and you think I am up to no good?"

"Do not attempt at innocence wench, for you conspire to things that are secret. Now turn and face me!"

Sesshoumaru could feel the firm hold on his anger slipping. She continued to stand with her back to him, ignoring his command. He growled menacingly as he moved close behind her. His voice dropped to a low silky tone, seductive yet deadly with promised retribution. "I will not repeat myself again girl, do as I say and turn around right now."

Although the words were spoken in a soft voice Kagome sensed the anger behind them. She shivered with a combination of fear and excitement as she felt his breath caressing her neck. She turned, stumbling a few steps back in reaction to his close proximity. Lifting her head, she averted her gaze as she mustered up her dignity.

"I think it would be best if we continued this conversation when you are feeling more civilised."

She tried to walk past him and let off a shocked gasp when grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly against him. His face was inches from hers as he snarled, his angry words coming from between his clenched teeth.

"What are you hiding?"

Kagome reached in her mind for a plausible answer but found none. He was too close, making it impossible to think. His lips were but a breath away from hers and she craved their soft caress. She closed her eyes. She had only to move forward just so...

**

* * *

**

_**Back At The Office**_

Wow, another never-ending chapter. This is actually just part of what was to be chapter 10, but I couldn't cut it down enough and still let you know the necessary facts. So now I've split it into two chapters instead. Now one or two things to clear up, firstly

Jasmine Fields: Keep your bloody mitts off my notes, oh and off my youkai too. The girls are getting seriously pissed at you.

TearsoftheInnocents: Cuss to your heart's content. Compared to the shit I hear in this office, it would be a welcome relief.

Enchanted Picture: I have one thing to say to you girl. BEWARE. I have the Western soldiers at my disposal and I ain't afraid to use em. Even as I speak Himari and Tiyaku are riding out in search of you. They will come with their swords drawn... psst (whispers) and if you're a really good girl, they might just give you a treat. Ahemm (clears throat and resumes in threatening voice) And when they find you, they will bring you back here, where I will teach your sorry ass all about old fashion speech. We will begin with the Cambridge On-line Dictionary. I'll teach you to mess with my grammar wench.

rainthewolfdemon: You depraved little hentai. Get your mind from the gutter girl. As if I would tar my fic with such trash. Sex in my story? What an abomination!!!

AN: Come on guys, you didn't believe me just now did you? I mean really , how could you? Didn't you read Kagome's dream? Did you really think that after a dream scene like that there would be no follow up? I mean, I'm a tease but not that much of one. No, I'll give you all the sex that you crave... after I've tormented you endlessly with one breathless moment after another.

Now, on a serious note, you will have noticed that this story has a very old style feel about it, and that is done deliberately. I'm trying to create a kind of Knights of the Round Table atmosphere. You know the grand old king and the courts era. So, the speech is going to seem very old fashioned, because it's supposed to. You will also notice that Kagome will jump back and forth between old and modern speech. This is deliberate as well. She is essentially the Shiiyon warrior and their speech is the oldest style of all. This you will discover in coming chapters. But because of her life in the modern era she will tend to lapse into modern speech frequently, especially when she's excited or angry or emotional, yadda yadda yadda. Ok? So, we got that all cleared up? Good now on with the show.

See ya, Babs


	11. Flight Of The Guardians

**_At The Office_**

B-M and the characters from IY and The Mystic Scroll are huddled together, deep in discussion. They all stop as Himari walks out of the bedroom, all mussed up and flustered.

Himari: The wench is insatiable!!!

The group all groan in an agonised manner.

Kagura: Well I don't know what else we can do. We've tried everything. I tried to blow her away with my wind attack and she just came back. Kagome and Kikyou tried to purify her and that didn't work. Miroku's wind tunnel was useless, and even Kohaku's knives and Sango's boomerang didn't scare her.

B-M: This is all your fault, the pair of you. (Pointing to the guilty looking Naraku and Sess) When I said keep her occupied, I didn't mean like that!!! Now Jasmine Fields won't go away and I can't start the next chapter until she does. So you two better come up with fast.

Naraku: What do want us to do? We've tried everything. Besides, I've got a date with the new girl, April.

Miroku: What?!! That's not fair. Why does he always get to date the new girls first? He went out with fallenangel yesterday and today it's April.

Tiyaku: (whispering in Naraku's ear) So how was it? Your date with fallenangel.

Naraku: (smiling smugly) when you go out with someone named fallenangel, how do you think it would be. (Naraku walks out of the office)

B-M: (turns to Sess) Well I guess it's all up to you then.

Sess: Hey, count me out. I've got my hands full with rainthewolfdemon. Do you know what a hard time I've had keeping her away from this office. She's determined to slay the halfwit hanyou. So, you can figure out what to do with that one all on your own. (He stalks off leaving an annoyed group behind)

B-M: Of course, why didn't I think of that? There is one thing we haven't tried. (She calls Inuyasha and he comes)

Rin: Wow, he's really different since he came back from dog obedience school.

Himari: Yeah you ought to see all the new tricks he does.

B-M whispers to Inuyasha. He nods then goes into the bedroom. A minute later a screaming Jasmine Fields races out, screaming hysterically and runs out the front door.

B-M: Now why didn't I think of that sooner?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: **_Flight Of The Guardians_**

Kouga raced around the entire perimeter of the grounds before locating the perfect spot for the girl's flight. He slowed his pace, his breathing barely affected by the quick run. He searched the lower grounds, seeing another Shiiyon Warrior wondering some distance ahead. He started at a leisurely pace to move towards them.

Kagura breathed deeply, taking in the clean and fragrant air. She would be quite content to live here, in these beautiful surroundings. The only thing to dampen her spirit was the fact that her treasured flights were now narrowed to a much smaller area. She had no wish to traverse the dead lands any more than necessary. She sighed, shaking off the morbid thought as she lifted a pink rose to inhale its beautiful fragrance. So lost in her thoughts was Kagura that she had no idea that someone stepped close behind her until a quiet voice spoke, causing the young woman to jump. She spun around, eyes wide with fright as she look into the laughing eyes of Kouga.

"I think those Shiiyon skills fail you, Harkinia."

"Is it a habit of yours to sneak up on people and scare the life out of them?" Kagura smiled at the handsome wolf demon, liking his earthly form very much. Kouga took the pink rose from her fingers and moved closer to her.

"Only to the most beautiful, would I do this."

He lifted his hands to thread the stem of the flower into her hair, above her left ear. When he finished he stepped back slightly to admire his handiwork. Kagura kept her eyes fixed on his face.

"I have found a place from which you and Shyra can leave."

"Where?"

"Behind the stables, some distance. There is no activity there, so you can fly without detection. I thought we could all meet there. The stables are a perfect excuse for loitering, do you not agree?"

"Absolutely brilliant Roohan. Shyra will be very pleased." Kagura smiled in admiration.

"And you Harkinia, are you pleased?"

Kagura felt slightly breathless at his tone and at the look in his eyes but continued to smile broadly. "Of course I am Roohan."

Kouga gave a self-satisfied smirk as he moved away from her, throwing the words over his shoulder as he went. "Let us find the others. I will go in this direction."

Kagura frowned at his retreating back. That darned spirit had been doing this to her for far too long now, making her breathless only to leave her disappointed. She almost growled at him but quickly managed to suppress the urge, instead she sighed and turned to walk in the opposite direction. She would have to put an end to this game of his and very soon. She pushed him to the back of her mind as her eyes scanned the area for the other Shiiyonians. She remembered seeing Kagome in the rear gardens and decided to head there first.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru could not breathe. He stood transfixed as Kagome moved closer. Her gaze locked on his lips with a look that flamed his desire to incredible heights. He struggled desperately to fight the emotions that overwhelmed him. However, the soft brush of her lips ended all thought. He wrapped his arms around as his mouth moved against hers. He felt the gentle caress of her fingers, brushing his scalp. The soft touch inflamed his body further. Her lips parted and a small moan escaped her as his tongue slid sensuously over her. His arms tightened, causing their bodies to press closer together.

Amid the swirling desire, came an image of Himari holding her hand and smiling lovingly into her eyes. Sesshoumaru felt anger replacing the desire. He pulled away from her mouth, pushing her roughly from him. How dare she toy with him in this manner, when she obviously shared feelings with his friend?

Kagome staggered from the force of the shove. She looked back at him in confusion, still caught in the haze of desire and not understanding what happened. She took a step forward, her hand reaching out to him.

Sesshoumaru felt his anger fading as his eyes ran over her face. Her expression was making his blood stir, once more. He gave a hiss of frustration as he stepped further away from her, watching as her hand dropped back to her side and her face clouded with confusion.

"I have no desire to be one of your playthings." With that, he turned on his heel and walked swiftly away, his frustration obvious with every stride.

Kagome watched him, completely baffled. What was he talking about? 'Did he say plaything?' She shook her head in confusion before remembering her actions. She groaned as she recalled her loss of control. _She_ had actually kissed _him_. 'Why did I do that?'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagura rounded the bend in the path and gasped as someone crashed into her. She looked up in shock as the Lord of the Western Lands frowned down at her. She was about to apologise when he nodded curtly, excusing himself before exiting in the same hasty manner. She shook her head as she watched his retreating form, wondering what agitated him so. She turned to see Kagome standing near at the rear of the gardens. She was deep in thought with a frown marring her perfect features. Kagura looked from the troubled Shiiyon warrior to the stiff back of the Western Lord, wondering what had occurred between them. She walked towards her friend, who did not even notice her approach.

"You look troubled Shyra."

Kagome whirled to face Kagura, a look of surprise on her face. "I do?"

Kagura smiled, taking two more steps towards her friend. "Yes you do. Would you care to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Kagome turned quickly, hiding her face from the other girl.

"Are you sure? You look quite troubled. I also do not understand why you stand by a row of bushes."

"It's simple, I was looking for somewhere for us to leave."

"In the bushes?" Asked Kagura feeling amused as she saw the flustered look on Kagome's face.

"No through the bushes, see. She gestured to the girl to look through to the other side.

Kagura peered through as indicated and felt her amusement rising. She decided to have some fun with her leader.

"Oh I see, you were... observing the soldiers through the bushes."

"Oh, honestly Harikina." Kagome started walking away, extremely irritated. She was just thankful that Kagura had not come earlier or she would be feeling a great deal more than irritation right now. Kagura's voice stopped her mid-step.

"Roohan has found a place, from which we can depart."

Kagome turned to face the other girl, her irritation forgotten as she smiled excitedly. "Really? Where?"

"Behind the stables. He thought it would provide a good reason for our presence."

"Very clever is our Roohan." Kagome smiled as she grabbed Kagura's arm. "Come Harkinia, I am most anxious to depart."

They walked quickly in the direction of the stables, noticing the group that headed there already. They ran to catch up with the others.

"Where's Ibaanyah?" Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

Miroku chuckled as he looked at her. "He went to keep his brother occupied, so the two of you could leave unnoticed."

Kikyou found this rather amusing. "Oh I am most sure that Lord Sesshoumaru will greatly appreciate that. There is nothing more pleasing to him than his dear brother's company."

They paused at the stables, feigning interest in the horses as their eyes searched about them, all awaiting the chance to sneak the pair away. Finally it came, when a lull in activity presented the perfect moment. As the others covered them, Kagura and Kagome ran quickly to the obscured area. When they received the signal they lifted themselves into the air. Kagome did a double take when she saw Kagura's large white feather. She frowned questioningly at the other girl and received a sheepish smile in returned.

"Well it has been some time since we left Shiiyon. You do not expect me to take up old ways just like that. I am sure that after some practice I will fly without aid."

Kagome frowned again at this. "We will have to begin training soon."

Her frown faded into a smile as she took in the feather once more. "You know, we may as well be blaring a trumpet for all the attention that thing is attracting. Look, see?"

She pointed to the ground where many heads were raised to watch their progress. "Now make sure you wave to all the nice Western soldiers dear."

Kagura laughed at her, suddenly enjoying the freedom of her flight and the company of her good friend.

"Let us have a race!" Kagura dashed off, her feather flying through the air with great speed.

"Hey that's not fair! You got a head start!" She raced off after her friend laughing as she came alongside her large feather. They flashed across the sky with incredible speed, laughing as they went. Suddenly the pair slammed into an invisible wall. They were both thrown back several meters and managed to catch themselves before falling to the ground. Kagome groaned as she rubbed her head and side, which throbbed from pain. She frowned as moved closer to touch the energy shield.

"This wasn't here before." She had been expecting the barrier at the boundary wall, but that was still many meters away. Suddenly it occurred to her.

"Damn that interfering youkai!!!" She heard her friend's shocked gasp and turned to look at her.

"Sorry Harkinia, in the world from which I come, that word is not so bad." She sighed as she turned her attention back to the barrier. "It seems that our mighty Lord knows of our departure."

"Does this mean that we must return."

Kagome looked at her in surprise. "Absolutely not. What this means is that I now have to waste time breaking through this."

She turned and starting whispering.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Ten minutes later, Kagura was sitting on her feather; chin in hand, watching the aggravated Shiiyon leader, whispering angrily at the invisible barrier. She sighed and shook her head at the girl's stubbornness.

"Damn, damn, damn that bloody man!!!" Kagome looked at her friend's disapproving face and cursed some more. "Don't say it Harkinia, I don't need a lecture right now!"

Kagura held up her hands in a defensive gesture, looking innocently at her friend. "I would not dream of it."

She floated her feather closer to the barricade. "He must be very powerful, to hold you off so long."

This only annoyed Kagome more. With new determination, she faced the wall, lifting her hands to lay flat against the powerful field. "If he wants to play, then so be it."

She focused all her energy into her hands. After several seconds she could feel a shift begin.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru cursed when he felt the shift. He frowned and focused more energy into the shield, cursing again as he felt the rip grow larger. He used a great amount of energy to counter it and gave a pained cry of shock as he was hurled across the room. He smashed into the wall before dropping to the floor. His office door flew open and a very concerned Dehndir appeared, helping the master to his feet. The little retainer glanced at his Liege's irate face and chose wisely to keep his silence. Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath as he sat in his chair and stared out the window. This woman made him feel weaker and more helpless by the day. He frowned as he thought of her out there in the wild and perilous dead lands. Did she not realise what danger she was in? As much as he hated to admit it, he was greatly concerned for her safety. A small hiss of irritation escaped him as he stood and walked to the door. He would find his brother and strangle him, after all this was partly his doing. Sesshoumaru thought back to earlier when his brother stormed into his office, insisting on spending time with him. At Sesshoumaru's unconvinced look, he had declared that they were brothers and as such, they needed to spend time together. He had endured Inuyasha's presence for as long as possible. Finally becoming fed up, he was just about to hurl him from his office when a knock sounded on the door. A very harassed looking Tiyaku entered, explaining that he had seen the two departing Shiiyon warriors. Sesshoumaru had been shocked. When he had turned to his brother for explanation, he was nowhere in sight. 'So they play games with me now.' He sat at his desk a moment, in disbelief and anger. Finally he let out a string of curses before walking out the door.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Gadarva was bustling with activity as many youkai prepared for battle. The two girls sat in a high tree a short distance away, watching the mayhem within the city walls. They were hidden by Kagome's cloaking spell so their presence would not be detected. Both girls were amazed at the size of the army within its gates

"How is this possible?" Kagura asked. "Where did this man find so many youkai?"

"I have no idea Harkinia but something about this gives me a terrible feeling."

"Yes Shyra, I know what you mean. I too feel it."

Kagome pointed to a large tower at the rear of the castle grounds. "That's it. That is where the monks are held."

"We need to get closer." Kagura turned to look at Kagome, knowing the girl was already formulating on a plan to do so as they spoke.

"I will go Kagura, you stay here and keep an eye out. If you get worried send me a warning."

Kagura nodded as she watched Kagome use a spell of illusion. After several seconds, her whole body shimmered and changed, bit-by-bit taking the shape of a giant eagle. Kagura laughed at her when the transformation was complete.

"Now that looks familiar."

In the form she was in Kagome could not use her voice, so rather she spoke to her friend mentally. "Sorry Kagura, I know I am stealing your spirit form but I thought that the Eastern soldiers might be rather suspicious to see a giant phoenix flying their skies."

Kagura laughed in agreement, as she watched her friend soar into the heavens, sailing gracefully over the large turrets and battlements. She glided through the sky, swooping left and right in what seemed like no particular pattern. She was careful to appear as a bird in free flight, only sailing past the large tower occasionally, though her sharp eyes missed nothing. Eventually, when she noticed that the activity in that part of the grounds had quieted, she sailed closer to the tower, circling it slowly. After passing several times by the window that shielded the monks, she perched atop the roof of the tower. As she settled herself, she cleared her mind and scanned the room below, taking careful note of all that it contained. She focused on the monks, who seemed to be aware that something was observing them, as their eyes lifted to the ceiling with a look of hope. She was focusing on the collars about their necks when she heard the warning signal, three high chirps, and two low coos. She turned her gaze downward and noticed the soldiers below, raising their bows and taking aim. She waited until the arrows were flying upward before spreading her mighty wings and taking flight. She soared away from the tower, only to turn when she was several feet away and fly straight back. Through the tower window, she saw the delighted faces of the monks as they watched the magnificent eagle flying gracefully from side to side to dodge the many arrows that flew towards it. Kagome passed the tower and sailed away in the opposite direction from Kagura sending her a message via their link.

"Harkinia, meet me at the end of the forest. And be sure to go carefully. I will lure them away from this area so you may leave here unseen."

"Very well Shyra. Be safe my friend." She watched as the gathering crowds of Eastern soldiers, chased after the eagle with their arrows flying into the air. Kagura fought a sudden urge to send a massive wind attack their way. She sighed and waited for the opportunity to leave her hiding place unnoticed.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Thirty minutes later, the two girls sailed through the sky toward the Seven Caves in the Southern Lands. As they passed the border, they saw the large encampment that housed the Southern and Western soldiers. They travelled on some distance before finally arriving near the woods, surrounding the caves. They were immediately on guard as they sensed the evil presence in the area. Creeping slowly through the foliage, they were careful to keep their cloaking spells in place. They stopped near the foot of the caves and watched in disgust as the creatures from hell tried to break through the powerful barrier that guarded the caves' entrance.

Kagome looked at Kagura and smiled. "I know that we did not come equipped for this but somehow we have to stop them. I have only my sword."

Kagura giggled quietly, as she pulled out her fan. "And I have only my fan. I think that we are ready. Let us be rid of these hideous beasts."

The two girls stood and dropped their cloaking shield before stepping forward, prepared for battle. They ugly beasts immediately turned and unsheathed their swords, letting off an almighty roar as they charged forward. Kagome withdrew her sword, racing toward the leader as she yelled orders to Kagura.

"I will take them one at a time while you keep the rest back."

Immediately Kagura brought her large feather beneath her and lifted from the ground. She sent a massive wind attack on the creatures, forcing all but the first back to smash into the rocks across the other side of the clearing. Kagome ducked beneath the slashing sword of the beast and drove her own into its chest, watching as it disintegrated. She jumped back as another lunged at her and brought her sword up in a graceful arc, decapitating the beast immediately. Another surge of wind swept by, sending more beasts careening into jagged rocks. Kagome turned quickly and ran at a creature that appeared suddenly from behind some rocks and took aim at Kagura with its crossbow. She jumped high in the air, somersaulting before landing a short distance from the creature and immediately severing its head. She turned immediately and killed the next one that came at her. Kagura sent another windblast. She looked about her and noticed more emerging from the bushes.

"Shyra!!!" she yelled as she sent a powerful attack at the new bunch. "More approach!! They are too great in numbers, we cannot defeat them!!!"

Kagome made quick work of the beasts before her then turned in the direction her friend indicated. A feeling of horror rose inside her as she watched more beasts, slowly rising from the ground and preparing to advance. Another windblast sent them flying back, further into the woods.

"Shit! There are so many!" Kagome had no more time for conversation as two beasts charged her. She jumped up into the air, flipping over the pair to land behind them and quickly turned, slashing at their two heads with one swing. She dropped to the ground and turned to embed her sword into the beast that attacked from behind. Kagura gave her some time to recover by sending the rest back with another attack. They kept up the pace; blasting and slashing but somehow there always seemed to be more. Just as the two girls thought of making a quick departure, the earth beneath them shook. All fighting ceased as everyone on the ground struggled, trying not to fall. Kagura floated on her feather, watching in amazement as the ground shifted.

"Shyra, get up here now!!!" she yelled urgently to her friend.

In a few seconds, Kagome was next to her, watching in awe as the shield that guarded the cave's entrance suddenly shimmered and disappeared. The girls gasped as five beautiful white dragons flew from its opening, fire raging from their mouths. The hideous beasts were now in flames, yelling in pain as they ran aimlessly around the clearing.

"Kahsato" Kagome cursed. "They still live."

Kagura watched the creature's frantic movements, amazed at their resilience. Kagome dropped to the ground and attacked the hideous creatures. Blinded by flames, they hardly noticed her approach and had little time to respond. It took her several minutes, but she eventually put them all out of their misery. When she was done, she turned her head and stared at the five white dragons perched on top of the caves. She smiled as she bowed to them. The oldest dragon lifted its wings and flew to stand before her.

"Ingarde liahna ter Shiiyon, usu pendeh odohl nien imahkan ter inti narho dar. (Great Lady of Shiiyon, you perhaps hold no memory of this old one)."

"Mal imahkan siehnz vahn winarh. (My memory serves me well)" Kagome smiled warmly at the familiar form. "Imuro tawarin asa pien jhintu iehr alahum emeh Dharron. (Much time has passed since we last met Dharron)."

The other dragons now came to stand by Dharron, bowing to the two Shiiyon Warriors. Dharron turned to address Kagura.

"Misinti ter ualuhi, mahl hinei odohlz iensho mor giyen piniah usulah fahren. (Mistress of Flight, my heart holds joy to gaze upon your face)."

Kagura smiled into the beautiful kind blue eyes and bowed respectfully.

"Menho usu ter tun fiahtez haya bidahlz tun Drakwanz ter Ruun? (Know you of the fates that befall the Dragons of Red?)"

"Siehte Shyra. (Yes Shyra)"

As he spoke, Dharron turned his gaze towards the cave. Kagome was filled with great relief as she saw two red dragons appearing in its opening. She walked towards them, stopping a short distance away and bowing.

"Sahndron." She greeted the leader with a smile.

"Winarh emeh Shyra. (Well met Shyra.)"

"Isi toneh haya usu erde lirni mor uhn twan. (I feared that you were lost to us all.)" Kagome felt a surge of happiness. She had feared the worse but now realised that things were not so bleak. With the entire dragon clans safe, Earth now had a fighting chance.

Dharron stepped forward, gesturing to the girls to follow him into the cave. "Iehr hende imuro ter vinya mor kehnse. We have much of which to speak."

**-------------------------------------------------------**

It was nearly halfway to the sixteenth hour by the time the two girls landed at the back of the stables. They scanned the area and were satisfied to see that none was about. Hurriedly, they headed toward the back of the large castle, jumping as they rounded a bend and crashed into the rushing figure of Inuyasha.

"Ibaanyah, what causes you such haste?" Kagura grumbled as she picked herself off the ground.

Inuyasha stole another glance over his shoulder before answering. "I have never been so glad to see you as I am at this moment."

Kagome took in his worried expression and asked him calmly, "Where are the others?"

Inuyasha looked at her in amusement, as he started leading them in the opposite direction to where they headed. "Somewhere, scattered about the grounds, all trying to avoid my brother."

"Oh." A feeling of apprehension crept up Kagome's spine. She stopped walking and turned to face the pair.

"Let's split up and look for them. We'll all meet back in the same room as this morning." She turned to leave but stopped when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked at Inuyasha, inquiringly.

"Ah...Shyra...Do you not think it wise to change before any see you."

Confused she looked down at her uniform to see what he was staring at. She gasped in horror at the sight of dried blood that caked the front of her tunic and armour.

"It covers your hair and face too."

She heard Kagura laughing and looked at her in amusement. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh sorry Shyra, I simply did not think to."

Inuyasha held on to her arm, dragging her down the path as he spoke. "We should move quickly. You need to change before my brother sees you."

The three stopped suddenly, all giving a gasp of dismay as they looked at the enraged figure that blocked their path.

"Too late little brother." Sesshoumaru wore a cold smirk as he glared at the three warriors.

**

* * *

**

_**Back At The Office**_

Well that was a challenging chapter. Right in the middle of it my computer decided to have a fit and I had to redo half of it. Ooh I was so mad. Anyway, I'm handing this part over to Sess and Kag today. There were a few things mentioned in the reviews that I thought would be better answered by them. Besides I have a huge pile of ironing to do. So ta ta. Babs

Sess: So Kagome, where do we begin?

Kagome: April, B-M wanted us to say thanks for the wonderful review. And I tell you, it's a real relief to be a tough warrior. You have no idea how much it sucks to stand around and wait for everyone to save you all the time. It's so much fun getting down and dirty. I did that pretty well in this chapter huh? Anyway I know that it's frustrating waiting for those sex scenes but it's so hard to get the woman to budge on the issue. She absolutely lives to torture us.

Sess: Come on Kagome, in all fairness I do agree with B-M that to do the scene now would spoil the whole thing. You're just being impatient. On to the next. princessmoon I do sympathise but you better get used to those cliffies. B-M ends every chapter the same way. Oh by the way (whispers) would you go out with me?

Kagome: Will you stop that! Don't we have enough problems as it is? Honestly. Ah, speaking of trouble, the next person is none other than Jasmine Fields. You listen here girl, if I catch you in the office again I'm going to use every Shiiyon spell I can get may hands on...

Sess: Ah Kagome, I really think you should calm down. Sorry Jazzy, she does tend to get herself worked up. What she meant to say is could you kindly refrain from stealing B-M's notes.

Kagome: No I didn't. I meant that I'd kill her if she doesn't stay away from you and Himari...

Sess: Ok Kagome, we get the point. Oh and by the way Jazzy, just what did the hanyou do to make you leave so quickly this morning? He won't tell us and we're all dying of curiosity. Ok on to the next. Now here's one of my favourites, rainthewolfdemon.

Kagome: That'd be right.

Sess: B-M wants you to know that she will let you fight the hanyou in her office on one condition. You don't wreck her computer or Naraku will have a fit. He hates having to fix that thing you know. So the fight will be in the office before next chapter, ok? I know that you're probably mad that B-M made me pull away again, so I'll make it up to you later. Oh by the way, I love you too.

Kagome: Oh brother...(shakes her head) And on to fallenangel, welcome to our office. Please join the bunch of the crazed reviewers we have. The more the merrier. We're glad to like the story, be sure to stick around. We have a real interesting scenario for the next few chapters. I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun.

Sesshoumaru: And finally blackbloodedangel. I will answer your query, seeing that it is in regards to my character. You want to know why Lord Sesshoumaru was so angry. It's simple really, he was over-reacting as usual. The poor guy is emotionally and anally retentive. He has never been stirred past irritation. Now along comes this wilful, defiant creature that steps into his well-controlled and absolutely emotionless world and turns it upside down. He's not used to all those feelings that are swarming him and what makes things worse is that the woman actually has the audacity to defy him at every turn. On top of that is the fact that he just can't acknowledge his feelings. He lives in the land of denial but deep down inside he knows that he cares much more than he lets on. So, at times when he's faced with these volatile situations, he does what every red-blooded male in denial would do. He over-reacts. Everything she does is taken the wrong way and blown out of proportion. And if you will remember back, he gave Kagome specific instructions to not leave the West unguarded and as usual, she does opposite and by doing so only enrages him further. Not to mention the fact that he's feeling extremely jealous at the moment.

Kagome: Hey Shippette, its great to have you back, we've missed reading your reviews. Don't worry there's plenty of action coming.

Sess: mrs sesshy how about we spend the evening together. Actually we better make that tomorrow evening and I can be your hero for real.

Kagome: Disgusting!! Well, anyway folks I hope that clears up everything. Now it's time to go. We'll see all of you next chapter. Bye


	12. Emotions In Turmoil

**_At The Office_**

The cast of IY & The Mystic Scroll gather in the office for the big event. They're all standing or sitting around watching Inuyasha & rainthewolfdemon who are flexing their claws, ready for battle. Naraku stands, guarding the computer with his life. The two foes are about to attack one another, when suddenly there's a knock on the door. All heads turn to look at the door, in irritation. Naraku reluctantly leaves the computer, all the while keeping a wary eye on Inu & rain. He opens the door and there stands mrs sesshy. She walks in and smiles at everyone.

mrs sesshy: Hi, I have a date with Sesshoumaru.

B-M: (whispering) ooh, this is gonna be good.

rain suddenly turns and growls at mrs sesshy.

rain: Stupid wench, he's mine!! Prepare to die!!!

Inu plonks himself on the lounge next to B-M as rain jumps on mrs sesshy. B-M offers him some popcorn, while her eyes stay glued to the fight.

Everyone: (jumps at once) Ooh!!

Kagome: Oh, that was a nasty hit. stuffing more popcorn in her mouth

Everyone: Ouch!!

Himari: That's gotta hurt. (grabbing another handful of popcorn and handing some to Jasmine Fields)

They continue to watch the girls rolling around on the floor, smacking and slapping each other, until suddenly...

Tiyaku: Oh shit, look out the window.

Everyone runs to the window and looks out. A crazed mob of women is rushing toward the office door yelling.

Crazed mob: Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru. We love you!!!

B-M: Oh boy, this is way too much fun for me. I'm outta here. (she rushes out the back door.)

Naraku quickly grabs the computer and runs out after her. The cast of IY & Mystic Scroll look at the crowd of women again before running out the back door after them, leaving rain and mrs sesshy to kill each other on the floor.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: **_Emotions In Turmoil_**

The three Shiiyon warriors stepped back, simultaneously. They blanched at the sheer anger projected from Lord Sesshoumaru's gaze. They all mumbled something at once and turned hurriedly to leave, stilling at his curt command.

"Stop!!!"

Kagome cringed as she heard the footsteps coming closer behind her. She did not want to turn but felt rather ridiculous, now that Inuyasha and Kagura had. She stood, facing them as they looked over her shoulder with worried eyes. She mouthed her word 'help' at them but they only looked back at her with a look of apology. Taking a deep breath she slowly turned to face her accuser.

Sesshoumaru took one look at Kagome and blanched in horror. When he first heard his brother's words, he could not see her properly as she was partially behind Inuyasha and had turned before he could inspect her. He was now stunned as he stared in disbelief at her bloodstained uniform and the mangled mess that used to be her hair. His eyes travelled over her armour and up to her face, also covered in the dried substance. He stepped closer, his eyes narrowing as he looked from one to the other.

"Would you care to explain this?" his tone was deadly quiet, causing the three warriors shift nervously on the spot.

They all stepped back, remaining silent as they stared at the ground, like a bunch of guilty children. Sesshoumaru's patience reached its limits. He stepped directly in front of Kagome, bending his head close to hers, in an intimidating manner.

"Explain yourself." He forced the words through his clenched teeth as he struggled to maintain composure.

The flustered Shiiyonian was at a loss for words. She looked into his eyes, only to look away when she saw the anger in their depths. Feeling rather helpless, she raised her left hand to push a few strands of hair away from her eyes and gasped as Sesshoumaru yanked her arm away from her body.

Sesshoumaru's heart was beating rapidly in his chest as fear raced through his body. He held her arm away up as he looked at the wet patch of uniform, just above her armour.

"You are hurt." His voice sounded strained, even to his ears.

Kagome looked down in surprise. "Oh it's nothing, probably from one of the beasts."

"This is your blood and this wound is still fresh." He was starting to feel more worried by the moment. She was losing too much blood. He started dragging her toward the back door of the castle.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" she tried to pull against his hold, to no avail.

"Your wound must be treated before you pass out from loss of blood."

They disappeared into the castle, leaving Inuyasha and Kagura standing with odd looks upon their faces. Kagura turned to her friend.

"Was that not rather odd?"

Inuyasha was still staring at the door as if he could not quite believe his eyes. "Was that my brother? At first he seemed normal, but then..."

He was stunned by Sesshoumaru's over-reaction to a mere flesh wound and surely, that had to be concern on his brother's face. He might even say fear, had it been any but his brother.

They turned suddenly, to the sound of voices behind them and found the other Shiiyon Warriors coming toward them.

"Harkinia, you have returned." Rin came to their side, bouncing gleefully as she grabbed Kagura's hand. "Where is Shyra?"

Kagura exchanged a quick glance with Inuyasha before answering. "She is inside, changing."

"We had best go to the meeting. It is almost the sixteenth hour. I am certain that Shyra will come, when she is ready." Kouga led the group away.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall of the corridor, waiting. Now that Kagome was receiving treatment, he felt calmer and more capable of logical thinking. He knew he had overreacted but even now, he felt fear at the thought of her injury. He struggled once more with his emotions, trying to remember his resolve. Unfortunately, his need to see her far outweighed his logical reason. He waited impatiently for the treatment to end. It was several more long minutes before the door finally opened and a servant walked out.

"Is she dressed?" he asked as he stood straight and faced the door.

"Yes sire" the young female youkai replied before bowing and taking her leave.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and entered. He looked at the woman across the room, now completely at a loss for words. His emotions raged back and forth, from fear to anger then finally, to helplessness. He knew he could nothing to stop her from further endangering herself.

Kagome watched him warily. She attempted to guess at his emotions, unsuccessfully. As the seconds passed, she became painfully aware of him and she could feel her heart start the same erratic beat it always played whenever he was near. It stopped when he started walking towards her. She turned away to hide the telltale reaction.

Sesshoumaru stood behind her, still struggling with his emotions. One part of him wanted to shake some sense into her, to yell at her stupidity. However, the other wanted to take her in his arms and hold her tightly to him, to beg her to never scare him again.

"Why do you insist... on putting yourself in danger as you do?"

Kagome's breath caught. His tone was one she had never heard before, so soft it was almost a whisper yet it sounded hoarse with emotion. She longed to turn and see his face but was too frightened. She could feel him close behind her and fought the urge to lean back into his warmth. This scared her even more. Whenever he was near, she longed for his touch and when alone, thoughts of him plagued her constantly.

"I... I have no desire to fight with you Kagome. I..." he could not go on, suddenly feeling choked with emotion. 'I what?' His mind was blank as he stared at her back, completely forgetting the words he was about to utter.

Kagome's heart jumped violently at his words. She wished desperately that he would continue but he remained silent. She almost gave in to the urge to turn, so great was her curiosity.

Sesshoumaru took a deep, silent breath as he steadied his nerves and was pleased to find himself speaking in a much more normal tone.

"We should make haste, the meeting is sure to have commenced."

What he really wanted was to stay there with her, to hold her and convince her to be sensible. 'You also want to feel her lips on yours and the caress of her sensual tongue.' The thought inflamed him instantly and he turned to the door before she noticed.

Kagome swallowed the feeling of disappointment and turned, keeping her eyes averted as she followed him. They walked in silence down the long corridor, both wishing they were still in the room.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Councilman Hanankari chaired the meeting once more. The two Shiiyon Warriors relayed all that they had seen at Gadarva. They told of the red dragons, now safe in the Seven Caves with the white, despite the fact that they were constantly under attack.

"With their combined powers they can withstand the attacks for now but eventually the red dragons will fade. It is absolutely imperative that we recover the Shiiyon Stone. If we do not, the red dragons will fall and eventually the others will share their fate. I suggest that we make the retrieval of the stone our first priority."

There were nods and murmurs of agreement all around. Councilman Hanankari lifted his hand, quieting the group.

"I would like at least a day of training before we strike Draglygin. I thought that the morning after the morrow, a most fitting time to leave. If possible, I will need an accompanying army."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod, his face calm with its usual emotionless mask. He was pleased that at least this time, she spoke of her plans.

"How many soldiers do you require?" A feeling of trepidation came over him as she returned his gaze with a deadly serious look.

"There is something I should first mention. We have new information from the dragons." She paused as several whispers and gasps came from the youkai sitting around her.

One of the officers called out in a startled voice, "You mean to tell us that the dragons speak?"

"Yes, that is correct." Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru and continued. "They informed us that the stolen Shiiyon Stone is being used as an energy source to create the hideous creatures that we spoke of earlier. We came across some of these creatures when we first arrived at the Seven Caves. They were trying to break in, obviously to steal another stone. If they manage to obtain that stone too they will be able to create creatures of far greater strength than the ones we have thus far encountered."

'So that is where she received the wound.' Sesshoumaru thought, as he looked her over. She had obviously done all the fighting, as the other girl had been unsoiled. Again he felt the strange feelings well inside him as he pictured her, surrounded by beasts and slashing away for her very life. He was wondering how he could prevent this occurring in the future, when he noticed that the meeting was continuing. He turned his attention to the speaker.

"Do the dragons know the precise number of the beasts?" Councilman Hanankari questioned the Shiiyon leader.

"No sir but they did mention that their numbers would be close to four thousand."

Again, the murmur of voices rose, quieted once more by Councilman Hanankari. "How many soldiers do you require Lady Kagome?"

"I thought if you could spare one hundred that would be sufficient."

"One hundred plus nine to fight thousands? Not likely." Sesshoumaru could not imagine what the woman was thinking. She certainly liked to play against the odds.

"I do not think that all the creatures remain there. I am sure that most are already out in use. There should only be a few guards plus those that work the mine. I am certain that one hundred is more than sufficient. Besides, you need all available soldiers to fight in the South."

Sesshoumaru remained quiet, understanding the logic of her words but still not liking the idea of it, not one bit. Again, he felt helpless as he acknowledged the fact that nothing he could do to stop her.

"There is one more thing I wanted to mention. You need new weaponry for your soldiers. The weapons you hold are of the highest quality but they will not stop the beasts. We have swords that are made of Shiiyonian steal. Only with these, can you kill the creatures."

"Have you sufficient weaponry to arm the entire Western army?" Tiyaku asked, wondering where they were all hidden.

"Yes" was Kagome's confident answer.

Councilman Hanankari stood and addressed the members. "Does any have more to add to this matter?"

They moved on to the next issue, which happened to be the captive monks at Gadarva. Kagura gave a brief account of all they had seen. Talk started up around the table when she completed recounting the tale. Kagome watched the frown on Sesshoumaru's face at the mention of the sizeable army within the Eastern city. She sympathised with him, imagining the weight of the great responsibility he now held. She was overwhelmed with a desire to hold him and take away his burdens.

Sesshoumaru had sat the entire meeting, attempting to ignore the disturbing presence that consumed his every waking thought. He struggled to keep his eyes from straying her way. He repeated his resolve, over and over in his mind. 'I will have no more to do with her than is absolutely necessary.' His resolve had stayed firm until he felt her attention turn his way. He closed his eyes as he doubled his efforts to keep them averted, cursing at her profusely in his mind. He deliberately stared at Himari, bringing into his head a picture of the pair in an intimate position. This preoccupation did not serve him as he intended and he cursed his stupidity as he felt a wave anger swell in his chest. As hard as he tried to ignore her, he could not. 'Why does she persist in staring at me?' Finally it became too much for him to bear. He turned to her with a look of anger.

Kagome was so lost in her sympathetic thoughts that she was totally oblivious to his hostility. She was also unaware of the fact that her face expressed every thought in her head.

Sesshoumaru swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He struggled to contain his reactions as that certain expression that enflamed him, now graced her features. He wanted to look away but her gaze held him captive. Everything seemed to stop, all the voices fading as they stared, lost in each other's eyes. He almost jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see Jakken standing behind him.

"Sire the ambassador of the Southern Lands has arrived. He is currently in your office."

Sesshoumaru nodded to his retainer and stood to follow, glad of the distraction.

Kagome watched him walk to the door, admiring his regal bearing. She wished desperately that she could figure him out then wondered why. The more she thought about the man and her strange feelings towards him, the more confused she felt. She was not sure if she wanted to be near him or as far away as possible.

"Shyra!" She jumped, turning at the sound of Kagura's loud call. She looked inquiringly, from one face to the other as they stared at her with a strange expression.

"What?" she asked defensively.

Kikyou laughed at her strange speech. "We have been attempting to gain your attention for almost five minutes now. Does something trouble you Shyra?"

Kagome frowned, turning away. "No."

They all looked doubtful, except Inuyasha, who was studying her carefully. He had noticed the look that passed between Kagome and his brother. He thought back to earlier, when Sesshoumaru had shown more concern than warranted at Kagome's welfare. A tiny smile played about his lips as he wondered how deeply these feelings ran. One thing was certain; Inuyasha certainly enjoyed watching his brother's cold mask cracking. Somewhere beneath all that ice was a heart and it looked to be finally working.

The meeting came to its conclusion and everybody started leaving the room. The warriors remained seated, waiting for the room to empty. Finally, when the last soldier disappeared through the doorway, Kagome spoke to the group.

"Freeing those monks from Gadarva will not prove an easy feat. We must formulate a plan. A direct attack will prove ineffective; in fact it could mean a quick death for them all."

"Have you a plan Shyra?" Miroku was certain that she did.

"We have to find some way to gain entrance, some pretence that will allow us to walk about freely. Maybe we could pretend to have some sort of business there."

"Ooh, are we to play a game of pretence?"

Rin's excitement bubbled over. Her black curls bounced around her face as she danced gleefully in her chair. Kagome frowned, deep in thought as she mumbled absently in reply.

"Yes something like that." Her eyes suddenly cleared as she looked at Miroku. "You became acquainted with the soldiers of Gadarva, is that correct?"

Miroku nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Can you think of any reason for us to be there?"

Miroku thought for several moments before smiling. "I can think of one that is very appealing to me but, more than likely will be distasteful to you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his smug grin. "Regardless, I would like to hear it."

Miroku sat up, suddenly serious. "Firstly, we will not all be able to enter the gates. The soldiers will be highly suspicious at the presence of another youkai. Ibaanyah, Roohan and Harkinia will have to remain outside while the rest of us enter."

Everyone nodded and waited for him to proceed. "They will allow me entry to the city without suspicion. I will tell them that you are the entertainment that I take to my city."

"Entertainment?" Kagome's eyebrow lifted as she wondered exactly what this meant.

She received her answer from Sango, who wore an expression of distaste. "They are street women, who dance to survive."

Kagome's mouth twitched in amusement as she took in the expressions on all the girls' faces. 'These poor old fashioned girls' she thought as she laughed at them.

"So, does this mean that we will need dancing lessons?"

Her laughter burst forth at their horrified faces. She was actually looking forward to this particular assignment. The meeting ended with all agreeing to an early start for training next day. They left the room, heading their separate ways.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome breathed in the crisp evening air as she strolled through the courtyard. She smiled, bowing her head at the passing soldiers before making her way inside. She had many things on her mind but one thought dominated all, her concern for the little youkai named Shippou. After the meeting concluded, she had taken Sango, Kohaku and Rin to see him. Rin had bounced about the room excitedly, chatting endlessly about nothing. At first, Kagome thought their attempt to rouse the boy from his catatonic state was all in vain. After some time however, she noticed that the glazed look had left his eyes and he was actually looking from Rin to Kohaku, who sat on the bed beside him. The dead expression slowly left his face as a look of curiosity began to take its place. They stayed for almost an hour, only leaving when the boy fell asleep. Although he had not stirred from the bed or shown much enthusiasm, Kagome was still delighted with the little progress he made. It was a start and tomorrow they would try again. She was determined to save the boy's soul, no matter what she had to do.

After they left Shippou's room, it was time to arm the soldiers and open the portal to the South. She had unsealed the room that housed the large crates. Inside them were hundreds of Shiiyonian swords. After the removal of the crates, Kagome resealed the room and joined the other warriors in the courtyard. They combined energies and opened a huge portal that allowed the Western soldiers to pass through, bearing their new weapons. With the task complete, the exhausted Shiiyonians dropped to the floor, releasing the spell. Kagome smiled as she remembered the deadly looks from friends when she asked if they wanted begin training immediately.

She now strolled along the corridor, to the King's private suites. From the moment she became aware of her purpose in these lands she had felt an overwhelming need to do something but until today she had not realised what that was. Now she did. She looked about anxiously before opening the door and entering. She knew that she should have asked for permission from Lord Sesshoumaru but with all the strange emotions that were between them, she had no desire to have another confrontation with him. Her lack of control, where he was concerned troubled her greatly. Besides, the man was so impossible that she was sure he would decline her request regardless. She decided that this was the only way. 'Anyway, I do nothing wrong' she thought her actions were justified and wondered why she felt guilt. She walked quickly across the large foyer, led by the strange force that pulled her along. She was glad that she had a guide as she had no idea of where she went. She sighed with relief when she eventually found herself before the door she sought. Looking about once more she opened it and slipped in.

**

* * *

** Back At The Office 

B-M: Hey everyone, I really hate this chapter. No matter how much I re-write the bloody thing it still sucks. Ah well, I guess these things happen. We all have a crappy chappie or two. Anyway I'll survive. Oh look who's here to join me.

Inu: Hi, thought I could help you answer reviews today.

B-M: Cool, I was just about to start.

Inu: Can I do the first one? (B-M hands him review) Oh wow, it's Tonomi. I was wondering where you were. She says she's been on holidays. Hey, you wanna take me next time!

B-M: (laughing) No! Don't take our Ibaanyah please!!! Seriously though, thanks for the review and it's great to hear from you. Got some interesting stuff coming up. The warriors are going to be very busy.

Inu: Hey Sleek Wolf, you wanna know what's up with my brother? He's a dumb ass who's always trying to prove...

B-M: Ah Inuyasha I think that you should be nice. Sleek Wolf I'll explain. You see Sesshoumaru has lived his whole life totally in control of everything from his emotions to the people around him. And he also scorns people who do display their feelings. So when Kagome turns up and all of a sudden he's filled with...oh my goodness, EMOTIONS!!! Well he just can't deal with it, plus she's a challenging creature and often rubs him the wrong way, so he over-reacts. And remember, he's really jealous of Himari right now.

Inu: Hey Jasmine! I saw what you were doing!! You ain't comin near me with that thing. If you do I'll tell Kagome you stole our notes again.

B-M: Hey Inu, what exactly went on between you two anyway.

Inu: Feh! As if I'd tell you.

B-M: I'll find out, sooner or later. Anyway on with the reviews. Gothic-Slytherin, interesting name eh? I promise I'll continue, right to the very end. And thank you for saying that you found nothing to pick at. That's just such a nice compliment. Oh and I love French. And don't worry sweetheart. I have plenty more cliffies for you. Oh by the way, keep up with your story; "The Return Of Hiten" I think it'll be great.

Inu: I hope mrs sesshy is ok; we had to take the poor woman to the hospital. rain, you crazy she-wolf you need to be locked up. You're a menace.

B-M: Ah Inuyasha, I don't think it's wise to get her going again, ok? All right, Sesshy'snumber 1 fan, thanks so much for the review. You know it's really challenging doing someone like Sesshoumaru for romance fics. You have to show his emotions while keeping him the cold arrogant SOB that he really is. So I'm glad someone thinks that I've managed to do this. And while I'm on that note, this is also the reason why I can't rush the lemons with him, that and also the fact that it's only been A COUPLE OF DAYS YOU HENTAIS!!!! (calms herself again) now on with the reviews.

Inu: blackhoodedangel, I'm really glad someone sees what a prick my brother is...

B-M: Inuyasha!!! Watch your mouth.

Inu: Keh, it's the truth. He's the one who's horrible to Kagome and everyone thinks I am.

B-M: (sighs) Ok, on with the reviews, next is...demonfox!!! Wow it's good to hear from you. You are my very first reviewer on this animespiral, and you're still with me. (weeping) So dear to my heart. (sobbing loudly).

Inu: Oh for crying out loud, would ya pull yaself together woman!!!

B-M: (wiping tears away) Sorry, I just get a bit emotional sometimes.

Inu: hey fallenangel, Kagome wanted me to ask you how your date with Naraku went. She wants to know if you think he's good in bed too.

B-M: (looking shocked) Inuyasha!!! I don't think Kagome meant for you to ask in public.

Inu: Oh, she didn't say so. Anyway it's done now. So fallenangel, want to go out on a date with me?

B-M: Ugh!!! Is there no end to this?!!

Inu: Ok! Calm down will ya?

B-M: (glares at him) I've only just managed to clear my office and here you are about to invite more trouble on my head, AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! I DON'T THINK SO!!! ARGHH!!!

Inu: Keh, I'm outta here!!! (stalks off)

B-M: Fine then!!! Good riddance to you!!! (crosses arms and pouts) hmm!! (begins to think and starts to feel bad) aww. Poor Inu. I really shouldn't have spoken to him like that. He's been so good lately. (looks at the retreating hanyou thoughtfully) oh! (sighs) I better go after him. See ya guys. (runs out the door) INUYASHA!!! WAIT UP!!!

Sesshoumaru sneaks into the office laughing. He gestures behind him and rain appears.

Sess: Come on rain they're gone; we've got the whole place to ourselves. (looks around the room thoughtfully) Now where haven't we done it yet?

rain: (laughs) I know one place. (points to the computer desk)


	13. Training Begins

**_At The Office_**

Rain sits on the lounge with Sess, waiting gleefully for Naraku to return. He finally enters the room and stops beside the computer, checking out the mess. He picks up the note he finds lying on the desk and reads it. '_Dear Naraku, Sesshy and I got a bit carried away. Sorry we wrecked your computer. Hehehe. Love Rain_.' Naraku looks at rain and burst into laughter.

Rain: Hey! What's so funny? (growls at Naraku)

Naraku: What's the matter Rain? Don't you recognise your own computer?

rain jumps up in shock and races to the desk. She sees that is indeed her computer that she has just broken. She growls and unsheathes her sword then attacks Naraku.

rain: Prepare to die you vile hanyou!!! (she jumps in the air and comes down slicing.)

rain watches as Naraku falls to the floor in a heap. She snorts in disgust.

rain: I should have known, a puppet. Cowardly hanyou!!! (sits back on lounge with Sess)

Inuyasha stalks out of the kitchen. He stops when he sees B-M coming. B-M stops in the doorway, frowning at the bloody heap of Naraku's puppet. She steps over it in disgust and stands, facing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Hey, who's with you? (points to a bunch of girls behind her)

B-M: This is Marquel and Gothic-Slytherin. We're having writer's block at the moment, so princessmaura here offered to come and help us out. Now, if you'll excuse us Inuyasha, we have a lot of work to do. (walks to computer desk followed by girls but stops dead when she sees the mess)

B-M: What the hell happened here?!!! (bends to pick up note from floor) RAIN!!! YOU HAD SEX ON MY DESK?!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!

rain: Aah!!! (gets up and races out the back door with B-M in hot pursuit)

Miroku strolls in and sees the abandoned girls, standing in the middle of the office. He walks over to them and starts rubbing their backsides.

Miroku: Ah ladies, would you do me the honour of bearing my child?

Marquel and Gothic-Slytherin both sweat-drop, looking really shocked. Princessmaura turns, frowning at the monk. She gives him an evil grin then raises her fist and punches him in the eye. Miroku falls flat on the floor and passes out. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru crack up laughing. The three girls take a seat and wait for B-M to return.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: **_Training Begins_**

A gentle breeze stirred the leaves of the trees and sent fragrant air wafting around the garden of the inner courtyard. The three Shiiyon warriors strolled between the beautiful flowers, all amazed at the late blooming roses. They each felt a sense of peace at being here, despite their separate worries and fears. They were sitting on a bench, speaking in hushed tones, when they noticed a presence approaching from the rear of the garden. Within seconds, Himari appeared and bowed in his usual formal manner. He looked handsome against the backdrop of the beautiful floral surrounding, bathed in the glow of the moonlight. It cast its luminous light over his fairness, adding to his devilish good looks.

Sango could not maintain eye contact, finding herself instantly flushed and breathless. She made pretence of studying a nearby rose with great interest, all the while listening with keen interest to his every word. She loved the deep timbre of his voice. It sent shivers down her spine. She gave herself a mental shake to remind her that she was a Shiiyon Warrior and to think accordingly.

Himari took in the rapt attention of Kikyou and Kagura, all the while noting Sango's distraction. It seemed to him that she avoided his gaze as much as possible. He wondered why. Did he cause her discomfort? The thought perturbed him, for some reason. As he looked at her, he realised that he wanted her to be relaxed in his presence. He was actually grateful when the two other women suddenly left.

Sango had been studying a flower and frowning in concentration, hardly noticing their departure. It was not until she was alone with him that she became aware of the situation. She tried to make a hasty retreat but stilled as Himari's hand grabbed her arm. She felt her heart beating faster as she pointedly kept her gaze averted.

"Lady Sango, does something trouble you?"

"No General, I merely tire from all the day's activities. I need to retire so, if you will excuse me..." She tried again to leave but found movement impossible as his hand held her firmly in place.

Himari grabbed her other arm, pulling her toward him. "Please Sango, you must tell me if I have offended you in some way."

Sango looked at him in surprise. "Why no Himari, of course not. Why would you even think that?"

Himari studied her intently for a moment before answering. "I have a strange feeling that you are somewhat uncomfortable in my presence."

Sango felt her heartbeat escalating. She dropped her eyes, suddenly very aware of his close proximity. She had no idea how to respond to his statement and stood in awkward silence within his hold. She opened her mouth to answer, only to close it again when no reply came forth.

Himari watched her struggle in fascination, wondering at her thoughts. He was experiencing a rather pleasant sensation at her nearness and had a sudden urge to pull her close. He resisted, continuing instead to watch her in anticipation.

Sango could longer bear the tension. She tried to pull herself from his hold, feeling rather frustrated at the useless effort. "Please Himari, let go of me."

Himari's grip tightened as he drew her slightly closer, their faces now inches apart. "Tell me the cause of your distress Sango, so I may do all in my power to remove it."

Sango stared into his eyes, lost and incapable of answering. He was so close that she could feel his breath fanning her lips. She suffered from many conflicting emotions, which made all movement impossible. Her heart stilled as his lips brushed hers, sending a myriad of sensations through her. She released a sigh and pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms about his neck.

Himari's response to her warm reaction was instant. His arms enfolded her, drawing her close as his mouth moved over hers. They stood, locked in their embrace for what seemed an eternity before he slowly lifted his head. He stared into her eyes as his heartbeat slowed to its normal pace. He suddenly pulled her tightly against him as strange emotions overwhelmed him.

Sango nestled contentedly into his shoulder. Her heart felt as if it would burst. She had never felt so happy in her life. How had this happened and so quickly too? She smiled as she felt his hand rubbing her back, gently. At this particular moment, she did not care. She felt so blissfully happy that she could have stayed this way forever.

**

* * *

**

Kagome stood in the centre of the large circle, displaying the techniques of the ancient Shiiyon battle manoeuvres. She moved her body through a series of twists and turns before stopping, with her feet apart and sword pointing forward. She watched them all repeating the movements, walking slowly from one to another as she corrected stances and repositioned feet. They had been out in the large field since the break of day, going through their warm-up exercises before starting with the weaponry. Kagome pushed them relentlessly for hours before allowing them to rest. She expected their full effort and settled for no less. Respite was short however. Ignoring their muffled protests, She brought them all to their feet once more.

"Now, are we ready?"

She watched as they stood and faced her. She knew she pushed them hard but had no alternative. She could not imagine their enemies giving them any quarter. They all needed to be prepared.

"We will train your special skills first. I will put you in pairs to practice the manoeuvres that I have shown you while I work with each of you individually. One of you will have to do some exercises on your own."

With this achieved, she turned to face Miroku, who stood before her awaiting his training. She was pleased to start with him; his skill had always been fun to utilise. They stood, facing one another.

"We will start by focusing our energies. Once we have harnessed them, we can commence with the transformation." She took the correct stance in preparation of the coming exercise. As an afterthought, she added. "Oh by the way, you are to select an animal other than your spirit beast."

Kagome smiled with amusement at Miroku's look of disappointment. "Come now Illiarkan, it is not as bad all that, surely."

He gave her a sheepish grin then concentrated. After several long seconds, he succeeded.

"Now, let's make the shift."

Kagome waited until she saw his body shimmer and transform before she too, made the change. Finally, she looked with her sheep's eyes into that of his frogs. She was very impressed by his first effort, knowing the great control required to achieve such a drastic transformation.

"Very well done Illiarkan, I did not think you to choose such a small creature for your first attempt and yet, you succeeded. Congratulations."

Miroku glowed with pride as he basked in the compliment. Kagome smiled to herself then prepared to continue. "We will try again, only this time faster."

They both concentrated and once more, their forms changed. This time, Kagome's swan looked up at Miroku's elephant. "Ah! Please don't squash me, oh great one."

They both laughed as they transformed back to their human forms. Even though Miroku's performance pleased her, Kagome knew that he would require greater speed during battle. An idea came to her that brought a smile to her face.

"There is a game that we play in my time, called scissors paper rock." She laughed at his puzzled expression then explained the concept of the game. "We will use animals for our game. For example, say I choose a fox for my next transformation, thinking that you will choose a chicken. If I am correct then I win, as my animal is stronger and capable of killing yours. Do you understand?"

Miroku nodded enthusiastically, thinking the idea quite amusing. They prepared themselves and began, laughing their way through one transformation after another. They continued this way for the next half hour. She knew Miroku to be capable of much more but decided this to be sufficient for their coming battle. Kagome then stopped the group and rearranged the pairings. Once they commenced with their sword practice, she turned to face Kikyou. The two girls went through the steps of harnessing their energy before proceeding with their training. They both used their power to shoot blasts of purifying energy into the open field. When Kagome felt happy with Kikyou's progress, she produced illusionary beasts for the girl's target practice. Kikyou shot at them successfully, blowing each one away before it had an opportunity to reach her. They worked on their barrier shields next, gathering their energy once more, to produce a glowing wall that surrounded them instantly. Now that they had mastered this, an exercise of sparring came next. Kagome became the aggressor, charging at Kikyou and dodging her energised blasts while sending some of her own. She sent a rain of attacks onto the girl's shield, testing its strength. Finally, she stopped the group and they changed partners once again. She called Rin then indicated to the others to proceed. The young girl came bubbling forth, in excitement.

"Let's begin by harnessing our energies. Then we will call for certain objects." Rin nodded at Kagome's instruction. She focused her attention to the task and in no time at all, the pair accumulated a small pile of sticks and rocks. "That is wonderful Oluwara. Now, do you think that you can call some larger objects?"

Rin beamed at her leader and nodded. "Of course I can. Do you see the large rock before the tree line? I will bring that here."

With that, the young girl focused and in seconds, the large boulder sat beside them. Kagome smiled her approval as the girl sent the huge object back to its original place. She paused from this exercise to train her in the use of her attacks. Again, she produced the imaginary beasts, watching as Rin focused her mind to send them flying across the field with her telepathic powers. After a time, Kagome stopped to send Rin back with the others but paused, as a mischievous thought came to her mind. She smiled cheekily as she whispered in Rin's ear, hushing the girl as she burst into laughter.

"You must remain serious Oluwara, or they will guess as to what is happening." Rin nodded, her face bearing a passive, yet serious countenance. Kagome turned to see the other Shiiyonians well into their practice, unaware of their intentions. "We must also be careful to hide the items from them and be sure to act surprised."

They nodded to each other once more then made pretence of training while they concentrated on the items they wished to acquire. Sango and Inuyasha both halted mid-motion and stared down at their empty hands in surprise.

"What the hell is this?!!" Inuyasha looked around in confusion as his armour disappeared too.

There were cries and exclamations as weapons and clothing started vanishing. Kouga stood with his bare chest, as he looked suspiciously at the surprised faces of Rin and Kagome. Both girls struggled to maintain the correct expression as they stared at the hilarious sight of the Shiiyon warriors, trying desperately to hold the clothing upon their bodies, to no avail.

It was at that precise moment that Sesshoumaru, Himari, and Tiyaku chose to appear. The three youkai stopped dead in their tracks, staring at the ruckus in disbelief. The mighty Shiiyon Warriors stood before them in various states of undress. Suddenly, the group became aware of the new arrivals. Their yells and screams grew louder, as they dashed about searching for a place to hide.

This was all too much for Kagome and Rin. The pair burst into hysterical laughter as they watched the panicked bunch behind their selected shrub or bush.

"Shyra!!! This is not amusing!!!" Kagura's stared angrily at the pair.

"Ah... but Harkinia... it is... from over here!!!" Kagome managed to get out between bursts of hilarity. "If you... could only... see yourselves!"

Both girls fell to their knees, overcome by hysteria, dropping the large bundle of items in their arms. The combined yells of abuse rang out loudly, causing two more voices to join in the laughter. Himari and Tiyaku gave way to mirth, as they stared from the partially hidden Shiiyonians to the two upon the ground, in fits of hysterics.

Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive, except for the slight twitch of his lips as he struggled to maintain his lordly air. He succeeded amiably, until he spied his brother's bare legs sticking out from beneath a nearby bush. He burst into laughter, no longer able to control it.

All this ridicule only served to anger the Shiiyonians further, raising the levels of their protest. Several minutes passed however, before either Rin or Kagome had enough control to attend to the task of re-clothing their friends. Eventually, Kagome lifted the first item from the ground, looking at the armour that belonged to Sango, mischief still reigning within her. She raised an eyebrow as she made a show of inspecting it.

"Mmm. Now, to whom does this belong I wonder? Let's see." She concentrated a minute, sending the item away.

"What the hell?!!" Came the loud protest from Inuyasha, as Sango's armour squeezed around his muscular frame. "This is not my armour Shyra!!! And I require my shirt first!!!"

Kikyou's protest rang out as she looked down at Kouga's oversized shirt that now dwarfed her body, lending her a rather comical appearance. "Shyra!! Stop this at once!!"

Kagome and Rin ignored them, continuing their game of mismatching the bunch while they rolled on the floor in uncontrollable laughter. The three soldiers stood helplessly caught up in the hilarity of the situation. It required several long and agonizing minutes for the Shiiyonians to find themselves adequately attired. Eventually calm prevailed and all returned to normal. Kagome, now once more in control, turned to face Sesshoumaru. The sight of his amused smile surprised her and she stared dumbly at him for a moment before finding her voice.

"Was there something you required, My Lord?"

"Actually, I have the need of Lady Kikyou's presence." His face became its usual impassive mask as he turned to face her.

A strange mixture of disappointment and hurt welled inside Kagome as she noted his sudden change. Hiding the emotions, she turned and gestured to Kikyou. "We will work on combining your skills with weaponry later this afternoon. I will see you then."

Kikyou turned to give her wry grin. "That is, _if _I return."

Kagome smiled at her retreating back, her eyes straying once more to the tall and proud figure that plagued her mind. She shook herself mentally, turning her mind back to the waiting group. Once again, she paired them, this time calling for Inuyasha. They faced one another, ready to begin. Kagome was glad for the strenuous activity to help take her mind from Lord Sesshoumaru. The pair readied themselves to begin hand-to-hand combat. They pushed and strained, one trying to overcome the other, each constantly raising their level of power. Kagome pushed her energy further as she matched the strength that Inuyasha used. They threw punches, while dodging hits and blocking kicks. After half an hour of this, Kagome signalled to him to stop and bent to grab their swords.

"Now we will challenge our strength with swords." She waited until he adopted the proper stance. "Let us begin."

She gave him no opportunity to react, charging at him instantly. He blocked the massive blow, spinning and arcing his sword to bring it down towards her head. She raised her sword to counter-block. They rained blow upon blow at each other, constantly raising their level of their power until the earth shook with each strike. On they fought, causing the very air around them to ripple with the force of their attacks. The other members of the group ceased their activities to watch in awe. Their pace continued, until both started to tire.

"I think that we have trained sufficiently for now Ibaanyah. You have performed with admirable skill."

She smiled at him and slapped his shoulder in approval. He moved back to the others, smiling proudly at his efforts. Kagome rematched the group, attempting to ignore their complaints in the process. Unfortunately, Kagura was in no mood for this.

"Shyra, we all would like a little respite."

"I understand this Harkinia, however I wish to finish training your powers. After that, we may all take a break. We have much to cover this afternoon, combining your weaponry with your skills. I think it wise to complete these exercises now."

They continued, though somewhat reluctantly. Kagome turned to face Kohaku, who stood waiting patiently. She gestured for him to follow her across the paddock, away from the others. They went through the process of harnessing their energies quickly and soon were calling forth the elements. She started him with a few simple lightening strikes, slowly increasing the level of power. The bright light became more intense by the minute, blowing away the large objects that Kagome placed in the sky. She was pleased but not surprised by speed at which he re-learned the use of his skills. Their next exercise called forth many spiralling columns of whirlwinds. Kohaku manoeuvred them across the sky with ease. After this, they worked at several attacks using gale forced winds and gusts of torrential rain to wipe away the hordes of attacking demons that Kagome placed before them.

When satisfied with his progress, she changed them round, until Kagura stood before her. With their energies gathered and focused, the two girls flew into the skies. At first Kagura felt a little unbalanced as she wobbled slightly in the air for a second before finally gaining control. They moved slowly, allowing her the time to adjust. Once she felt the familiarity creep in, she raced forward, laughing in glee. They made practice of racing at full speed then started some aerial combat. The two girls appeared as birds, swooping each other repeatedly.

Kagome brought Sango to train next. Their bodies began to shimmer and fade, only to re-appear. They practiced this technique for a second before attempting to shimmer to a different location. Very soon, they were both appearing and disappearing, only to re-appear once more in a short distance away. Kagome decided to turn this exercise into a game as well. At first, she played the part of the pursuer, focusing her mind to detect the location at which Sango would next appear. She was there in an instant, ready to attack. Sango fended off her blow and disappeared, with Kagome following her trail. They swapped roles after a while, and proceeded, with Sango in full pursuit.

The last to train with Kagome was Kouga. The pair raced through the outlining trees, weaving their way between each obstacle at a dangerous speed. A game of tag soon ensued and they chased each other crazily, moving so fast that they became indiscernible to the eye. Again, Kagome found herself breathless and stopped to recover.

Finally, she halted the proceedings for lunch, much to the relief of the small group. They trudged wearily toward the castle, all in silence. Kagome felt bad for pushing them so hard but once again, reminded herself of her lack of choice. She did not imagine their foes to be neither kind, nor understanding. The readiness of her warriors was imperative. They entered the enclosed area outside the dining hall and sat, awaiting their meals.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Several hours later, the group were back in the field, deep in training. All wielded a weapon of sorts. Kohaku used his chain of knives in combination with a whirlwind. The three separate chains flicked wide open, spinning in a deadly circle that sawed clean through a nearby bush. Sango threw her boomerang and shimmered, to reappear in the location it headed. She caught it with ease and prepared for the next throw. Above her, Kagura flew, brandishing the mighty whip of lightening. She flicked her wrists, sending ribbons of immense energy at the imaginary creatures before her. Inuyasha called up the powers of his mighty sword, sending a huge tunnelling wind attack across the open field. He lifted his arm, calling on the next attack when Kagome's voice halted his actions.

"I don't think that's wise Ibaanyah. I am most certain that your brother will be displeased were we to tear up his lands. We already hold the position of honour in his black book."

Inuyasha dropped his sword arm and looked at Kagome in confusion. "What is this black book that you refer to Shyra?"

Kagome looked at him a moment before lifting her hand and waving it dismissively. "Never mind that Ibaanyah. Suffice to say that we are not very popular with your brother right now."

She turned her attention back to Rin, who wielded her magical knives. She spun them across the field, swiftly and accurately finding her target. The attack was unceasing, as knife after knife appeared in her hand, as swiftly as they left. Kikyou's arrows appeared in the same manner upon her bow, lighting with her powerful purification energy. They found their mark as the next one appeared, ready to strike. Further, across the field, Miroku used his powers of illusion to distract the beasts that attacked him. He managed to wipe out half of the group with his mighty staff, and turned to face the others. He changed his form to that of a large black dragon, breathing fire upon his startled aggressors, who were now running about aflame. Kouga raced by, at a dizzying speed; wielding his nunchakus at the beasts. The sharp edges of the weapon tore at the creature's sides, causing them to explode and disappear. Kagome pushed the small group, accepting nothing but their best efforts. It was dusk before training ended. Once again, the tired group plodded along toward the castle, their bodies aching from the rigorous exercise. Each knew that their tense muscles required healing in order to function the following day and all looked forward to a nice hot bath to ease their aching bodies.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

The dining hall was a hive of activity. Soldiers laughed as they ate and conversed. The atmosphere of the room became quite jolly as the hilarious tale of the Shiiyonians' training session spread quickly throughout. Kagome sat, quietly watching the hub of activity. She smiled when she saw the soldiers laughing and slapping Miroku's back good-naturedly. Somehow, he always seemed to find himself the centre of attention, whether in a masculine or feminine group. She turned her attention to the conversation between the three girls beside her. Rin spoke in her usual excitable manner.

"I cannot wait until the morrow. I love markets." She turned her bright eyes on Kagome. "Oh Shyra, are you certain we can visit the city?"

Kagome smiled at her before answering. "So long as we return in one piece Oluwara, I don't see why not."

"Good, I am pleased to hear this," came Kagura's response. "For I too, am in need of new clothing."

Kagome turned to look at Sango and Himari, noting again another warm glance that passed between them. A tiny smile played at her mouth as she observed Sango's blush in response to a whispered word by the handsome soldier. She felt happiness for her two friends, hoping that their bond developed into something special.

For some unknown reason, this thought brought forth images of another handsome soldier. Her heart skipped a beat as she pictured Sesshoumaru's tall, proud figure. A sensation, much as a hand squeezing her heart flared in her chest as she imagined standing before him, looking up into his warm golden gaze. She shook herself from this thought, only to find herself wondering why he seemed so absent of late. He had not breakfasted in the hall this morning, nor was he present now. When she thought of it, she realised that she had seen very little of him since the last council meeting. She called herself a ridiculous fool when the feeling of disappointment flooded her. She started when a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Shyra, are you well?"

She looked at Sango's concerned face, making a concentrated effort to shake off the melancholy feeling that overwhelmed her. She pasted a smile upon her face and answered her friend as brightly as possible.

"Of course Sango, I just have plenty on my mind, is all. There are so many trials before us. It gives me much to dwell upon." She smiled reassuringly at her friend. "On that note, I'll beg your pardon and take myself to bed."

She stood, bidding all good night. As she turned, she caught Himari's eye. Something in them gave her pause. She slowly turned away, unable to shake the feeling that he somehow saw behind her words. Taking a deep breath, she pushed all thoughts from her mind as she strolled down the long corridor. She headed again, in the direction of the king's private suite. When she reached it, she opened the door and looked about her carefully. She remembered her relief, upon discovering the only unguarded door to this wing. She crossed quickly when she saw the hall was empty, breathing a sigh of relief at reaching the small stairway without interruption. She ascended swiftly, feeling quite anxious to reach her destination. She paused before the door at the top of the stairs, testing the air for any other presence. Feeling satisfied that she was alone; Kagome pushed the door open and entered the room.

**

* * *

**

_**Back At The Office**_

Hi guys, so sorry about the big delay in posting. All I can say is that it's been one hell of a week!! This is actually the second time I've written this. I stupidly made a joke on the first copy about this being the unlucky chapter thirteen (and as I say this I press the save button) and boy did that come back to slap me in the face! Big time!!! A few minutes later the power went off and when I rebooted, guess what? I was back to page four. (weeps hysterically). I could've died. Hours of work and not just any work but some of my best work ever. It was _so_ _funny_ and just came together so beautifully. After that, I didn't have the heart to look at it for two days. Anyway, I finally got over it and here we are. I just hope you find it pleasing, (starts bawling again) cause I certainly don't!!!

Naraku: Oh B-M, when are you going to stop howling about it?

B-M: (wipes tears and sniffles) Oh ok, ok. I'm good. Let's begin. You better start. (wipes away another tear)

Naraku: (shakes his head and looks at the paper he's holding) Ah, it's Tonomi.

B-M: (forgetting all about her tragedy) Oh wow! Hi Tonomi, it's great to hear from you. Oh, guess what? Inuyasha's been practicing squashing himself into your suitcase. Hehehe! You should see how funny he looks. (cracks up laughing)

Naraku: (also laughing) Silly hanyou. Now, Fire Witch1, you are absolutely correct, our BM certainly does have some talent, doesn't she?

B-M: Oh shucks. (blushing madly) Thanks, that's so lovely.

Naraku: Ok, let's go on, before her head gets too big.

B-M: hmm!! (folds arms and frowns at Naraku)

Suddenly Himari bursts through the door, all dressed up.

B-M: Wow! Where are you going all dolled up like that?

Himari: I've got a date with Jasmine Fields. (does up his tie)

Naraku: Hey, when can I have a date with Jazzy?

Himari: (yells as his running out the door) Never!!!

B-M: (chuckling) Too bad Naraku. Ah speak of the devil, pardon the pun Jazzy, but you're next on the list. Thanks for the reminder girl. Sometimes I tend to beat myself up, you know being the perfectionist and all.

Naraku: Hey Jasmine, why do you always push me away like that?

B-M: (raises eyebrow looking at him in disbelief) Oh, I wonder why Naraku. (shakes head and continues) The next is my girl AngelMiko69. Don't you worry babe, that hanyou's got something coming to him alright. Maybe two things actually. lol. Hey, I'll catch you on-line later.

Tiyaku strolls in the room, also dolled up.

Naraku: And where are you off to?

Tiyaku: I'm taking Marquel and GothicSlytherin to the movies.

Naraku: Two at once. Lucky boy. (watches enviously as Tiyaku strolls out the door) Ok, back to work, next we have ptbear. How are you going? Good to hear from you again. The warriors will tend to the rescue of the monks soon but not just yet. First, there are a few more urgent matters to attend, as you'll soon see. As for our famous couple, well let's just say, don't hold your breath waiting. They both have some issues.

B-M: (shrugs) You know how it is with these all-powerful beings. (sighs) Always a clash of titanic proportions. (giggles) But it will be fun though. And unfortunately, note that I'm giving you a sneak preview here. The defeat of our friendly foe, does not herald the end to our story. Ah hahaha!!!

Naraku: Wicked woman. What have you planned? (laughing)

B-M: Wouldn't you like to know, but _I'm_ not telling. Mmm. My lips are sealed.

Suddenly Inuyasha races into the room, all dressed up and slightly dishevelled.

B-M: What's your rush Inu?

Inuyasha: Kagome's after me. (speaking breathlessly) I've been running from her all afternoon. Thanks for telling her what I said Angel!!!

Naraku: What are you dressed up for?

Inuyasha: I have a date with Adrianna, that's if I can get away from Kagome first. (he rushes to the door and stops) And you tell Jasmine that I don't appreciate her sending a spell collar to Kouga either. Now I have to run from him too. (takes off out the door)

Naraku: (smiles and shakes his head) Ok, time to get serious. mrs sesshy, you just tell that boyfriend of yours to stick his...

B-M: Ah, Naraku I think you better stop right there. Thanks mrs sesshy, I'm glad you're still enjoying our story; hope it doesn't get you into too much mischief. Oh and I've noticed that you've called a truce with a certain wolf demon. lol

Naraku: speak of the devil, and _I mean it_, Rain _darling_ how are you? Hope you're over your little shock from earlier. You stupid hanyou, are you really so stupid that you don't recognize your own computer when you're screwing on it?

B-M: (cringing) Naraku!! How gross! Thanks for the wonderful review and rating Rain. It still doesn't get you out of trouble though, do you hear?

Naraku: Oh look, another Angel, maybe I'll have a bit of luck with this one.

B-M: Oh how typical. Keep your mind on the job boy. Angel thanks for your kind words. I know what you mean about the distractions. Man there should be more hours in the day so I can read read read!!! And you're so right, writing is so much fun! Especially the parts that make me laugh.

Naraku: Well luckily for you, you updated. Or she would have hurt you pretty bad. (looks at next review and goes quiet)

B-M: Well, are you going to read it or not?

Naraku looks very uncomfortable and continues to remain silent.

B-M: (snatching paper impatiently) Give it here. Now (stops suddenly as she reads next review) Oh, umm, ahh. Well now, NoLife... you see...the thing is... (sighs then blurts out in a rush) I'm from Australia and we don't get IY out here so the only thing I've got are the downloaded episodes and that's where I got the name Sangome so if its wrong that's why you see its not really my fault at all...

Naraku: Whoa woman, slow down before you give yourself a coronary. (Rubs her back) that's right, just breathe.

B-M: (breathes deeply and clears throat) Well thank you for pointing that out to me NoLife (clears throat again, squares shoulders and raises chin, speaking in a firm tone) Now, if you've quite finished I've got one thing to say. It's my damn fic and if I want to call her SangotheHomo, I bloody well will. So there. Psst. (whispers) thanks again for the tip.

Naraku: Ooh MidnightMoonGoddess, what an extraordinary name. Don't you think I'm yummy too?

B-M: (laughs) get over it Naraku. Hey girl, just watch out for that rainthewolfdemon. She gets mighty rabid when it comes to Sesshoumaru.

They turn around to see Sesshoumaru sneaking around the corner.

Naraku: What are you up to?

Sess: sssh!!! I'm trying to sneak out. I'm meeting Tiyaku at the movies. Marquel's my date for tonight.

B-M: Oh great. You just make sure you keep rain away from Marquel when she comes here, OK?!! (watches him run out the door, shaking her head) Ok who's next?

Naraku: Ah demonfox.

B-M: Oh demonfox!!! (gets all teary) It's so good to hear from you (sniffles loudly) I love you demonfox!!!

Naraku: Good heavens woman, will you get a grip on yourself already?

B-M: (still sniffling) Oh I'm sorry, I just get so emotional when it comes demonfox. My very first reviewer on animespiral. (sighs) Thanks for all your encouragement.

Naraku: Last but not least, is Marquel. You are so correct about Himari, he certainly does have an evil side, but it does serve a wonderful purpose. Hehehe! How did you enjoy New York?

B-M: Hey Marquel, don't give up on your fics, ok? We all get a block sometimes. There are times when I sit at this computer and attempt to write, just to end up walking away. If you need a hand coming up with a few ideas, just let me know, Ok? Now Adrianna, girl you're so right about me needing that lock, honestly. The bunch of hentais use this place like it's a brothel, but one good thing is I guess, that you guys get lots of chapter because of it. Can't get to my bed, so I may as well stay up and write. lol.

Naraku: Well I think that's about it.

B-M: Ok, then I'll just say a final thanks to all my reviewers. Hope you enjoy this cursed chapter. (once again pressing the save button)

Naraku: (leans over and whispers in BM's ear) I do believe that I owe you something.

B-M: (sits to attention) Ah yes, I believe you're right. (smiling) come on then, let's go.

Naraku stands and follows her to the bedroom. He stops in the doorway, turning to smile at the readers. He winks then closes the door.


	14. Rescuing The Shiiyon Stone

**_At The Office_**

B-M walks through the gate of her front yard and stops, staring in amazement. Running around her front lawn are Rin and mrs sessy, who are laughing like crazy as they cast spells on the Western soldiers.

B-M: Hey, don't wear them out!! I need them in a little while to help me rescue FireWitch1! (turns and walks inside)

B-M stops again as she looks around at all the ruckus in her office. In one corner stands Naraku, trying to convince MidnightMoonGoddess that he is much yummier than Sess and Inu. She turns her head and is shocked to see Rain sitting on the floor, talking to Marquel and the they're actually laughing. Beside them is Inuyasha, trying to stuff himself into the tiny suitcase that a laughing Tonomi is holding open. Before she can move, mgcmc comes rushing over, pulling on her arm.

mgcmc: B-M, can you tell me what those other sites are now? The ones where you have your stories.

B-M: (sighs) Look, I've been a really good girl and I've gone and fixed up all my personal details. So, if you click on my name, you'll find all the links there, ok?

mgcmc: cool. Can I use your computer (turns around and rushes off)

B-M: (opens mouth to protest then closes it again. She picks up phone and dials) Hi, AuroraNyte? It's BM here. Listen you mentioned locks in your review, so I was wondering if you know a good locksmith. You do? Oh great. (jots down the number) Thanks for that. Bye.

She frowns and then continues forward, looking around carefully.

B-M: Where is she?!! Sango!!! Come out here now!!!

Everyone looks at the cupboard.

B-M: (storms over and pulls the door open) Sango get out here now! I have something I want to ask you.

Sango: (walks sheepishly from the cupboard) Yes B-M?

B-M is just about to speak when there is a knock on the door. She turns and walks to the door, pulling it open. There stands a frowning reviewer.

ZephyrAeon90: I have a bone to pick with you. Or maybe two. Firstly, how could you be so rude to NoLife? (gets really angry)

B-M: (sighs then opens door wider and points to NoLife, who's still sitting on the floor, laughing with the others) See, she's just fine. Now what was the other bone?

ZephyrAeon90: The other thing is about your horrible abuse of Sango's name. What the hell's all that about?

B-M: (groans, then sighs) Come inside. I was just about to delve into that matter myself. (stands aside and allows ZephyrAeon90 to enter) So Sango, do explain to ZephyrAeon90 here, why you told me your name was Sangome.

Sango: Well...I ahh... I just wanted to be like Kagome, and I thought that Sangome made me sound like her twin.

ZephyrAeon90: Oh no, Sango how could you think that? Your name is so beautiful.

B-M sighs and turns to leave the office. Nobody notices.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: _Rescuing The Shiiyon Stone_

One hundred Western soldiers stood to attention, awaiting the arrival of the Shiiyon Warriors, who were at present in the tower. They all took their assigned weapons and armour from the various hooks that lined the walls. As Sango strapped her boomerang to her back, she glanced at Kagome's solemn face. She approached her quietly, watching her expression as she bent to fasten the strap of her armour.

"Shyra, does something trouble you?" Kagome turned to face her, a frown that marring her brow. "Is it the battle that causes you this worry?"

Kagome sighed as she stared through her, deep in thought. "It's not the battle you think that worries me Horinaskia."

"Then what my friend?"

Kagome opened her mouth to reply then closed it again, when the object of her woes entered the room. She stared at the handsome youkai, taking in his every feature. She quickly snapped herself from her trance and turned to find Sango's eyes upon her thoughtfully.

"Why does the King cause you worry Shyra?" she asked, curiously.

Kagome kept her face expressionless. "I did not say that it was he, who caused me worry."

Sango raised a brow and looked at her friend. "We have known each other too long for this Shyra."

Kagome sighed and looked back at her. After several seconds, she finally spoke. "I worry that he will insist on accompanying us."

"Oh" was Sango's only reply. This was indeed cause for worry.

Both girls stood a minute in silence, contemplating the thought. They watched as Sesshoumaru calmly crossed the room, ignoring their keen interest.

He stopped before the two swords and reached his hand for the Tensaiga. Once freed, he slid it into the sheath at his side. He turned and found Kagome standing in his path.

"I hope you do not think to accompany us."

She knew by the set look on his face that he did. She ignored her body's responses to him and concentrated instead, on the feeling of frustration that washed over her at his stubbornness.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow it."

"And why not?" was his calm and emotionless reply.

"Why not?" Kagome asked incredulously. She tried to voice the reason as she but could not get her brain to function. His close proximity seemed to affect her strangely. "Be... because... you... oh!!"

Sango, sensing her friend's rising temper, decided to intercept. "Your Highness, as King of Earth, your wellbeing is imperative to all. There is absolutely no reason for you to embark on this unnecessary mission. It would be in everyone's best interest, for you to stay."

"I do not see why my wellbeing would be threatened by such an _unnecessary_ mission."

They would not outmanoeuvre him. He focused on calming his rapidly beating heart, cursing the irritating creature before him for once again eliciting such a reaction. He deliberately kept his gaze on Sango as he spoke.

"And seeing that I am the King of Earth, my word is final."

The two girls watched his retreating back with a mixture of emotions. Sango could not believe the man's stubbornness and wondered why he was so adamant about accompanying them. This mission was well below his stature. He was the King, for goodness sakes. His role was attending to the matters state. This business was for the warriors and soldiers.

Kagome wanted to strangle him. How was she to keep him safe if he defied her attempts to do so? Short of making a scene, which they had no time for, she had only to accept his decision. Sighing heavily, she followed him down the stairs, to the waiting army outside.

Inuyasha's face was thoughtful as he took in his brother's stiff countenance. He wondered at his strange behaviour. He seemed to be always preoccupied and often, rather irritable. Now he insisted going along to Draglygin, refusing to listen to reason from any; and all had tried. Himari was the last to try talking sense into him. He also failed. Inuyasha sighed, wondering again of his brother's feelings for Kagome.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Within a half hour, they were in the forests of Draglygin. Kagome and Kagura flew into the air and traversed quietly through the trees, towards the caves. Upon spying it, they settled into the leafy camouflage of branches in a nearby tree and observed the activities of the creatures from hell. As suspected, the creatures were few in numbers. Occasionally, a small group would exit and depart for their assigned destinations. The two girls said nothing. They both continued to observe every movement below them with trained and skilful eyes. They could sense the powerful presence of the Shiiyon Stone and its cry of pain at the misuse of its power. When opportunity arose, the pair lifted into the air and flew back to a safer distance for their rendezvous with the others.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru stared into the sky with worried eyes. They had been away a long time now. His stomach muscles clenched as he remembered the last time she arrived back from a mission, covered in blood. Was she now, battling the beasts alone? He struggled with the urge to charge forward, instead observing the group of warriors. They stood, faces oddly focused and their eyes in a trancelike state. Suddenly their gazes cleared and they looked at one another, nodding. The wolf demon left the group and walked over to him.

Kouga stopped several feet away from the frozen-faced youkai and relayed Kagome's instructions. They were to proceed quietly through the woods, following Rin's lead. He saw the expression on the Sesshoumaru's features, which portrayed his thoughts correctly. Kouga knew the man doubted that a child could perform such a task and proceeded to explain, for expediency's sake.

"Rin has a telepathic link to Kagome that is stronger than the rest of us. She will be the most efficient at leading us to our destination." Kouga felt a sense of satisfaction at the flicker of surprise that passed in Sesshoumaru's eyes. He turned and signalled Rin to proceed.

Sesshoumaru swallowed his amazement as he stared at the tiny figure that strode confidently at the front of the small group. She seemed quite comfortable taking the lead, despite her youth. He knew her to be the youngest yet when he looked into her eyes, past all the childish exuberance, he saw maturity beyond her short years. He collected himself and motioned to his soldiers to follow.

Rin weaved a trail through the dense undergrowth, constantly using her mind control to move obstacles out of their path. She focused on Kagome, seeing all she saw and feeling around her at the same time, for any possible danger.

Kagome and Kagura watched the group slowly approaching. Kagome motioned with her hands that two guarded the cave. She signalled to Miroku to come with her. The Western soldiers struggled to contain their surprise, as they watched the two Shiiyonians transform into the hideous beasts. Kagome looked at Rin. The girl nodded before turning and shaking a nearby by bush with her telepathic powers.

The guards at the cave's entrance, both turned in the direction of the noise. One left his post to investigate. Rin led him further into the forest with her lures. Kagome motioned to Sango and the warrior shimmered then disappeared. Seconds later, she appeared before the beast and drove her blade into its side. The hideous beast had no time to react to the swift attack and disintegrated into nothing. The other beast turned at the sound and took a step forward, stopping as it heard a noise in the opposite direction. It too, went to investigate, only to meet with the same fate.

Kagome gave a grotesque smile, commenting in a low voice. "It seems that the creatures do not possess great intelligence. Be sure to behave rather stupidly Illiarkan."

The other warriors chuckled quietly as the pair headed toward the cave's entrance. Sesshoumaru looked on incredulously. 'How can she joke a such a time?' He was completely baffled. 'She walks into a cave full of murderous beasts and she makes fun of it!' He wanted to scream out for her to stop but held himself in check, questioning the rising panic that gripped him. As if sensing his turmoil, Rin turned and graced him with a beautiful smile. For some reason that Sesshoumaru could not fathom, it instantly calmed him. His body relaxed and his mind slowly settled, though he still held fear for Kagome.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

The two hideous beasts, trudged heavily down the filthy passageway, carefully blending in with their surroundings. They concentrated on the Shiiyon Stone, which called to them. They walked with an air of purpose as they headed down another dirty walkway. They were almost at the room that housed the stone, when a loud command halted their progress.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Outside, Rin's eyes cleared as she came from her vision. She lifted her hand immediately and concentrated, quickly producing a large fireball upon her open palm. She hurled it toward the entrance of the cave as the other Shiiyonians unsheathed their weapons and charged forward.

Sesshoumaru's heart stopped. This could only mean that the beasts had discovered Kagome and Miroku. With a rising sense of panic, he ordered his men forward as he raced into the cave after the warriors.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

The creatures that confronted the two Shiiyonians turned as a large explosion rocked the cave, sending dust raining down from the ceiling. They all struggled to hold their footing until the shaking stopped. Suddenly, the caves were a hive of activity as creatures appeared from all directions. A rather eerie sounding horn echoed through the multitude of small dens. Many of beasts rushed about, their marching footsteps adding to the existing noise.

Kagome and Miroku soon found themselves alone. "It seems as though our luck has changed."

Miroku looked at her quizzically, wondering at the strange expressions of the modern world. He had no time to reflect upon this further as they turned and resumed their pursuit of the stone. They moved, unencumbered, quickly turning the handle to push the door wide open. The beautiful red stone lit up at the presence of its protectors. Its power came to life and lent new strength to the two warriors.

Kagome concentrated, centring her energies and combining powers with the stone. She soon levitated it into the air, using great effort to release it from the crater. Her power grew as she manoeuvred it toward the doorway. They managed to make it as far as the end of the first passageway before they encountered resistance.

Miroku lunged forward, catching the entering beasts by surprise as he aimed his staff and released a mighty blast of fire, which consumed the enraged creatures. He followed quickly by slicing his sword to severe their heads. In the distance, the sound of a battle raged, echoing loudly throughout the cavernous interior. The two Shiiyonians continued to make their way toward the melee.

Kagome concentrated on moving the heavy stone through the long passageway. She heard the distant sounds of combat and knew they approached quickly the entrance. Breathing deeply, she called on all the energy the stone could provide her and divided her focus between moving it and preparing for battle.

Sesshoumaru looked wildly about the cave in between attacks. So far, there was no sign of either Shiiyonian. The worry grew inside him, spurring his movements. He made a quick path through the first main cave toward a back entrance where, his instincts told him, she was. His soldiers moved about him, making short work of the hideous creatures with their new Shiiyonian swords. Blood flew in spurts, quickly covering the area and everyone in it. The sounds of clashing metal continued above the roar of pain and death. As the Shiiyonian leader predicted, they met with little resistance and quite soon, the number of beasts they faced had halved.

Sesshoumaru spotted the large red stone levitating slowly toward them. His eyes dropped instantly, running over Kagome's form as a feeling of overwhelming relief took over him. The other warriors instantly surrounded her in a wall of protection, leaving her to focus on the motion of the stone. The creatures seemed to notice this and focused their attack on the small group.

Inuyasha leapt high into the air, turning a mighty wind tunnel on the unsuspecting beasts. They gave an anguished howl and disappeared into nothing. Below him, Rin brought her hands forward, sending one wave after another of pure energy to disintegrate the beasts where they stood. Kohaku brandished his chain of knives in deadly precision, dropping bodies with a quick flick of his wrist. Kouga yelled as he manipulated his nunchakus with such speed and precision that the beasts had little time to react.

Sesshoumaru's attempt to reach Kagome halted several times, due to one attacking creature or another. The defensive circle held, enabling her swift progress. He ordered his soldiers to make a path for her to cross and he worked to aid in this task. The flurry of movement became frantic when the beasts realised that the stone was near the entrance. The remaining few redoubled their efforts but the wall just tightened around the one manipulating the stone. They growled in frustration, attacking the impenetrable barrier with enraged movements.

'Finally!' Kagome starting breathing a little easier as she saw the forest a short distance away. She carefully manoeuvred the stone out of the opening, lifting it high into the air. She raised her hands to cup her mouth and released a call that could only come from the Phoenix. In reply, another cry filled the air with such force that everything within the clearing shook. All activity upon the ground ceased as every eye turned in amazement at the wondrous sight of the three Red Dragons, descending into the clearing. They stopped and hovered before the stone.

"Iehr nar kessi jiian, shin usula denne mikahne Shiiyon Winaveh. (We are once again, in your debt mighty Shiiyon Warrior.)"

The leader of the Red Dragons spoke as he reached forward with his huge claws to grasp the shimmering red stone. He opened his mouth to speak again but a sudden noise from the surrounding forest stopped him.

Kagome frowned as she projected her vision outwardly. A short distance away, large numbers of beasts were approaching rapidly and they were by far more hideous than the ones before them. The activities resumed, as the creatures began to feel hope with the arrival of their allies. She turned to the dragons.

"You must take your leave of this place Sahndron. Something much worse approaches."

The dragon nodded and flapped its gigantic wings as they lifted into the sky. Sesshoumaru stared in amazement. Kagome had mentioned that the dragons spoke but to actually hear it was still quite shocking. He turned suddenly as the new creatures rushed into the clearing, bringing him quickly from his thoughts. These were the larger variety they had encountered in the Eastern castle. The battle was once more in full swing as bodies jumped and dodged, with swords clashing.

Kagura took to the skies, allowing room to brandish her powerful whip. She drew back then flicked her hand forward, sending a blinding spark of lightening that cut through two of the giant beasts. Kikyou produced one arrow after another in quick succession, shooting them off to land with sickening thuds of purifying energy. Sango wielded her boomerang. She threw it across the clearing with great speed, and then shimmered to appear behind it after it ripped through four beasts, slicing them cleanly in half.

Sesshoumaru remained close to Kagome, watching constantly to make sure she was safe. He was actually amazed to see the smile that graced her lips. It seemed that she enjoyed this battle, throwing herself gleefully at the beasts in a taunting manner. Her sword flew in many directions, moving with such speed that the beasts had no time to see the coming threat before it hit them. Three large beasts distracted him and he lost sight of her. After making short work of them, he turned to see where she was. Across the clearing, she fought determinedly against two massive creatures that towered over her small form. Sesshoumaru headed in her direction but found his path blocked by more salivating beasts. He raised his sword, hacking at them furiously. For some reason, the melee around him thickened, making it impossible to move.

Kagome looked up in horror, to see Sesshoumaru swamped by a mass of bloodthirsty demons. She turned and yelled to the Western soldiers before signalling to her warriors. Immediately, they responded to her command and came to the King's aid. She had no time to think further as she braced herself for the next onslaught. She moved swiftly, dodging a near fatal blow and merely laughing at the beast's ire.

Sesshoumaru felt he could breathe once more. All the creatures turned away from him, now occupied by others. He quickly scanned the clearing trying again to locate Kagome. His eyes fell to a small group of beasts that stood to the side of the ruckus, deep in discussion. They looked at Kagome and nodded. Slowly, realisation dawned and Sesshoumaru knew what they planned. Attacking him was just a ploy to distract them all from their main objective, her. He watched in horror as they surrounded her. He rushed forward in hopes of reaching her side but another group of beasts appeared to block his way. 'Is there no end to these creatures?' Sesshoumaru hacked and sliced frantically but the mass never lightened. He looked with desperate eyes in Kagome's direction, seeing her dodging and slashing as more closed in on her. He redoubled his efforts.

Kagome faced the other five. Four already lay in a disappearing heap upon the floor. She smiled as they advanced on her, swinging her sword tauntingly before them. Suddenly, a small shiver of apprehension snaked up her spine. She turned warily to her left and saw several beasts advancing, one holding a rather strange crossbow. The creature took aim and prepared to fire at her. Kagome smiled and stilled mid-motion. She turned to face them, standing defiantly as she awaited the coming object.

To Sesshoumaru, time stood still. He watched with growing dread, as Kagome made no attempt to move from the line of fire. Instead she stood, smirking at the beasts in a taunting manner. 'Why does she do this? Does she enjoy bringing danger upon herself?' He tried to move, but found his feet frozen. Then he saw the hand rising to lever of the crossbow and all his senses rushed in at once.

Kagome watched the arrow, leaving its notch and waited in anticipation. Suddenly, a blurred movement caught her eye. Before she could prevent it, Sesshoumaru stepped in front of her, taking the impact of the hit. Her heart stilled as she heard the sickening thud of the arrow that pierced his body, sending him hurtling back into her. They both fell to the ground, Kagome bearing the weight of their rapid descent. It took her a moment to collect herself before she carefully slid from beneath him and knelt beside him. She ignored the surrounding chaos and the frantic beating of her heart, as she looked him over carefully, trying to determine the extent of his injuries.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome on the ground, next to his brother's still body. Fear swept through him, rendering his body motionless. He walked haltingly toward them, paying no attention to the battle around him.

Kouga saw the beast lunge at the unsuspecting Inuyasha. With his lightening speed, he covered the short distance between them and pushed his friend aside, cutting the creature in two with his sword. He placed the sword back in its sheath and resumed the battle with his trusty nunchakus.

Inuyasha, having fallen to the floor, was now crawling over to his brother, not even registering the fact that Kouga had saved his life. His heart lay heavily within his chest, creating an unbearable pain. 'No!' his mind screamed out. He could not lose his brother too.

Kagome tried desperately to push down the fear that rose quickly within her, attempting instead to concentrate on healing the King. After several minutes of strained effort, she sat back panting. She wiped the sweat from her brow and frowned at his deathly countenance. As she suspected, the arrow contained a lethal poison created from black magic. Her healing powers alone would not be enough. Whoever mastered this scheme certainly knew his Shiiyonian history. The only option was to return to the Temple and use the ancient Shiiyonian magic. She hoped desperately, that it would be enough to counter the poison. Kagome's heart squeezed tightly as she stared at his deathly pallor and lifeless features. She looked up to see Inuyasha's concerned face. Neither noticed the wall of soldiers that surrounded them. She watched her friend's look of anguish and despair as he lifted his brother's head from the ground.

"I am so sorry Inuyasha, this is all my fault."

"Can you heal him?" his voice sounded hoarse from his emotions.

"I've tried, it's not working." Kagome swallowed, trying to fight back the panic she found reflected in his eyes. "It's dark magic. It will take much more than my powers to counter it. We must get him back to the tower immediately."

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. He knew of a method and wondered why she did not use it. Before he could ask her however, she rose to her feet and pushed her way into the battle, yelling to him as she went.

"Look after him while we finish this up!"

With that, she disappeared. He looked back at his brother as he listened to the commands she issued forth to the fighting warriors. He knew this would end quickly now.

Many beasts gave startled cries as the warriors they fought suddenly shimmered and transformed. Rin's giant owl lifted into the air and perched above a group of beasts. Her large beak opened, giving off a loud string of hoots that formed a pulsing circle of energy. It came down to obliterate the entire group. She continued raining one attack after the other. A mighty lion roared fiercely and extended its claws. It ran swiftly at the creatures, suddenly leaping and raking its poisonous claws over many grotesque heads. Miroku landed on the ground several feet away and watched the creatures melting to the ground before he turned and pursued the next lot. Kouga's wolf ran swiftly about the clearing. With each step he took, his spirit multiplied until many deadly wolves covered the clearing, ripping into the screaming creatures. A beautiful black horse stood to the side, raising its hooves and pounding the earth. A large blast of energy travelled along the ground, totally obliterating a large group of beasts. Sango turned and faced another. Kagura's eagle swooped low, its wings extended wide from its body. From the tips of its wings, came two large blades of pure energy. They sliced cleanly through the creatures she passed. Kohaku stood on a small hill and roared, a huge ray of lightening energy flashing from his eyes. He turned his black panther's head slowly, disintegrating the beasts on impact. Another group of beasts gathered around a beautiful deer, laughing and jeering at the defenceless creature. The graceful animal stood still and allowed their approach. When they were within her reach, she released the energy she had stored and a large ring of light exploded from her body to engulf them. When the light vanished, the beasts were nowhere in sight. From out of the skies, the huge bird of fire swooped down. Its loud cries filled the air as it flashed through a huge group of beasts that entered from the forest path, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes in its wake.

It did not take long for the Western soldiers and Shiiyon warriors to dispose of the evil creatures. A grave atmosphere set upon the large group as they gathered the injured and made their way through the portal, back to the safety of the West.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

The night seemed deadly silent, lending to the tense air about the castle. Nobody celebrated this eve, for the news had quickly spread of the king's tragic injury. Even though many found him aloof, they still loved and respected him. Their hearts filled with sadness when the Shiiyonians' attempts to heal him failed. He now lay in some sort of deadly sleep, poised on the brink of death. Even the Shiiyonians felt the sadness, all refusing the trip to the markets. Kagome had felt relief at this. Her heart was too heavy to even pretend that she felt like going.

She now leaned against the balcony looking out at the gardens. Even the air was still this night as if nature too felt their grief. She sighed as her thoughts tumbled around, provoked by a multitude of emotions. Guilt dominated at present. She should have protected him. 'No' her mind yelled. 'He should not have been there at all.' Anger flared within her. 'How could I let this happen?' she felt tears welling in her eyes. 'King or not, I should never have listened to him.' She struggled to control her emotions. Kagome hated crying. It always made her feel utterly weak and helpless. However, she could do nothing to dismiss the tears. Once again, the powerful feeling of guilt swept in as she remembered Inuyasha's anger, earlier that evening. The tears continued to run unnoticed down her cheeks as her mind recalled the incident.

Inuyasha had found her sitting alone in the garden, deep in contemplation. He had guessed correctly at her thoughts.

"You cannot blame yourself for this Shyra. There was nothing you could do to prevent it."

"Yes, there was." She spat out vehemently, angry with herself. "I should not have let him go in the first place. Then this would never have happened."

Inuyasha sat beside her and grabbed her hand, turning her to face him. He knew her anger was not for him and felt a strong desire to rid her of the blame that she placed on herself.

"Kagome listen to me." He waited until she looked at him before continuing. "I am most certain that by now, you are aware of my brother's stubbornness. I tell you again, there is nothing you could have done to prevent this..."

"No, you are wrong Inuyasha!"

Kagome's anguished voice cut off his words. She looked as though she would cry, causing Inuyasha's heart to squeeze in sympathy. Shyra never cried and it gave him great pause to see her this way. He put his arm about her and pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head.

"And what exactly, do you think you could have done to stop this?"

"I should have kept him here." Came her quiet response.

Inuyasha pulled back and looked down at her in surprise. He knew exactly what she referred to and felt shocked that she would even consider this option. "You know how my brother would react if you contained him Kagome. You would be in all sorts of strife afterward."

Kagome's heart tugged as she pictured Sesshoumaru before her, berating her actions. She sighed and swallowed a lump that rose in her throat. Her voice was a whisper as she replied.

"At least he would be about to rain his ire upon me."

Inuyasha took that as an opportunity to broach the subject that was troubling him. "Shyra, I really need to ask you something."

Kagome stiffened. She knew exactly of what he spoke. She had felt the curious stares of the other Shiiyonians more than once that evening and had eventually run away to her room, to escape the feelings of guilt they induced. She reached frantically in her mind for a way to distract him from the inevitable. A sense of dread filled her as he continued.

"We both know that there is a way for you to heal him. What I wonder is, why you have not done so."

Kagome's mind went blank. She had no explanation. She sat with a contrite expression, under Inuyasha's questioning stare.

"I cannot understand this Shyra. This is so unlike you. Never have I seen you hesitate to save a life."

He felt his anger rise when she merely pulled back and turned away from him, not saying a word. He was astounded. How could she refuse this? It was her duty, and they were discussing the _King_, after all. He decided to remind her of that.

"Do you forget Shyra, that we speak of the King of Ierten?"

Kagome turned to face him, a pleading look upon her face. "Inuyasha... please... I cannot..."

"No Shyra, I will not listen to this!" Inuyasha was now exceedingly angry. At this moment, he cared naught for her excuses. His brother's life was more important than any reason she could give. "I think it is time that you to put aside your personal feelings and do your job! As our leader!"

Kagome had not been able to endure any more of the guilt provoking lecture. For the second time that evening, she fled to the safety of her room.

For two hours, she had done nothing but think. The war of words that raged within her head, kept her from sleep. Now, standing on the balcony in the stillness night, she had to acknowledge the truth of Inuyasha's words. She had no choice. It must be done and soon. He had after all, saved her own life. Heaving a sigh borne of the fear at what was to come, she turned and walked back into her room. She headed straight for her door before her resolve could weaken. She must do this and do it immediately. She could no longer hide behind her excuses. Two hours was plenty enough time to prepare for the inevitable. Now she had to act. Taking a deep breath, she headed toward the room where the King of Earth lay, in his death-like sleep.

**

* * *

**

_**Back At The Office**_

AN: Phew! I'm glad that's over. I had a lil' problem getting it finished. (sighs) Well never mind, it's done now. I've managed to get rid of everybody, so I'm all by myself. Wow!! Oh and hey sorry Jazzy, hope I didn't ruin your day or anything. (winces and whispers to readers) I sent them all to her place. Told them all there was a party going on there. hehehe (clears throat and resumes in a normal tone) Before I start, I just want to apologise to the readers from Sesshoumaru's Fanfiction site. Just in case you're reading this and don't get a reply to your review, I apologise. But you must know of course that the site is down. (bawls) So sad. What a tragedy. Anyway, on with the show. I did get to read one review and that was from Tonomi.

Tonomi: thank you for your kind words and faithful reviews. Hope you're still reading.

Jasmine Fields: thanks for the review, and it's always a pleasure to provide you with entertainment. Oh and I love your story Jazzy. NOTE TO READERS; please go and read her story. It's called "**_To Perish Once More by Jasmine Fields_**. This is on fanfiction net. I would post a link here, but for some reason it won't allow it. Anyway folks, please take the time to read Jasmine's story. She's a wonderful writer, who's done a great job acquainting us with the characters of her story. And please review her. It's so nice when readers take the time to review a writer's work. Makes you want to write more. lol.

AuroraNyte: Thank you so much for the wonderful compliment. And I'm so glad that you like the way I portray the characters. That's always a worry to authors and its nice to know that you approve. (gives her a big hug) Oh by the way, thanks for the tip about the locksmith. (winks) They're coming around to fix my little problem right now. (laughs) Won't everyone have a shock when they come back. lol.

Zephyr-Aeon90: Please don't be mad. You've spoken to Sango and you know that it was all her fault. And you probably know that I live in Oz, so my humble knowledge is but limited in comparison to yours. And as far as NoLife is concerned, well... you've seen with your own eyes that all is well. So get over it woman!!! I mean for goodness sake. You should have seen the way NoLife was laughing when the soldiers carried her in. (shakes head at the memory)

AnimeAngelz: Welcome to the house of fun. lol. All are welcome. Thanks for taking the time to review me. (blows a kiss)

AngelMiko69: Hey girl, good to hear from you. I'm absolutely spewing ((silly aussie term that means angry)) because I haven't been able to get back and finish reading your story. And knowing you, there must be a million more chapters. lol. HEY READERS!! This is another of my gal pal authors, who has an excellent story, **_The Secrets And Hidden Truth Of Kagome by AngelMiko69_**. You'll find her under that name on both ffnet and animespiral. Please read and review. Also, Angel has invited me to work with her on her sequel story. I can't wait. (smiles) Hey girl, Inu's still smarting from that smack you gave him. I think he's got a bit of a crush on you. lol. Yeah, I figured you'd be hiding. Today I'm switched right off, just so I can finish and post these two chappies. lol. Anyway, I'll talk to you tonight, my time. When I finish reading. lol.

mgcmc: Thanks for the review, and you can find the links on my author's page. Just like I told you this morning in the office. hehe. Oh and unfortunately, as I mentioned before Sesshoumaru's Fanfiction site is down.

Ptbear: So good to hear from you again. Thanks for the review and sorry for keeping you waiting so long for the update. I've been busy getting my little but awesome crew together for the follow-up story to my one shot. (smiles excitedly). Anyway, hope you enjoyed the warriors adventure this day. lol. Let me know what you think.

mrs sesshy: so glad you enjoyed the fun. Hey don't complain, I gave you lots of action with Sess and Kag in When Two Paths Collide. How much more action do you need woman? Boy, talk about insatiable. lol. Seriously though, things will take a very, very interesting twist in the next chapter. (giggles wickedly)

Marquel: Hey Marquel, thanks for your ever-kind words. HEY FOLKS!! Marquel is another gal pal author, who has only recently gotten over her writer's block. YAY MARQUEL!! Unfortunately though, I haven't had a chance to see if you've even posted your story yet or what name you've decided to use, so I'll wait til next time to recommend you. Hey that holiday sounds dreamy. And I'm so happy to see you and Rain getting on so well. Surprised but happy. And don't worry about Sess. His ego is so swollen, that it could use a bit of bursting. Funnily enough, he's been avoiding the office. I think he knows that he's in strife with everyone. lol. I'll probably talk to you soon. Hey. did you work out a title? Hope the ideas helped. (smiles)

MidnightMoonGoddess: Hey girl, did Naraku manage to convince you that he's yummier? lol. He's dumbfounded as to how you can think that Inuyasha is hotter than him. hehehe. Thanks for the score. (beams happily)

Rain: Hello baby girl, do you know how warm and fuzzy my heart felt to see and Marquel getting along so nicely (pats Rain's head) Promise I'll chat with you soon. LISTEN UP FOLKS!!! Yes, Rain is another gal pal author. YAY!!! She is on animespiral and has a really hot story called, **_Rain Sayaka by rainthewolfdemon_**. I know you're all gonna be steamin if you read it. lol. Hey girl, don't you dare cry over that silly demon. We'll fix him, don't you worry. (suddenly frowns) Oh, by the way, I found the camera in my room, you naughty little hentai. Bet you were disappointed to see Naraku painting my toenails. Ah hahaha.

PrincessMaura: (also known as Adrianna) thanks for the reviews. lol. Still love what you did to Naraku. lol. Haven't stopped laughing since it happened. lol. ATTENTION FOLKS !! We have another winner. lol. See, told you, I can't stop laughing. Adrianna is the author of two stories. I've read one, and its really funny. It has called, **_Miko or Menace? by PrincessMaura_** And believe me, the name fits. lol. Please read and review. Encouragement is the greatest. Hey Adrianna, can't wait to read your other story. I'm home alone tonight, so hopefully I'll get round to it. And in answer to your question, I live south-west of Sydney, NSW. Actually, I'm about an hour away from Australia's capital, Canberra. I live in a south coast area. If you want more info, just contact me. (smiles)

FireWitch1: Thanks for your review. I'm so glad that the Western Soldiers and I were able to find you. Don't worry, when you want to get away from those creeps, be sure and come to my office. I'll have new locks on my door real soon. lol.

Last note: In case some of you haven't had a chance to catch it, I posted a one-shot called, **_When Two Paths Collide_**, which is a hentai's dream. lol. Please be sure to check it out and let me know what you think. I'm actually posting another chapter to it, to answer the demands that I've had to continue it. The chapter is in the form of a comical skit and is really a reply of sorts, to those demands. I leave you with two choices at the end and your votes, via reviews, will decide the outcome. So please read the story. I'm sure you'll like it, and let me know what you want. Well it's time to scoot. Off to post then do some r&r of my own. Ciao now. Babs


	15. A Tumultuous Bond

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR READERS: **For the readers of Fanfiction-net, remember that these chapters are toned down for this site. Although I must warn you, it's only lime but it's slightly graphic lime. So if you want more details, the full NC-17 versions can be found on other sites. Just look at my author page and you'll see a whole list of them. Though at the moment, only animespiral has the full 15 chapters but in the future, you should have a list to chose from.

**_At The Office_**

B-M walks happily around her quiet and peaceful house, feeling thankful to find it empty once again. She sits at her computer and logs on to her messenger services. Instantly several messages pop up, enquiring of her progress with the locksmith. She sends her replies off to Angel, Jasmine, Marquel, and Rain, explaining that the locks were in place and that she now enjoyed the privacy of her house again. She then stands and walks over to the window. As soon as she pushes aside the curtains, volumes of voices ring out. She waved happily at the annoyed crowd, standing in her front garden. After a moment or so of tormenting the group, she drops the curtain and returns to her desk. Smiling happily, she opens her Word document and starts chapter fifteen.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: **_A Tumultuous Bond_**

Kagome turned the handle of the door and entered the room. The warmth of the open fire enveloped her, causing her already heated body to flush further. She walked to the foot of the giant bed and hesitated. Once again, fear swept through her at she thought of what she must do. She sent a final pleading prayer to the creator, for some miracle that would prevent this occurring. After a minute or so, she reluctantly accepted the fact that she would have to stop procrastinating. Reluctantly, she climbed up on the bed and slowly crawled toward Sesshoumaru. Her heart already pounded uncontrollably and she had yet to reach his side. When she finally did, she paused to look at his sickly pallor. Dark rings circled his eyes, adding to his deathly appearance. Again, the guilt overwhelmed her. Why had she left it this long? He was so close to death that it would take much energy to heal him. This would only add to the intensity of the bond. She shuddered at the thought, fighting the urge to flee. 'No' she told herself determinedly. 'You will find a way to deal with this. Stop being such a coward Kagome and do what you have to.'

Very slowly, she leaned down, hesitating when she was inches away. Her eyes ran over every curve of his face before stopping on his lips. She did not know what possessed her but she suddenly bent and placed her lips to his. 'This is not necessary' her mind told her futilely. 'You can place your kiss upon his forehead...' the thought disappeared as she lost herself to the pleasurable sensations created by their contact. Her energy whirled within her body. She pressed her lips more firmly to his as her pure life force started to slowly fill his body.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru's mind struggled against the thick fog. A strange sensation was filling him, helping to lift the black curtain away. He felt as if he came from a year of sleep. He tried to push the haze from his mind. As each moment passed, he became more aware of the soft lips that pressed against his. The sensations that filled his body were intensifying pleasurably and they all seemed to stem from the movement of those lips. His mouth started moving beneath hers, slowly returning the pressure. After a few minutes, the chaste kiss had him hungering for more. With a small moan, he lifted his hand to secure Kagome's head as his mouth parted her lips and his tongue thrust against hers. He did not know why she was there and at this moment, did not particularly care; all he wanted was to satisfy the incredible hunger that was growing rapidly within him.

Kagome moaned as the most unbearable pleasure took over her body. She gave in to the feelings and lost herself to his lips, forgetting entirely that she was healing him. Before she realised, she was lying on top of him, returning his kisses passionately. As their tongues stroked heatedly, their bodies pulsed with the energy that transferred between them. Sesshoumaru held Kagome's head firmly in place as he deepened the kiss further. His other hand ran sensuously over her back, slowly moving lower. Kagome released of moan of pure pleasure at the sensations caused by his touch. The energy continued to transfer between them as they lost themselves to their passion, leaving them hungering for more. Sesshoumaru desperately longed to fulfil his desire.Kagome thought that she would burst. The aching inside her grew to fever pitch and she desperately sought to alleviate it. She felt him shift beneath her as he tried to roll them over. Her body fired at the movement. She needed...

Suddenly pain flared through her side, at the same time that Sesshoumaru let out a moan that was not from pleasure. Kagome jerked back, quickly coming to her senses. She stared down at the man beneath her, glad to see him succumbing to the sleep that would help to him heal. 'No' her mind cried out in protest. 'What have I done?' She knew that she had transferred too much of her energy. Her worry was not for him but herself. How was she to fight a bond this strong? She could already feel its affects upon her. That was why she had felt his pain so acutely. She jumped quickly from the bed as if leaving a pit of snakes. She had to get away from him. It was starting already. She turned and ran to the door as a multitude of sensations began to overwhelm her. Escape was the only thought on her mind.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sango leaned against Himari and placed her head on his shoulder. She sighed as she thought again of the day's events. What startled her the most of all the occurrences was Shyra's reluctance to heal the King. They all knew it was within her power to do so but for some reason, she hesitated. Sango wondered again, at what lay between her friend and Earth's new king.

"Tell me what troubles you Sango." Himari spoke softly as he placed gentle kisses on her forehead.

Sango raised her head and looked into his eyes. Her troubles left her for a moment, replaced by a feeling of warmth that flowed through her at his loving gaze. She wished fervently that all the world's problems would disappear, leaving her with nothing but time to bask within the protective arms of Himari. Alas, she knew that this was but a foolish dream. She lowered her eyes before answering.

"It is Kagome."

Himari looked at her, puzzled. Kagome seemed fine the last time he saw her, aside from her obvious worry for Sesshoumaru. Knowing that everybody felt the same, he could not understand Sango's concern.

"Kagome does not seem to be in any state of harm. What is it exactly that troubles you Sango?"

Sango sighed again, leaning her head on his shoulder once more. "I do not understand her behaviour of late."

"What do you mean?" Himari was intrigued. He had not spoken with Kagome recently, to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Sango felt reluctance to speak of the matter, wondering at Himari's reaction. Would he be angry to know that there was a way to save his friend and that Kagome chose to ignore this?

"Please speak Sango. Do not be troubled that I will be upset by anything you tell me."

Sango looked at Himari with surprise. How had he known of her thoughts? Everybody considered her unreadable, completely impossible to figure out. She suddenly felt that it would be all right to tell him. Smiling warmly, she leaned into him before straightening and looking at him seriously as she spoke.

"There is a way... to heal the King. Kagome is the only one who can do this. It's very complicated to explain why, just suffice to say it has to do with her blood." She paused to gauge his reaction, happy to find him listening intently with nothing more than a look of keen interest. "For some reason, which none of us can fathom, she hesitates to do so."

Himari continued to look at Sango reflectively. A thought had crept into his mind, leaving a niggling doubt. He wondered...

"Sango, would it be possible for you to explain to me exactly how this method works?" Himari stared at her expectantly, his eyes shining with some unknown truth.

Sango looked at him a moment, wondering at his sudden curiosity. She decided to leave her enquiry for later. Taking a deep breath, she began to explain.

"Kagome can bring someone back from the brink of death by transferring her life force to their body. She merely places her lips upon their forehead and sends the energies through the contact." She looked at Himari, wondering why he still wore an expectant look.

"Is this all there is to the method? Or is there more to it?"

"No." Sango replied, now feeling rather curious herself. "There is no more to the act of transferral than that. It is very quick and simple. All that it requires is a certain amount of energy from her and I do not see that being a problem. All she has to do is to rest afterwards and get used to the side affects."

Now Himari felt that they touched on something. His eyes became more keen as he leaned closer to Sango, enquiring. "Can you tell me of these side-affects?"

Sango stared at him a minute in surprise. She could no longer contain her curiosity. "Why do I get the feeling that you know something Himari?"

"When you have finished explaining of these side-affects, I will tell you what I think, if I am correct."

Sango accepted this and continued.

"When she shares her energy with someone, it creates a certain bond. This varies, of course depending on many things. One is the extent of the person's injuries. The closer to death that they are, the more energy she needs to apply to heal them, thus creating a more intense bond. If she is close to the person to begin with then the bond can often be very deep."

"What would happen in this case? If the bond was deep."

"Well, she and the person would share a link."

"A link? What kind of link would they share?" His eyes stared into hers intently.

Taken aback by his manner, Sango stared up at him with curious eyes. "You begin to intrigue me greatly Himari. What exactly is it that you know?"

He flashed a charmingly boyish smile at her, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss upon her lips. "Patience my love, I need first to find out if I am correct in my assumptions."

Sango smiled at him, still looking rather doubtful but continued nonetheless. "The link would mean that they shared many things. Such as emotions, thoughts, hurts and just about everything else, I guess."

"How long would this bond last?"

Again, she stared at him in puzzlement. "That again, would depend entirely on the situation. It can be anything from two days to two weeks. I have never seen a bond last longer than that."

She stopped at the mischievous grin that spread on Himari's face. She laughed at him, taken over by his infectiously good humour.

"Please, you must tell me this secret of yours."

Himari could barely contain his humour. This was priceless. The whole situation was definitely too good to be true, in his opinion. He gleefully relayed the information he held, of their friend's hidden feelings.

"Really?"

Sango enquired in amazement upon hearing Himari's keen observations of the couple's growing feeling and of their telltale reactions to each other. Although she felt greatly shocked by the news, she was not as surprised by it as she should have been.

"When did this happen?"

Himari's grin broadened, remembering the incident under the God Tree. "I think you could safely say, as soon as they laid eyes on each other. They definitely have a lot of chemistry. They almost killed each other the first day."

Sango laughed along with Himari as he relayed the tale of the fight within the corridor , not leaving out Kagome's little flight from the tower window. Sango burst into uproarious laughter as he told of Sesshoumaru's rage and punishment when Kagome returned. It was several moments before either could speak. Eventually, Sango wiped the tears from her eyes, her face suddenly becoming serious.

"Now I understand her dilemma. Oh poor Shyra." Sango's heart cried out for her friend and the obviously difficult task she faced. She felt a sudden need to be with her and to lend her the support she needed. 'To have to go through this alone must be unbearable.'

"Go to her. She needs you."

Again, Sango stared at Himari, dumbfounded. 'How on earth does he do that?' She could not be that transparent all of a sudden, could she? Before she could respond, Himari had lifted them both to their feet and was escorting her back to the castle.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome flew down the hallway towards her room. She desperately longed for the solitude it provided. She struggled to keep the raging emotions at bay. He was dreaming, of what they had just done. The emotions he was now experiencing, were flooding through her body despite her efforts to contain them. She had to get to her room, so she could do something to stop this. She must alter his dream or do anything to put an end to this torture. She could no longer bear the heat that engulfed her. As she ran, she cursed herself for her loss of control; it only added to the extremely volatile situation. How was she ever to go on as normal and hope to shut him out when every fibre of her being screamed with a new awareness of him. It was as though she was again in the heated embrace, feeling every touch and hearing every moan. She shook her head frantically and ran faster. She sensed, rather than saw that she approached her room, so deep was her distress. She felt the shock of pain rip through her body as she collided with someone.

Sango gasped in pain as she fell to the floor. She lay on her back, winded and staring at the ceiling in shock. With a slight struggle, she sat up and stared at her friend. She was amazed when Kagome suddenly sat up, smiling ecstatically. 'What on earth?' she wondered, starting to feel worry at her friend's bazaar behaviour.

Kagome could not stop her large idiotic grin. She felt such a measure of relief, now that the sensations had stopped. As painful as the collision was, it had done the trick. She could only surmise that the impact had jarred Sesshoumaru from the dream, thus freeing her from the sensual torment.

"Kagome, are you feeling well?" Sango asked in a tone that expressed her worry.

"I am much better now, thank you for asking." Kagome's voice was a bright as her smile.

"Do you always react this way when you run into someone like this?"

Kagome giggled, suddenly feeling extremely lightened. "Always, when its this much fun."

Sango shook her head, about to break into a lecture when the girls noticed a pair of legs moving to stand beside them. Their glances travelled up the trousered legs to rest on the baffled face of Tiyaku.

The young soldier stood above them, taking in the laughing face of Kagome as opposed to the stern expression that Sango wore. He wondered why they sat on the floor to converse.

"Ladies, are you both well?"

The concerned inquiry seemed to bolster Kagome's humour and she burst into laughter. Tiyaku smiled as he bent to offer them his hand. He helped them to their feet, watching Kagome's mirth with great amusement. He was already particularly fond of this Shiiyonian. She brought life back to the palace and not to mention, a sense of fun. Laughter, quite commonly heard these days about the great halls and rooms, seemed to come much more easily to the inhabitants of the castle.

"I am fine, considering the fact that I have just been trampled."

Sango's tart comment belied her face, which struggled to contain a smile. She just wished that for once, she could stay seriously annoyed with Shyra but it was impossible.

"Yes and she still has the footprint to prove it."

Kagome laughed as she pointed to the reddening mark on Sango's forehead that looked remarkably like the bottom of a shoe.

This sent Tiyaku into a fit of hysterics and he stood beside Kagome, laughing away merrily with her. Sango tried to endure this but finally their amusement became too much for her. She grabbed Kagome's arm, dragging her toward the room as she turned to bid the smiling Tiyaku good night.

"Well captain, if you will excuse us, Lady Kagome and I need to discuss something."

"Of course Lady Sango. I am just relieved that you are both well." He chuckled again, causing Kagome to burst into another fit of laughter.

Sango shut the door firmly, hearing his laughter disappear slowly down the hall. She turned and faced her friend, watching as her face suddenly took on a sombre expression. Sango's irritation instantly vanished, leaving a great sympathy for her dilemma. She remained quiet as her Kagome walked over to the large bed and sat down. Her shoulders hunched in a dejected manner that tore at Sango's heart. She went instantly to her side and sat down.

"Shyra, what troubles you?"

There was a long moment of silence before Sango decided to try again. "Have you decided what to do about the King?"

"It is done already."

The quiet reply surprised her. She looked at Kagome's face, noting the haunted expression. "Do you wish to speak of it?"

Kagome raised her eyes to her dear friend's face. "I would not know where to begin."

"How deep are your feelings for Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Her friend's face fell at her question. "I don't know Horinaskia. It's all so confusing."

Kagome turned away and stood to walk over to the window, her frustration evident with every step. She looked out, staring... lost in her tormented thoughts.

"As hard as I try to fight the way my body reacts to him, I still find myself affected each time he comes near me."

Sango sighed as she stood from the bed and walked to her friend's side. "Is that really so bad Kagome?

"Yes Sango. Of course it is. How can you even ask such a thing? I could never give myself to a man for physical pleasure only."

Kagome's apparent distress gave Sango pause. She watched the girl's face carefully as she continued to speak.

"In the future, it is a common practice for people to share their bodies quite freely for pleasure." She sighed as a feeling of homesickness hit her. "This is not a practice I participated in. I have always believed in waiting for the right time. The thought of giving in to lust with Lord Sesshoumaru is inconceivable."

"Are you so certain that it is only lust?"

"Of course I am Sango. Do you not see the way he looks at me? I obviously disgust him and every time we get close to each other all hell breaks loose." Kagome looked sadly at her friend. "I'm sure he despises himself for even desiring me."

Sango thought back to her earlier conversation with the Himari. "Well, Himari feels quite certain that Lord Sesshoumaru is more affected by you than he admits."

Kagome laughed bitterly, unconvinced by her friend's words. "If Himari received the same looks from his lordship that I do, he would not think this."

"How then, do you explain his actions this day? Why would he risk his life if he felt nothing for you?"

"That's simple Horinaskia, think about it. I am a very essential part of the answer to all his problems and he knows that. As much as he despises me, he needs me to get complete the scroll."

"If this is true and I am not certain it is, I still do not feel that it will be out of your control."

Sango looked at Kagome as the silence stretched, noting her deepening frown. "Shyra, did something happen during the transfer?"

Kagome's eyes welled with tears. She looked miserably at her friend, trying to find the words to explain. Sango walked over to her and put her arms around her in a comforting embrace. Kagome leaned into her shoulder as the tears rolled down her face.

Sango held her friend, feeling her pain. She had never seen Shyra cry, not even when she faced death at the cruellest of hands. It worried her deeply that her friend felt such despair to cause her to weep so openly. When the barrage of tears finally ended, Kagome spoke.

"Sango, I don't know what came over me. I have done transfers before and I know how to conduct them. And yet, I did something really stupid."

Sango looked at her, having a feeling that she knew what her friend was about to say.

"I placed my lips upon his. I don't know what possessed me to do so Sango. It was the dumbest thing I could have done. Before I knew it, we were practically..." Kagome paused, unable to continue. After several calming breaths, she found her voice again.

"I have no idea how much of my energy I transferred to him, though I'm sure it was a lot. Things became quite intense and I think he received a lot more because of it. I'm scared Sango. I've never shared a bond that's so intense and I don't know if I can control it. I can feel him already."

Sango had no words of comfort for her friend. She just stood holding her as she cried. She worried over Kagome's words, wondering if Lord Sesshoumaru really did feel that way about her friend. She hoped with all her heart that Himari was right. It would be too heart breaking for Kagome if her assumptions were correct.

**

* * *

_Back At The Office_**

Hi guys. I am so sorry for the long, long delay. All I can say is that I've had one hell of a week. Actually, the last two weeks have brought nothing but crap, crap and more crap. Anyway, won't bore you with the sordid details. Suffice to say that I have now locked myself in the house and am now in a corner licking my proverbial wounds. (sighs) As well as this, I took some time out to revise my chapters. Why you ask? Well, they needed it. Now they are much more to my approval and I can continue with an easy mind. Anyway, I'm sure you'll all notice that the chapter is much shorter than usual. Unfortunately, I couldn't make it longer without spoiling it. I really wanted this one to be about the emotional turmoil between Sess and Kag. I hope you enjoy. Now, on with the reviews. Hey, see how much I can do when my office is quiet. lol.

Jasmine Fields: Come on girl, don't be bashful. Credit due where credits earned. You story speaks for itself. Can't wait to get back and catch up with it. Hopefully now that things have settled I can soon. Oh, by the way, I'm very intrigued with this whole party. I'm beginning to think that I'm missing out here. Hehe. I got your emails, thanks. As soon as I can, I'll look up the details for you about a flight package. I'll talk to you on line soon. Hey Jazzy, you know you've always got one place to stay. (smiles)

Aurora-Nyte: Hey girl, thanks for the tip and the review. Hehe. ATTENTION READERS!! You have to go and check out **_Wandering Souls by Aurora-Nyte_**. You can find her on Fanfiction net. I love her story. She has a beautiful writing style and I absolutely adore her OC. She's awesome. Good on you girl. Can't wait to catch up with you on line.

Kyoko.Kai: Thanks and welcome. I'm glad you like and I also love Sess/Kag. (sighs) So dreamy. mmm.

AngelMiko69: (cringes) Hey don't blame me. I'm just the one who noticed his bushing glances at you. hehe. aww come on. Don't go back into hiding. There's a cool party on at Jazzy's and I'm really thinking of going. Hey, can't wait to start on your sequel. Glad to see that we've got company with it. Should be fun. Anyway girl, talk to you soon.

Marquel: Can't wait until you do post that story. Sorry I haven't been on line much. Life's just been a drama. I'll fill you in later. And yes, I will give that demon dog a thing or two. If I ever see him. He's been a slippery little sucker lately.

Rain: Well I'm glad that you understand why I dealt Sess such a severe blow. He deserved it, so and so. And don't you worry, we're all on the hunt for his ass. And Tiyaku said if you're willing, he'll help you teach him a lesson. All respectably that is. But Sess don't have know that. hehe.

demonfox: Thanks for the review and your always-kind words. Unfortunately, it probably will be a while before they get round to admitting their feelings, though things will certainly become interesting now with the bond. We're definitely in for some heated moments. The big moment will happen though and when it does, imagine how wonderful it will be. lol.

MidnightMoonGoddess: If you don't mind, I won't pass that message on to Naraku. We're already having so much trouble with his deflated ego. lol. Hey, you coming to the party? lol.

Corey, Lady of the West: Wow, what an excellent name. Welcome. I'm so glad you like it. Though I hope you read it after I revised, its much better now. Makes more sense. lol. And no, Sessho won't die. He has a lot of romancing to do in the future. hehe.

Once again guys, sorry for the delay. It won't be so long next time. Oh by the way. I will be posting the first chapter of the follow-up for When Two Hearts Collide in the next day or so. It's called "When Two Hearts Entwine". Look out for it, ok? Well time for me to go. Lots of work to do. (sits a minute at the computer, thinking. finally gets up reaches for her bag and keys and heads for the door.

B-M: Well I'm off to Jazzy's party. See ya all. Babs


	16. Inuyasha's Explanation

**_At The Office_**

B-M rocks up at Jazzy's house and hears the music blasting. She goes inside and everyone yells out in greeting. She throws her bag down and starts dancing with Tiyaku. After a few minutes, she realises something.

B-M: (looking around) Hey, where's Rain and Jazzy?

Everybody rolls their eyes and points to the other room. B-M finds the two girls sitting on a couch bawling their eyes out.

B-M: Hey, what's wrong? Last time I spoke to you, you were partying.

The two girls open their mouths and start blubbering at once.

B-M: Ok, hang on. I can't understand a word you're saying. Not with all this noise and you babbling on like that. Wait a minute.

She walks into the other room and turns off music. Everyone protests when she tell them the party's over. With a sigh, she goes to her bag and gets out her keys.

B-M: (closing her eyes and wincing, she holds them out) Here, take them and go before I change my mind.

Everyone: (cheers) Yay, we're back in. Let's go.

B-M: (groans in agony, watching them then returns to the girls) Right. Now what's the problem? You start Jasmine.

Jazzy: Himari's gone. waah. I haven't seen him for days. waah. And nobody knows where he is. waaah.

Rain: So's Sesshoumaru. waaaaaaaaah. He goes off on a date then disappears. waaaaaaaaaaaah.

B-M: Well I'm sure there's a really good explanation.

Rain: (eyes narrow accusingly at B-M) You know where they are, I know you do! NOW TELL ME!!!

B-M: (looks at Rain calmly) Now Rain, we've been through this already. I don't know where they are. Now you really have to calm yourself. (sighs when Rain and Jazzy start bawling again) Look, I'm gonna order pizza. I'll be right back.

B-M goes to the other room and they listen carefully. They can hear her whispering. When she comes back Rain starts accusing her again. She endures this for thirty minutes, until the pizza finally arrives. When she opens the pizza box, two notes appear inside.

B-M: Ooh, I wonder what this is.

Jazzy grabs the note with Himari's handwriting and reads. _Dear Jazzy, I apologise for leaving so suddenly. There was an emergency that had to be tended immediately. I'll make it up to you when I get back. Your love always, Himari. _

Jazzy: (now crying with joy) Oh, he's still my love.

Rain reads her note. _Rain my love, I apologise if I caused you any heartache. I had a stupid moment when I panicked because my feelings for you are so strong. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to tell you this before the emergency came up. We'll speak when I return. Your Sesshoumaru_

B-M: See girls, I told you everything would be alright.

Rain: So when are they coming back? Where did they go? Why didn't they tell us? B-M! Come on, tell us! B-M.

B-M picks up a slice of pizza, smiles at Rain and proceeds to eat, totally ignoring her whining.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: **_Inuyasha's Explanation_**

The early morning sunlight streamed in through the window, flashing harshly across the face of the sleeping figure in the chair. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, turning away from the bright glare. His stiff and aching muscles soon pierced through his sleep-hazed mind and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He lifted his head from the back of the chair and groaned in agony as a sharp pain shot up his neck. He blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the blur that marred his vision. Looking around in confusion, he wondered why he was sleeping on a chair, and then he remembered his brother. His gaze shifted instantly to the bed, taking in the still form. Just as he was about to settle back, something caught his attention. He leaned forward, his keen eyes settling upon his brother once more. He took in the steady rise and fall of Sesshoumaru's chest and his highly improved colour. A sigh of relief escaped him as he realised that Shyra had finally decided to save him. The relief he felt almost overwhelmed him. For the first time in almost two days, a genuine smile crossed his face. He stood, stretching his tired muscles before taking one last look at his brother. Smiling again, he turned and left the room. He had to check on Kagome and thank her, even if she was still sleeping.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Himari took Sango's hand and led her down the garden path. He was glad to have a moment alone with her before everybody came down for breakfast. He had yet to find out what occurred with Kagome the previous evening. As soon as they reached the bench at the far end of the garden, he stopped and sat her down.

Sango smiled, knowing exactly why he was so impatient this morning. At least she had some good news for him in regards to his friend. As for _her_ friend, she was not quite sure.

"Did you speak with Kagome last night?" he asked as soon as he sat down.

"Yes, I did."

Himari looked at her thoughtfully. 'Something must have gone wrong' he decided, catching the note uncertainty in her voice.

"When I bumped into her, and I mean that literally, she was just returning from healing him."

He looked at Sango in surprise. "Well this is good news. So why then, do I sense your worry and doubt?"

Sango's mouth lifted in a wry smile. She was quickly becoming used this talent of his, to gauge her mood and quite correctly too. She looked at him with serious eyes as she replied.

"It seems that the bond took hold instantly and it is quite intense from what Kagome tells me."

"Is it unusual for a bond to form so quickly?"

"Well yes. Usually it takes two days. The person sleeps for that time to recover. Then when they waken, the bond starts to form and even then, it could take another day or two to strengthen. I have never seen this happen before."

Himari was quiet while he considered the significance of this. After several seconds, a smile came to his lips. "So, I am correct then."

His smile faltered as he noticed Sango's expression.

"I am afraid that Kagome does not agree with your assumptions."

"Why? What did she say?"

She sighed wearily then proceeded to relay her friend's feelings and thoughts on the matter. By the time she finished speaking, Himari's grin had broadened to a wide smile.

"Believe me Sango, I have known Sesshoumaru a very long time and I am quite certain that his feelings for Kagome go far beyond mere lust. Never, have I seen him react so strongly to a woman, not any woman even though many have pursued him."

Sango still held a look of doubt. "Kagome seems to think that is just lust and nothing more."

"Let me explain something to you Sango. Although Sesshoumaru may appear cold and unfeeling, he is not; well not by nature anyway. His life has led him to appear so. He has felt desire for women in the past. He is after all a very normal youkai. However, even in those circumstances, I have not seen him display the loss of control he has shown with Kagome. His feelings, where she is involved are quite intense. I have felt them flare on several occasions."

He spoke of his friend's reactions when he overheard the conversation he had with Kagome, whilst hiding in the bushes. She listened with keen interest, finding herself in agreement with his deductions. From all that he spoke, she too felt that there was more to the King's feelings than he let on. She had to smile at his devilish joy when speaking of his friend's jealousy.

"He has become so skilled at hiding his emotions that it gives me such pleasure to see someone finally breaking that control."

Sango giggled at his mischief. He was so much like Kagome sometimes that it made her laugh. All of a sudden, she noticed the change in his expression. He was frowning as he stared over her shoulder. With her own of frown of curiosity, Sango turned to see what caused his change of mood and cried out in joy as she saw Kirara standing behind them in her full demon form.

"Kirara! I am so glad to see you." She laughed as the large cat bounded forth, playfully nudging her in welcome.

"I was wondering where it had gone."

Sango turned in surprise to enquire at what he referred but he continued before she could.

"When you came through the portal, the cat was with you. However, it mysteriously disappeared the next day. We searched everywhere but there was no sign of it."

"He must have returned home to let them know what happened to us."

"You can speak with him?" Himari was surprised at this.

"Yes, my father brother and I communicate with him telepathically. It took a considerable amount of training to achieve but we can gather enough to understand what he is trying to say."

She turned back to Kirara and listened as he conveyed a message that caused her to gasp in shock. She felt Himari's arm encircle her waist and she turned to him, burying her face in his neck.

"Sango, what is the matter?" he asked, gravely concerned.

"Our village was attacked. Many were killed or badly injured." She felt too shocked to even cry; instead, she kept her face hidden as her body shook in reaction.

Himari held her, gently soothing her with the comforting strokes of his hand on her back. He waited until the shaking subsided before lifting her chin and bringing her eyes to his.

"Do not fear the worst Sango. Keep hope and wait until you know exactly what you have to mourn before giving in to sadness. It may not be as bad as you fear."

Sango threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. His arms wrapped firmly around her waist, lending her the warmth and comfort that she sought.

He would be her strength for as long as she needed him to be. The feelings she elicited within him grew stronger daily, sometimes threatening to overwhelm him entirely. Sango was fast becoming his entire world and he would do anything to keep her from harm or sadness. While he held her, his mind was already sorting through what needed doing.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat in her room, looking miserably out the window with bloodshot, red-rimmed eyes. She had not moved from her sitting position all night, now having completely forgotten the numbing ache in her legs. So caught up as she was in her defeated thoughts, she failed to notice the approaching presence. She jumped at the sharp knock and frowned when she realised who it was. Completely ignoring it, she turned back to the window and continued to stare. The knock sounded again and received the same lack of reaction. Kagome heard the handle turning and yelled out instantly.

"Go away Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha hesitated, taken aback at her harsh tone. After a moment's hesitation he continued, pushing the door open and stepping into the room.

"I said GO AWAY!!"

Inuyasha stopped in shock as he looked at the wretched figure sitting on the bed. She looked as though she had not slept at all. Her hair was a mess and her face was very pale. The dark shadows beneath her eyes added to her strained appearance.

Inuyasha ignored her protests and continued towards the bed slowly, not taking his eyes from her. His heart ached at the sight of her obvious distress. He sat beside her on the bed, his gaze still locked on her intently.

Kagome had enough of his scrutiny. She turned her head away, pointedly ignoring him. Pity was the last thing she needed.

"Shyra, I wanted to apologise for the way I spoke to you yesterday."

"You have nothing to apologise for Ibaanyah. You were entirely correct in all that you said."

The lifeless monotone, in which she spoke, caused his concern to heighten. "Is it the bond that troubles you Kagome?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She stood with angry movements and walked to the window.

Inuyasha watched her a moment before standing and following, stopping a short distance behind her. He swallowed, taking a deep breathe while searching for the words he needed.

"Kagome... you know I would never do anything to cause you pain. Yesterday, I let my emotions get the better of me... and that is because of my fears for my brother." He paused, swallowing to rid himself of the lump that rose in his throat.

Kagome sighed, turning to face him. She heard the emotion in his voice and as irritable as she felt, she did not want him suffering guilt on her account.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to explain yourself, ok? I understand. Really, I do." She tried to smile through her stiff lips. "I would have felt exactly the same in your shoes."

"I love these quaint little expressions you use in the future."

Kagome looked at him in surprise, noticing his amused smile. Shaking her head, she gave a little laugh and stepped forward to give him a warm hug.

"You are so unpredictable, you know that?"

Inuyasha rested his cheek against her head, smiling absently as he replied. "So I am told."

They stood for several moments in silence, just holding each other as they lost themselves in their thoughts. So much had happened since she arrived there and the previous day's trauma sat heavily on them both. Inuyasha pulled back and looked down at Kagome.

She looked back him then turned away when she saw the concern in his eyes. With a heavy sigh, she moved back to the bed as exhaustion overcame her. Lying down, she resumed her vacant stare out the window.

Inuyasha stood a moment, watching her. It was not like Shyra to be so lifeless. He wondered why she was not asleep. Usually after a healing, she would need extra rest to recover her strength. With a slight frown, he moved back to the bed and sat beside her. He noticed that her gaze never wavered from the window.

"Kagome, have you slept at all since yesterday?"

Her eyes shifted to his for a second then went back to the window. "No"

His eyes widened in surprise. "How is this possible? Normally you would not be able to keep your eyes open."

She made a sound of frustration as she sat up, her agitation showing clearly. "I don't know Inuyasha and I don't particularly want to talk about it!"

Inuyasha said nothing but continued to watch her worriedly. She sighed heavily, trying in vain to ignore his presence.

"Is this the result of the bond?" he asked again.

Her head snapped round and she glared at him angrily. "What part of I don't want to talk about it, don't you get?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome felt instant remorse. She brought her hands up to cover her face as a feeling of shame came over her. Inuyasha was not to blame for this and here she was, yelling at him in a mean and accusing manner. She raised her head and looked at him apologetically.

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It is obvious to me that you are not yourself today. I will not pressure you to talk about it but I am worried about you Kagome. I have never seen you this way before."

"I will be fine Inuyasha. Please do not worry yourself over me."

He grabbed her other hand and waited til she looked at him. "Kagome, I want to thank you for saving my brother."

She opened her mouth to protest, trying to pull free from his grip but he cut her off as he continued to speak, holding her fingers firmly.

"I know what you are going to say and it makes no difference to how I feel. Regardless of the fact that you only did your duty, if you had not healed him then he would now be dead."

Kagome looked at him in surprise. In the short time she was here, the impression she picked up was quite distinct in regards to Inuyasha and his brother. The consensus was that the brothers definitely did not get on; to the point that many actually thought that they hated each other. She had to wonder then why Inuyasha seemed so affected by his brother's injury.

Seeing her confusion, Inuyasha sought his mind for an explanation. He was not one who was good at explaining feelings but he felt that he owed Kagome that at least.

"I know that you are probably wondering why I am so concerned and I do not blame you. Sesshoumaru and I have never had a... close relationship." He gave a little laugh as his mind wondered back to their childhood years. "In fact, you could safely say that I have managed to annoy him since I was a child. I would follow him around everywhere and he would try his hardest to lose me. Of course, when he did, I would bawl and mother would rouse at him. So then he was stuck with me again."

Kagome laughed as she imagined two little white-haired boys, running about the castle. She could even picture Inuyasha's tearful little face. She looked back at him and saw the faraway look in his eye. She realised that he was now lost in his thoughts of the past. She doubted if he even registered her presence, even though he continued to speak.

"I know he thought I was annoying but the truth is, I really thought he was the greatest thing on earth. I wanted to be just like him." He paused a moment and smiled as the memories came flooding in. "I would even try to act like him and he would get so mad when he caught me. The best times we had were when we were all together. Our parents were so happy and they loved each other immensely. Their feelings even seemed to affect Sesshoumaru, to the point where he would actually behave like a real brother."

Kagome watched his face suddenly change. His smile disappeared and a faraway look of sadness replaced it.

"Everything changed after mother died. Father fell into a deep despair and lost his senses. Sesshoumaru was only thirteen years old at the time and he found himself dealing with all the attacks on our properties. It was almost one month before father recovered. Unfortunately, he was never the same again and Sesshoumaru payed the price."

Kagome wondered what he meant but he continued without explanation and she did not want to interrupt him. Talking seemed to be doing him some good.

"Shortly after, father came down with some strange disease that left his mind affected. All we could do was watch, as he grew progressively worse. Eventually, he could barely utter a coherent word. By the time Sesshoumaru was fifteen years old he had the full charge of the Western Lands on his shoulders, as well as an infant brother to raise. The strange thing was that he decided to care for me himself. He could easily have passed the responsibility over to the servants but he kept me with him. He is the one who brought me up."

He finally came from his trance and turned to her with a piercing gaze. "That is why I cannot stand the thought of losing him Kagome. He became my protector and carer, and even though we do not get along, I still love my brother very much."

Kagome covered his hand with hers. She smiled at him reassuringly, letting him know that she understood. "Thank you for telling me this Inuyasha. I know it must be difficult for you to speak of it."

His lips twisted into a wry smile. "Well, you know me Shyra, sensitive subjects have never been one of my stronger points."

She smiled back at him and nodded in agreement. Her mind began wondering to a certain man. She was now aware of another side of him and her mind busily created pictures of him nurturing an infant Inuyasha. She felt like groaning in frustration. Her feelings for him were disturbing enough without another reason to admire him more. She came quickly from her thoughts when Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome, you really look as though you need some sleep."

She looked at him blankly, not replying. He laughed and leaned forward, placing a brotherly kiss upon her forehead. He stood and indicated that she lie down. When she automatically complied, he covered her with the blanket. He straightened and looked down at her affectionately.

"Try to get some sleep Kagome. I will go and check on my brother again but I will come back later."

Kagome smiled and gave him a brief nod. After he left the room, she found her mind once again, plagued by the fatherly images of Sesshoumaru. This time, she released the agonised groan and covered her head with the blanket. 'No, I don't want to think of him like that.' However, no matter how much she repeated the words, she could not dispel the images that lingered there. After struggling with her mind for many long minutes, Kagome finally managed to turn her thoughts. Her body relaxed and she found, to her surprise, that her eyes were closing. She was almost asleep when Sango's desperate call rang loudly in her head, startling her into an upright position. She blinked rapidly, attempting to dispel the haze that formed over her eyes. Again, Sango's voice echoed in her head.

'Kagome, something has happened. Can you come to the rear garden?'

'Yes Sango, I will. Just give me a minute to dress."

She pushed back the blanket and swung her feet off the bed, sighing as she stood on weary legs. 'How ironic' she thought. 'Now that I feel like sleeping I can't.' She smiled wryly as she pulled the nightgown from her body and started to dress.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Ten minutes later, Kagome passed through the doors at the rear of the castle. She stepped into the bright sunlight and turned in the direction of the rear garden when a voice called out, halting her progress. She turned to see Kikyou and Rin coming towards her. Rin wore her customary bright smile as she bounced her way towards her leader. Kikyou, in comparison, held her usual serious expression. When they were no more than a few feet from her, Rin paused and looked at Kagome's face thoughtfully.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry Shyra?" Kikyou continued walking until she stood beside Kagome.

"Horinaskia has called me. She has a rather urgent matter she wishes to discuss and she sounded quite upset, so I thought it best to make haste."

Kikyou frowned, wondering what could be wrong now. "Can we come along?"

"Yes but we need to hurry. I fear that something may be dreadfully wrong."

She continued to walk, with the girls keeping pace beside her. Rin fell into a thoughtful silence, which allowed Kikyou to voice her curiosity.

"Did you not sleep well last night Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head and looked at Kikyou a moment before turning away again. She sighed, her face a picture of weary resignation.

"No Kikyou, I didn't. I had a lot on my mind."

She quickened her pace, moving ahead of the girls and cutting off any opportunity for further questioning. Kikyou sent a surprised glance at Rin, who merely smiled back at her. As they approached the rear garden, they noticed Sango hugging Kohaku while Himari stood behind them, looking on with concern. A feeling of dread settled over the three warriors when they saw the young boy's tearful face.

"Sango... Kohaku... What's wrong?" Kagome asked when she stood beside them.

The pair turned to her with an expression of despair but neither seemed able to find their voice. Himari stepped closer to Kagome and explained. The feeling of dread inside her grew as the situation became clear. She looked back at her friends, her heart aching with sadness for them but her logical brain took charge and she started immediately to make plans to counter problem.

"Before we jump to any conclusions, we need to find out exactly how bad the situation is."

She turned to the large cat that stood behind the distressed siblings. Linking herself to his mind, she replayed his memories. A gasp escaped her at the carnage wreaked by the crazed demons. People ran about, desperately seeking escape from the cruel attacks sent upon them. A tall man, who looked remarkably like Kohaku approached the cat. He spoke to Kirara with his mind, asking him to go for help then turned to resume his battle with the beasts. The last thing Kagome saw was two demons closing in on him before the large cat took flight.

Himari stood beside Kagome, watching her in amazement. When she looked at the cat, her eyes suddenly paled from their beautiful silver grey to a blue so pale in colour that they appeared almost white. 'This must be a vision' he thought as he watched the expressions passing over her face. Once again, her incredible powers awed him, leaving him speechless. Her eyes suddenly changed back and she turned to the others.

"We need to move immediately. I will summon the others to the temple. As soon as we are armed, we move out."

Himari stepped forward and grabbed Kagome's arm, as she started walking away. She turned to him with an expression of enquiry.

"Do you require any help Kagome?"

She looked at him uncertainly before coming to decision. "I do not think that necessary General. The demons we will face are vicious but not great in number. With Lord Sesshoumaru unconscious, you will be needed here and so will all the available soldiers."

She turned before he could reply and walked briskly away.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Nine Shiiyon Warriors walked down the tower steps, all wearing a mask of fierce determination. They came to an abrupt halt as they exited the temple and saw the line of soldiers awaiting them in the courtyard.

Kagome looked from one determined face to another, in surprise. Captain Tiyaku stepped forward and spoke for the group.

"Lady Kagome, we have all decided that we would like to accompany you and your warriors."

"Captain, this is really not necessary..."

"With all due respect My Lady, the General has already expressed your opinion to us. However, we would all still welcome the opportunity to escort you. You have no fears of removing us from our duties; we are all on our time off and hence, are free to go where we please."

"I don't know what to say." Kagome looked at them all, quite touched by their support.

Himari stepped forth. "Then just allow us to go with, My Lady."

"But General, I thought that you were needed here."

"In Lord Sesshoumaru's absence, Councilman Haninkari governs the lands and General Mikaishu has charge of his armies. My presence here is not required and it was the General himself, who suggested that I accompany you as a representative of the Western army."

"Well then, I can only thank you all." She nodded at the nine men that stood before her. She turned to the others, indicating that they should leave. The small group moved forward quietly, toward the portal that grew some distance before them.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Down the length of the small street, the houses smouldered creating thick swirls of grey smoke that quickly filled the entire village. Screams rang out as humans started weakening under the force of the attacks, slowly giving in to a cruel death at the hands of monsters. An enraged cry drowned out the other noises causing the attacking youkai to pause and see what troubled their friend. Their combined screams of rage silenced the humans, who watched as the creatures suddenly left them and rushed off in the direction of the forest. The villagers stood in amazement, all silent as they listened to the sounds of swords clashing in the distance. Kintaro rushed forward from the back of an unburnt hut, where he was hiding some children he had just saved. He listened carefully for a moment before calling his men to follow as he charged forward to aid whoever had come to their rescue. The villagers stopped in shock as they came to the edge of the forest, seeing the small group of warriors fighting alongside the soldiers of the Western army. The strange alliance made short work of the rampaging youkai and turned to face the people behind them.

Kintaro gave a gasp of amazement when he recognised his son and daughter amongst the warriors. He rushed forward, his face showing his relief and delight to see them safe.

"Sango, Kohaku, I have been so worried about you."

He grabbed both his children in his arms for a crushing hug that clearly showed the extent of his relief. They laughed as they hugged him back, they too feeling relief at seeing their father unharmed.

"Father, where is Mother?" Kohaku's worried eyes looked at the surrounding faces anxiously.

"Do not fear son." Kintaro noticed his expression. "Your mother took a group of women and children to the village of Bodahai."

Kintaro finally looked behind his children at the people who stood patiently waiting. Sango took his hand and brought him forward to make the introductions. He was quite amazed by the time she finished explaining the situation that brought them all together. After answering all his questions as best they could, they decided to move everyone to the Western lands. Half of the group stayed at the village, opening the portal to allow the present villagers to pass safely into the West. Sango, Kohaku, Rin, and Kagome, along with the Western soldiers escorted Kintaro to Bodahai for the women and children, who had managed to escape. As they left the burning village behind, Kintaro turned sadly to look at the carnage.

"The village of Kuruvi stands no more."

Sango put her arm around her father as they walked toward the neighbouring village.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Many hours later, they were back at the castle, seeing to the care of the homeless villagers. Kouga approached Kagome, pulling her aside for a quiet word.

"Shyra, I would like to return to the South where my pack is waiting. With all this going on, I will feel much better knowing that they are safe here with me."

"Of course Roohan, you must go and get them but please take someone with you."

"I will accompany him." Miroku stepped forward, slapping Kouga on the back.

Kagome nodded, satisfied. "Very well then, off you go."

Without another word, the pair turned and walked away, summoning a portal and quickly disappearing from sight. Kagome turned back to her previous task of healing the injured. She and Kikyou moved between the people lined up on the ground in the courtyard. The castle was once more a hive of activity as all tried to cater to this new influx of people. Arrangements for their housing, already in progress took priority over all. Rin moved back and forth, changing bandages and bringing water. Every occupant in the castle seemed to be involved in one way or another with the refugees.

When the chaos eventually settled and with all housed comfortably for the coming evening, the Shiiyonians finally relaxed. They sat on the terrace outside the great dining hall and sipped their drinks, too weary to do much else. Kagura looked at Kagome intently.

"Shyra, you look exhausted. Are you well?" In her eyes, their leader looked far more worn than their day's activities warranted.

Kagome shook her head to lift the haze that dropped on her mind. She did actually feel quite exhausted. Maybe she should try to get some sleep.

"I will be fine Harkinia. Nothing a good night of sleep cannot fix."

Sango stood up, looking at her friends. "Kohaku and I will be returning to our village with our father and some of the others, to bury the dead."

"Sango before you bury them, you should bring them here to see if there is a chance that they can be revived. The King's Tensaiga has the power to restore life. Remember though, the sword may not heal everyone but it is worth a try. If you keep the bodies in a cold room, they should be fine until the king wakens."

"Does that mean that you have healed him Shyra?" Kikyou looked at Kagome in surprise. Now she understood why their leader looked so tired but was rather curious as to why she was not still sleeping.

"Yes Madinjah, I healed him last night. He should be awake by tomorrow afternoon."

Sango looked at Kagome with hopeful eyes and nodded. "I will tell father. He will be grateful if even one returns to us. Thank you Shyra."

Kagome smiled at her then settled back in her chair as she watched her friend's departing figure. She sighed wearily as she lifted her glass to finish her drink.

"You really should get some sleep Kagome." Rin smiled at her in a sweet and gentle manner. "You really do look exhausted."

Kagome smiled back at her knowingly. She had the feeling that the girl knew of her reluctance to speak about the healing and tried to provide her with an excuse to leave promptly. She opened her mouth to agree and to take the opportunity handed to her when her body suddenly hummed with a strange energy. She gasped as a hot flush swept over her. Images of unfamiliar things flashed in her head followed by feelings that were not her own. 'No!' her mind yelled. 'It's too soon, he can't be waking yet.' Panic seized her as she realised that the images were Sesshoumaru's dream. This was a definite sign that he would soon be conscious.

"Shyra, what is the matter?" Kagura leaned forward and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer then closed it again when more strange sensations overwhelmed her. Instead, she shook her head as she breathed deeply in an attempt to control the onslaught. She finally smiled at the girls in reassurance.

"You know I usually sleep a long time after these healings and this time I could not. As I said before, it is nothing that a good sleep cannot cure. Well ladies, on that note I will take myself to bed."

She stood and walked briskly toward the west wing, trying to avoid conversation along the way. The sensations had taken an interesting turn and now overwhelmed her with desire. She groaned inwardly as she realised he was once again, dreaming of their heated encounter. She froze suddenly, feeling him on the verge of consciousness. In blind panic, she turned and headed back the way she came. She could not face this right now. She had to get away. She rushed back to the courtyard, spying the group standing before a portal. She hurried toward them, surprising them all with her words.

"I'm coming with you."

The Shiiyonians turned to her with a frown. Kikyou walked to her side, curiosity written plainly on her face.

"Shyra, we thought you went to bed. Why do you want to go? It makes no sense."

"There is no time for explanations now Kikyou. We must leave. Come." As she spoke, she moved toward the portal before they could question her further.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha sat in the chair next to Sesshoumaru's bed, a wide grin of amusement on his face. He had sat the last fifteen minutes as his brother lay on the bed dreaming. When the dreams first began, Sesshoumaru had called their mother's name. Several noises had come from him but not much more. Then the dream must have taken a severe twist. Inuyasha could smell his brother's arousal and his moans and groans clearly indicated in which direction the fantasy now lay. He almost laughed aloud when Sesshoumaru breathed out Kagome's name but managed to contain his humour. However, when the obvious evidence of his brother's state showed beneath the sheets, he could no longer contain his mirth and his laughter filled the room.

Sesshoumaru desperately kissed Kagome, wondering why he heard his brother laughing so closely nearby. Reluctantly, he lifted his head but saw nothing. However, the laughter rose in volumes causing a shift in his mind and slowly the fog lifted. His beautiful seductive dream suddenly turned into a nightmare as he saw his brother sitting at his bedside caught up in hyteria. He growled in irritation, which only seemed to increase the volume more.

"Inuyasha" he grated hoarsely through his clenched teeth. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I have been waiting for you to wake up." Inuyasha calmed and looked at his brother seriously. "Tell me, was that a pleasant dream you just had brother?"

Sesshoumaru growled as he sat up, trying to hide the remaining evidence of his arousal. His breath sucked into his body as a rush of sensation overwhelmed him. His body pulsed with awareness. 'Awareness of what?' he questioned himself frowningly. 'Kagome?' Why the hell did he have her racing through his mind?

"If you are wondering why you are filled with thoughts of Kagome, it is because she healed you."

He turned to look at his brother in confusion, wanting to question him on the matter but speech became impossible as another wave of emotion hit him, sending him back to the pillow. He lay there breathing erratically, trying to ignore his brother's amused glance. As soon as he could stand, he would beat Inuyasha senseless. Then he would find Kagome and question her thoroughly about what she had done to him. 'Do you not mean that you will make love to her thoroughly?' He groaned as he felt himself stiffen again, trying now to ignore his affected body and mind as well as his highly amused brother.

**

* * *

****_Back At The Office_**

Hi guys, I'm just going to take a minute out to apologise to you all for the lengthy delay in my updates. Unfortunately, I've had a situation that's looking like it has to go legal. On top of this, I recently lost a close friend. So, I hope that you all understand. I just haven't had the heart for writing and unfortunately, it will probably be that way for the next week or two. Hopefully after that, things will return to normal. I always aim to update every three to four days depending on the length of my chapters. Well anyway, to make it up to you, I gave you an extra long chapter this time. For that reason, I'll keep the replies short. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oh, by the way, a special thank you to _**rainthewolfdemon**_ for the inspirational help with the inu scene. If it wasn't for rain, you would probably still be waiting, so thanks rain. From all of us.

Now for the reviews.

rain: See, you don't have to be mad at Sesshy any more.

MidnightMoonGoddess: Glad to see ya at the party girl. Pity it didn't last long though huh?

AngelMiko69: You evil woman. I think I actually feel pity for the hanyou. Poor inu. I think I'll have to organise some protection for my two hanyous. Hey, the party's moved to my place. (cringes) See you there.

Jasmine Fields: I've had a talk with Naraku and he promised to try and behave himself. Though he didn't look too happy about it, mind you. Well, tonight's the night I try to read your story. lol. Wish me luck and hopefully nothing else will come up to prevent it.

Sakura Tenvaiga: Girl I think I love you. You just made my review total skyrocket overnight. Thank you so much for your review of each chapter and all your kind words. I really appreciate it. And hopefully, I can get to read your stories soon. By the way girl, you're officially invited to my office but let me know when you're coming, won't you? The lecherous ones are about again. Hey good luck with the first chapter of the sequel.

chibi-hakari1: thank you so much for the lovely compliment. I'm glad that the story pleases you. I really enjoy writing it. It's like being on a big adventure. Well there's lots more to go. So stick around.

Aurora-Nyte: DJ, where are you? I miss you girl. Come on soon, I wanna chat. And yeh, it is a real challenge for poor kags. You know, how would you be if you were bonded to one of the sexiest demons alive? I mean really girl. lol. Yep and that party is now at my house.

Thank you to the following reviewers:

fallenangel

healin-compassion

cygnus

fluffy-chick15

Well thanks again for your reviews guys. It really makes it more of a pleasure to write. It's a big thrill for any writer to read the feedback from their stories. Thank you for making mine so wonderful. Love you all. See you next chapter.

Babs


	17. Reunited

**_At The Office_**

B-M walks into the office with her new gal pals. The party's going full swing and her office packed with jiving bodies. When she enters with the girls, all the guys come crowding around.

Miroku: So, B-M-sama who are these beautiful young ladies?

B-M: (frowns) This is Sakura, DJ, Toni, minni, Lin and Cynthia. Now stand aside and let us through.

Guys all stand back shocked. B-M and girls pass through and start dancing. Over in the corner she notices Inu and AngelMiko having a very friendly conversation.

Naraku: Hey B-M, why don't you share?

B-M: (frowns and growls) Go away! They're mine! You're not having them, do you hear?

Kouga: Come on B-M, don't you think you're being a bit possessive?

B-M (growls louder) I don't care! Every time I bring a new friend here, you bunch of hentais take them over! Well, not this time! These ones stay with me. (folds her arms and glares defiantly at guys)

Guys huddle in discussion while B-M watches suspiciously.

Kouga: Well, we figure that you can't protect them all so you better pick which one you want to keep cause we're having the rest.

B-M: Oh, is that so? (raises eyebrow)

Kohaku: (running past chasing Rin and Shippou) Kick their arses B-M.

B-M: (frowns at Kohaku) Hey, you watch your language young man. (turns back to guys) And don't you worry, I'll give them what they're begging for. (Evil grin appears) You want my gals then you've got them. (puts fingers to lips and whistles)

Suddenly all the girls in the room stop dancing and turn on the guys with menacing looks. B-M gives the signal and Marquel steps forward followed by Adrianna with weapons in hand.

Girls: Want some action boys?

Guys: Shit... (backing away as girls advance)

Naraku: Ah... ladies... can't we discuss this amicably?

Girls give menacing looks as they all produce weapons from behind their backs.

Girls: This is amicable. We're warning you, aren't we?! (rush at guys who scream and flee the room with girls in hot pursuit)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: **_Reunited_**

Kagome wandered about aimlessly, unable to concentrate due to all the swirling emotions in her body. She paced restlessly back and forth, her hands wringing nervously. Her breathing was ragged and shallow as sweat beaded on her forehead.

"Shyra?"

She swung round quickly and looked at Sango's concerned expression.

"Are you all right?" Sango watched a drop of sweat run down the side of her friend's face.

Kagome drew a shuddering breath and whispered in response. "Yes Sango, I'll be fine."

"Kagome, you look anything but fine. What troubles you?"

Kagome wanted to deny all. To say the words was to admit the truth and she still lived in the land of denial, despite the raging evidence of her body's reactions. Maybe, just maybe if she refused facts adamantly enough, reality might become her desired truth. She released a laugh that brought a frown to Sango's face.

Sango took a step forward and raised her hand to feel her friend's sweating brow. She took in the slightly deranged look that flashed in and out of Kagome's eyes, a feeling of concern growing within her. 'What is happening?' She had never seen this reaction to a healing before and as hard as she tried, she could not work it out. Before she could speak, a voice called out, attracting their attention. Sango turned to see her father gesturing her to approach. She turned back to Kagome with another look of concern.

"Go Sango, I'll be fine."

Sango looked at her uncertainly before giving a brief nod and disappearing in the direction her father indicated. Kagome sighed as her sanity briefly returned to her, leaving exhaustion to cripple her body. She slowly let her eyes roam the arid countryside, littered with dead bodies. The second wagon full of the corpses rolled squeakily towards her and she turned, automatically summoning a portal. The only relief she felt of the entire situation was the fact that Sesshoumaru was now waking and could therefore wield Tensaiga. These people had more than a fighting chance. Sighing wearily, she released the portal after the wagon disappeared into its inky blackness. 'Yes, he wakes more every minute. I can feel him.'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

The wind blew a string of leaves and grass around the empty clearing. As they landed in a scattered heap at the foot of the darkened caves, a few stray blades danced inside its opening and settled at the booted feet of the two Shiiyon Warriors. Discussion was thick amongst the intensely excited group. Kouga, after briefly introducing Miroku, proceeded to explain to his disbelieving group all that transpired since his departure.

Hakkaku looked at his leader in shock. How could this be possible? Their Kouga was an esteemed Shiiyon Warrior? Yes, he had heard the tales as he grew into adulthood and somewhere, in the back of his mind, belief held the hope to his future. Unknowingly to all, he prayed every night to the creator for the arrival of the chosen ones. Now, to find that his good friend Kouga held position among the sacred ones overwhelmed him with happiness.

"So, I guess this means we go to the Western Lands" laughed Gintu, suddenly feeling relieved. The last couple of days of sitting in wait had strained all their nerves.

Kouga nodded briefly as his eyes scoured the caves, counting the heads of all who were present. He felt satisfied to find that every wolf, mate, and child appeared safe before him.

"Have there been any disturbances since I left?" Kouga turned back to his two subordinates.

"No" Gintu scratched his head. "Except that bunch of Youkai that passed by here days ago."

The two Shiiyonians perked up at this news.

"What of them?" Miroku's silky drawl held a note of intensity.

Looking a little surprised at the fierce stares of the two silver-blue garbed warriors Gintu stuttered his reply. "Well... i...it was a couple of d...days ago."

"Two days ago, it was two days."

Hakkaku looked impatiently at Gintu. He sighed and turned his attention back to Kouga and Miroku, whose keen interest had him peaked; but being the thinker that he was, he knew explanations were required before his pursuit of answers could begin.

"We were out hunting when we felt this incredible wave of energy and it was not good. We went as close as we could without detection... well so we thought. They knew we were there but strangely, we did not seem to bother them. They kept right on walking. I guess they had somewhere to go."

"Well, I for one am glad that they did because we would never have survived an attack from those things." Gintu's face expressed his relief.

"What did these creatures look like?" Miroku's stare intensified with each word that penetrated his brain.

Hakkaku turned to the strange dark haired man that he had already taken a liking to and described beasts the same as the evil born in the mines of Draglygin.

Kouga exchanged a look with Miroku, which Hakkaku did not miss. "Is there something you know of these creatures?"

"How many were there?"

Startled by Kouga's sudden question, Hakkaku looked at Gintu questioningly. "How many do you think Gintu? About two thousand?"

Gintu shrugged as his face screwed up in a comical expression of thought. "About that or maybe a couple hundred more. There were lots, that I know."

"Which way were they headed?" The question flew instantly from Kouga's lips.

"It looked as though they took the path to the borders."

"Which borders?" Kouga looked at Gintu, wondering again, why he assigned him the role of second in command during his absences.

"Oh" Gintu looked puzzled a moment then smiled as the answer came to him. "The eastern border! They headed to the eastern border!"

Another look passed between the two Shiiyonians before they addressed the wolves before them.

"We must leave now." Kouga elevated his voice so those who stood far back would hear his words. "Gather all your things. We need to make haste for the Western Lands."

There was a bustling commotion while all moved to do as their leader commanded. Miroku and Kouga walked to the cave's entrance and out into the bright rays of the sun that peaked through the leafy canopy above them. It sparkled on the shiny surface of their armour, lending them an angelic glow.

"They are headed for the battle. They mean to ambush our troops from the rear."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Thank the creator for the fact that we were here to discover this."

"We must also beg him to allow us the time to counteract this move."

Kouga shifted restlessly on the spot. He felt annoyed at having to stand around waiting while an urgent task needed tending. He looked at the cave in anticipation, slightly relieved to see his pack slowly emerging from its entrance. The lagging pace at which they moved sent his blood racing with impatience. He struggled with the urge to yell at them for their ambling and turned away, releasing his frustration through a heavy sigh.

Miroku smiled at his friend. He too felt the urgency that Kouga displayed but it was not within his nature to give way to this impatience. No, rather he would stand and calmly bide his time, allowing his ever thoughtful brain to process the new information and come up with some efficient solutions.

"I cannot take this anymore." With that, Kouga whirled and traipsed into the cave. Minutes later, his barking voice echoed above the existing noise.

Miroku shook his head and released a chuckle. The wolf did well most of the time to control his fiery temper but at times, he would finally release his rage and shock everyone with its intensity. Turning his attention back to the entrance, he watched as Kouga's pack made their way into the brightly lit clearing.

It took them only one-quarter hour to exit the gloomy dens. They stood outside waiting for something to happen. Most were not sure what that something was. Some heard the talk of gateways but understood little; therefore, curiosity was high amongst all who looked on. A shocked gasp weaved its way through the crowd as a black spot appeared in the air, growing in a gusty swirl of wind. They blinked incredulously, wondering at this sorcery. All knew that some creatures dabbled in the art of black magic but it really was a rare occurrence and those said demons only knew a few basic spells. This was entirely different magic and they could all feel the power emanating from its source. They looked upon the Shiiyon Warriors with awe and respect, wandering what other amazing tricks they had at their disposal. A silent line formed and passed neatly through the portal, traversing the black void apprehensively.

Kouga watched proudly as his pack made quick and efficient work of their passage. The last of the families straggled behind, herding adventurous little ones toward their destination. As the last stepped through , he gestured to Miroku and they started toward the portal, stopping mid-step as a voice called Kouga's name.

"Are you leaving without me?"

His eyes widening in shock, Kouga turned and stared the last person he expected to see. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Aw and here I was thinking that you would be happy to see me."

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha paced briskly down the lengthy corridor with increasing impatience. It was some time now since he last spoke with the others and he felt anxious to know of their deeds but mostly, he needed to check on Shyra. Although he found his brother's plight amusing, it did not extend to her. For Kagome, he felt concern and sympathy. He had to make sure that the bond was not causing her suffering. If his brother's state was an indicator then Kagome must be in agony. His pace quickened as he rounded the corner and came to an abrupt halt, narrowly avoiding a collision with the darkly clad figure that suddenly appeared before him.

"Why such haste young prince?" Himari asked with a crooked grin.

Inuyasha sent the general a friendly smile. He rather liked Himari, having known him since birth and always found him more of a brother figure than Sesshoumaru. Indeed, Himari was the one that helped him out of the many scrapes he found himself in and defended him when Sesshoumaru finally lost his temper.

"I seek out the others to find what has transpired in the past few hours. I have spent the entire time in Sesshoumaru's room and have no knowledge of their activities."

"Well, as far as I know Lords Kouga and Miroku arrived back within the grounds not long ago with Lord Kouga's wolf pack. The Shiiyonians who travelled back to Kuruvi have yet to return, though several wagons bearing corpses have passed through the portal."

"Ah, and do you know where Kagome may be found?" he looked hopefully at his brother's friend.

"Kagome went to Kuruvi. She has not returned."

Himari watched Inuyasha's expression carefully. A look of understanding passed over his face and Himari wondered exactly what the young prince knew. He decided to get straight to the point.

"I wonder how she is coping with the effects of the bond."

Inuyasha looked at him in surprise. "You know of...?"

Himari chuckled and moved forward, grabbing the surprised youkai's arm as he continued down the hallway. "Inuyasha, I have a question for you. Have you noticed a certain chemistry between Kagome and your brother?"

Inuyasha stopped mid-stride, bringing their progress to a sudden halt. He turned to face Himari with a look of happy surprise, his smile spreading broadly across his face.

"So you have noticed too. I knew that I was not just imagining it."

"No, the evidence was there on the first day." He briefly explained the occurrences over the period when Inuyasha stood in his daze with the rest of the sleeping Shiiyonians.

Inuyasha nodded as they continued their brisk pace along the silent passage. He listened carefully to Himari's words and felt excitement rising inside him. It showed plainly on his face and he turned his head to see Himari's laughing eyes staring at him in amusement.

"I too, have prayed for this day. I had no idea however that it would come so soon." Laughter escaped him and he slapped Inuyasha's shoulder heartily as the sound of their mirth rang through long corridor. After several moments, they sobered and continued their walk at a much slower pace.

"Unfortunately, I do not think that anything will come of it. Knowing my brother, it will stay at a frustrating stalemate." A heavy sigh escaped his lips before he felt another slap upon his shoulder.

"Do not be disheartened young prince. I know your brother better than he would care to admit and it is rather obvious that the feelings he holds are beyond his control."

Inuyasha turned and looked at Himari, his doubt evident on his face. He saw the broad grin that he wore and something inside relaxed. If Himari was so certain of this then maybe it was so. He hoped with all inside him that his brother's friend was correct in his theory.

"Besides my young friend, we will be there to make certain that he does not do too well in this battle."

Inuyasha's smiled broadly as he walked along beside Himari, laughing at his words. 'I knew there was another reason I liked him.'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru turned with a frown, sweat beading his forehead. 'Sweat' he thought in disgust. 'I never sweat!' He swung angrily, slicing his sword in a swift arc to dislodge the panting youkai before him. As the creature fell to the floor in a gasping heap, he motioned forth the nervous replacements that stood watching with growing apprehension. He could see the looks on their faces and knew that they wished to bolt from his enraged presence. This further enraged him, sending him across the dojo in a blaze of flaming fury.

The three youkai cringed as they prepared themselves for the ferocity of his assault, none daring to cower for fear of the dire consequences. At the impacting force of his blow, they staggered back and hit the wall behind with shattering speed. They quickly recovered and lifted themselves to their feet in time fend off the next staggering blow, wondering why the lord was in such temper.

'This is all her fault' Sesshoumaru lashed out mentally at Kagome despite the voice of his reasonable mind. 'You know you should be grateful to her for saving your life, not blaming her as you are.' With an angry roar, he struck more violently at the three heavily panting youkai. The speed and ferocity of his attacks had them struggling for breath. As he lifted his arm to send another heavy blow, a deep and commanding voice spoke up behind him.

"Sesshoumaru! Cease this at once!"

He heard the sighs of relief as he dropped his attack and turned to face General Mikaishu. Taking several long breaths, he struggled to contain his escalating rage. 'How dare the old fool stop me!' As the thoughts circled his mind, his reasonable voice questioned his thinking. 'Perhaps it is because of your obvious loss of control.'

General Mikaishu nodded his head to the waning soldiers in dismissal, turning it slowly as he watched their painful departure from the dojo. He finally turned questioning eyes to Sesshoumaru.

"What has come over you?"

Sesshoumaru reined his incredible temper, breathing deeply as he struggled to calm his screaming senses. The hours he spent here, attempting to work off the curse of a bond had proven fruitless. Now that stillness ruled his body, his senses once again screamed their riotous song. He felt the sweat trickle down the side of his face, frowning deeply at its presence.

"What ails you Sesshoumaru?"

He cursed inwardly as he heard the fatherly concern in the General's tone. The last thing he needed was to explain this wretched situation. The general's voice continued in his silence.

"The last I heard, you were on the edge of death. I am most elated to see you on your feet and rather surprised, but now as I look at you I find myself worried once again."

"It is nothing Mikaishu."

He turned and walked to the far end of the dojo, placing his sword in its niche on the wall. Attempting in vain to ignore the concerned presence looming behind him, he picked up a towel from a bench nearby and wiped the sweat from his body. He quickly donned his uniform and ignored the urge to head straight for the baths. First, there was something he needed to do, that is after he rid himself of Mikaishu's presence. He took a deep breath and turned, prepared for the line of questioning to come.

The general stared solemnly at the young Lord, prepared for his usual reticence. He sighed inwardly, wondering where that fun-loving youth had disappeared to. He knew that the burdens of Sesshoumaru's life were great but could not help feeling sad as he looked at the cold set of his features. Sesshoumaru was as close to him as his son Dikanio. The two boys spent many childhood years together and grew quite close. However, he was certain that even his son saw nothing of the Sesshoumaru they used to know. Pushing all these thoughts aside, he focused his attention once more to the tensely held features and the continuous droplets of sweat that dotted his forehead.

"You look rather ill Sesshoumaru. Are these remnants of your injury?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru grasped at the explanation in relief as he walked past Mikaishu.

"Should you not be in bed then?"

He continued to the door as the General fell into step beside him. "I told you, I have much to attend."

Mikaishu sighed at the stubbornness of his will. "Very well then Sesshoumaru. Never does it fair well to debate with you. Since you are determined to return to work, there are new arrivals from the Southern Lands. A pack of wolves that belong to the Shiiyon warrior, Lord Kouga and they are considerable in number."

Sesshoumaru frowned as his irritation returned. He wanted to hunt down Kagome and demand that she fix whatever it was she had done to him. Now he would have to suffer longer while he saw to this new situation. He almost groaned as he thought of the growing numbers that kept arriving in his lands. He could barely keep up with the demand for their accommodation and silently thanked the heavens for his early start with the new housing development. He knew that all available dwelling would go to the new lot of arrivals. This meant that new housing was required for he was sure that there would be more homeless people by the end of the winter. He started making plans in his head.

"General, gather all the available men from these groups and inform them that they are to participate in the erection of new buildings."

"I think you should speak with the young wolf lord before making any plans Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and faced Mikaishu with a slight frown. "What has happened?"

"Apparently, a large number beasts were spotted heading towards the Eastern borders. The path they took should lead them into the rear of our troops. The wolves reported their number to be more than two thousand."

A hiss escaped from Sesshoumaru's lips and his face darkened. 'Ah, so they plan an ambush.' His mind raced over the preparations needed to countermeasure the strike. He turned towards the courtyard where the wolf pack waited.

Upon arrival in the large cobbled area, he stopped to stare at all the activity around him. Humans and wolves littered the grounds. Piles of dead bodies arrived on wagons and soldiers raced around in preparation for the death train. He wondered briefly, why they carted dead bodies to his castle then suddenly remembered Tensaiga. 'Yes of course, the sword will restore their lives.' He stood for a moment more trying to decide which task to tend first when he noticed a commotion at the rear of the courtyard. As he moved closer, he saw several soldiers attempting to prise two officers from their angry clinch. Frowning slightly, he stepped forward to discover the cause of the disturbance. It was unusual for his men to behave in such a manner, as they all understood the code of behaviour for a Western soldier.

"What is this all about?"

The two quarrelling officers froze at the cold tone of their Lord's voice. They instantly separated and rearranged their uniforms, standing to attention before bowing to their leader. Everyone remained silent, staring at the ground awkwardly. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to repeat the question but never had the opportunity. A soft, seductive voice wafted through the air, snaring his attention. He turned his head curiously to see who spoke and his eyes opened wide at the sight that greeted them.

"I apologise to you my lord. I am afraid that the blame lies with me."

He stared at the sexy grin then looked straight into her darkly rimmed violet eyes. "Who might you be?"

"I am Rain."

He looked over her well-proportioned form, plainly revealed by her tight fitting blood-red kimono. Soft black leather shoes covered her feet matching the belt around her waist. His eyes widened at the sword in the sheath. Women were not usually fighters and aside from a few demon slayers that graced earth's mass, it was highly irregular to see a woman bearing weapons. He had only just come to terms with the female Shiiyonians but this... this was entirely different. His eyes rose to take in the sensually pouted lips in a perfectly proportioned face. A thick mass of wavy black hair framed her beautiful face, streaked in a deep shade red that matched exactly with the colour of her kimono.

Rain stood perfectly poised as his eyes ran over her entire body, a feeling of satisfaction settling deep in her chest. The moment she laid eyes on this youkai, she wanted him. She could tell, by the way the officers greeted him that he held great power in this castle. She moved slowly forth as his appraisal ended.

"And may I enquire to whom I speak?" She smiled in satisfaction as his eyes dropped to the sensual sway of her hips.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru."

He looked down at the woman who now stood almost pressing against him. He opened his mouth to speak when a sudden wave of sensation hit his body. He shut his mouth and swallowed, just barely able to maintain his steady breathing. However, his eyes glazed over and a thin sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead. He groaned inwardly as he chastised himself for forgetting the main concern in his mind. 'This damned cursed bond.'

Rain felt pleasure surge through her. His glazed eyes held a faint look of desire and she thanked the heavens for her good fortune. She had not thought it to happen so quickly and her body filled with warmth at the evidence of his reaction. She pressed the upper half of her body against his, her hand settling on his chest as she spoke in a low seductive tone.

"It is the greatest pleasure to meet you Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shook himself from the haze that threatened to take over his mind. He opened his mouth once more, in an attempt to speak but as before, found himself cut off by another voice, this one angry.

"Rain! What are you doing?"

Releasing a sigh of weary resignation, Rain moved back from Lord Sesshoumaru and turned to face her angry brother.

"Why Kouga, what does it look like to you? I am acquainting myself with Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled innocently into his tensely held face.

Kouga sent her a sour look as he stepped forward, grabbing her by the arm as he mumbled under his breath. "That is what I was afraid of."

He bowed at Lord Sesshoumaru whilst keeping a firm hold on his sister's arm. "If you will excuse us My Lord, I need a private word with my sister."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and watched them disappear around the corner of a nearby building. His head felt slightly disorientated and his breathing laboured. 'What now?' The intensity of emotion that first hit him on waking came back full force. He looked around, wondering if perhaps Mikaishu was mistaken. Maybe Kagome was here after all. His body screamed with awareness of her and his senses felt her presence, as though she stood beside him. He almost jumped as another void opened a short distance away. His eyes stared piercingly into its blackness as his heart pounded in anticipation.

**

* * *

****_Back At The Office_**

Ok everyone, it's done and apologies again for the wait. Now, just one matter before I do reviews. If you didn't receive an update alert then please let me know in your review and please leave your email again, just in case it's a wrong address error. I did actually receive a few error messages.

I'd like to thank everyone for the kind and understanding words you all sent. It was really excellent and helped put a smile on my face. Thanks guys, for the support you've all shown all round. Now, it's on to the reviews.

Tonomi: It's great to have you reviewing the Scroll again and you really have to come by the office. We miss you.

Cygnus: Yay, so glad you liked it and I hope this one pleased you just as much. Sorry to disappoint with the Sessy/Kag meeting. hehe. I'm not really. lol. Thank you so much for all the kind words. I love reviewers like you. Anyway, talk to you soon.

Fallenangel: lol. Hey, that's quite all right. I think you fit in well here. Glad you liked the chappy and sorry bout the wait. You'll be happy to know that Sess and Kag come face-to-face next chapter.

rainthewolfdemon: See how long it's been since I updated. So much has happened. lol. Well, I guess we'll catch up. Anyway, I've missed chatting to you. Hope to see you online soon. Oh by the way, what do you think of Rain so far? hehe.

Marquel: Hey, come back. You know that you're always around here somewhere. And if you meant the reviews then its your own fault so hah! lol. Just kidding. (mumbles under breath) no I'm not. Hey, I really miss talking to you. How long has it been? Sorry that I'm never online. Hopefully that will change soon.

Megan Consoer: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this one too.

Jasmine Fields: Well now... seems like a certain youkai is quite smitten with you. (sighs as a little scenario enters her head where's she's tearfully waving goodbye to Himari as he leaves, suitcase in hand for Jasmine's house) Ah... doesn't life go by so quickly? You give birth to them one minute and in the next, they're off into the world. Well anyway, I'm so happy for you.

busoshwe: Wow thanks. (grabs chocolate while hugging her back) No, it's not fun, especially for someone like me who is really more of a pacifist than anything else. Well... maybe that's not quite the right word. lol.

Aurora-Nyte: hehe. Yeah, I agree. It is funny to see our mighty Shiiyonian leader turn tale and run. lol. Hey, did you have fun at the party. I especially enjoyed the end. hehe.

Sakura Tenvaiga: Hey Sakura! Keeping those boys in line? I'm glad you finally made it to the office and just in time for the fun too. Hey, did you and AngelMiko work out a name for the sequel? How about "The Fic Formally Known As...? Ah... no? (shrugs) All right then. Just a suggestion.

AngelMiko: Ah, we were just talking about you. mm. What did I see at the party girl? Was that really you in a cosy conversation with our Inu? My how things change. lol. Boy, you're not greedy are you? So who else do you want besides the hanyou and Kouga? Sheesh!

Lyn: Thanks for the review and I most definitely will.

Kyoko.Kai: Thanks for the lovely compliment and sorry to keep you waiting so long. Hopefully, it won't be that long between updates from now on. Just pray for me. lol.

Fluffychick15: Thanks for the review and I'll try to get them out as quickly as possible.

AnimeAngelz: Yeah, I thought that final paragraph with Inu taunting Sess was pretty funny too. (sighs) Hey, profuse apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I'm working really hard to get the others out more quickly. Well, I hope you enjoy this one.

Animechickie: Thanks for reviewing. I hope the story meets to your approval. Looking forward to hearing more from you.

Well folks, that's about it. I'm very sorry if I missed your review. Please don't take it personally. I'm posting this to five sights I think and it gets very interesting at times, so remember that its not an intentional pun. Well, I'm off now and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the wonderful responses so far and I'll see you all soon. (pauses, hearing door opening)

B-M: Sesshoumaru? Himari? Boy, am I glad to see you guys. You have no idea of the hell it's been.

Sess: Trust an author to overdramatise things.

B-M: (gasps in disbelief) Overdramatise things???

Himari: (chuckling) Not a good idea to upset her right off Sesshoumaru.

Sess: (frowns at Himari) And why should I be worried exactly?

B-M: (suddenly laughing an evil laugh) Oh hoho... you have a LOT to be worried about. If I were you, I'd be preparing myself for some pretty heavy shit. (laughs maniacally as she leaves the room)

Sess: (Hairs raise at the back of his neck) Ohoh.


	18. Spirit Of Compassion

**_At The Office_**

B-M sits hunched over the computer, occasionally lifting her head to watch Cyn (aka Cygnus) as she paces back and forth, slapping the ruler in her hand. Cyn notices B-M not typing and whacks the ruler on the desk sharply. B-M jumps then quickly returns to her typing, watching with one eye as Cyn marches in front of her desk.

Cyn: (turns back to B-M) I said write! (watches in satisfaction as B-M continues typing)

Suddenly door bursts open. Lin and Marquel run in all puffed out.

Cyn: What's going on?

Marquel: (between gasping breaths) Mob… coming… fast…

Lin: Tried to… stop… but… (shakes head)

B-M: Where's Adrianna and Angel?

Marquel: (pointing outside) Trying to… hold them… off.

B-M: What now? Why are they mad this time?

Lin: Cause… you started… new story…

Marquel: And cause… it's 17 chaps… and no lemon.

B-M: (groans) Oh brother. (looks at Cyn) I can't work like this.

Cyn: (frowns and looks mad) I'll fix this. (goes outside, slamming door on the way)

Suddenly, there's a whole lot of noise that sounds like fighting and yelling. B-M takes the opportunity to access the secret room, quickly closing the door before anyone notices.

Cyn: (walks back inside, looking very pleased with herself) Done! (Looks around) Hey! Where's B-M?

Lyn: (shrugs) Dunno. She was here a moment ago.

Cyn: (Walks to computer and notices Amyfushiyugi's Peter Pan Music Video transferring to Bab's Computer.) B-M!!! I know you're hiding somewhere!!

B-M: (sitting inside hidden room. Leans back in chair and starts watching music video, singing) If only a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: **_Spirit Of Compassion_**

Kouga stormed through the castle, his grip on Rain never slacking. He nodded politely to the inhabitants he passed in the hallway, not pausing as usual to chat. His anger boiled and he wanted to get to his room as quickly as possible, to find out why his sister was not where he expected her to be. Finally reaching the room, he flung her roughly inside and slammed the door behind them.

Rain stumbled then righted herself. She turned indignantly to her brother, folding her arms over her chest in a show of irritation. She matched her brother, glare for glare.

"There is no need for such rough treatment Kouga."

"Ah… of course, now you are the poor wounded lady." Kouga frowned at her. "Spare me the act Rain. This is me, Kouga... remember?"

Rain's eyebrows rose and her lips pursed. "A man should display happiness when seeing his sister for the first time in months."

"Do not try your tricks with me Rain. Why are you not with your intended?" Kouga's ire rose at her vague expression.

Rain huffed and turned from her brother in contempt. "He is beneath me."

Kouga growled as his anger escalated again, her indifference only adding to his rage. He grabbed her arm, turning her to face him, yelling his anger into her face.

"Who is not beneath you Rain?" Kouga shook with the force of his emotions.

Her eyebrows rose as a smirk came to her lips. "Your Lord Sesshoumaru is very pleasing to my taste."

Kouga frowned. "You can get that idea out of your head Rain. He is not for you."

A sudden knock stopped Kouga from further berating his sister. He sighed in irritation and walked to the door, opening it in haste.

Kagura looked at Kouga in surprise. His angry abrupt manner startled her and she looked at him curiously.

"Kouga? What is the matter?"

"Oh, Harkinia… it is nothing. Is there something I can do for you?"

Kagura sensed the demonic presence behind him and smelt the feminine scent. Her curiosity peeked and she struggled against the urge to look around him at the stranger.

"General Mikaishu requested that we all meet in the Great Hall."

Kouga nodded. "Very well. I shall be there promptly."

Kagura sent him a quick smile and nod before turning to walk down the hall. Kouga watched her leave, a tiny smile playing about his lips.

"Ah… this female appeals to you brother. How interesting."

Kouga swung round sharply, revealing his disapproval. "Do not think to distract me Rain. I am not finished here. After this meeting, you and I will talk."

He walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. Rain glared at the dark wood fiercely, curling her lip in disgust. She cursed her brother and his constant interference in her life. With growing determination, she vowed that he would not get in the way of her pursuit of Sesshoumaru.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kintaro looked proudly at his two children. His Sango and Kohaku were the imperial Shiiyon Warriors. The joy he felt at knowing that the legend was real waned in comparison to the fact that his offspring were members of the elite group. He smiled at his daughter fondly, draping an arm about her shoulder and squeezing her affectionately.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you. You have conducted yourself with such courage and grace this day. I will surely go to my grave a happy man."

"Oh father" Sango turned into the warmth of his embrace. "Let us have no more talk of graves. I think we have all seen enough death to last us a lifetime."

Kohaku turned to them, indicating that the last wagon was clear. Sango nodded then turned her head in the direction of a dried up tree some distance away. A frown formed on her brow as she looked at the sleeping figure against it.

Kintaro followed his daughter's gaze then looked back at her enquiringly. "What troubles you Sango?"

Sango gave her father a distracted smile as she pulled out of his embrace. "Kagome is not well. She needs to return to the castle and get some rest."

Kintaro nodded and followed her towards the slumbering girl. He knew there was more than his daughter imparted but decided not to pursue the subject. His respect for the young Shiiyonian leader grew immeasurably throughout the day. He had worried when he first realised that she was the one who led the warriors. However, after observing the manner in which she took charge and dealt with all the necessary arrangements, his worry soon turned to awe.

Sango knelt by Kagome's side and gently shook her shoulder. She felt deeply concerned for her friend, looking over her tense features. 'Even in sleep she suffers the reaction.'

"Shyra… we must leave."

Kagome eyes flew open and she sat up abruptly, rubbing her arms with both her hands. She blinked as she looked around her, slowly realising where she was. The dead scenery quickly brought her senses back and she struggled to her feet, her progress unsteady. Sango and Kintaro moved to stand on either side of her, helping her up. She smiled at them gratefully.

"Thank you. I fear that my legs have fallen asleep."

"We are ready to leave!"

Kohaku's voice caught their attention. They all turned and indicated their readiness, walking slowly toward the portal. As they neared, Kagome stopped and looked around. Her eyes moved sadly over the dead terrain. She closed them as her senses swept out, testing the life around her.

"It is happening already, is it not?"

Kagome looked at Sango's concerned face and nodded wearily.

"What is this you speak of?" Kintaro's spine crawled with apprehension as he took in the girls' grave features.

Kagome's solemn face matched her voice. "The land of the North is dying. In several more days, there will be no living thing on its surface."

Kintaro's face expressed his shock. "Are you certain of this?"

"Sadly, yes. I can feel its demise even now." Kagome's face suddenly turned serious. "I want you all to go back to the West. I will be there shortly."

"Kagome, I think that you need to rest." Sango stepped beside her.

"Sango, I promise you this won't take long. I need to bless the earth. You go ahead. I should follow you within minutes."

"Very well but will you promise me something?"

Kagome raised her brow enquiringly.

"When you return, will you please get some rest?"

Kagome laughed humourlessly. "I would love to Sango. You have no idea how much I would love to."

Kagome watched as Sango, Kintaro and Kohaku walked quietly through the portal before sighing and turning her attention back to the land. Sadness overcame her at the sight of what was once, a beautiful green forest. She sank to the ground and closed her eyes, lifting her hands upwards as she chanted the ancient words that sent the winds swirling over the dried remains.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

A strong wind swept suddenly through the courtyard, scattering leaves in all directions to settle around the many injured that lay on the cobbled grounds. Sesshoumaru saw nothing but the inky void that grew a short distance from him. His heartbeat raced and his chest tightened with inexplicable longing, warring with the anger that stirred inside him. 'What has she done to me?' His body felt tortured with an ache that never left him and his mind held nothing but thoughts of her. The rapid beat of his heart increased to a frantic rhythm as he saw the shift in the portal. A flash of silver blue caused the breath to catch in his throat.

Sesshoumaru almost jumped as the space before him suddenly filled with Shiiyonians. His focus on the portal was so intense that it left no room for awareness. He frowned, wondering how much trouble the bond would cause him. His eyes darted to the figure that stepped from the blackness, realising by the size that it was not Kagome. Moving to the next figure, he experienced a surge of disappointment at seeing the lady Sango instead of another. He watched as the portal closed after a tall man stepped out behind the two warriors. He stood staring at the group huddled in discussion, feeling completely baffled by the lack of the Shiiyonian leader. For some reason, the effects of the bond diminished slightly as the portal disappeared. 'What does this mean? Where is she?'

Rin watched the King of Ierten with a feeling of sympathy. His pain reached out to her, crying for relief. She observed his puzzled expression and the hint of anxiety in his eyes. Her inner being yearned to heal his tormented emotions but she knew that now was not the time. There was still much to do, especially from Earth's new king. She turned back to the group, once again following the conversation.

Inuyasha's eyes focused on his brother while he listened as Miroku relayed the new information. He was not sure which caused him greater worry at this stage, the impending threat to their armies or his brother's reaction to the bond. His humour aside, he had to admit that Sesshoumaru looked terrible. He waited patiently for the talk to end before moving to his brother's side. As he approached him, Inuyasha was surprised at receiving no reaction at all and rather more so when his brother failed to notice his presence entirely. He stood with a dazed look on his face, his eyes holding a mixture of disappointment and puzzlement. Inuyasha's heart swelled with pity for him, having never seen his brother appear so lost.

"Sesshoumaru"

Inuyasha stepped closer to his brother and touched his arm. Sesshoumaru's head came round; his eyes holding a distant look of query.

"Inuyasha?"

"You should go back to bed Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru struggled with the fog that clouded his brain. "Where… where is she?"

"She stayed in Kuruvi to…"

"Who is with her?" Sesshoumaru's eyes desperately scanned the group, noting that all the Shiiyonians stood before him. "Is she with our soldiers?"

"No, but…"

"What do you mean no?!"

Silence fell over the courtyard at the sound of the Lord's raised voice. Everybody stared in surprise, wondering at his uncharacteristic outburst. Sesshoumaru wondered about it too but could not stop his anger bursting forth.

"Are you trying to tell me that she is within the Northern Lands alone?" The sudden silence and looks of guilt that passed between the other warriors fuelled his anger further.

"What are you all thinking?" He turned to Inuyasha, commanding "Summon a portal to Kuruvi."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reassure his brother, when a sudden gust of wind caught the attention of everybody present. He watched his brother's face take on a slightly sick pallor, noticing the sheen of sweat that beaded on his forehead.

Sesshoumaru gasped as the sensations intensified to fever pitch. He felt as if his entire body was aflame. As the silver-blue shimmer moved slowly closer, his breathing became more restricted. It stopped completely when Kagome finally stepped into sight.

Kagome wanted to run. The heat that swallowed her was incredible. 'Why… why is it like this?' Her eyes locked with his and the swirling vortex sucked her into its centre. 'This can't be right.'

The Shiiyonian warriors looked on with mixed reactions as their leader and the Lord of the West stared at one another wordlessly. The tension between the pair was blatantly obvious and baffled them, with the exception of Rin, Sango, and Inuyasha. The same thought ran through their minds. 'Why is this bond so intense?'

Sesshoumaru was incapable of movement. Her gaze caught him and swept him into a multitude of reactions. His heart beat so hard it vibrated right through his body. He struggled with the urge to sweep her into his arms and cover her mouth with his. 'Even here, in front of all these people.' He looked down when he suddenly felt a hand slip into his and found a pair of warm brown eyes smiling up at him.

"I will go with you, to help you wield Tensaiga. You are still healing and will not have the strength to raise all who are dead on your own."

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wide with amazement at the warm sensation that travelled up his arm and into his body, instantly soothing his raw nerves. His heartbeat slowed and his chest finally released the pent up tension.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Rin."

With a smile of relief, Sango turned to the others in an attempt to waylay the questions she knew were forthcoming. 'First, I must get Kagome away from here.' She knew her friend was not in any state to deal with anything. She needed to rest. Turning to Kagome, she spoke in a tone of authority.

"Kagome, go to bed. If you stay on your feet any longer, you will surely fall."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome in surprise, for the first time noticing her strained and tired appearance. 'So… she suffers the same as I.' He was rather astonished when he felt sympathy for her, as well as the need to comfort. 'Comfort her?' his mind reeled at its own thoughts. 'What am I thinking? Why would I want to comfort her?' He watched her beautiful and haunted features, an ache beginning once more in his chest. The little hand tightened round his and soothing warmth replaced the rising sensation.

Kagome nodded dully as the sensations began to seep from her body. She raised her tired eyes and sent thanks to Rin. Carefully avoiding the eyes of Lord Sesshoumaru, she turned and made her way towards the castle.

Rin tugged at Sesshoumaru's hand and they started towards the Shiiyon Temple, leaving a curious and puzzled group in their wake. All stood quietly a moment, each lost to their contemplations before Kintaro broke the silence.

"I will return to your mother Sango. There are still many injured and I am most certain that my help is needed."

Sango hugged her father and watched him leave with smile of relief. Her family may be homeless but they still had one another. She often wondered how Kagome felt, removed from everything familiar and dear then thrown into a strange new world with an enormous responsibility falling on her shoulders. Especially now that she had this bond to cope with. Behind her, Miroku's voice took command, moving them towards the castle. A rather subdued group of warriors entered General Mikaishu's office a few minutes later.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

The next two hours passed in a hive of activity as humans and youkai rushed about the castle in an attempt to accommodate the new guests. Every healer within reach came to tend the injured, adding to the numbers that filled the large halls and courtyards.

In General Mikaishu's office, the discussion flowed rather heatedly for several hours. The problem of the invading youkai was high on the agenda, creating a debate of whether to send more soldiers or not. Many worried, wondering if Lord Naraku's intention was to leave the west defenceless. They agreed that his chances of invasion increased with each soldier sent out of their lands. The discussion continued on to the topic of the homeless and the new housing. It was almost dark when the room finally opened and everyone exited.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru worked at a constant pace, reviving the dead that the soldiers lined before him in a constant procession. He felt a depth of gratitude to the surprisingly strong and capable, though rather tiny Shiiyonian. He marvelled, more than once at her incredible abilities. He sensed that her powers were far greater than he had so far witnessed and he wondered at her other skills. When the last body drew its first breath, he placed the sword into its sheath and moved towards the temple, surprised to find the small hand still holding his own. Strangely, he felt content at the contact and made no protest, instead he kept his pace to the tower. Once the sword slid into the stone, he sighed with relief.

"You must be very tired now."

Sesshoumaru turned to the young girl with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "A little."

He looked at her curiously, wondering if she knew anything about the bond between him and Kagome.

"What would you like to know about it?"

He blinked in surprise as he stared at her, wondering if he heard correctly. When she giggled and assured him that he did, his surprise turned to astonishment. 'How can this be? How does she know my thoughts?'

Rin sighed and moved directly in front of him, craning her neck in an attempt to meet his eyes. "It is part of my power. I can sense emotions in people and read their thoughts."

A frown came to him at the thought of someone in his mind and another giggle escaped her. "I am not permitted to simply read everyone's mind at will. My power is solely for the aid of others, triggered by their need for help. For example, should I require information during a dangerous situation then my power automatically starts working, or to save another's life or, as in this case, to heal emotional pain. Yours cries out and my powers respond."

At a loss for words, Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her. This was his chance to find out all he needed to know but he could not push the words from his mouth.

"You are wondering what is happening to your body, are you not? I know that your brother has explained it to you but you still cannot quite fathom its meaning."

Again, Sesshoumaru could only blink in surprise, though this time he managed a nod. The young girl nodded back at him, deep in thought. After a few moments, she continued.

"In order to save your life, Kagome transferred her own life force into your body. With her life force, comes… a part of her, her spirit or essence, you might say. When her energy entered your body, so did her spirit. That is why you are experiencing her thoughts and emotions, as she is yours. You now share a link that connects you spiritually. However, the bond between you is much stronger than usual and it developed a lot faster than any of us have previously seen."

Finally, Sesshoumaru found his voice. "Why? Why is this bond so strong?"

Rin hesitated before answering, wondering if he was ready to face the truth. However, she felt she had little choice. She knew he would not give up until he had the truth from her. Taking a deep breath, she chose her words carefully, mindful of the volatile emotions that lay beneath his exterior.

"The closer a healer is to a person, or the more intense their feelings, the stronger the bond between them." After receiving nothing more than a blank stare, she decided to use a more direct approach. "The bond is more intense because of the feelings between you."

His eyes blinked rapidly as he struggled to contain his surprise. 'She knows of that too?' He shook his head slightly in bewilderment, searching for words to fill the awkward silence. After a short debate with himself, he decided to acknowledge her statement. He gave a brief nod for her to continue.

Rin sighed with relief. This was hard enough without him losing his temper. She was glad he decided on sensibility instead of stubbornness.

"Your feelings for each other are intensified by the bond, or some would say that the bond is intensified by your feelings. Whichever way you look at it, the result is the same. There is also a reason that it overwhelms you both at times." She paused as she took in his keen expression. "It is because you both fight it."

Sesshoumaru thought this over carefully. 'So… we make it worse by fighting it.' However, the thought of giving in to the raging emotions was too daunting.

"How long will this last?" He looked hopefully at the tiny Shiiyonian.

Rin looked back at him apologetically before replying. "I am sorry. I wish I could answer that question but the truth is… I have no idea. As I said, this bond has developed a lot faster and with more intensity than we have ever before witnessed. I cannot tell precisely. Normally, it dissipates within a week but this time…"

Heaviness weighed on him at her words. One week was long enough. The thought that it might carry on past that was unbearable. A sudden ridiculous picture came into his head, of him dragging Rin around the castle as he tended his duties. Her burst of laughter caught him by surprise until he remembered her ability. He looked at her a moment then suddenly, a smile appeared on his face.

"Let us hope it does not come to that."

His face took on a serious expression once more as a thought came to mind. "Would it help if we were apart?"

"No"

The quiet word brought a sigh of resignation from his lips. In truth, he was not sure how he felt about any of this. To wake up with that reaction had set his mind into a whirl of activity, which left no room for rational thought. His first reaction was anger at Kagome for causing this but now… now that he knew what she went through to save him, he could not find his previous anger. In its place, was a need to go to her and… what?

"It is time for me to return to the castle and prepare for supper."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Of course."

She gave him a quick curtsy before turning to leave. At the sound of his voice, she turned and faced him.

"Thank you Lady Rin."

A warm smile touched her lips and she curtsied deeply. "I am here to serve you your lordship."

Sesshoumaru put his hand over his heart and bowed to her, bestowing her the greatest honour a king can give. Rin blushed at the show of respect, feeling happier than she had for a long time. She smiled at him again before turning and skipping down the stairs.

Sesshoumaru stood in the same spot for a quite a while, lost to his thoughts. He had no idea what the next few weeks held and the thought rather frightened him. He cursed angrily, detesting himself for the weakness. 'Fear is for cowards!' In disgust, he turned and exited the tower room.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

The dining hall was alive with boisterous laughter, despite the many obstacles the West now faced. The atmosphere gave no indication to their serious situation. All those present traded jokes and insults, laughing merrily as they ate their lavish meals. Tonight was for celebration. Lord Sesshoumaru was once again, on his feet and a heartfelt relief spread through the castle at the wonderful news.

The Shiiyonians occupied a long table, mixing with the soldiers and castle folk. Kohaku sat deep in conversation with Tiyaku, who laughed uproariously at the boy's childhood tales whilst relaying a tale or two of his own. Himari sat opposite, showing a great deal of affection for the blushing Lady Sango. Kikyou and Kagura teased her relentlessly, aided dreadfully by the general who provided much material for their fun. He winked at them over the top of Sango's head, staring down at her innocently when she suddenly turned to look at him. Beside them, Inuyasha sat in a heated debate with Kouga over the state of the Northern Courts. Miroku sighed heavily between them, throwing in random comments that sent the Western Soldiers into fits of laughter. His drawl manner emphasized the intense nature of the two on either side of him. Lady Rin ate her meal with a group of western ladies, discussing all manner of topics from politics to which soldier they thought the most handsome. Rin could not contain her laughter when more than one lady named Miroku. This was one piece of information she looked forward to sharing with the group.

Sesshoumaru paused in the doorway, looking about. He took in the lively activity, finally finding the table he sought. The Shiiyonians sat amongst his soldiers as though they were born to this land. He noticed the lack of one certain warrior, ignoring the niggling response that felt rather like disappointment. He made his way to the table at the front of the large hall. His place was with the officials and dignitaries. He greeted General Mikaishu and his wife, Leani before nodding formerly to each member seated.

"I thought you might have decided to forgo the evening."

Sesshoumaru had considered this but decided against it. He needed to keep himself occupied and his mind off Kagome. Even with Rin's help, he could not achieve this. He turned to Mikaishu and responded.

"Now that I am well again, there is no reason why I cannot continue as normal."

"Are you certain that you are well Sesshoumaru?" Lady Leani looked at Sesshoumaru with motherly concern. "It is so soon after your recovery, I am worried that you are not allowing your body the time to rest."

"I assure you my lady, I am fine."

Leani was not convinced. She looked upon Sesshoumaru as a son and worried about him when he pushed himself, much as he was doing now. Inu or not, he still needed to rest after his brush with death. She looked at her mate, who shrugged helplessly in return. Sighing she picked up her fork and proceeded to eat.

Sesshoumaru was relieved that she let the matter rest. He had no desire to debate his welfare with Lady Leani. He held her in esteem and had no wish to offend her as he surely would, if she decided to persist. He toyed with his food as his eyes found their way back to the table at the rear. He stopped suddenly, a scowl marring his brow when he spotted Himari. His eyes narrowed as his friend draped an arm around Lady Sango. 'What in the…' The thought stopped there, when Himari leaned close to the young woman and whispered intimately in her ear. Anger suddenly swelled inside him. 'What is he playing at? Has he no care of Kagome's feelings?' He could not believe his friend's behaviour and did not stop to question his anger, or the reason behind it. All he knew is that he was incredibly angry. Never, had he seen Himari display such heartlessness.

'Damn him' Sesshoumaru struggled with the urge to go and strike his friend. He breathed deeply, attempting to settle the heat rising within his chest.

"Sesshoumaru… Are you not well my dear?" Lady Leani stood beside him with a hand to his brow.

Sesshoumaru swallowed the irritation as he ignored the thoughts of slapping her hand away. He suddenly had the need to leave the hall, which for some reason now felt stifling.

"Maybe a rest is a good idea."

Leani's relief was palpable, now that he finally saw sense. "Yes, I think it is."

Sesshoumaru stood and excused himself. Turning to leave, he carefully avoided looking towards Himari. The mere thought of his behaviour sent him wild. He had no desire to witness it again. He sighed as he stepped into the hallway, wondering why he felt angry with his friend so often lately. 'It has been this way since she arrived.' Brushing the thought aside, he walked with determination towards his office. The only way to keep his mind from the nagging sensations was to occupy his time and there were plenty of council matters to help while away several long hours. Upon entering his office, he shut the door and leaned against it, suddenly overwhelmed by strong emotions.

'Curse the damn fates. Why must she be the one who is essential our cause?' His head leaned back against the dark wood. He closed his eyes, opening them instantly when saw her beautiful smiling face. He took a deep breath, attempting to soothe the aching sensation in his chest. 'I cannot abide this much longer. There must be some way to end it.'

He finally managed to contain his emotions somewhat before pushing away from the door and moving to the large seat behind his desk. For once, he was grateful for the huge stack of documents on his desk. It was exactly what he needed to keep his mind appropriately occupied.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome rolled over in the bed and sighed. Impatience raced through her body in waves, ending in a hiss of breath as she finally sat up and pushed the covers from her exhausted form. She swung her legs off the side and sat on the edge, incapable of further movement. As much exhaustion as she felt, she still could not find the solace and comfort of sleep. Her wretched situation came back to haunt her repeatedly. Unbidden, came the images of a cold handsome face. One she would rather never see again. 'Are you so sure of that?' came the tiny voice in the back of her mind. She shook her head in an attempt to remove the unwanted image. She turned suddenly at the presence outside her door, sighing in relief when the familiarity of it hit her. She mentally called for their entry and smiled at the small figure that appeared in the doorway.

"How do you fare Kagome?" Rin's gaze swept over the tired face of her leader.

Kagome's mouth twitched in the semblance of a smile, though it appeared more as a wince. "I must say that I have seen better days Oluwara."

Rin's heart swelled with pity. More than anyone else, she understood exactly what Kagome and the King were going through. The more she thought about the whole situation, the more convinced she was that her intercession was necessary. Her resolve firmed as she watched the Shiiyon leader suddenly struggling with her breathing. Her eyes glazed over and a fine sheen of sweat covered her forehead. Rin's eyes closed as she sent her spirit out to the two who needed comforting, merging unobtrusively into their souls, and taking in some of the overwhelming emotions that plagued them. She concentrated her energy, pushing forth the soothing wave of calm that would bring relief to their tortured nerves. She watched Kagome's body slump as the inner turmoil slowly faded.

"Thank you Rin."

Rin smiled and moved towards the bed, pausing in front of Kagome. "I have asked Dehndir to bring some food for you. I know you are not hungry but you need your strength to get through this Shyra."

"Yes, you are right."

The last thing Kagome felt like doing was eating; however, the wisdom of the girl's words was not lost on her. She of all people knew the importance of sustenance when it came to recovering from a healing, especially with such an intense bond as the result. A knock on the door startled her. She had not felt the approaching presence and that bothered her. This bond was already interfering with her senses. She turned her head to see Rin ushering a tray laden Dehndir into her room. The little toad approached the large bed and carefully deposited the tray on a small table beside her, before bowing respectfully and leaving. She gave him a wan smile and turned to the food, suffering a huge lack of enthusiasm at the prospect of shoving the unwanted morsels into her protesting body.

Rin bowed courteously at the little retainer as he left the room then turned her attention back to Kagome. She almost laughed at the expression on her leader's face as she tried to chew the small portion of food she had scooped into her mouth. However, when Kagome's face twisted in a parody of disgust, Rin could no longer contain her mirth and burst into laughter. Kagome's wry grin caused her to laugh louder, until the other girl finally joined her. They looked at each other through giggles and cries of hilarity. She was pleased to see that the laughter had a positive effect on Kagome, who now picked up her fork and began to work her way through the food with more enthusiasm than before. Rin moved to the bed and crawled on. She stretched herself out and rested while Kagome finished eating.

Kagome found their silence comforting and felt greatly relieved at the young girl's presence. Up to now, all she wanted to do was lock herself away from everyone. With Rin, she felt calm and at peace. Of course, she knew that Rin's abilities had much to do with this and was grateful for them. The girl's soothing aura had a wonderful effect on her strained nerves. She actually managed to finish the entire meal, which surprised her. When she first looked at the plate of food, she had felt sickened at idea of eating but now she was glad she did. It was the first decent meal that she had in days. She pushed the plate away and slid backwards until she was beside Rin. She lay on the pillow and turned to face her.

They lay in silence for many long minutes, just looking at each other in understanding. Rin's slow and gentle smile washed over Kagome and brought a deeper calm to her now relaxed body. She felt better than she had since she first arrived here and could not find the words to express her gratitude to the young spirit.

"You have no need for words Kagome, I already know." Kagome's smile was her answer. "I will stay here with you tonight. Try to sleep. You have not slept properly in days."

"You're right Rin." A tiny smile pulled the corners of Kagome's mouth, her eyes drifting heavily downwards as she spoke through a yawn. "I really could use some…"

Rin smiled as the Shiiyonian leader finally lost her battle, giving in to the world of dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: Hey guys, no cliffie. Woohoo!! But… you do get another chapter, just to make up for the long wait. And I promise that I'll give you a cliffie in that one, okay? hehe.

Seriously though, I do apologise profusely for the delays. Unfortunately, those same situations I mentioned before are still taking up lots of my time. Plus the pre-Christmas rush. (sighs) I am so looking forward til it all finishes. I have so many ideas for all my stories and I'm dying to get a move on with them. Well… until then, I'll do my best to give you chapters but I can't make any promises. Okay, with that said, on to the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.


	19. Spirit Of Peace

:::The green fields surrounded him, speckled with a multitude of blazing colours that he identified as flowers. He frowned as he looked at them more closely. 'Surely flowers are not of such colour' he puzzled. They swayed languorously with the cool breeze, sending sparkles of shining colour throughout the open grasslands. He stood in awe at the breathtaking scene before him, which looked to him like an ocean fragrant beauty. The entire surface glittered like the waters of the western coastline, on a brilliantly sunny day. His awe heightened when he saw a multitude of brightly coloured butterflies gracefully fluttering across the wondrous mirage. A contented sigh escaped him and he suddenly sat on the thick blanket of grass beneath him, his legs too relaxed to hold him up. As if by magic, a large rock appeared behind him, cushioning his back and taking the weight of his body. Another deep sigh escaped as he turned his eyes skyward, watching the amazingly coloured birds dance gracefully across the bluest sky he had ever seen. By now, he had figured out that this was a dream. A dream that he would gladly stay in, if only he could.

A sudden shift in the atmosphere disturbed his contemplation, causing a slight sound of irritation to pass through his lips. He wanted no interruptions from this bliss, wishing that whoever came to intrude on his dream would just leave. His eyes remained focused on the blue heavens as his senses followed the slow progress of his interloper. Something familiar tickled his awareness, triggering an automatic response from his body. His breath sucked into his lungs as recognition set in. He knew this aura, the person attached to it. 'No' was the instant response from his mind. His body froze, refusing to comply with his wish to move. From the corner of his eye, he saw the approaching figure, getting closer by the second. With each step, his heartbeat accelerated further. After an agonising wait, a dark shadow finally moved over him, indicating the closeness of their presence. His head turned slowly as though someone else controlled him. He let his gaze travel slowly up the length of the shapely legs and muscular curvaceous body, attired in some strange and rather close fitting, white dress. The breath left his body entirely when his eyes locked with hers. For several long seconds it held, as their eyes stayed trapped in the heated gaze, finally rushing out in ragged breaths as she slowly lowered herself to the ground beside him. He could not free himself from her gaze and stared helplessly into her eyes, while his body lost the will to fight. How long they sat that way, he had no idea. He did not even know who made the first move but somehow, their faces were now much closer than before. He struggled with his control, desperately trying to hold himself back as his gaze dropped to her parted lips. His battle was lost at the flick of her tongue over the luscious pout. With a small groan, he moved forward and covered her mouth with his. The softness of her lips brought a surprising gentleness into his kiss. He slowly savoured their fullness, brushing his lips back and forth over hers in small, teasing kisses. His chest tightened unbearably as he felt her response and the gentle caress of her hand. His hand moved up to her neck and beneath her hair, grabbing a handful to tilt back her head. He slanted his mouth across hers, gently parting her lips as he applied more pressure. He groaned when the sweetness of her mouth opened to him, allowing his tongue to taste its full. His free arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer as the kiss deepened further. The soft brush of her fingertips against his bare flesh had his heart soaring in a wild dance. His breathing became more ragged as her hands moved sensuously over his chest, fingertips brushing his sensitised nipples. The slight action triggered an immense response from Sesshoumaru. With a deep husky groan, he pushed them down onto the soft grass, his mouth never leaving hers. He covered her body with his, sliding between her parted legs. His tongue clashed heatedly with hers as his right hand moved slowly over her body, earning him a breathless moan. He felt her hands entwine in his hair, pulling his head closer as she deepened the kiss. He groaned loudly when she sucked his tongue into her mouth and stroked it seductively with hers. The incredible sensations she created within him became too much and he ground his hips against hers; in the same rhythm she used to suck on his tongue. His frustration grew in waves at the barrier of clothing that separated him from his desire. He yearned for fulfilment and his need grew more intense by the second, his movements more frantic. Her soft moans and counterthrusts drove him to the brink. His mouth left hers in a cry of desperation when her hand slid down his front, brushing against him.:::

Sesshoumaru sat up swiftly in his chair, his breathing ragged as his eyes blinked rapidly in an attempt to focus on his surroundings. He closed his eyes, willing away the strong reactions and slowing down his heart rate. As his vision cleared, he realised that he was still in his office. His keen hearing told him that the hour was late and that most were in bed. He stood and paced to the window, his body still tingling with sensations. He tried hard to block out the images from the dream but found the feat impossible. He turned away from the window and walked out the door. With brisk and impatient strides, he made his way to the stables, anxious for some physical activity. He ignored the sleepy stable hand, who stumbled to his feet with all intentions of serving his lord. Sesshoumaru waved a hand at him in dismissal. He would tend his own horse. He needed the distraction. The relief clear on his face, the tired boy staggered back to his perch and fell into instant sleep. Within seconds, the horse was geared and Sesshoumaru dashing across the open fields. He allowed the horse free run and held on tightly, exhilarated by the rushing wind on his face. For hours, he rode the horse at an incredible pace until both demon and animal felt the strain of tiredness settling in. He pulled back on the reigns and slowed the huge beast down to a trot. He smiled as he patted the horse's neck, feeling more relaxed than he had in ages. Maybe now he could return and get some undisturbed sleep. He turned the horse and galloped towards his home.

After returning the beast to its stall and tending its needs, he walked quietly to the castle. The peace was still with him, much to his relief. He nodded to the guards at the huge doors of his wing and continued towards his room. Halfway there, he stopped suddenly in his tracks as an overwhelming urge came over him. He turned and walked in the opposite direction. 'What in the hell are you doing?' he mind raged at his actions. 'Turn now and go to your room!' His footsteps continued on, totally disregarding the better advice of his mind.

Before he could think further, he found himself standing outside her room. 'Why in the hell did I come here? Damn it!' The sensations he had rode so hard to rid his body of, returned full force. He cursed himself as he wondered at his foolishness. To make matters worse, he stood there watching as his hand reached for the door and slowly opened it. Without hesitation, his feet took him to her bedside. He was surprised to see the small body occupying the bed with her. His eyes left the young girl's form and travelled to the sleeping Shiiyonian leader. He felt the breath catch in his throat as he drank in her features, devouring every inch of her face with his hungry gaze. 'So beautiful…' Again, the intense sensations hit him, leaving him breathless. His eyes settled on her parted lips and images from the dream came flooding back to mind. The same desperate need filled him, making him ache with desire… desire for her. As the sensations intensified within him, he noticed the response from Kagome. Her breathing suddenly laboured and her head moved slowly from left to right. His heart raced as her small moans reached his ears. As he stood transfixed, his body a jumble of sensations, he felt surprise when he saw the small hand from Lady Rin, reaching out to rest soothingly on the warrior beside her. Sesshoumaru was amazed to see the instant effect of that touch. Kagome's breathing returned to normal and she looked peaceful once more. To his great surprise, he felt the emotions suddenly recede and his inner turmoil completely disappear. Drawing a shaking breath, he backed away from the bed and the two sleeping forms, turning to quickly leave the room. Once in the lengthy hallway, he leaned against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief. 'What possessed me to enter her room in the first place?' He shook his head at his act of foolishness. He would have to gain more control of himself before he faced her again. Pushing himself from the wall, he walked back towards his suite, anxious to get some sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Twelve rows of soldiers lined the courtyard, standing to attention and awaiting their orders. General Himari walked along the front of the ranks with Captain Tiyaku, deep in discussion. They paused as the silver blue uniforms of the Shiiyonians caught their attention. Tiyaku frowned as he counted the heads of the warriors, noting their numbers were less than normal. Himari echoed his thoughts precisely.

"I wonder why so few. I have received no word of any other assignment that would require their presence." He received a nod from Tiyaku before continuing. "I can understand Lady Kagome needing rest but the others should be here."

"Perhaps they are delayed." Tiyaku turned his attention away from the group and continued with the preparations for their departure.

Left alone, Himari continued to watch the group with interest. One warrior in particular, caught his attention. A slight smile graced his lips as Sango separated from the rest and made her way towards him. He met her halfway, moving away from the waiting soldiers. He saw the emotion in her eyes, though she held herself from him, always the true warrior.

"I am glad that you accompany us Himari. I shall feel so much better knowing that you are near."

Himari struggled with the urge to gather her into his arms, knowing how improper the gesture would be and how embarrassed she would feel if he did. He settled instead for a warm smile, relaying his emotions through his intense gaze.

Sango's breath caught at that look and her heart fluttered crazily. She felt his desire for intimate contact with her and knew it cost him greatly to hold himself back. She wished with all her heart that they were in her room alone and suddenly blushed at her wanton thoughts. Himari's soft chuckle caught her attention and she raised her eyes to his, her heart thumping crazily at the heat in his stare. It stopped beating completely when he leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"I too wish to be alone with you Sango. To hold you in my arms and kiss your breath away."

Warmth pooled in her lower belly and worked its way through her entire body. The husky tone of his voice coupled with the thoughts invoked by his words, turned her insides into molten liquid. Her blush deepened as she imagined them in an intimate position upon her bed. She barely suppressed the groan that threatened to erupt from her throat and sighed with relief when she heard the approaching conversation that heralded the arrival of Kikyou and Kagura. She turned quickly to face them, feeling Himari's humorous and rather knowing gaze boring into her back. She thanked the heavens that the two girls remained oblivious to her dilemma.

"I am not looking forward to this battle. I would rather go to the markets and shop." Kagura sighed at the task ahead of them.

Kikyou's laughter filled the quiet courtyard. "Yes… that elusive trip to the market is turning into a never-ending quest. I truly believe that we will restore Ierten before reaching the city."

"Ah… now that is a most troublesome problem." Himari's humorous tone drew their attention.

Kikyou's smile broadened. "Oh finally, a youkai… and a male one too that actually understands our trials."

The group laughed a minute before the waiting soldiers caught their eye, bringing back the present reality. Himari became his usual brisk self. Looking at the three women, he asked in his formal voice.

"Will the other warriors join us at the battle?"

Kagura was the one to answer his question. "Kouga is at present, tending to his wayward sister. Inuyasha, I saw last conferring with General Mikaishu in the Great Hall and Rin is still in Kagome's chambers."

Miroku's chuckle drew their attention. "Ah… yes, the lovely Rain. Kouga does have his hands full."

Kohaku stood beside him, shaking his head. "You certainly did not help by laughing at him."

Miroku shrugged innocently, "The situation was rather comical."

Kohaku exchanged a glance with the monk and burst into laughter. "It was funny, watching him trying to shake her off."

"Yes my young friend, that it was." He slapped the young slayer's back, laughing merrily at the memory of the red-faced wolf demon, attempting to drag his struggling and screeching sister to her room.

"I do not think this amusing at all. She behaves disgracefully."

Kikyou turned her head in disgust. The young wolf demon rankled her nerves. Her suggestive mannerisms and blatant flirtations were not what one would expect of a lady, especially her brazen manner towards Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kagura laughed at her friend's sour face. "I myself think this highly amusing. It is high time that annoying soul received his just desserts."

Kikyou burst into laughter at this. "Come now Kagura. Not one here believes that you find Kouga annoying."

The monk's sly grin caught Kagura's attention. "Maybe frustrating…"

She halted his words with a sound slap to the back of the head. "Not one more lecherous word out of you monk."

Tiyaku stepped forward with a mock frown as he watched the exchange. "Ah… why did you not tell me the war had begun?"

"It never really ended my friend."

Himari laughed as the group bantered and joked. It never ceased to amaze him how they would handle these pre-battle situations. Most suffered from nerves but they always maintained that serene good humour. Maybe it was this fact that made the coming battle more bearable. A small grin lit his features. 'The fact that Sango shall be nearby also helps greatly.' He turned to the group and nodded.

"I shall speak with you all later. The captain and I need to brief the others of their tasks."

The two soldiers bowed low before departing on their said mission. The warriors watched them in silence, all thinking of the coming fight.

They turned to see Inuyasha walking towards them with a huge grin on his face.

Kikyou frowned in mock disgust. "Are you always so pleased at the thought of battle?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Always Madinjah, I crave blood."

"Ugh!" Kohaku cringed as he imagined the vile creatures they had previously battled. "Not this blood, surely."

Inuyasha's grin broadened. "Most especially this blood."

"Ibaanyah, have you seen Roohan?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and burst into raucous laughter. It took a minute before he could compose himself enough to answer. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he held his side as he attempted to tell the group his news.

"Roohan is still attempting to leave his sister's room in one piece. Last attempt had her on his back, ripping the hair from his head, and we all know how precious his hair is."

The loud laughter of the group filled the courtyard, carrying up towards the castle windows.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kouga growled in irritation. He heard every word said and knew the laughter was at his expense. His ire rose by the second. He stared angrily at his sister.

"You will not stay here and cause trouble in the castle. I will not allow it Rain!"

Rain sniffed indignantly, tossing her black and red hair in defiance. "What will you do, lock me in my room? How will you be certain I do not escape? I suppose you could just have me thrown out of the West completely."

Her taunts raised his hackles further. 'So… she taunts me, does she?' With deliberate silence, he walked over to stand beside her, his demeanour one of calm and control. Before she could wonder what he was up to, he spoke a chant that stripped her body of its own will. At his orders, her feet marched forward, following as he walked to the door.

"Kouga? What in the hell have you done to me?" Rain struggled to free her herself from whatever controlled her but found she could not. She watched helplessly as her own legs carried her forward, following faithfully behind her brother.

"Answer me Kouga! What have you done to me?!"

Kouga chuckled, wondering why did not think of this sooner. It certainly would have saved him a lot of trouble. 'Guess this whole Shiiyon thing is still new to me.' His ears range at her continued screams but his grin broadened considerably.

"You, my dear sister will accompany me to war. You will sit in my tent, like a good sister should and wait for your brother to return from battle."

"No!" Rain struggled harder with her invisible confines, straining against the movement they created. "I refuse, do you hear? I will not sit in your damned tent!"

His eardrums vibrated with the force of her yells and he cringed in irritation. "Rain… if you do not desist with this incessant shrieking, I will be forced to use a silencing spell. Do not tempt me sister."

His glare told her of the seriousness of his threat. She instantly quieted, fearing the world of silence more than this horrible sensation of being controlled. She wanted to curse at her brother's treatment but did not dare incur his wraith more than she already had. She did not fully understand what this Shiiyonian business was all about and exactly what the warrior's capabilities were but right now, she was not willing to test them. Helplessly, she trailed along behind him, her frustration simmering beneath her tightly held features.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

In the courtyard, soldier after soldier passed through the black portal. Himari and Tiyaku stood on either side, observing the progress keenly. The Shiiyonians stood quietly, holding the great black void open. The strain seemed not so great as the first time they did this. They all appeared relaxed and even chatted amongst themselves while the procession made its way through. The group turned to greet Kouga as he approached, pausing curiously when they spied his sister walking docilely behind him.

Kikyou's lips twitched as she spied the frustration on the girl's face and the manner in which she occasionally strained against something unseen. She struggled to hold in the laughter, turning away as it became almost impossible. She saw Kagura's questioning glance and nearly lost the battle, walking away quickly to enter the portal.

Kagura watched Kikyou disappear, her laughter suddenly ringing out from the void. She turned back to Kouga, looking him over carefully to determine the cause of Kikyou's mirth. As she looked behind him, she noticed his sister's face, wondering why she was now so quiet. She heard Miroku's chuckle beside her and turned to him with a questioning gaze.

"A control spell Harkinia. Do you not recognise it?"

Kagura's eyes widened and her head spun back to the pair. The wolf demon's smug look spoke volumes, as did the rage that emanated from the young female. Unlike Kikyou, Kagura could not contain herself and burst into uncontrolled laughter.

The other Shiiyonians and the two soldiers that watched the procession, all turned to discover the hilarity. They too broke into fits of laughter upon discovery of Kouga's chosen method to deal with his troublesome sister.

Rain's face reddened to an incredible shade, earning her more fits of laughter. She silently cursed her brother with the cruellest death she could think of, as she planned her method of payback. 'They will all get it. Each of them that laughed.' Thrusting her chin up, she glared at them defiantly.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru looked out the window, sighing in irritation as he watched the Shiiyonians laughing in the courtyard below. 'How can they laugh at such times?' His keen eyes kept watch; still failing to see the one Shiiyonian, he sought. 'Why am I doing this?' he asked himself again. He had sat at the same window for the last hour, waiting to see her disappear into the portal. 'What kind of sick self torture is this?' However much he lamented his actions, he could not bring himself to rise and walk away. He watched until the last warrior walked through the void, frowning in puzzlement. 'Where is she?' He suddenly realised that Rin was not there either. He wondered if the two girls were still asleep. Finally, his body found the momentum it needed to lift and move from the window. Within minutes, he arrived outside Kagome's room, stopping to take a deep steadying breath. He did not intend to enter the room. He would merely look from the door to see if they were still within. He pushed the door open slightly and moved his head enough to make out the two sleeping figures. Resisting the urge to walk in, he quickly shut the door and walked back to his office. He ignored the relief he felt at the fact that she would not participate in the battle. She would stay in safety, here with him. His stride halted as the thought crept into his mind. 'Here with me?' What was he thinking? 'This bond is affecting me more than I thought.' With great concentration, he pushed the unbidden thoughts from his mind and focused on his tasks for the day. He walked calmly down the hall, not questioning the fact that he was suddenly elated.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sunlight glistened through the leaves and cast tiny rays of light on the path. The two servant girls walked down the magical laneway, hand in hand, enjoying the cool shade the tree provided. The weather this morn was strangely hot, considering that winter was due in several weeks. This however, did not perturb their enthusiastic progress. Their laughter bounced through the trees, causing the curious creatures to peak through the leaves and grass of their hiding places to see where the sound came from. The girls' pace slowed slightly, as the taller girl spoke.

"You know Rin, I feel rather guilty that we're going to the market while everyone else is going off to war."

"If it eases your guilt, we do not go there for pleasure Kagome. We are performing a duty for our cause."

Kagome sighed and gave the girl a smile. "I know that Rin but still, I cannot help but feel guilt."

"I am most certain we will make up for this later Kagome, so we may as well enjoy the moment while we can."

Kagome threw her arm around the girl's shoulder in a brief show of affection. "You are absolutely correct Rin. I will stop this silly whining and just have fun."

Rin smiled at her warmly then shrieked suddenly, spotting one of her favourite flowers nearby. She rushed off to look closely at the beautiful specimens, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

Kagome smiled at the girl's unpredictable nature. One moment she was all wise and intuitive, and the next she became a vivacious child. Kagome sighed as she breathed in the fragrant air, wondering again at the strange heat. The scent that lingered in the laneway brought on memories of the dream she had the previous night. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered her blatant actions. Even though it was only a dream, she still suffered embarrassment at her brazen behaviour and the manner in which she practically seduced Sesshoumaru. However, her embarrassment did not stop the heat that rose from her centre at the memory. Her breath became ragged and her heart thumped quickly. She closed her eyes and tried to dispel the emotions, surprised at the speed of their departure. She opened her eyes and realised the reason when she saw Rin's smiling face. She sent her silent thanks, to which the girl beamed before continuing with her observations.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru breathed deeply as the wave of sensation slowly left his body. The hammering of his heart dropped back to its steady beat and he relaxed into his chair. She was dreaming of him. The thought did strange things to his insides. 'Damn it all to hell!' Even if he could control his own wayward thoughts, he still had to contend with hers. He tried to block out the images from his dream and hissed in irritation when he failed. Standing abruptly, he walked to the window and leaned out, frowning at the unusual heat that filled the air. Dismissing this, he turned back to his desk, intent on keeping his mind on task. 'Hundreds of years of discipline will not go to waste.' He looked at the papers again, attempting to read them several times before conceding defeat. He sat back again as a strong wave of familiarity passed through his body. He blinked in surprise and sat there dumbly, looking rather perplexed. 'Now what am I feeling?' He gasped as another wave hit him, this time bringing certain feelings and thoughts he knew were not his own. He struggled to ignore them, feeling his body warming with every breath he took. Suddenly, the words of the young girl Rin, came to him.

"There is also a reason that it overwhelms you both at times… It is because you both fight it."

Taking heed of her words, he consciously relaxed his body and allowed Kagome into his awareness. It felt as though she was inside him, filling his mind and body with her presence. He had to admit, now that he no longer fought the sensation, it became quite pleasant. Opening his mind, he welcomed the images that came. He surmised that this was a dream as he watched through her eyes, the passing scenery of a small laneway that looked remarkably like the one leading to the city. She spoke to someone beside her and he heard a giggle in response.

'Rin' his mind identified the girl instantly. He guessed it was natural that the girl was in her dream, considering they were together when they fell asleep. He smiled, as a thought came to his head that maybe this was some illusion the young girl used to sooth Kagome's anxieties. Again, her powers amazed him especially when he thought of the way she calmed Kagome in her sleep. He tried to hear the words that passed between them but the muffled sound was hard to decipher. He settled instead for watching and feeling. Kagome suddenly turned her head and Sesshoumaru was surprised to see the young girl in a servant's dress. He blinked and concentrated harder. 'Why would she dress as a servant? She is a Lady. Does she have a secret desire for poverty?' He then remembered that this was Kagome's dream and felt more confused. The more he watched the more unsettled he started to feel. 'Something is strange about this dream.' He almost laughed at his thoughts. 'Dreams are always strange, are they not?' Unfortunately, something about this one bothered him greatly. After several more moments of uncertainty, he rose and left his office.

Upon entering Kagome's room, he paused at the door. His eyes swept over the two sleeping figures, wondering why he felt so ill at ease. He turned to leave when something made him approach the bed. As he drew near, he inspected the two girls closely. At first, all seemed well until he looked more closely. A growl escaped him as anger swept through his body. He ripped the sheets from the bed, his claws slashing through the silk and rendering it to shreds. The two sleeping forms wavered under his attack then settled into their solid form once more. 'Illusions!'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome shivered as a chill ran up her spine. The wave of anger attacked her like a physical blow. She wrapped her arms around herself and froze.

Rin turned to see why she stopped walking and noticed the strained and frightened look on her face. "Shyra, what ails you?"

Kagome turned haunted eyes to her and whispered her response. "Our ruse is discovered."

Rin walked back to her side, placing a calming hand on her arm and leading her onward down the path. "Do not fear. He may know that we are missing but he does not know our location. I will work with you to ensure that it stays as such."

Kagome sent her a grateful smile, feeling rather cowardly in the face of Rin's calm confidence. She shook off her doubts, cursing her stupidity. 'Why do I let this man reduce me to a babbling fool?'

"Because you care for him."

Kagome gasped and turned her eyes to Rin. The girl smiled at her before walking ahead and singing an old Shiiyonian song. 'No' she denied heatedly. 'How can I care for an arrogant hound like him?' Even as she spoke the words, his image brought a strange tight sensation to her chest. She breathed deeply and swallowed, attempting to dispel the feeling. She did not want to care for him. She only wanted to complete her mission and return home. At that thought, she paused. 'Home… where exactly is that?' Her mind lay in confusion between a home on a planet she could barely remember but a place she knew her family were and the future to which she was born. True… she never felt the sense of belonging that others around her in the future had but still, her mother, brother, grandpa and cousin all lived in that time. Which did she choose now?

Before she could think more on the matter, they arrived at the city. She and Rin linked arms and worked together to create a barrier that would stop Sesshoumaru discovering them. They set out tracking their assignment. After walking down several streets, they came across a rather unsavoury looking cluster of buildings. The smell of alcohol permeated the air, a clear indication that they were on the correct trail. They walked forward, their manner relaxed, as though they walked these streets often. The girls' sharp eyes scanned the buildings, in search of the house they sought. Kagome smiled at Miroku's cunning brilliance when it came to acquiring information. In his many drinks with the western soldiers, he learned of the perfect place to find the help they required.

The two girls stopped before the tiny hut, tucked in the back of the cluster. Although the dwelling was humble, it was clean and well kept, standing out amongst the filth that surrounded it. They hesitated a moment, before gathering their courage and walking to the tiny door. Kagome knocked firmly and waited. Nothing… She lifted her hand and knocked again. She and Rin jumped as a loud voice boomed from inside.

"Whadya want?!!!"

The pair exchanged a glance before looking back at the door. Kagome took a breath and yelled through the thick wood.

"We have need of your services and are willing to pay generously."

After a moment's silence, the door wrenched open to reveal a dishevelled woman in her nightgown. She smirked as she took in their surprised glances.

"I work nights."

Her smirk broadened at their shocked expressions. She opened the door further and stepped back to allow them entry. They walked into the darkened room, surprised by its clean and tidied state. The well-furnished house had ornate rugs and tapestries adorning the floors and walls.

'Well… obviously dancing earns good money here.' Kagome admired the small ornaments on a mantelpiece.

'My thoughts precisely' Rin's eyes travelled over the delicately embroidered sheets, wondering how a dancer afforded such luxuries.

The girls both looked into the narrowed eyes, wondering if they had spoken aloud. The woman gestured them to a small table and moved towards a small kitchen. They watched her silently as she prepared a pot of tea and brought it back to the table minutes later. When she finished serving them, she focused her sharp eyes on Kagome.

"So… why do you get me out of my bed?"

Kagome stared straight back at the woman, completely undaunted by her abrupt manner. "I thought you might like to earn some decent money."

The woman's eyes flicked with interest. "Mm that I might. And what would I do to earn this… decent money?"

A smile tugged at Kagome's mouth. "Nothing unsavoury, if that's what you're worried about."

Again, the woman's eyes flicked with interest. "You have a strange manner of speech I noticed."

"As do you, I noticed." Kagome countered quickly.

A reluctant smile pulled at the woman's mouth. "Very quick, are we not?"

"So… are you interested?" Kagome decided to get right to business.

"You still have not explained what I have to do."

"We need a dance instructor… to teach a small group of women to dance."

The woman blinked and blew a strand of blonde hair from her eyes. "Let me get this straight. You want me to teach a bunch of nobles to dance like street girls?"

Kagome smirked in amusement. "Yes, that's correct."

"Why, may I ask?"

"That is none of your concern. You will receive a generous sum of money for each lesson. So… are you interested, or do I need to locate a new dancer?"

The woman stared at them in silence before finally responding. "I accept your offer. When and where do you require me to meet you?"

Kagome thought a moment before replying. "I will let you know of that later."

She reached into the pocket of the old garment she wore and grabbed a small sack of coins, tossing it to the woman.

"Consider this an advance." She stood with Rin beside her as they prepared to make their departure.

At the door, Kagome stopped and turned to the woman. "What is your name?"

The woman smiled, her cerulean blue eyes glinting in the shadowed room. "I am Ai. And who do I address?"

"My name is Kagome and this is Rin."

Ai nodded to Rin then turned back to Kagome. "I shall see you soon."

Kagome nodded then turned and exited the small hut. Once outside, she looked at Rin in amazement. The young girl's features mirrored her own, causing a laugh to escape her.

"She is quite a character, is she not?"

"Most definitely." Rin giggled as they started walking.

They strolled in silence, both lost to their thoughts. The heat of the morning air lulled them into a haze. Kagome felt a tingle race up her spine, too groggy to analyse it. She pushed away the nagging sensation and continued towards the main street. They rounded a bend and froze with a gasp at the looming figure that blocked their path.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

AN: See, told you I'd give you your cliffie. hehe. Wow that took some writing, now comes the checking. lol. Before I go on, I would like to say a special thanks to two readers from adultfanfiction. To Anim, thanks for letting me know about that scrolling problem. To be honest with you, I didn't even check them. So, really sorry to all of you from that site and we all owe Anim a huge thanks. The other thanks goes to NightSky, with an apology for not acknowledging you before. I really appreciate your help with that affect/effect thing. I was baffling over that many times. Thanks for the pointer.

Note to anyone who wants me to notify them of my updates, please leave your email address in your review, and make sure you check that it's correct, 'cause I'm still getting some errors.

Okay, I hope this placates your ire. I again apologise for the lengthy wait. As mentioned before I would love to promise you lots of chapters but at this point, it's quite impossible. However, after the frantic Christmas rush, I should be able to manage a more regular posting. Until then, my apologies.

Now… unfortunately, I have to keep the review responses light this time, due to the length of this chapter. Boy, you wouldn't believe that these two chapters really started out as one. Oh well… I had lots of things that I needed to slot in there. Anyway, a huge thanks to all of those who make it a pleasure to write. You're absolutely fantastic, all of you.

Annetta: Thank you so much. Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed this one.

Anim: Thanks again. I so do appreciate it. How annoying it must have been to read that.

NightSky: Thanks again to you as well. Your pointer was very helpful. And sorry to keep you waiting so long. If you get sick of checking, just let me know your email and I'll email you when I update. It's not a public list or anything.

Ralina: You're gonna kill me but… the moment you're waiting for won't be for some time yet. (cringes) However… I do promise some wonderful teasers that should provide many breathless moments. Does that help?

Teresa: Wow girl, thanks for all the support. I'm very glad you love this story, it's a pet project. And guess what girl? Himari is modelled after my own heart. In other words, he's my ideal man. Funny how popular he is with the ladies.

Migele: So great to see here too. Glad you like it and boy were you correct about Rin. Thanks for the review.

Crazy Fan S.S.: Thank you so much for the great praise and apologies for the extra wait. There's lots more to come so stick around.

Angelmiko: Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say with all that innocence. Oh… how do you like your part? hehe.

healincompassion: Thanks for the lovely compliment and humblest apologies for the long wait. I'll make it up to you as soon as I can.

Catrice: thanks for all the reviews and sorry to drive you crazy with the incessant wait. After Christmas, I should be able to find more writing time.

Mac: Why thank you very much. Yes, I do quite a lot of tweaking in my stories. Hope it pleases you.

Tonomi: Hi girl. Thanks for the review. Hope you didn't get too bored while you were waiting. Hey come on, you're a writer, how do you find time to get bored. lol.

AnimeAngelz: Oh, oh… now I'm suffering guilt. Please don't look at me with those puppy eyes. I'm so, so sorry I kept you waiting. It's because of you that there's two chapters you know. You made me feel so guilty, I decided to give two instead of one.

Animechickie: Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews. And don't apologise, I take that as a compliment.

Jasmine Fields: Thanks for the compliment. Hope you liked these chappies too.

lyn: Don't you worry, I aim to write plenty more.

Kyoko.Kai: So glad to provide you with entertainment. Hope these are as much fun to read.

snowbrat: mm, interesting name. Deepest apologies on the lack of romance. In defence, I will say that this story is going to be quite long and I guess it's more action/adventure than romance at this point but… that will change later, I promise. First the warriors have much to put in place. I promise you, I'll make it worth the wait.

Da Fuzz: I am sorry that you are not enjoying the story thus far but you must understand the differences in people and respect them. Plus if you are not brave enough, to leave a form of contact then you are merely being spiteful to those of us who work hard to create original plot lines and events. If you were a true critic, you would have left a contact so that perhaps you could be of some real help.

SessKaglovur: Hey thanks girl. After Christmas, I swear I'll earn that cookie. Oh, seeing that you're a Sess/Kag freak like me, check out my favourites. I've accumulated a nice collection of favourite authors with some excellent Sess/Kag fics. I'm sure you'll love most if not all.

Mistress Koishii: What? (gasps in shock) Moi? Cruel to Sess? But how, pray tell?

allyct160: Why thank you. Soon the chappies will come quicker.

Shadow panther: You're added to the update list and thanks for the review. Sorry about the long wait. As soon as the mad season is over things will speed up a bit. Uh… you've kinda put me in a bit of bind… (looks at gal pal author Rain, whose drooling over Sess pics while hugging her plushie) I ahh… I'll figure a way out of this, don't you worry. (ignores Rain's screams of "he's mine! he's mine!!)

japanese: nice and simple, I like. And I promise you, I have every intention of finishing… and writing more. Stick around.

AuroraNyte: Hey DJ, wasn't it an explosive end to a swingin' party. Thanks for that talk, it really helped clear my head. You'll be happy to know that since then, I've managed to sort through lots of the crap. And hey, didn't you just love Sess in this one. mmm, I just love it when he has feelings.

fallenangel: ooh I love it when you growl at me. hehe. Tell you what, I'll allow you to perform an act of violence on me after Christmas. How's that? Hey, I did give you two chappies… isn't that worth something?

Cygnus: Oh Cyn, please don't be mad. I hate it when you're mad at me. I'll tell Mark! (sighs) You know how I am with these cliffies. Man, that means you're gonna be mad about this one, huh? (cringes) Yes… I was rather good with that Rain thing. hehe. How you're all gonna hate her. Oh the thought of it. Ahahaha!! (suddenly stops laughing and leans closer to Cyn, whispering) So… you like boy bashing too, huh? (looks around) Meet me outside in half an hour with your baseball bat.

A quick thanks to my buddy, Playwrite-Chailyn. Thanks Toni... you know what for.

Well, that's all folks. lol. Thanks for reading. Once again, apologies on the wait and thanks for your patience. Til next chapter, bye.

Babs


	20. To Gently Soothe And Comfort

_**At The Office**_

The battle scene is in place, the Shiiyonians all prepared. Rain sits in her tent, miserably. Kagura walks in,

Kagura: You really should try to eat something Rain.

Rain: (glares) Why should I? (gets up and stomps her foot) I WANT MY SESSHY!

Kagura: (stares in shock then looks helplessly at B-M and shrugs)

B-M: (groans in agony and puts her head in her hands) Why can't this just be simple?

Cyn: (growling angrily) RAIN! YOU WILL NOT DO THIS AGAIN! (walks over and stands menacingly before Rain) FIRST, IT TOOK ME THREE HOURS TO FIND B-M, AND THEN IT TOOK ME ANOTHER TWO TO GET RID OF EVERYONE AND GET YOU GUYS TO START! NOW GET ON WITH IT!

Rain: (crosses arms and huffs) I WANT MY SESSHY!

Catrice: (storms in) He's not yours! You can't have him! (glares at Rain) Ooh, you're nothing but bad news!

The office is suddenly in an uproar, with yelling and screaming.

Scorpion's Lady: (walks in, smiling) So… can I meet them now? Can I meet all the characters?

B-M: (looks at her) I don't know if now is the best time. (trying to ignore the yelling in the background)

Scorpion's Lady: (getting an idea) Say Rain, would you consider Naraku?

Rain: (eyes bulge out of their sockets) WHAT!

Scorpion's Lady: (shrugging) Guess not, just a suggestion.

black tigeress: (running in excitedly) Has Sess found out yet? What's he going to do? (before B-M can answer, she rushes over to the screaming women, attempting to get her answers)

2 Souls 1 Body Half-Girl: B-M, where's My Naraku? It's been a while since he called me and I'm starting to get worried about him. He better get his ass back here soon.

B-M: Ahh… well… you see… (leans forward, whispering) He's hiding. He doesn't want to fix computers any more. (sits up and speaks in normal voice) He left, to cook up his insidious plots. Evil Hanyou!

2 Souls 1 Body Half-Girl: (grins) I'll find him. (runs upstairs)

B-M: (sitting at her desk watching the mayhem) What's the point? I mean… really, who can think with all this? (suddenly notices two heads pop round the corner)

Inuyasha and Tiyaku are silently gesturing her to them. She looks at the mayhem again then back at them. With a smile, she gets up and sneaks out.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20: **_To Gently Soothe And Comfort_**

The tent flapped noisily under strong gusts of wind that swept over the parched and dying earth. The silence within its confines seemed to accentuate the eerie howl that marked its presence. The lone wolf snorted in disgust as she looked around her makeshift prison with contemptuous eyes. 'How dare he?' she riled inwardly at the injustices brought on her at her brother's hand. She had tried everything she knew to make him see reason but the only reaction she received was his retreating back as he walked away. Her blood boiled and she cursed his name for the hundredth time, swearing sweet vengeance on his foul soul. The tent flap suddenly lifted, drawing her from her vindictive thoughts. Her eyes flashed with interest, temporarily forgetting her ire as she gazed upon the one who held her brother's interest.

Kagura looked warily at the feisty girl sitting on the small box in the centre of the shelter with her arms folded and her face still held its sullen mask. Hesitantly, she stepped forward, waiting for the inevitable reaction. To her surprise, it did not come. Instead, the young wolf sat watching her with keen eyes. With a sigh of relief, Kagura approached her with the small parcel of food she held in her hand.

"I thought you might wish to eat something."

Rain's hand came out and grabbed the bag. She continued to stare at Kagura in a rather unnerving manner, which caused the Shiiyonian to shift uncomfortably on the spot.

"Is there anything else you need Rain?"

Rain looked at her a moment more before responding. "Tell me why you find my brother of such interest."

Kagura blinked in surprise, not expecting this question. "I… I am a Shiiyonian Warrior. I hold interest in all my comrades."

"My brother is such a simpleton. After all this time he still has not learned the proper manner in which handle his woman." Rain smirked at the thought.

Kagura felt the instant flush creep over her skin. "I assure you Rain, you are greatly mistaken. There is no more between Kouga and I then mere friendship."

"If you say so…"

**_-_**

Rain graced her with disbelieving eyes before turning her attention to the bag of food. Ignoring the woman, who seemed frozen in place, she quickly found some dried meat that appeared edible enough to consume. She looked back at Kagura enquiringly as she proceeded to chew on the morsel in hunger. The warrior blinked several times before movement returned to her and she quickly bowed her head, turning to leave quickly. Rain laughed to herself. 'I shall see what fun I can have with you and your… comrade my brother."

"Rin, what is the matter?"

Rin plastered a smile on her face before turning to the young boy that lay on the bed. "I just worry for my friends Shippou. They are all away fighting and I find it hard not to wonder if they are safe."

Rin felt bad for the deceiving the boy. Though her words held truth, they were not entirely correct. She knew the other Shiiyonians were safe. She felt their auras through the connection they all shared. 'No, they are not who I fear for.' Lord Sesshoumaru's angry face appeared in her memory. That one dreadful moment in the small city street, when he appeared before them, still caused fear to rise in her chest.

"Did the angel go with them?"

Rin blinked in confusion as she looked at Shippou. 'The angel?' she wondered for a moment before realisation hit her. 'Of course, Kagome.' The young boy was still convinced that she was a heavenly creature. Rin almost laughed but managed to contain it. She had no desire to hurt the child's feelings, especially now that he showed such positive signs of recovery.

"No she did not. She remains here with me."

"Do you think I could see her?"

Rin looked at him sympathetically. "I do not think she will have time to come here right now but maybe, a little later I can ask her."

The boy nodded his acceptance and Rin smiled at him. As he focused his attention on the book in his hand, she turned back to the window. She wondered if later, the Shiiyonian leader would feel up to such a visit. With what she faced, Rin hardly doubted it.

Golden eyes gazed unseeingly out of the large window, turbulent emotions darkening their depths. Tense fingers lifted to wipe the strain that marred his perfect brow. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru dropped his hands to his sides and leaned his head on the back of the chair. 'What am I to do with her now?' His jaw clenched as his mind conjured up images of its desired intention. Chasing away the enticing pictures, he stood and moved impatiently from his desk. His habitual pacing began its usual run, wearing its path upon the carpet. He no longer noticed the slightly dulled line on the deep blue flooring as he deepened their imprint further.

Never in his life, had Sesshoumaru felt so completely helpless. From the moment he assumed position as Lord of the Western Lands, all had bowed to his word. Every situation became his to control, every subject his to command. Now, he found someone who challenged that very authority, who left him feeling unsure of himself and vulnerable. He felt this insane urge to protect her from everything but suffered the anguish of knowing that he had no control where she was concerned. Kagome would do as she pleased, regardless of his orders. His pacing became as intense as the thoughts that circled his head. 'Does she not know that my intentions are to keep her from harm? Why does she insist on defying me at every turn? She is naïve, with no concept of the dangers that inhabit the earth. I will insist that she speaks of all her plans and that she informs of her intentions to leave the grounds.'

His pacing ended and a quick nod of the head approved his new decision. He was after all, the king of all the lands.

"By the heavens I swear, she will obey me and she will tell me what she was doing today."

With fire running through his veins, Sesshoumaru turned and walked to the door. He would sort this matter out and he would not relent until he had her agreement. He threw open the door and strode purposefully down the hall.

**_-_**

Kagome looked out the window, a scowl darkening her features. 'How long does he intend to make me wait?' Her anger raised a notch as she thought of the hours of confinement forced upon her by the tyrant. 'I am not a child… to… to be locked in my room for being naughty.' A sudden feeling of shame washed over her as she thought of the manner in which she and Rin sneaked out of the castle. Suddenly defensive, she excused her actions, 'well… if he would just let me do my job without interfering then I wouldn't have to sneak around'. A groan escaped her and she turned away from the window.

"What am I doing? I've been sitting her swinging from mood to mood for hours. One moment I'm angry with the… lovely man, and then I'm suddenly feeling guilty… guilty?"

Another groan escaped her. "This is ridiculous. I've done nothing to deserve this and I'm not staying here a minute more."

She glided across the room and swung the door open, freezing as she came face to face with her gaoler.

"Going somewhere?"

The quiet deadly tone sent shivers up her spine and goose bumps over her skin. She mentally shook herself and frowned at him. She would not let him intimidate her.

"Yes as a matter of fact."

His jaw clenched and he frowned back at her. "So… you choose to defy me once again."

Her eyes locked angrily with his. "I am not child to be locked in my room."

"Yet you behave as one."

Kagome's anger intensified and her face flushed red, her words forced between clenched teeth. "Only because you force me to."

She needed to get away from him, away from the sensations he created in her body. Her emotions barely held in check, she attempted to shove past him, feeling as though she would explode at any moment. To her dismay, he grabbed her by the arms and forced her back inside the room, closing the door with his foot.

"I did not say that you could leave," he hissed angrily at her.

How dare she? Nobody went against his word and lived. He would not tolerate it.

"Let me go" she struggled against his grip, pushing at his chest in an attempt to free herself.

His ire rose and he shook her forcibly. "Stop this stupid behaviour Kagome."

Her face flushed red once again, as guilt and shame mingled with her anger. He made her feel like such a child that she felt so embarrassed. Her struggles increased and her voice rose angrily.

"I said let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down!"

Her movements stilled and she stood before him breathing heavily as she attempted to control her raging emotions. 'What is the matter with me? Why am I getting so worked up?'

He watched her a moment, noting the play of emotions revealed by her expressive features. He could see her struggle in reining her temper, he could see it as well as feel it. Releasing her arms, he took a step back. He too, was struggling with his self-control. The moment she opened the door, his heart had begun its erratic chant. He had to say what he had come to say and leave as quickly as possible.

"There is something that you need to understand Kagome. I am in command here. That means that you do as I say. It means that you do not go anywhere unless I tell you that it is acceptable to do so. You will come to me with any plans that you have and discuss everything that you intend to do. Is that understood?"

Kagome glared at him silently, refusing to answer. 'There is no way that I'm agreeing to this.' She knew that situations would arise in which she would have to place herself in danger and she was certain that when the time came, he would object to her doing her duty. She could not agree with that, no matter how angry he became.

He looked at the stubborn set of her jaw, surprised that she had not voiced her disapproval. "What were you and Lady Rin doing in that area of the city?"

"We were lost."

He smirked. "You expect me to believe this when you went to all that trouble to hide your absence."

Kagome shrugged and walked to the window. "Maybe if you weren't such a dictator, I wouldn't have to resort to such extremes."

Anger swelled his chest. "What were you doing this morning?"

Kagome's heart beat faster. "We went to the markets. We turned down this street and ended up where you found us."

His ire rose further. He knew that she was lying. He moved to stand directly behind her, resisting the urge to press right up against her.

"You will tell me what you were doing."

Kagome released a strained sigh and responded in a dry, sarcastic manner. "I've decided to sell my body as a living."

Sesshoumaru's blood boiled and his fists clenched as he tried to hold on to his mounting temper. He could not decide which he wanted to do most… strike her, or throw her on the bed and satisfy his growing hunger.

"Answer me."

"I just did. Are you deaf?"

His hands twitched and a growl rose in his throat as his anger crept higher. "You are the most insufferable woman I have ever met, and I have come across some rather disgusting ones in my time. You have brought nothing but chaos to my castle and more worries upon my head than I can deal with. You have no knowledge of proper behaviour and show little resemblance to the lady that you are supposed to be."

"Gee, thanks." She kept the same dry sarcastic tone, ignoring the hurt she felt at his words. "And I hold just as much regard for you."

His control snapped. He grabbed her arm, spinning her around so roughly that she slammed into his chest. He grabbed both her arms when she tried to move back and held her still, lowering his angry face threateningly before hers.

"I have had enough of your sarcasm and stalling. You will answer my question. What were you doing in that part of the city?"

Kagome's heart hammered with a mixture of fear and excitement. She had no idea what she could say that would sound believable. She stared helplessly into his eyes, feeling her body warming at their close proximity. Her heart sped up and breathing became much more difficult. She quickly lowered her gaze and found it trapped by his lips.

"Well?"

She blinked and continued to stare dazedly at the sensual curves of his mouth, while somewhere in the back of her mind, a small voice questioned her sanity but it was distant, and the aching in her heart seemed to take away all her remaining senses. Those lips looked so inviting and they were so close…

His breath hitched as he watched her expression change. He felt strange sensations in his chest when he saw the way in which she stared at his lips and he became aware of her hands resting against his chest. The anger that filled him seconds before suddenly vanished, replaced by the searing heat of passion. His heart stopped beating completely as she moved forward and pressed her lips to his. He moved instantly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her firmly against him. His mouth brushed urgently over hers, a groan escaping him as she opened her sweet lips and allowed him entry. He stroked her tongue with his, earning a moan in response. She slid her hand up his chest and neck, curling her fingers into his hair to deepen the kiss. Her body came alive, heating at every stroke of his tongue and every caress of his hands. They slid over the curves of her waist and down over her backside, causing closer contact between their bodies. She groaned at the evidence of his need, pressing herself firmly against it as liquid fire filled her core. Sesshoumaru's blood pumped faster through his veins as her sensual movements caused his desire to swell further. One hand slid up her back to cup her head, holding her in place as his mouth hungrily ravaged hers, his need intensifying by the second. His other hand held her lower body firmly against his as they brushed and rubbed against each other frantically. She wanted him so badly. Her nerves screamed and her body begged for the sweet release that he could give her. She wrapped her other arm around his neck and slid her body further up against his, attempting to ease the ache in her centre. He seemed to sense her need because he brought both hands to her backside and lifted her, initiating contact between their most sensitive areas. The legs that wrapped around his waist were Sesshoumaru's undoing. With a husky groan, he moved quickly to the bed and dropped to his knees in the centre, still holding her firmly against him as his tongue worked sensually around hers. As they fell to the sheets, he rubbed his throbbing need against her. Their bodies locked, they moved as one, imitating the sensual rhythm of love as they sought to ease their torment. His mouth left hers to trail moist kisses down her neck as his hand caressed her backside, raising her hips to accommodate his thrusting motion. The barrier of clothing soon became a great source of frustration to both as their hands sought contact with bare flesh. She shivered at the brush of his fingertips on her stomach and the tingling trail of his tongue against her ear. In a husky, shallow breath, she begged to him.

"Sesshoumaru… please…"

Even as the enticing plea fired his blood, it penetrated his lust-hazed mind. He stilled above her, ignoring the screaming demand of his body to give her that for which she begged. He slowly lifted his head and stared into her eyes, tempted again to capture her lips with his. 'Is this all a ploy to distract me from my purpose? Would she go that far and if so, what is she hiding?' Once again, his anger returned, intense in the wake of the heated desire that still held his body within its grip.

"Your games will not work on me!" he hissed angrily, his face still inches above hers.

Kagome blinked in confusion, trying to clear her mind and understand the meaning of his words. 'Games? What games?' She could not bring her thoughts together when his lips were still so close and his body so firmly pressed against hers.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her. 'Could I be wrong? Is this nothing more than her desire to make love with me?' His body reacted instantly to the thought and he tried desperately to ignore her heated centre that still pressed against his aching manhood. 'No!' his mind screamed. 'She has deceived you before and did she not lie to you but minutes ago?' He noticed her fixation with his lips and cursed silently as his traitorous body responded. 'I will not let her play me like some puppet.' He pulled away from her and lifted himself, sitting back on his heels as he stared down at her.

"I will not allow you to toy with me Kagome."

With the removal of his warm and mind-numbing presence, she came back to harsh reality. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment at the memory of her blatant act, which almost brought her to a situation she would have more than regretted. She sat up, shuffling back in order to create some distance between them. Her eyes looked everywhere but at him. 'What was it that he said? It was something about toying with him. What did he mean?'

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward in a threatening manner. "I rather think you do. I think you know exactly how to distract a man."

Her eyes widened in shock at the meaning of his words. "You… you think… that I… I…"

He smirked coldly as he used her very words against her. "I think that a woman who is willing to sell her body would use it in any way she thought necessary to achieve her own ends."

Her face flushed a deeper red as anger and embarrassment warred inside her. 'He's calling me a whore' her shocked mind could produce no other thought.

"How dare you?" she hissed, her eyes narrowed as she pierced him with a deadly glare.

A chuckle accompanied the smirk he gave her. "How dare I speak the truth? Is that what you are asking me?"

Her anger boiled over and before she had time to think, her hand lashed out, slapping him soundly across the face. The silence that stretched between them was deafening, accentuating the heaviness of their laboured breathing. Their eyes burned into each other's in a silent battle of wills.

He had to get out of there. His tightly leashed emotions barely held in place, he breathed deeply in an attempt to stop himself from grabbing her again. He knew that if he gave in to the urge that this time he would not have the will to stop. He would take her and he would continue to do so until they were both satisfied. With a savage growl, he leapt from the bed and rushed out of the room.

Kagome did not move. She sat like a statue, frozen by a mixture of shock and desire. Even after he insulted her, she still wanted him. The intensity in his eyes as he had stared at her caused a new aching deep inside her. She knew that he had struggled with his control and a small part of her could not help wishing that he had lost that battle. She closed her eyes as she realised her thoughts.

"What is wrong with me? What am I saying? I don't want this."

She took a deep shaky breath, willing her body to obey her. Sinking down onto the bed, she curled herself into a ball as embarrassment and shame overwhelmed her. 'He accused me of being a whore and that's exactly how I behaved.' She fought back the tears that gathered behind her tightly closed eyelids and tried to ignore the sharp ache in her chest as she thought of his harsh accusations. 'Why do I care what he thinks?' she questioned as the first tear escaped its confines. His voice echoed in her mind, driving the knife of pain deeper into her wounded heart.

"You are the most insufferable woman I have ever met, and I have come across some rather disgusting ones in my time. You have brought nothing but chaos to my castle and more worries upon my head than I can deal with. You have no knowledge of proper behaviour and show little resemblance to the lady that you are supposed to be."

Kagome had no idea why those words cut so deeply but they did. She hugged the pillow, burying her face into its softness as she gave in to the need to cry. Hot tears poured from her eyes as the pain inside her chest increased. She suddenly felt so lonely, so alone. 'Mum… Sakura… I miss you all so much.' Her body shook with the force of her silent tears. 'I want to go home… I want to go home…'

**_-_**

The great white eagle extended its massive wings as it soared down over the treetops and glided towards the large army that massed at the edge of the open field. It moved lower to the ground as it neared the front line of soldiers, sailing purposefully towards a group of warriors.

Miroku's sharp gaze shifted from the surrounding countryside and focused on the eagle as it landed a short distance before him. He waited patiently as it shimmered and turned into the form of Harkinia. She rose from the ground and looked at him.

"They camp on the other side of the mountains but I see no preparation for battle."

Miroku frowned. "What are they doing?"

Kagura shrugged, her face showing her puzzlement. "They are eating, drinking… laughing… To be quite honest, they look as though they are celebrating."

"What?" Inuyasha stepped from behind Miroku, staring incredulously at Kagura. "The fighting has not even begun and they celebrate victory?"

Miroku remained silent as his mind worked over the facts. A niggling doubt had eaten away at him since they left the castle that morning. Something felt wrong but he was not sure exactly what that was. He turned to face the approaching General and the other Shiiyonians.

Himari watched the monk's thoughtful expression with interest. "Are they preparing for attack?"

Miroku shook his head slowly, still deep in thought. "No, it seems that they are in no hurry to start this fight and that makes me wonder."

"Do you think they know that we have discovered their ambush?" Kouga was doubtful of the fact, as little time had passed since they joined the armies at the borders.

"It is highly unlikely" Himari answered. "I know not of any from this world with your abilities. There was insufficient time for them to relay any information to their leaders."

"Their camp is well set. I am certain that they spent the evening there," Kagura informed them.

Miroku stroked his chin in thought. "So they arrived with no intention of attacking early and they proceed to feast instead of making preparations. Perhaps they wait for more reinforcements or… perhaps this a ruse to divert our attention."

"From what?" Inuyasha could not imagine why the Eastern Lord would draw them here deliberately. "He could not mean to attack the West. Our defences are too strong. Besides, the mass of his army lies here. What hope does he have of winning without them?"

"That I cannot figure out but something about this whole situation does not sit right with me." Miroku turned to Kohaku. "In the morning you will return to the castle and inform Shyra and the king of what transpires here. For tonight, we will wait and keep watch. There is still a chance that they mean to ambush us. This might be a trick to lower our defences. We must stay alert."

"I will set up patrols of the area to ensure that they do not gather behind us." Himari nodded to Miroku before walking away.

Miroku turned to Kagura. "Go and sleep for now Harkinia. You will fly out again when the hour turns to midnight."

She nodded and started through the line of men towards the camp, set up just inside of the dried up forest. Miroku turned back to the others and gave them all their tasks to prepare for the evening ahead.

**_-_**

Rin looked sadly at the lonely figure on the bed before closing the door. 'I have to do something,' she thought as she started down the hallway towards the North Wing. She could think of other option but this. For hours, she had tried desperately to alleviate Kagome's pain but to no avail. She sighed despondently, 'I cannot take away her sorrow for I am not its source.' With a look of determination, she walked to Sesshoumaru's office, pausing outside to knock.

Sesshoumaru knew who was outside and he knew why she was there. The last few hours of tormented emotions would have provided the answer, if his senses had not done so.

"Enter."

Rin opened the door and walked in, looking directly at the king. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze but held it.

"What can I do for you Lady Rin?"

Rin watched him carefully, aware of his attempts to hide his emotions from her. "I know you feel her pain and that it hurts you greatly. You can end this suffering for both of you."

His jaw clenched at the undeniable truth of her words. His insides felt as though a hot knife was running through them and at times, he could barely breathe. He had found himself swaying from one emotion to another. Between fighting the tears that constantly welled in his eyes and struggling against the overwhelming urge to comfort her, he thought he would lose his mind.

"How would I do this?" he averted his eyes, staring into the gathering darkness outside.

"Go to her. Give in to the need to comfort her. Set right the wrong that caused this pain. The bond calls you both, filling you with longing. If you continue to fight this, you both suffer." Without another word, she nodded and left the king to ponder her advice.

Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply and closed his eye before slowly exhaling. She was right. The futile efforts he had made to block out the curse were laughable at best. However, the thought of what Rin suggested was just as troubling. His body heated instantly at the mere thought of Kagome in his arms. 'Damn this impossible situation.' Sighing, he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes again, opening them instantly as another wave of emotion swept through him. 'When in hell will she stop crying?' he fumed internally. His raw nerves could take no more. He stood abruptly and clenched his fists. 'If she will not stop, I will make her. Even if I have to shake her senseless.' He stormed from his office, his agitation rising with each step. Her distress seemed to heighten immensely, indicating that she was aware of his anger. He barely suppressed the growl as he quickened his pace. Within seconds, he stood outside her room, breathing deeply in an attempt to gain control of his senses. Once satisfied, he pushed open the door and walked straight to the bed, fully intent on ending her self-pity.

Pausing by the bed, he looked down at her silent shaking form. He suddenly felt the urge to comfort her, shaking as he fought to control it. His body moved, as if pulled by some irresistible force and he found himself kneeling beside her. He sank down on the soft mattress, laying his body close behind hers. Before he could stop himself or question his actions, he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, turning her towards him.

Kagome struggled against his hands. She expected his anger and felt too emotionally fragile to deal with it. However, her hours of crying left her drained and her limp body provided little resistance to his strength. She kept her eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. Her body became rigid as shock hit her. 'Is he… comforting me?'

He felt her stiffen and sensed her surprise. It caused his feelings of guilt to intensify. His hand lifted and he watched as it gently stroked her hair. He finally acknowledged the wisdom of Rin's words as a feeling so powerful swept through his body, leaving him with a sense of warmth and completion that felt right. He could not put a name to that emotion if he tried, he could not even think of a moment in his life that he had felt so whole and content. He was distracted from his thoughts when her body began to shake again. He felt the warmth of her tears as they wet the collar of his shirt. His heart ached with an intensity that scared him and he swallowed the lump that rose in his throat. His arm tightened around her waist as his fingers weaved into her hair to gently massage her scalp. Rubbing his cheek against hers, he whispered in her ear.

"I am sorry Kagome. I did not mean what I said. Please…" his whisper became low and husky, "do not cry. Please."

She took a deep shuddering breath and buried her face into his neck, feeling strangely comforted by his warmth. 'Why does this feel so right?' She felt safe and… loved? She gave herself a small mental shake, chasing away the preposterous thought. 'I must be more homesick than I thought.' She gave another shuddering sigh as she snuggled into him, shifting her body into a more comfortable position as exhaustion finally overtook her.

Sesshoumaru released the breath he held when he felt her settle against him. Her tears had ceased and now she was on the verge of sleep. He moved his head back to lie on the pillow and continued to stroke her hair, amazed at its soft texture. He wondered what he should do now that she was asleep. He knew he should return to his room but he felt a great reluctance to leave her. In fact, he felt extremely worn himself and the thought of shifting from his very comfortable position was not a welcome one. 'I will sleep for a short time then leave before the early hours of morning have passed.' With a sigh of contentment, he curled his fingers into a handful of her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head. His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, unaware of the peaceful smile on his face.

**

* * *

Back At The Office **

**AN**: Firstly, I'd like to thank my friend and fellow author, AuroraNyte, for the help she gave me with this chapter. And, as usual, I'd like to issue the usual apologies for the delays in posting. Let's hope this year is more settled than last. I'd really like to get some of my stories finished.

While I'm speaking of my stories, I'd just like to mention that I'll be concentrating on "When Two Paths Entwine" until it's finished. That doesn't mean that I'll be giving up on the on the others, it simply means that I'll be posting more chapters of that one. I'd like to narrow it down to one story at time. That will make things a lot simpler for me and the waiting a lot shorter for you.

Usual Note: Anyone who would like me to notify them when I update, please leave your email address in your review and I'll add you to my update list. Please be sure to check the email properly, as some are not showing the entire email address (this is especially true for readers at Fanfiction-net). So please people, check it carefully. If you aren't receiving my notices, please email me and let me know.

Now, on to the reviews. Apologies to those of Fanfiction Sanctuary for not responding to your reviews. They're moving the site and I was unable to access the reviews.

Dayonna: If you're reading this, a thousand apologies on the lack of notification. I did try several times to send you notice of my updates but I kept getting error messages. It told me that it's a bad command line, or wrong email address. If you wouldn't mind leaving me another review with your email, I can fix it… hopefully.

AnimeAngelz: Oh wow girl, thanks. Now I feel extra bad about the wait. I'm working really hard on getting things organised so the updates will be more regular.

Jasmine Fields: Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you approve of my Rin.

Personwithnoname: Yes sir!

scorpion's lady: my, my… you are a very inquisitive person. All your questions will be answered, just not all now. hehe. Welll, I can't give the whole plot away now, can I?

Angelmiko69: hey girl, it's been a while. Yes, your character is finally in and has lots in store for us. hehe. Can't wait.

Kyoko.Kai: Thanks for the review. Sorry for the wait.

fluffychick15: Thank you and I'll try to update more often.

black tigeress: Oooh girl, (grins conspiratorially) you have no idea of the chaos to come. Poor, poor Sesshy. Someone might need to get him a headache tablet. hehe. Well thanks for the compliment girl. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

ptbear: Yeah, I agree. I can't wait till all that stuff happens too. I guess I better get cracking with the writing. So much still to happen. lol. Thanks for the review.

dawn: aww thanks girl, what a lovely compliment. Well, I'm glad you like my story. I'm so sorry about the wait. Hopefully I won't be so long next.

Rone M. Daen: Hey girl, I hope that was enough Sess/Kag action for you (grins mischievously) though somehow I'm sure it's not. Jakken is most definitely in this. And the dancer thing will explain itself very soon. Thanks for reviewing.

inuhakmoon: Oh, oh, oh, she's disturbed by my cliffies. (rubs chin) You know, one of the other readers has started a counselling group for people just like you. Yep, it's to help them cope with the stress my cliffies bring. Interested? lol. Chocolates you say? mmm. I'm writing, I'm writing.

MisticPrincess: Aw, I'm sorry hon. Where did I lose you? Kags and Rin set up an illusion of themselves sleeping so they could sneak off to the markets to find themselves a dancer. They don't want Sess to know… but of course, he finds out. If you're still lost, just email me and I'll be more than happy to explain things to you. Well girl, thanks for the review.

JAZZYGAME: hey girl, thanks for the vote of confidence. And wow, what a challenge. Kagome and Hiten. I do so love a challenge. Tell you what, I'll finish at least two of my stories, plus I owe another reader a short story, and then I'll write a Kag/Hiten just for you. How's that?

SunTory: Oooh I like your name. And thanks for the kind words. Oh, I think I love you girl. (sighs) It's so hard to find people who like my cliffies. hehe. I'll make sure each chapter has a good one, 'specially for you.

Cygnus: Ah boy, you can always trust your friends to tell you the truth huh? Thanks Cyn, I really didn't notice that it's almost been two months, wow. Ah, another nominee for Adrianna's cliffie counselling group. Ahahaha. And what's that Mark up to now? I'll have to hurry up and find something for that boy to do. (wiggles eyebrows comically) Wait til you see what I have in mind.

rainthewolfdemon: Hi Rain. Now I know that you're probably upset with me. (mumbles under breath) Actually I'd be surprised if you weren't. (smiles) And… well… (shrugs and sighs) I'm sure you'll yell at me anyway, so… I'll be waiting. Oh, by the way, I'm working on the edit tonight. And hey, I wouldn't go threatening me if I were you. Remember, Rain is at my mercy. Ahahahaha.

Marquel: Oh girl, how long has it been since I've spoken with you. Boy time flies. And yes, you're right. My family's been monopolising my time again. hehe. My mother got herself in a panic 'cause family from overseas are coming to stay. So yeah, I got to scrub her house from top to bottom. (rolls eyes) And she has 11½ acres of farmland to boot. (big grin) Lots of fun.

Chantelle: Hi girl, that's such a pretty name. Welcome to the madhouse and I think you belong here too. lol. You read this thing for that long! Wow, you're a fast reader. (stares in awe) Those are looong chapters. Well done. I'm so proud of you. (rambling to self) A writer's dream. Hey thanks girl, I'm quite fond of those too as well. (looks suddenly serious) just don't tell them I said that, will you?

Catrice: Thanks babe, and I give you permission to beat me senseless. Since I did promise you this chapter weeks ago, least I can do. (whispering) yeh I hear you bout Rain, she's making my hair stand on end. lol. Sango and Himari are cute, aren't they? hehe. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chap. Lots of your baby in it.

healincompassion: yay, another update! Hey sorry bout the wait girl and thanks for the review.

Mac: Mac, oh Mac… I am so, so sorry. I give you permission to slay in which ever way you think fitting. I know how sucky it is waiting for an update. I'm trying to concentrate on finishing one of my other 3 stories off before I concentrate on this one. I figure that if I narrow it down to one story at a time, the wait won't be quite as long. I'll try hard not to keep you waiting so long.

Adrianna: Oh you poor love. You are having a bad time. Hey guess what? Good news. I've got quite a few readers lined up for that counselling group of yours. hehe.

Silver: Ahh, another one who must shoot me. Hey, sorry I didn't make that deadline. I'll try making it up to you with more chapters. Unfortunately, I have 2 other ongoing stories at present but I'm trying to narrow it down. Anyway, thanks for the review.

2 Souls 1 Body Half-Girl: Wow thanks babe. Oooh, your Naraku huh? (looks around, scratching head) just where did he disappear to? Ah yes, I remember. He's off somewhere… cooking up some insidious plot. hehe.

JeSsI: Oh thanks girl, what praise. Well… I guess your question was answered. hehe. As if you didn't know. And hey, didn't it get rather interesting this chapter? Wonder what will happen in the morning. Sorry the update took so long. I have 2 other ongoing stories but I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. lol.

Migele: I think you might be right. Wonder what else he'll discover? hehe. Well stick around, 'cause it gets even more interesting. And thanks for the review. See you next chap.

NightSky: Wow thanks girl. I'll take you up on that offer. I often stumble upon things that don't sound quite right. I'll ask you next time. I have a couple of novels sitting on the side. I haven't started them yet but when I do, I wouldn't mind a few people to beta read. I like honest opinions, so please let me know if you'd be interested. It's a future project. I'll be too busy this year to start but hopefully soon. Just let me know. See you next chapter girl.

Teresa: hey girl! Sorry it's been so long. I've been helping my mummy out of her bind. Lots of housework and farm work. hehe. So what did you think of this chapter? Lots of emotions huh? It'll be interesting to see what happens next. lol. I'm so naughty. And the dancer will provide much, much fun. Anyway girl, I'll email you soon. Take care of yourself and the best for your family.

Kira: Aw girl, I'm sorry. I feel so bad for making you hang out like that. I'm trying to shorten the length of time between the updates. I have 2 other stories going and I'm hoping to narrow it down to 1 soon, so everyone doesn't have to wait so long. Thanks so much for that wonderful review. I'll see you next chapter.

Well guys, thanks for reading and all your faithful reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.

Babs


End file.
